Pedazos del pasado
by greenmedusa
Summary: Un misterioso profesor, una joven de la época moderna. Una nueva familia y nuevos enemigos. Descubrirá la verdad de su pasado y los lazos que la atan a personas que jamás imaginó.
1. Mirada de bestia

_Ella se fue. Es difícil saber a dónde, sólo sé que está detrás de un umbral y que si voy tras ella, sólo regresaría para morir, esta vez para siempre. Sabía que llegaría ese momento en el que ya no se encontraría a mi lado y yo debiera perecer tal vez de tristeza. ¿Cómo es que puede morir un demonio como yo? _

La lluvia caía torrencialmente, los árboles se agitaban con el huracanado aire y los calzones del tendedero se volvieron a mojar. Todo esto estaba siendo observado por una joven universitaria harta de tener que lavar una y otra vez todo lo que tendía en el patio sentada frente a su ventana en la sala de su casa.

"Si tan solo no lloviera tanto" pensaba pegada a la ventana mientras veía con coraje su ropa interior ondeándose como banderas gracias a la tormenta.

Se alejó de lo que tenía frente a su vista y caminó hacia la cocina en donde se encontraba su padre frente a la estufa. No se había percatado de que su hija se encontraba observándolo sentada frente al desayunador. El olor era exquisito, Eiko supuso que lo que estaba preparando era un postre pero no sabía cuál.

-¿Qué es lo que preparas, papá?-

Ante la sorpresa de escuchar la voz de alguien se sobresaltó disparando la cuchara para cocinar hacia su propia cabeza.

-No sabía que estabas aquí, hija- comentó sobándose la cabeza -Preparo unas crepas. Tu madre sigue enferma y voy a llevarle esto para levantarle un poco el ánimo-finalizó dándose la vuelta para seguir pendiente del platillo.

El ruido de la tormenta seguía filtrándose por las delgadas paredes de la casa, siendo lo suficientemente ruidoso como para poder ignorarse. Caminaba desganada por los pasillos de su hogar, sin encontrar en qué dedicar su atención. La luz se había ido y no había ni un libro que le interesara leer por el momento.

"Tal vez sólo estoy buscando excusas para sentirme miserable" pensó deteniéndose un momento frente a la habitación de su madre quien yacía en su cama dormitando. "Pobre mamá". Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su cuarto. Estando allí se recostó sobre su cama dejándose envolver por la oscuridad del anochecer hasta que amaneció.

-Eiko, despiértate que tienes que ir a tus clases- escuchó la voz de su padre entre sueños.

Con la torpeza de un elefante se incorporó rápidamente sobre su cama sin controlar la fuerza con la que lo hizo y cayó de bruces sobre el tapete de su cuarto.

-Me lleva la...- sin poder finalizar la frase se encontró de nuevo, sentada sobre su cama gracias a la fuerza de su padre quien la levantó del suelo.

-Tienes que calmarte Eiko. Que sea la última vez que te levanto para ir a la escuela, eres un adulto y tienes que responsabilizarte de tus cosas-

-La última vez que quise ser un adulto me regresaron aquí, a casa, ¿te acuerdas papá?- respondió retadora mientras se tapaba la nariz por el golpe que se había hecho al caer secamente sobre su cara.

-Deja de seguir con esas cosas, hija. La situación se puso grave con tu madre, te necesitábamos en la casa aparte que estudiar y trabajar no te iba a resultar conveniente en una situación así. Entiendo que desearas despejarte de toda la conmoción proponiéndote actividades pero de ser así, prefiero que estés en casa, con tu familia-. Dicho esto, se marchó de la habitación dejando a una adolorida, despeinada y adormecida joven sola.

Después de su ritual matutino bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina donde haría la última parada e irse a su escuela. Al llegar vio a su débil madre sentada en una silla tejiendo mientras que su padre escribía sobre unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla para después dirigirse hacia el refrigerador.

-¿Hoy es tu primer día, verdad?- cuestionó con una débil voz la mujer.

Eiko sostenía con su boca un jamón y afirmó doblando su dedo índice varias veces. Su madre sonrió divertida al gracioso gesto y prosiguió con su actividad.

-Empezar prácticamente desde cero. Si tan sólo esos perros del archivo me hubieran revalidado mis materias...- dijo Eiko hoscamente.

Desde los lentes de luneta, su padre le dirigía una mirada acusadora pero Eiko decidió ignorarlo por completo sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras deglutía el trozo de jamón. Al terminar se despidió de ambos y salió de su casa.

El suelo estaba aún húmedo por la lluvia tan caudalosa que había caído la tarde/noche anterior y sus zapatos efectuaban ruidos graciosos al tocar sus suelas el piso. Portando un pequeño paraguas negro caminaba en medio de un barrio tranquilo donde las losas de las paredes eran tan altas que los gatos del área la observaban desde arriba. Varios minutos pasaron sin ver a una sola alma hasta que fue acercándose al edificio universitario donde varias caras entusiastas entraban parloteando sin parar y otras portaban un gesto apático, posiblemente cercando al suyo. No conocía a nadie así que rápidamente entró sin entretenerse en pláticas matutinas.

Había elegido que su primera clase fuera Inglés. Como había viajado a Inglaterra y otros países de habla anglosajona optó porque así se acomodara su horario, de tal forma que, si no había dormido bien la noche anterior, pudiera dormirse sin preocupaciones y que no repercutiera en su calificación, pensaba. Al entrar al salón de clases, los bancos de estudiante se encontraban vacíos, sólo la mesa del profesor estaba ocupada por un hombre bastante joven, de oscura cabellera y facciones finas pero severas, lo cual hizo que Eiko no pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna de inicio, sintiéndose intimidada por él. Caminó hacia la fila frontal despacio, como si el maestro fuera una especie de bestia que al menor ruido fuera atacarla o algo por el estilo y cuidar no molestarlo no se dio cuenta de haber llegado a uno de los bancos y casi cae al suelo con todo y escritorio. El maestro levantó la mirada sin sobresalto alguno y se percató de la presencia de la torpe estudiante que empujaba de su cuerpo.

-Disculpe profesor, no quería distraerlo- dijo la joven con orejas al rojo vivo mientras acomodaba sus cosas y se sentaba detrás del banco. El maestro no hizo gesto alguno, simplemente regresó a su lectura dejando a la joven todavía más apenada.

Pasaban los minutos y por la puerta no pasaba ninguna alma. Eiko revisó en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban unos minutos más, así que no hizo tanto escándalo al respecto y sacó de su mochila un cuaderno de dibujo. Los bocetos y estudios de flores resaltaban por sobre todos los demás dibujos; pasaba mucho tiempo afuera y lo que más le gustaba era dibujarlas, gracias a eso, su técnica había mejorado bastante.

Al poco rato, el salón fue llenándose de alumnos visiblemente más jóvenes que ella. Tener 22 años entre muchachos de 17 y 18 era algo extraño para ella. El bullicio que llenaba el salón cesó al llegar la manecilla a las ocho en punto cuando el silencioso maestro se puso de pie. La clase comenzó con la rígida figura parándose al frente y centro de todos, hablando con una profunda y fuerte voz.

-Primero que nada, Miyamoto Hiroshi, es mi nombre, anoten el nombre para que no lo olviden porque no pienso repetirlo. Segundo, no quiero enterarme de su patética vida social dentro y fuera de este salón, así que, al momento de entrar a la clase, espero con toda honestidad que sea para disponerse a escuchar la clase y será guardando silencio-.

Los alumnos mantenían la vista fija. De reojo Eiko podía observar que la mayoría se encontraban con la boca bastante abierta, especialmente las mujeres. Después dirigió su vista al maestro quien comenzó a escribir con tiza algunos verbos irregulares y otras cosas hasta que fue interrumpido por una alumna que se encontraba a su lado levantando la mano.

-Maestro Miyamoto- decía con insistencia -¿No va a pasar lista?- cuestionó.

-Hasta el final de la clase- concluyó.

Muchos suspiros se escucharon. Seguramente varios intentarían de emplear la famosa huída después del pase de lista al inicio de la clase pero en esa clase sería prácticamente imposible. La negra y larga cabellera del maestro se contenía en una cola de caballo que reposaba sobre la ancha espalda de éste. Era más amigable esa vista que la de su poderosa y temible mirada.

La clase pasó lenta y extraña así como las demás. Eiko se sintió curiosa rodeada de personas desconocidas, ni siquiera amigos de la infancia. La mayoría ya había terminado sus estudios o estaban por hacerlo, lo cual era bastante molesto para ella en ocasiones pero no había qué hacer.

"Qué día tan raro" pensaba con cada paso que daba.

Al dirigirse a su última clase vio que Miyamoto entraba al mismo salón al que ella se dirigía. "Maravilloso, seguramente que este tipo también me va a dar clases" pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que en lugar de sentarse en el banco de maestro se sentó en uno de alumno. Al pasar frente a él, Eiko le dirigió una leve sonrisa, pero Miyamoto ni siquiera levantó la vista, así que la joven sólo frunció el ceño y se sentó a unos cuántos bancos de distancia de él. La profesora entró unos minutos después junto con un grupo pequeño de alumnos, en su mayoría hombres, sólo una mujer quien se sentó a su lado.

-Hola- dijo susurrando -me llamo Cho, ¿tú?- preguntó sonriéndole mientras acomodaba sus útiles en la paleta del escritorio.

-Eiko- respondió sin despegar la vista del frente.

-No te pongas tan tensa, esta maestra es buena- le dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Sonrió débilmente ante los ánimos casi frustrados de Cho, sin embargo, notó que en efecto, tenía razón. La joven profesora aún conversaba con el grupo de jóvenes aún siendo las dos con seis. Después de varias risas, los alumnos fueron a sentarse y la maestra dio un suspiro y comenzó con la sesión.

-Bueno, supongo que esta es su última clase. No mucha gente se mete a esta carrera en estos días pero me da gusto tener un grupo tan íntimo de alumnos, varios, de primer semestre me supongo y otros que desean tomar el curso para complementar sus estudios. Bien, bien- indicó con fuerte y alegre voz. Era evidente que le producía emoción exponer clase o era de esos entusiastas en el primer día de clases.

-Y bueno, mi nombre es Katherine McAllister. Como notarán pues mi nombre para nada japonés, ¿cierto? Tengo ascendencia pero mi padre es irlandés. Digo esto para evitarnos más preguntas y bueno, aquí presente tenemos al profesor Miyamoto quien será el maestro asesor de esta clase. Las preguntas que tengan pueden hacérselas a él también quien tiene una especialización en la clase que estamos a punto de ver. Los curiosos rostros de los jóvenes abordaron a Miyamoto quien se puso de pie y se colocó al frente con la misma expresión de hace varias horas.

-Seguramente se preguntarán ¿por qué no doy yo esta clase si tanto conocimiento tengo sobre el tema?, simplemente fue un cambio de último momento y siendo esta una clase tan entretenida para la maestra McAllister opté por dejarle el titular a ella, yo seré algo como su asistente. Debido a que se trata de la primera sesión lo único que se tratará serán las nomenclaturas para sus trabajos así como las regulaciones de comportamiento y otros. Mi presencia no será necesaria por hoy, ¿cierto profesora?- dijo dirigiendo de reojo la vista hacia la bajita profesora quien agitó su corta y risada cabellera en aprobación.

-Así es, maestro Miyamoto, sólo quería hacerle una merecida introducción-

-Ah... pensé que sería eso la próxima clase. Bueno.- y dicho este arrogante comentario el maestro salió del salón de clases con serenidad dejando una estela de elevadas cejas detrás de sí.

-Bueno, ese es el maestro Miyamoto. Han de comprender que su personalidad es algo _diferente _pero es excelente en lo que hace y sus conocimientos son verdaderamente vastos, es increíble. Les recomiendo ampliamente que dejen a un lado el juicio que se vayan a crear sobre él en las siguientes clases para que puedan absorber todo el conocimiento que puedan, en serio. Bien, prosigamos entonces con los porcentajes, las reglas y los exámenes-.

El asunto terminó en menos de veinte minutos, al día siguiente comenzarían las clases normalmente así que Eiko tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente del salón. No estuvo mucho tiempo sola ya que segundos después, Cho, la joven que conoció en clase se incorporó a su caminata.

-Ese maestro es un presumido- dijo conversando casualmente con Eiko quien sólo se encogió de hombros mientras bajaban las escaleras -Es bastante guapo pero esa personalidad no me parece nada atractiva-

-Es un maestro de todas formas, Cho, además, seguramente que es una manera de no meterse en problemas, tal vez no debamos juzgarlo-

-¿Con que tomando el consejo de la maestra?- preguntó dándole un guiño a Eiko quien respondió con una leve sonrisa -Es sabio, a mí me cuesta algo de trabajo ver a través de ese aspecto gruñón-

Llegaron al centro de información donde alumnos caminaban rápidamente pegando posters en la pared. Las dos caminaron entre el tumulto. Cho estaba embelesada con tanto movimiento mientras que Eiko no esperaba más que pasar entre toda la gente para irse casi corriendo a su casa.

-¡Un baile!- exclamó Cho.

Eiko no pudo evitar pasear sus ojos de lado a lado totalmente fastidiada de la idea, ver a la entusiasmada comunidad estudiantil por algo tan tonto, según Eiko, era de lo más irritante y no le producía la menor curiosidad.

-Es como, en la televisión. Será divertido, ¿no crees?-

-La verdad es que no me interesan esas cosas-

-¿Nunca fuiste a uno?- preguntó sorprendida deteniéndole el paso en medio del salón.

-Sí y ya pasó esa etapa para mí, ahora sólo quiero dedicarme a estudiar, cosa que debí haber hecho hace años- contestó Eiko reincorporando su camino. Cho la siguió silenciosamente observándola con cuidado mientras salían del edificio y caminaban hacia la salida del lugar. Eiko se percató de que la joven se encontraba reprimida ante sus comentarios amargos y se detuvo.

-Escucha, no quiero que pienses que me molesta lo que dices. No he tenido un buen día, discúlpame, seguramente tienes una pésima impresión sobre mí- Cho asintió levemente. Sonrió y se despidió de Eiko agitando su mano mientras corría hacia la salida.

"Se adelantó a lo que esperaba" pensó y cuando continuó con su paso chocó con uno de los costados de quien parecía ser el maestro Miyamoto. Varias hojas y libros cayeron provocando que Eiko se abalanzara a recogerlos sin pensarlo. El arrogante joven observaba desde arriba a la atolondrada y ruborizada joven quien se incorporó para entregarle los documentos en las manos.

-Disculpe maestro- respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas pero aún así mirándolo a los ojos.

Sin decir palabra alguna, sólo miró a la joven y avanzó. Sintiéndose totalmente ridiculizada apretó la mandíbula y se dirigió a su casa.


	2. La historia en el pergamino

Varias semanas desde el primer día habían pasado y Eiko poco a poco recuperaba algo de buen humor. Agitó su cabello mientras salía de la regadera y secaba su cuerpo con la toalla. Era aún de día pero en poco tiempo caería la noche. Había quedado de verse con un amigo de la infancia que tenía años sin ver y estaba bastante emocionada por tal evento. Se vistió y secó el cabello rápidamente amarrándolo en una alta cola de caballo.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- cuestionó su padre colocándose en el umbral de la puerta ya que estaba abierta.

-Voy a verme con Hitachi- respondió la joven mientras peleaba con sus calcetas -Está en la ciudad y quedamos de vernos para tomar un café-

Con el ceño fruncido su padre la observaba como si estuviera esperando a que se le pidiera permiso pero Eiko ni siquiera levantó la vista, estaba demasiado concentrada ajustándose las cintas de los tenis. Se puso de pie y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de su padre quien torció la boca después de la despedida.

Al llegar al lugar su viejo amigo estaba sentado tomando una taza de café y pan dulce. Eiko sonrió y con entusiasmo se sentó frente a él dispuesta a conversar largo y tendido.

-Llegas tarde, como siempre-

-Lo siento Hitachi- respondió sonriendo estirando su brazo para robarle un trozo de pan -¿Y qué te trae por aquí, lobo estepario?- preguntó en tono de burla.

Con una ligera sonrisa el joven pasó su mano por su castaño cabello y la miró con sus ojos marrón como si fuera a decirle algo bastante importante.

-No pudieron lidiar con mi talento-

-Sí, seguramente- rió arqueando las cejas.

-La verdad es que extrañaba estar aquí, con mis amigos, mi familia. Estados Unidos es un lugar muy diferente, me gusta pero ya tenía ganas de volver, al menos por un rato-

Eiko asintió mientras ordenaba un café para ella.

-¿Y cómo vas tú, eh?- cuestionó el joven mirándola suspicazmente.

-¿Si ya sabes para qué preguntas?- contestó algo alterada.

-Cortesía- dijo entre risas dándole un sorbo a su café -No te enojes, no te queda de otra más que tomártelo con humor, es un consejo-

Cruzándose de brazos mientras su amigo mordía los panes, concordó en secreto.

-La verdad no vine a quedarme por mucho tiempo, sólo quería discutir contigo algo bastante interesante ya que tu carrera está relacionada con estas cosas, en cierta forma, ¿no?- cuestionó Hitachi.

-Bueno, si no eres claro para hablar no puedo decir-

-Es que en mi viaje estábamos en un museo de arte, podría decirse, aunque bueno no estaba al público... en fin, quise buscar arte de Japón y me encontré con un pergamino bastante interesante-

Eiko recibía el café que había pedido y ponía más atención en tomárselo.

-¿Bueno, te interesa saber de qué trataba o no?-

-Sí, sí- respondió Eiko pretendiendo interés.

-Bien, la cosa es que, no sólo era un pergamino elaborado con los materiales comunes y el estilo característico de la época, había algo más. El escrito contenido en el parecía bastante personal, avistado hacia el futuro, ¿me explico?-

La joven mantenía fija la mirada hacia Hitachi quien se encontraba mostrando las manos hacia el frente esperando una respuesta de ella pero en realidad no comprendía por qué debía parecerle algo extraordinario.

-Hitachi, me da gusto que te estés dando de golpes con la realidad ante el arte antigua pero no entiendo por qué debe de impactarme esto a mí-

-Es que, según, el texto no fue escrito por un humano- dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos elaborándose una mirada de genio que Eiko no le creía.

-Posiblemente fue uno de los primeros precursores de la literatura fantástica- inquirió con un poco más de interés -sobre todo porque durante el periodo Sengoku la escases en los textos llegaba al grado de ser casi nula, de no ser por los cantares de aquellas épocas. ¡Esto es un gran descubrimiento, Hitachi! No comprendo cómo es que esos americanos no le prestaron atención a algo tan valioso-

-Te dije que era importante- complementó el joven dando un golpe a la mesa con entusiasmo.

-¿Y qué decía el texto?- preguntó abalanzándose sobre la mesa mientras su cabello se deslizaba por sus hombros hasta los panes.

-Espera, lo anoté por algún lado- buscó entre los bolsillos de su moderno saco y de ahí sacó una pequeña libreta que hojeó por unos cuantos minutos -Ajá. Decía: "_Ella se fue. Es difícil saber a dónde, sólo sé que está detrás de un umbral y que si voy tras ella, sólo regresaría para morir, esta vez para siempre. Sabía que llegaría ese momento en el que ya no se encontraría a mi lado y yo debiera perecer tal vez de tristeza. ¿Cómo es que puede morir un demonio como yo? _" ¿Intenso, no?-

-Bueno, estamos hablando de un demonio terrateniente, ¿cierto?-

-Velo por tu misma- y dicho esto extendió su mano y colocó un pergamino frente a Eiko quien tuvo que reincorporarse a su silla ya que prácticamente estaba tendida sobre la mesa.

-¿Robaste un pergamino?- preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, provocando que Hitachi esperara un regaño de ella -No lo puedo creer Hitachi, las manos me tiemblan mientras sostengo esto, ¡GRACIAS!- pero los ojos de Eiko se llenaron de agradecimiento y alegría de pronto para sorpresa de su amigo.

Extendió con cuidado el viejo pergamino con temor de quebrantar su estructura pero asombrosamente parecía estar recién hecho. No tenía ninguna rasgadura, ni la tinta se veía vieja pero el material con el que estaba hecho sí indicaba los años que habían pasado. Era como si la simple imagen fuera quien lo mantuviera vivo. Los delicados trazos de una perfecta caligrafía se destacaban enormemente y el arte impregnada en él era igual de hermosa y particular. Dos figuras eran las que estaban involucradas en él. La figura más grande parecía ser la de un terrateniente poderoso pero de particular aspecto. Cabello plateado y figuras en la cara, como si llevara maquillaje en sus mejillas, frente y ojos. En las manos se podían distinguir ligeros trazos que daban la imagen de ser garras mientras que un pelaje blancuzco rodeaba el brazo izquierdo del individuo que también estaba cubierto de una poderosa armadura. En contraste con él, se encontraba a su lado una joven arropada en un kimono dispuesto de varias capas teniendo el aspecto de alguien importante, posiblemente la esposa del terrateniente o la hija pero con más seguridad lo primero ya que estaban tomándose de las manos.

-Seguramente que así es como quiso recordarla- opinó entre lágrimas.

-Hmpf. No sabía que iba a conmoverte tanto esto, Eiko. No quise provocarte tristeza.

-No, no- intervino secándose las lágrimas -en realidad no sé por qué lloro, tal vez es la emoción de tener algo que me impulsará profesionalmente -dijo riendo esta vez -pero no lo definiría que es como tristeza, es algo extraño, no sabría decir pero lo importante es que estamos ante un descubrimiento interesante. A alguien se le ocurrió utilizar una imagen folclórica para crear una historia de fantasía y por lo visto de amor y esto es lo importante-

Hitachi asintió y se puso de pie -Bueno Eiko, debo irme, tengo que visitar a mi familia, de todas maneras, te dejaré mi número para que me llames o me envíes un mail en esta dirección- dijo entregándole una tarjeta con sus datos y el dinero para pagar la cuenta -disculpa que te deje aquí toda sensibilizada... pero es ahora o nunca-

Eiko le sonrió y le abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias Hitachi. Te llamaré en estos días y por favor, salúdame a tu familia-

-Así lo haré-

Eiko observó un rato más el pergamino, luego de que se retirara su amigo y estaba totalmente embelesada con lo fantástico de él. Lo tomó y guardó en su mochila para dirigirse a pagar el café. Al acercarse a la caja detrás de ella, un brazo se estiró para tomar un volante informativo y no pudo evitar volverse hacia esa persona por haberse atravesado prácticamente y no esperar su turno pero la sorpresa de encontrarse al maestro Miyamoto fue totalmente espontánea y sus cejas se arquearon a tal grado que casi podría parecer que su cuero cabelludo llegaba a niveles de calvicie.

-Maestro Miyamoto...- dejó escapar al verlo frente a ella con esa ceja arqueada y aspecto arrogante -disculpe, pensé que era alguien más-

-Eres bastante buena particularizando brazos entonces- respondió con sarcasmo una vez que la joven había dado frente a la caja y pagado.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó retóricamente haciéndose a un lado mientras que Miyamoto avanzó a pagar.

-Nada, que si estuvieran buscando a alguien para resolver un robo o un asesinato y sólo tuvieran de evidencia la fotografía de un brazo, serías capaz de ser tan audaz y fanfarrona para asegurar la identidad del criminal-

Fastidiada simplemente se dio la vuelta dejando a Miyamoto con una sonrisa triunfante detrás de ella.

Caminando enfurecida entre las personas, apresuraba el paso para llegar ya a su casa. Ya había anochecido y las luces de los establecimientos chocaban contra su rostro mientras pasaba por cada uno de ellos. Llegó a su casa y se recostó sobre la cama sin ponerse la piyama y como de costumbre se quedó dormida.

_La noche había caído con pesadez ante la región del Oeste. La quietud del palacio llenaba cada hueco existente en las habitaciones sin permitirle paso a nada más que al viento y a la crujiente madera que se colaba por los oídos de todos los que estaban agrupados alrededor de una mujer mayor que yacía entre sábanas y cojines, débil con una delicada sonrisa dibujada entre las ligeras arrugas que acompañaban su rostro. Su mano era sostenida por un youkai que si bien mantenía su garbo podía percibirse un aura extremadamente perturbada por el dolor. Un poco menos cerca dos jóvenes hanyou mostrando una imagen un poco más clara de la situación, sosteniendo una mirada compasiva._

_-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya- dijo en un suave susurro la mujer mirando con lágrimas en los ojos al youkai que no despegaba ni un segundo la vista de ella ni siquiera para parpadear._

_-Madre, es totalmente necesario que regrese algún día- dijo la más joven de las hanyou aferrándose a las vestiduras de su hermana mayor quien derramaba lágrimas en silencio._

_-Yo no soy como ustedes, mi querida. La corta vida que nos cargamos los humanos es completamente incierta porque al mismo tiempo es frágil y cambiante, y eso puedes verlo en mi rostro- decía con un aire entristecido dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la joven quien la miraba a medias mientras se refugiaba en la manga de su hermana -Pero no teman que si bien, al lado de su padre no faltará nada que puedan desear, yo estaré con ustedes en las flores y en sus risas- _

_-Pero si usted se va no será para siempre. Hay maneras de que regrese en espíritu y la vamos a encontrar- Interrumpió la mayor quien no podía ocultar su sufrir al ver a su madre brindándoles sus últimos palpitares. _

_La mujer dirigió una compasiva mirada a sus hijas y después a su compañero, su esposo. Sabía que se encontraba afectado por un gran dolor que si bien no mostraba con el gesto lo hacía con el constante apretar que le brindaba a su envejecida mano. Al lado del demonio terrateniente se encontraba el fiel sirviente de este derramando lágrimas y uno que otro chillido ante la escena tan gris de la familia tan querida para él._

_-Quiero que nos dejen solos- dijo con voz autoritaria y al instante obedecieron todos a pesar de las ganas enormes que sentían de estar ahí. _

_Tras el sonido de los paneles que se cerraron la figura elegante del demonio se vio curveada ante el impulso de reposar sobre el cuerpo de la mujer. Alojando con gentileza su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposa, la observaba con añoranza ya que sabía que en cuestión de instantes su espíritu viajaría a través del tiempo para regresar en momentos indefinidos. _

_-¿Te vas a olvidar de mí?- dijo con ligero humor mientras acariciaba los plateados cabellos del entristecido terrateniente._

_-Han pasado tantos años y no has hecho más que dificultarme la tarea de comprender cómo es que tu mente humana piensa, Rin- respondió incorporándose para verla a los ojos y acariciar su mejilla._

_-Me apena mucho tener que abandonarlos pero es algo totalmente fuera de mi ser- y mirando hacia el techo se hundió en recuerdos y pensamientos que en ocasiones le comían el corazón y en otras le producían tal calidez que explotaba en risas y cariño -Estoy lista para irme-_

_-Yo aún no- contestó._

_La delicada mano yacía entre la fuerza sobrehumana del youkai quien se aferraba a ella física y espiritualmente. La mujer sonreía comprensiva, sabía que era difícil desprenderse y la empatía llenaba sus pensamientos; de ser ella quien se encontrara en esa postura su rostro estaría cubierto en lágrimas y no habría espacio para otro sonido que no fuera el de sus sollozos desgarrando la quietud natural de la noche. _

_-Sesshomaru, tienes que dejar que me vaya-_

_Sin permitir que esas palabras sucumbieran con su falsa serenidad, se inclinó hacia el rostro de su esposa y besó con delicadeza sus frágiles labios, al despegarse una sonrisa se mantuvo dibujada en ella mientras una pequeña y brillante lágrima corría por sus mejillas. _

_-Voy a esperar a que regreses- determinó una vez que volvió a posar sus ojos en ella -No importa cuánto tiempo sea, tú vas a regresar y yo voy a estar esperando a que suceda-_

_-Si tus hijas vieran este momento no creerían que su padre fuera capaz de pronunciar tantas palabras en un enunciado- Sesshomaru no podía retirar de su gesto esa mirada nostálgica y su esposa, Rin, no despegaba la vista de sus ojos color ámbar -Si lo que dicen es cierto, entonces regresaré, deja que me marche ya, es hora, no vas a poder sostenerme toda la vida...-_

_-Sí puedo- interrumpió con terquedad como si se viera obligado a responder al reto._

_-Yo seguiré envejeciendo, será terrible para mí no poder caminar, ver el sol, abrazar a mis hijas, acariciar tu rostro... entiende, es maravilloso sostener tu mano y pensar de manera romántica que así estaremos para siempre pero yo siempre seré una mortal, mi vida se va en pedazos cada día y que tú me mantengas con vida sólo provocará que poco a poco anhele con dejar este mundo; este es el momento indicado... no quiero irme pero sé que debo hacerlo- decía entre lágrimas apretando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a su amado._

_Besó su frente y colocó la mano de Rin sobre su pecho. Entre lágrimas sonrió observándolo mientras la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo poco a poco. Sesshomaru se percató de que el color de su piel iba haciéndose cada vez más pálido y entonces los ojos de su mujer se cerraron con tranquilidad dejándole al youkai una imagen inerte de su esposa ahora ya sin vida. _

Al despertar, recordó ese extraño sueño que tuvo. Sintiéndose triste y con los ojos húmedos se sentó sobre la orilla de su cama a reflexionar lo que había visto mientras dormía. El pergamino le había impactado de tal manera que hasta en sus sueños se manifestaba esa preocupación y curiosidad detrás de esa historia. Sin cavilar más, a primera hora del día siguiente investigaría sobre ese pergamino.


	3. El idiota

Esa mañana se despertó con un cierto entusiasmo que se vio reflejado a la hora de levantarse ya que esta vez no se cayó de ésta con mareos y malhumor. Como de costumbre hizo todo lo de rutina por la mañana excepto que esta vez tomó del cajón ese pergamino y lo colocó con suavidad dentro de su mochila ya que a pesar de su antigüedad pero visible resistencia, temía que algo lo llevara de intacto a añicos.

Al llegar a la universidad fue recibida por Cho, como de costumbre quien parecía sincronizar su reloj para llegar a la misma hora que ella. Contaba sobre su atareado día de mesera y de las fantásticas historias de telenovela que le pasaban tanto que Eiko llegaba a pensar que la joven plasmaba como realidad las cosas que veía en la televisión pero ella no era nadie para juzgarla así que sólo escuchaba con fingido interés. Caminando como de costumbre por las escaleras para llegar al salón de Inglés. Al entrar sólo se encontraba el maestro Miyamoto anotando unas cosas en el pizarrón y ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlas cuando se sentaron en sus bancos.

-Supongo que mientras no haya iniciado la clase podemos hablar- dijo Cho con la usual alegría que le caracterizaba y continuó con su plática mientras que Eiko sólo podía pensar en ese pergamino que había recibido.

-Ya van a ser las ocho y no ha llegado nadie- interrumpió mientras miraba el reloj con determinada ansiedad.

-Seguramente que muchos se unieron al comité estudiantil... ya sabes, para organizar el baile- explicó Cho mientras sacaba los libros para la clase.

-¿Entonces, sólo tú y yo tomaremos esta clase?- preguntó casi asustada a lo que Cho sólo pudo responder encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si tan sólo prestaran atención a lo que se escribe en el pizarrón, hace unos... diez minutos se habrían dado cuenta que estaba escribiendo que la clase se cancelaba. Lo entiendo de la señorita aquí mesera ¿pero de usted Eiko...? Presten más atención a la próxima vez- respondió el maestro con tono de burla hacia sus alumnas.

Con hastío Eiko se puso de pie y sin cuidado el pergamino cayó de su bolsa sin que ella lo notara. Miyamoto se despegó de su lugar y recogió el objeto tan antiguo, mirándolo con detenimiento y después a la joven que lo había perdido alejándose del salón.

Una vez afuera, Eiko se aferra con firmeza a la correa de su bolsa y camina con rapidez a la cafetería, seguida por Cho quien no comprendía la pronta y brusca reacción. Al entrar no había nadie más que los cocineros y uno que otro alumno con las narices sumidas en su cereal sin conocimiento. Tomó la silla más cercana y ahí plantó su bolsa, Cho imitó el gesto.

-¡No entiendo por qué tiene que ser tan arrogante y sarcástico!- vociferó Eiko con tal fuerza que dirigió las miradas de cada criatura conviviendo indirectamente con ella.

-Eiko, tranquila, así es el maestro y tienes que tomar en cuenta que tiene razón porque la verdad es que sí debimos haber leído lo del pizarrón, es nuestro maestro de todas formas, nos guste o no y él es el jefe por ahora- decía mientras gesticulaba una mueca torcida y le daba palmaditas a la alterada joven.

-Es que no lo comprendo. Ayer fui al café con un amigo y cuando iba a salir me lo encontré y se burló del comentario más pequeño... agh, no entiendo- De pronto Cho dejó salir una pequeña risa que Eiko no comprendió, al percatarse de que estaba siendo observada la joven explicó que sólo se trataba de un recuerdo que había llegado a su cabeza.

-Disculpa. Tal vez le agradas Eiko y sólo quiere bromear contigo-

-¡Ja!, Cho, tú no entiendes, a ese hombre no le cae bien nadie-

-Bueno, no se ve que la profesora McAllister le desagrade-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-¡No, no!, ¡Vaya!, no quise decir que le gusta o algo así...-respondió Cho con preocupación y agitada.

-Cálmate si no es como que me importara que ese fuera el caso-

Cho sólo pudo emitir una nerviosa risa mientras se ponía de pie para pedir algo de comer dejando sola a Eiko quien puso su mochila sobre la mesa y sacaba su cuaderno de dibujo. A los pocos minutos sintió que su amiga estaba de regreso y decidió no decir nada como usualmente lo hacía para que ella hablara pero se sorprendió al escuchar una voz profunda que le hablaba.

-Creo que se te cayó esto- y seguida de esa precisa suposición una mano se extendía frente a ella sosteniendo el pergamino. Levantó la cabeza y a su lado se encontraba Miyamoto como de costumbre asomando las cejas a través de sus lentes. Eiko asintió tomando con delicadeza el pergamino, siempre cuidando su integridad.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- preguntó Miyamoto con suma seriedad pero con un aire de amabilidad que hasta el momento era la primera vez que lo experimentaba.

-Un amigo de la infancia me lo obsequió- respondió tratando de evadir la mirada fija del profesor.

-Con que un amigo... supongo que no es una herencia familiar y mucho menos lo compro, ¿o sí?-

Eiko se mantuvo en silencio ya que no quería comprometer a Hitachi quien en realidad lo había robado de un museo.

-Supongo que ninguna de las dos opciones, bueno, no importa, lo que quisiera saber es, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer con él?-

-No sé, quería investigarlo poco a poco...- respondió dándose cuenta que en sus manos no serían de ningún uso productivo para nadie y que estarían mejor en manos de un experto como Miyamoto -Mejor tómelo usted-

-Supongo que si llegó a tus manos es porque debe estar contigo pero piensa bien el uso que le darás- sugirió el maestro al mismo tiempo que rechazaba el traslado del pergamino a su cuidado.

-¿Y si le pasa algo?- preguntó la joven con algo de vergüenza ya que por poco lo perdía.

-Supongo que en tu conciencia caerá la culpabilidad de haber perdido un tesoro- respondió el maestro con una mirada severa.

-Ni me diga...-

-Bueno, ya me voy, cuida eso y no vuelvas a traerlo a la escuela... es una recomendación- y sin decir más se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida de la cafetería.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Cho quien de pronto apareció ya sentada a su lado.

-Vino a devolverme esto- respondió señalando al pergamino.

-Ah, curioso, ¿eh?- Eiko asintió y prosiguió a guardarlo en su mochila, no concebía descuidarlo otra vez de esa manera.

El día acabó como de costumbre excepto por unas cuantas clases suspendidas por allá por lo que salieron más temprano que de costumbre. Cho estaba bastante entusiasmada por el baile que salió disparada de la escuela para ir a comprar un vestido mientras que Eiko prefirió ir a tomar un café antes de llegar a su casa. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un café, cuando de pronto, a su lado llegó una joven de cabello oscuro con el ceño fruncido a colocar con violencia sus cosas y sentarse sobre la silla.

-Ya no soporto a ese idiota- dijo para sí con una voz bastante fuerte.

Eiko no gustaba de hablarle a los extraños pero por alguna razón esa joven le produjo tal curiosidad que decidió preguntarle qué le sucedía.

-Disculpa, no quise incomodar con mis quejidos-

-No, está bien, no siempre se tiene un buen día- respondió sintiéndose con empatía hacia la joven -Me llamo Eiko-

-Yo me llamo Kagome- respondió la joven estudiante.

-Qué extraño nombre... vaya, no que esté feo si no que no lo habría pensado para nombre-

-Sí, mucha gente opina lo mismo-

Después de varios minutos de conversación Eiko sintió una enorme familiaridad con Kagome quien era bastante amigable con ella y aparentemente también se sentía cómoda. Por fin llegaron a la conversación que las llevó a saludarse en primer lugar, la plática sobre "el idiota".

-¿Se trata de tu novio?- cuestionó Eiko provocando que las mejillas de Kagome se encendieran al instante.

-No precisamente...- respondió con aire dudoso -es que, bueno, le gusta otra pero también parece que le gusto yo, la cosa es que a veces quisiera saber cómo lidiar con eso... y aparte de todas las cosas que pasan con la otra muchacha, él es bastante malhumorado y arrogante-

-Bueno, parece que está de moda eso- respondió Eiko con aire irónico.

-¿Tú también conoces a alguien así?- cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Sí, algo así, pero es mi maestro así que no tiene tanta influencia en mi vida-

-Comprendo. Bueno pues en este caso al parecer el mal es de familia; el medio hermano de este chico es peor pero la cosa es que a veces no sé cómo lidiar con tanta complejidad...-

-Pasa-

Las palabras fluían y fluían de la boca de Kagome. Silenciosa como siempre Eiko escuchaba pero esta vez con bastante interés por razones desconocidas.

-Además, siempre tiene que molestarse cuando le quieres ayudar y es bastante terco, violento, no sé cómo puede vivir con tanto- decía con más coraje cada vez.

-Pues seguramente que ha de ser un rufián arrabalero- se escuchó que dijo la voz de Miyamoto detrás de ellas.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- señaló con enojo Kagome al arrogante maestro.

-Miyamoto Hiroshi, maestro de Eiko. No pude evitar escuchar esta conversación y emitir un juicio humilde pero acertado respecto a tu novio- respondió con tono autoritario y burlón.

-Pues no me interesa lo que un desconocido tenga que opinar sobre esto- "aunque sea 100% cierto"

-Una disculpa entonces- dijo mientras se retiraba a otra mesa.

-Ese maestro tuyo me recuerda a alguien... no recuerdo pero de todas formas, qué entrometido-

-Sí, lo es- respondió apenada como si fuera su responsabilidad el mal rato que Miyamoto le había hecho pasar a Kagome.

-Está bien-

Kagome se puso de pie y en un pedazo de papel dejó su teléfono para que hablaran otro día y se fue. Eiko quiso permanecer un poco más pero no lo haría sola ya que a los pocos minutos de que Kagome se fue, Miyamoto acaparó el lugar que había estado siendo ocupado con anterioridad. Sosteniendo su taza de café la elevó con un gesto relajado y aproximo sus labios a la delicada porcelana.

-Escuche maestro Miyamoto, preferiría estar sola si no le molesta-

-No me molesta, puedes querer lo que quieras, yo no me voy a mover de esta silla-

Eiko giró los ojos con hastío mientras reposaba su mirada sobre el humeante café que tenía frente a ella. Miyamoto no se puso de pie, ni siquiera se cambió de asiento pero al menos la joven le había dejado bien claro que no quería conversar con nadie o al menos con él. Pasaron los minutos y de pronto escuchó la voz de Hiroshi y la de alguien más.

-¡Esto no es coincidencia!- decía el desconocido joven dándole palmadas a Miyamoto quien no se veía muy emocionado por tanta efusividad -Justamente estaba pensando en ti, ¿a qué te dedicas ahora?, ¿maestro?- cuestionaba con un tono con aires burlones.

-Supongo que haces todo este escándalo para que te pregunte qué privilegiado puesto acabas de conseguir, ¿o no Kei?-

-No has perdido nada de ese buen carácter que tienes- respondió con sarcasmo -¿Esta mujer viene contigo?- preguntó apuntándola.

-No- contestaron Eiko y Miyamoto al unísono.

-Está bien, está bien. Bueno pero, ¿no quisiera la dama unirse a nosotros?- preguntó intentando coquetear con ella.

-La verdad es que ya me iba. Con permiso profesor, nos veremos mañana- se despidió poniéndose de pie escapando de la mirada de ese joven que tanto le incomodaba.

Viendo que se marchaba, Kei dirigió su sucia mirada hacia la parte baja de la joven pensando en la figura tan marcada que tenía y en cómo le gustaría saber más de ella.

-¿Cómo le haces cuando tienes alumnas así, eh?- preguntaba dando unas palmadas en la espalda de su colega.

-No seas imbécil, no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas-

-Ah sí, se me olvida que de plano ya perdiste la onda del tiempo y que sólo existes para tus investigaciones- este comentario lo dijo con un tonito musical al mismo tiempo que ordenaba una taza de café.

-No me interesa que ya sepas usar tu cerebro-

-Ay por favor, tan siquiera finge envidia por lo que te voy a contar. ¿Sí?, ¿no?, bueno, no importa… soy presidente de la compañía publicitaria que acaban de abrir aquí en Tokyo, ya tenemos un montón de sodas con animales que hablan para promocionar y... Al menos quita esa cara de desgane que tienes-

-Mira, desde el momento en el que te di toda la libertad que pudieras tener para hacer lo que se te viniera en gana esperaba que te alejaras de mi vista y consiguieras un empleo del otro lado del mundo- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Mh. Vaya que nunca cambiaste. Bueno, al menos intenté ser amable, antes di que no te tengo rencor por todo el tiempo que nos tuviste de tus esclavos, ¿eh Sesshomaru?-

De pronto los ojos de Miyamoto se encendieron de un color rojo intenso mientras abalanzaba su puño contra el cuello de la camisa de Kei.

-Deja de provocarme Kazuki, no estoy de humor para tus estupideces y yo, ¿ pensar en lo generoso que eres no teniéndome rencor?, ¿con quién crees que hablas?- finalizó soltando bruscamente el pedazo de tela que sostenía.

-Veo que la partida de la señora no hizo más que empeorar tu carácter-

Sesshomaru contuvo la furia que tal comentario le había provocado y liberó toda su energía negativa a través de una amenazadora mirada.

-No vuelvas a hacer ni la más mínima referencia hacia ella-

-Lo siento- se disculpó con toda honestidad.

-Ya me voy- se puso de pie y dejó la cuenta al lado de la taza de café.


	4. Joyas de cristal

Varias veces durante la noche despertó como si le faltara el aire. Las gotas de sudor que escurrían desde su frente hasta sus pómulos eran más molestas conforme su sueño era interrumpido. Se levantó de su cama y se quitó el cabello de la cara. Hacia afuera un viento mecía a los árboles de manera insistente lo cual distrajo un poco a Eiko y la hizo pensar en algo más. Eran las tres de la madrugada y ya no podía conciliar el sueño por lo que optó por perder un poco de tiempo en la computadora y conectarse al servicio de mensajería instantánea a ver si alguno de sus amigos también sufría de insomnio. Al pasar la vista por los pseudónimos de sus conocidos vio a Kagome, la muchacha que había conocido días atrás en la cafetería. Dio click y la ventana se abrió.

-Hola- escribió. Esperó respuesta por varios minutos hasta que al fin su saludo fue respondido de igual forma.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?- preguntó Eiko ya que Kagome era unos años más joven que ella y seguramente debía de ir a su escuela secundaria en unas cuantas horas.

-Estoy haciendo unas tareas que no tuve tiempo de hacer la semana pasada. Todavía no termino pero creo que voy a acabar por hacerlas en clase… varias-

La conversación se extendió por al menos una hora con temas bastante diversos, nada personal ni concreto hasta que Kagome invitó a Eiko a ver películas en su casa por la tarde. Eiko aceptó contenta.

-Debo irme. Me voy a bañar para irme a la escuela pero nos vemos más tarde; ¿a las cinco te parece?-

Eiko respondió afirmativamente y después de aquello se despidieron.

* * *

La tarde cayó rápidamente posándose en los vidrios de la ventana dirigiendo un ligero calor en el rostro de la joven. "Seguramente me quedé dormida" pensó envolviéndose con una cobija y tomando el despertador para revisar la hora.

-¡¿LAS CUATRO Y MEDIA DE LA TARDE?- exclamó saltando de la cama y poniéndose su ropa para salir rápidamente.

Yendo hacia la dirección que Kagome le había dado horas antes por Internet, pasó por el parque y vio en una de las bancas sentado al maestro Miyamoto sumido en la lectura de un libro bastante grueso. "De historia" pensó Eiko redirigiendo su mirada hacia su camino pensando que no se había percatado de que había pasado por ahí pero los feroces ojos de Hiroshi se asomaban con insistencia a través de la carátula delgada de los lentes que usaba de a diario.

Al llegar al lugar subió las altísimas escaleras y pasar el tori que daba la bienvenida al lugar. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Kagome tocó con suavidad para no incomodar a la familia. Ya pasaban un poco de las cinco y no había tenido tiempo de mandarle un mensaje para avisarle que llegaría algo tarde. A los pocos segundos de tocar la puerta una mujer de mediana edad asomó la cabeza y con amabilidad la saludó.

-Buenas tardes señora Higurashi, soy una amiga de Kagome, vine a ver unas películas con ella, ¿se encuentra?-

-Sí, Eiko, mi hija me contó sobre ti. Pasa, Kagome todavía no llega pero pasa a la casa; te preparé un poco de té.

La casa de Kagome era un lugar bastante acogedor, al entrar se sentía un calor como si se tratara de su propio hogar entonces comprendió de dónde venía aquel sentimiento tan familiar que experimentó con la joven al conocerla. La señora Higurashi la pasó a la cocina en donde le ofreció un asiento en la mesa y le sirvió una pequeña taza de té. Se sentó frente a ella y abrió tema de conversación para hacerla sentir cómoda.

-¿Entonces conociste a mi hija hace poco?- preguntó la señora Higurashi dándole vueltas a la cuchara del azúcar. Eiko asintió sorbiendo con delicadeza el té que estaba todavía muy caliente.

-Sí. Kagome es una joven muy madura y muy simpática, la verdad es que hizo un excelente trabajo como mamá. La verdad es que ya tenía un buen tiempo en el que no me sentía tan a gusto con alguien nuevo, tengo otra amiga en la universidad pero aparte de ella… disculpe, creo que estoy hablando de más-

-No, para nada Eiko. Es agradable conocer a los amigos de Kagome-

Y después de esa breve charla la puerta de la entrada se abrió estrepitosamente y aquel ruido fue seguido por el sonido de unos pasos agresivos que se sumían con bastante fuerza sobre el suelo haciéndose cada vez más intensos hasta que llegaron a la cocina y en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Kagome con las piernas arqueadas mirando hacia el piso con una respiración agitada.

-¡ABAJO!- fue lo que dejó escapar de su boca con furia y a un volumen bastante alto. Como continuación a aquel extraño comando se escuchó un fuerte golpe y el quejido de lo que parecía ser un joven.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me sigas a la casa! Tengo cosas qué hacer y si vienes a presionarme para que regreses no haces que las cosas me sean más fáciles-

-Bienvenida a casa hija-saludó la señora Higurashi con el mismo rostro sereno con el que saludó a Eiko al tocar la puerta sin mostrar señas de sorpresa o desconcierto como en su caso personal. -¿InuYasha va a quedarse a cenar?-

-No mamá, InuYasha ya se iba- respondió la joven con un tono siniestro desviando la mirada del suelo y dirigirla hacia el pasillo.-Por cierto mamá, una amiga iba a venir hoy… ¡InuYasha que te vayas te digo!-

-Hola Kagome-

La joven se exaltó a tal grado que le provocó hipo. Apretando los labios aventó su mochila hacia el pasillo provocando que se escuchara el quejido de alguien más. Entró a la cocina y se sentó al lado de Eiko.

-¿Qué no hay alguien más…?-

-No- interrumpió Kagome.

De pronto en el antiguo puesto que la joven estaba ocupando un muchacho con cabello plateado y vestiduras rojas apareció con el gesto enfurecido con la mochila de Kagome en la mano que después dejó caer con brusquedad a la entrada de la cocina.

-¡InuYasha qué gusto!- exclamó la señora Higurashi.

-¡ERES UNA TONTA!, ¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE TRATARME ASÍ?- gritó InuYasha con cólera dejando mostrar dos blancos colmillos más grandes de lo que un humano normal.

-Prepararé la cena-

* * *

Después de un confuso momento y que los ánimos se calmaran Eiko se dispuso a elaborar las preguntas que tantas ganas tenía de hacer desde el primer momento en que Kagome pisó la cocina. –Bien… sé que no es de mi incumbencia, es tu casa y haces como quieres- mientras decía esto el gesto de Kagome se volvió sumiso como si esperara un regaño –pero, ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar hace un rato?-

Todo había sido demasiado extraño, desde la actitud de la joven al llegar hasta las orejas de perro de InuYasha que se movían con cada sonido ligero o brusco.

-Hay tantas cosas que explicarte que en un rato no comprenderías…- fue lo único que Kagome pudo responder mientras que InuYasha deglutía la sopa que la señora Higurashi había preparado despreocupado, salpicando un poco de fideo por aquí y pollo por allá.

-Mi nombre es Eiko- pero al parecer la sopa parecía ser más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

-Escucha Eiko, sé que te prometí que veríamos películas y de hecho planeaba invitarte a dormir pero…-

-Esta comida quedó muy rica- interrumpió InuYasha quien se encontraba lamiendo el plato con efusividad. La madre de Kagome con el mismo rostro de generosidad se levantó y recogió los platos de los tres jóvenes. De pronto InuYasha se levantó y tomó del brazo a Kagome y con el otro la mochila y salió disparado de la casa sin siquiera dejar que Eiko supusiera alguna cosa. Sin pensarlo, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue seguirlos a paso apresurado. Vio a lo lejos el tinte rojo de la ropa de InuYasha meterse a una pequeña bodega al lado de un gran árbol. Corrió hasta ahí y lo único que había era un viejo pozo, ningún rastro de los dos. Incrédula de lo que había pasado dio unos cortos pasos para asomarse al pozo pensando que tal vez le estaban jugando una broma, de muy mal gusto por cierto pero nada. Se sentó en la orilla pensativa, juraba que los había visto entrar. Al bajar la mirada vio en el suelo un pequeño bote de vidrio que contenía unos cristales brillantes en su interior, los tomó y los acercó a su rostro para observarlos con más detalle. Los cristales brillaban con la poca luz que se filtraba por los huecos de la madera liberando unos destellos de colores. Era lo más bonito que había visto en cuanto a joyas se trataba. De pronto, la necesidad de mirar hacia el fondo del pozo llegó a su mente. Un curioso impulso la invadió. Miró hacia abajo y sólo se alcanzaba a distinguir con ligera claridad la tierra revuelta y unos cuántos pedazos de madera. "¿Por qué sentiré tantas ganas de ver qué hay más allá de eso?" y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia él.


	5. Luces extrañas

Después de una sensación extraña y visiones fuera de lugar, Eiko comenzó a ver un poco de sentido a su alrededor. Al mirar hacia arriba y gritar el nombre de Kagome varias veces vio un poco de luz entrando por la boca del pozo pero era demasiado débil; seguramente que ya había oscurecido y la poca luz que se podía distinguir era la de la luna. Sin recibir respuesta buscó la manera de salir de ahí. Se echó el pequeño contenedor a la bolsa de la chaqueta y palpó las paredes hasta que encontró una enredadera bastante resistente que le ayudó a salir de ahí en poco tiempo.

"Esto no es ni por mucho una bodega" pensó al ver el vasto bosque que la rodeaba. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga y su misterioso acompañante pero no vio ni un rastro de ellos. Estaba asustada. Tal vez sólo estaba soñando y si lo estaba haciendo entonces debía ser un sueño lúcido "Despierta Eiko, despierta" se repetía con extrema insistencia pero las cosas seguían iguales. Puso los pies sobre el suelo con mucha precaución como si de pronto el piso fuera a comérsela o peor pero nada pasó. Su corazón palpitaba con intensidad como si bombeara esa sensación de frialdad que se presentaba en su vientre. Comenzó a sentirse mareada, los nervios la acechaban.

"Si me quedo aquí será peor"

Caminó entre la oscuridad abrazándose a sí misma por el frío. A lo lejos veía unas luces que iluminaban con delicadeza el horizonte que miraba. No tenía una explicación del por qué de pronto estaba en medio del bosque alejada de todo y todos, sólo sabía que se había tirado a un pozo y nada más. De pronto su talón se torció y se dejó caer al suelo para no lastimarse. En el suelo movió un poco su pie para ver si no se había roto nada.

"Esto definitivamente no es una buena señal"

Estando en el sueño escuchó unos ruidos en los arbustos. Se heló por el temor suponiendo que se trataba de un depredador pero la sorpresa fue agradable al ver que se trataba de un pequeño niño pelirrojo. El niño notó su presencia y corrió hacia ella en cuatro patas provocando curiosidad pero después de lo que había pasado ese día ya pocas cosas le sorprenderían.

-Tienes ropa rara… ¿vienes del presente?- preguntó el niño mirándola con sus brillantes ojos verdes e inclinando la cabeza mostrando así su interés.

-¿Presente…?-

-¡Sí!- exclamó el pequeño dejando ver detrás de él una peluda y redonda cola rubia –De donde sacas cosas bonitas como esta-. Le mostró una paleta con base giratoria. Eiko se encontraba perpleja ante el diálogo del niño. A juzgar por su vestimenta podría decir que eran del periodo Edo y por su pregunta ¿estaba sugiriendo entonces que se encontraban en ese entonces en el pasado? "Imposible".

-Oye, ¿sabes hablar?-

-Sí, sí. Lo siento, soy Eiko- respondió por fin saliendo de sus pensamientos. -¿En dónde estamos?-

-En la aldea de la anciana Kaede- contestó el pequeño chupando su paleta despreocupadamente. –Puedo llevarte con ella si estás perdida-

Eiko sólo asintió y se puso de pie. El niño la guió saltando delante de ella con entusiasmo. Conforme caminaban las luces iban haciéndose más claras y pequeñas cabañas aparecían entre los troncos de los viejos árboles. Después de recorrer un camino casi a oscuras guiándose sólo por la voz del niño, llegaron a la aldea. Las cabañas definitivamente eran bastante rústicas y no había nadie afuera de las casas, sólo se escuchaba cerca de ahí las voces de varias personas pero nada más. "Seguramente estoy soñando" seguía diciéndose para tranquilizarse.

-Te van a agradar mis amigos- dijo el alegre niño volviéndose hacia ella con una amigable sonrisa. Eiko sonrió débilmente.

Fueron acercándose a una de las cabañas, la que se encontraba más cerca a la escalinata que daba a un tori . "Como en casa de Kagome" pensó. Al pasar el umbral de la entrada en el interior, alrededor de un fuego casero estaban una anciana, un joven quien parecía ser un monje, una mujer y nadie más y ellos también llevaban ropas antiguas.

-Miren, ella es Eiko. Creo que también viene del presente. Eiko, ellos son, Miroku, Sango, la anciana Kaede, el nombre de la gatita es Kirara y el mío es Shippo.

Confundida miró en todas direcciones pero no había mucho a donde ver, sólo había una fogata, un camastro y unas sábanas al fondo. Por cortesía despidió una pequeña sonrisa pero nada más, no pudo ni siquiera hablar. Todos la observaban. Sango y Miroku con insistencia y la anciana lo hacía analíticamente. Shippo se incorporó al grupo con naturalidad sin notar la sensación de pesadez en el ambiente.

-¿Y de dónde viene usted, honorable señorita?- preguntó Miroku quien ya estaba de pie sosteniendo las manos de Eiko con firmeza.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- preguntó sin responder fijando sus preocupados ojos sobre los del monje quien cambió el semblante al verla. Leyó sus ojos y comprendió que de verdad estaba perdida.

-Estamos en los límites de la región del Oeste pero usted al parecer no pertenece a ningún lugar de este sitio, ¿o me equivocó?-. Con curiosidad inclinó ligeramente su rostro hacia el de la joven quien estaba silenciosa. Sus cejas permanecían elevadas y juntas, signo de extrema ansiedad, no había necesidad de palabras. La anciana Kaede al verla con ese semblante la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

-No tienes que hablar por el momento. Si quieres puedo servirte algo de comer, no hay necesidad que pronuncies palabra, a veces toma un poco de tiempo agarrar valor y enfrentar la realidad-

-Creo que me topé con una realidad bastante desconcertante- respondió la joven con una amarga sonrisa.

-Yo digo que viene del mismo lugar de Kagome- complementó Shippo chupando todavía la misma paleta que minutos antes le había mostrado a Eiko. Feliz de escuchar un nombre familiar sonrió ampliamente sin pensarlo.

-¡Sí, Kagome, yo la conozco!- exclamó con alegría –Hoy fui a su casa, íbamos a ver unas películas…- al decir esto se detuvo. Era de esperarse que ellos no iban a tener idea de lo que era una película –bueno, teníamos planes pero llegó InuYasha y se la llevó entonces los seguí y llegué hasta el pozo y me dio curiosidad de ver lo que había en el fondo y llegué aquí. ¿Ustedes saben…?-

-Entonces viniste del presente por medio del pozo…- dijo Sango con un aire pensativo -¿Cómo fue que pasó?, InuYasha y Kagome son los únicos que pueden usarlo, ¿o no Kaede?, ¿recuerda cuando Kagome nos contó que su hermano intentó cruzar y no pudo?-

Kaede asintió solemne.

Obviamente el detalle del pozo había resultado ser bastante misterioso para ellos. Se preguntaba a qué hora llegaría Kagome o si llegaría. Tal vez ellos sólo eran unos conocidos de paso. Quien contestó a su pregunta fue Sango quien le informó que ella e InuYasha habían salido pero que no tardarían en regresar.

InuYasha fue el primero en volver. Entró con el mismo gesto con el que lo vio la primera vez: disgustado. Golpeaba los pies contra el suelo como si quisiera desquitarse de un gran enojo con él, las pobladas cejas juntas provocando un fruncimiento descomunal en su frente. En las caras de sus amigos podía verse la costumbre por lo que Eiko decidió no hacer más preguntas por el momento.

-Baja esos humos InuYasha- dijo Miroku rompiendo con la tensión que se había creado –La señorita Kagome también tiene sus necesidades y tú no eres alguien que respete mucho eso. Tienes que ser paciente-

-Feh-

Desde la esquina de la cabaña el desquiciado InuYasha dejaba escapar suspiros de enojo que a Eiko le molestaban pero que de igual manera decidió ignorar al ver que sus amigos hacían caso omiso de estos. La mirada del muchacho era feroz diferente a la de todas las personas que había conocido pero aún así le resultaba familiar inexplicablemente. Era extraño que un joven como el poseyera ese color de cabello y de ojos pero sobre todo esas orejas tan caricaturescas. ¿Cuál sería la explicación? Y lo mismo con Shippo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves tú?- preguntó InuYasha con enfado desde la esquina interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la joven provocándole un sobresalto. Todos la miraron esperando una respuesta.

-Mi nombre es Eiko y no te estaba mirando- contestó algo avergonzada.

-Pues esos ojos de tonta estaban dirigidos hacia mi cara, ¿qué crees que soy ciego?-

No le pareció nada amable que le hablara de esa manera sin embargo podía ver que todo el mundo ignoraba los constantes insultos del joven. Ya le haría pagar pronto.

A los pocos minutos Kagome entró con el cabello húmedo, secándoselo con una toalla y al ver que Eiko se encontraba ahí sus ojos parecían quererse salir de sus órbitas. Dejó caer la toalla al suelo y se mantuvo boquiabierta por unas fracciones de segundo.

-Eiko, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó Kagome una vez que se compuso del impacto.

-Por el pozo-

Al igual que los demás Kagome se quedó sorprendida. Eiko era la segunda humana en usar el pozo y ella sólo podía usarlo con ayuda de los fragmentos de la perla. Automáticamente comenzó a buscar entre su ropa y no encontró el pequeño botecito que era el que su amiga había encontrado antes de lanzarse al pozo. Con preocupación miró a InuYasha quien sin necesidad de palabras supo descifrar lo que Kagome pensaba además de que podía olerlo.

-Perdón-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Sango confundida.

-Es que perdí los fragmentos-

Ya para el momento InuYasha había salido de la cabaña disparado como si sólo él pudiera encontrarlos. Eiko sacó de su chaqueta el bote suponiendo que tal vez lo que su amiga buscaba era lo que ella había encontrado al lado del pozo. Kagome la miró con agradecimiento y se lo extenuó con un abrazo. Eiko ya no se sentía tan perdida. Si Kagome estaba allí entonces había manera de que ella pudiera regresar a su hogar.


	6. Humedad

-Hola Eiko, ¿dormiste bien?- fue lo que escuchó la joven al abrir los ojos por la mañana. El redondo rostro de Shippo la cubría de la intensa luz de la mañana. Sonrió y se sentó. Shippo se encontraba a su lado observándola con curiosidad y con cierta camaradería.

-Sí, gracias Shippo. Fue una noche extraña pero descanse-

-Eso está bien- opinó el niño poniéndose de pie con sus patitas de zorro dejándose ver. Eiko no las había notado –Los demás se fueron a hacer una ronda a la aldea, yo me quedé aquí contigo y la anciana Kaede. No quisieron despertarte porque dijeron que ibas a estar MUY cansada cuando lo hicieras. ¿Quieres comer?-

Eiko sonrió ante las atenciones del pequeño y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con efusividad.

-¡ERES DEMASIADO TIERNO!- exclamó mientras apretaba sus dientes y se llevaba al pecho al niño quien sonrojado aceptaba el abrazo con alegría.

-No es para tanto-

* * *

-Kagome, tu amiga es muy extraña- dijo InuYasha quien estaba pasos adelante del grupo. Sango y Miroku se mantuvieron callados. También les había parecido extraña pero consideraron prudente no extenuar que estaban de acuerdo con él.

-Pues tú no eres la cosa más normal del mundo y ni que seas también muy amable con ella- contestó molesta.

-Escucha Kagome, no pienso andar cuidando a nadie que no se sepa proteger. Todos en este grupo cumplen una función o se saben cuidar. Esa humana sólo huele a miedo y a otro olor que me desagrada, no sé describirlo-

-Dices eso sólo porque te molesta InuYasha, además, Eiko es mi amiga pero no creo que piense quedarse con nosotros por mucho tiempo. Su familia debe de estar muy preocupada por ella sólo hay que darle tiempo a que analice la situación y no se regrese a su casa confundida y asustada, me cae bien y quisiera conservarla como amiga si no te molesta-

-Feh. No me interesan tus lazos de amistad; me aburre-

-¡ABAJO!-

* * *

Los olores de la cabaña parecían ser mágicos. El aroma de las yerbas medicinales parecía purificar sus pulmones con cada bocanada de aire que dejaba entrar por su nariz. La anciada Kaede mientras ponía a hervir varias de estas yerbas limpiaba otras. Esas manos trabajadas le traían recuerdos que ella nombraba como "prestados". En su vida había estado en un lugar así ni tampoco cerca de actividades así pero se sintió extremadamente atraída. Sintió la necesidad de ayudarle a Kaede no sólo por amabilidad sino que sentía la responsabilidad de hacerlo. Se sentó a su lado y la anciana Kaede le sonrió con la mirada y sin necesidad de instrucción Eiko sólo imitó el proceso que le resultó bastante fácil después de unos cuántos tallos.

* * *

Al terminar de comer cada quién tomó una tarea excepto Eiko y Kaede. Kagome desde lo lejos, lavando algunas ollas la miraba con preocupación. Sin ser su culpa se sentía responsable por el ajetreo emocional que seguramente se había provocado en su amiga.

-Oye Eiko, cuando gustes puedo llevarte a casa, bueno, llegaremos a mi casa y de ahí podrás llegar a la tuya-

-Gracias, tenía pensado que fuera esta noche. Mis papás han de estar preocupados y seguramente que ustedes tienen cosas qué hacer hoy durante el día. Ustedes hagan lo que tengan qué hacer yo puedo ir a pasear darme el último pellizco y asegurarme por la milésima vez que no estoy soñando-

Al terminar salió de ahí y caminó por los alrededores tratando de recordar cada árbol y cada piedra para no perderse en el regreso. Se adentró al bosque y admiró la verdura de las hojas y del ambiente. Era algo mil veces mejor que hacer un viaje de vacaciones a Inglaterra o a cualquier otro lugar. Pensando que el lugar era demasiado pacífico pensaba en un mundo en el que ella podría quedarse para siempre, olvidarse de maestros, de tareas, de bailes de graduación y status sociales en el pasado sería libre. Sentía que toda su vida estaba en el pasado.

Llegó a un claro en donde se acostó y pudo observar con tranquilidad el paso del viento y las aves. Los sonidos de la naturaleza eran ricos y la tranquilizaban al grado que se quedó profundamente dormida arrullada por el canto de los pájaros y el sonido de las hojas chocar gentilmente contra sus hermanas.

El atardecer ya había caído sin que se diera cuenta pero el frío la despertó cuando cayó en todo su esplendor. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y sonrió por haber dormido tan placenteramente después de hace mucho tiempo. Se levantó y caminó un poco más adentro hasta toparse con unas aguas termales.

"No sería mala idea entrar. Es como un spa pero gratis" pensaba emocionada.

Se despojó de su ropa y se introdujo al agua caliente en donde dejó flotar su cuerpo y se relajó con la placentera sensación. De pronto escuchó un ruido. Miró hacia todos lados pero no había nada. "No seas tonta, en el bosque viven animales, estás en uno, no te pongas paranoica". Después de un buen rato decidió que su baño ya había terminado pero cuando estiró su brazo para tomar su ropa ya no estaba. Rodeó todo el estanque y no había ni un rastro de ella.

"Un ladrón… seguramente. Antes no me hizo nada más"

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamar los nombres de Kagome y de sus amigos pero pasaron varios minutos y nadie respondía ni llegaba. Estaba en un predicamento o esperaba a que fueran a buscarla o salía desnuda por el bosque hasta que cayera la noche para que al menos no se notara tanto su desnudez.

"Pero si salgo en la noche hará demasiado frío"

Siguió llamándolos pero como antes, no hubo respuesta.

Con resignación se impulsó con ambos brazos para salir pero fue interrumpida por una profunda voz masculina.

-Claro. Humana-

Velozmente Eiko introdujo su cuerpo de nuevo a las aguas ya que tenía su trasero de frente a quien fuese que estuviera ahí. Con el rostro completamente enrojecido se enfrentó a la voz y vio frente a ella una imagen conocida. Entonces recordó el pergamino, el daiyoukai, el poema. Confundida se encontró frente a una bestia del folclore y entonces comprendió el por qué del aspecto de Shippo e InuYasha pero nada explicaba la causa de que esas criaturas fueran reales.

-Disculpa, ¿podrías ayudarme?- preguntó con temor ya que la imagen del youkai le resultaba intimidante.

La mirada fiera del youkai se posó sobre ella quien yacía vulnerable frente a él. Se sintió acechada y cubriendo su pecho alejó la mirada de los dorados ojos de la criatura. Se quitó su hakama quedándose únicamente con una yukata ligera, la primera la colocó en la orilla del estanque sin cambiar el gesto. Eiko avanzó con lentitud hacia él y cubriéndose el pecho con un brazo salió, en ese momento el youkai se dio la vuelta y avanzó como para adentrarse al bosque.

-¡Espera!- gritó con un aire de desesperanza mientras cubría su piel húmeda con la vestimenta que recogió – ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? El mío es Eiko-

El youkai se había detenido y volteó ligeramente el rostro para mirarla con el rabillo de sus profundos ojos. Eiko no sabía si era desprecio, enojo o simplemente indiferencia, eso era lo que más le intimidaba.

-Es inútil si piensas que diciéndome el tuyo yo te daré el mío-

Con gotas escurriendo por su cabello y su cuerpo esperaba que el youkai mostrara un gesto de simpatía.

-¿No se me puede dar el privilegio de escuchar el nombre de un youkai tan poderoso como tú?-

El depredador dejó escapar una leve sonrisa que no era con aire simpático ni mucho menos amistoso sino con burla y sin responder se alejó, desvaneciéndose en las sombras de los árboles.

-AAAUUGH. Huele a perro mojado- se quejó InuYasha frunciendo la nariz y mordiéndose la lengua con visible desagrado. Kagome y los demás no olían nada.

Eiko entró a la cabaña temblando, empapada de pies a cabeza con la cara pálida y los labios casi morados. Sango y Kagome se levantaron al instante y la llevaron hasta la fogata donde la cubrieron con varias sábanas. Temblando Eiko agradeció con un pedacito de voz que apenas y parecía. Shippo se acercó ansioso a Eiko posándose en su hombro y poniendo sus pequeñas manos en las mejillas de la joven.

-¿Qué te pasó Eiko?- preguntó preocupada Kagome una vez que la joven ya estaba tomando un poco más de color.

-Fui a tomar un baño- estornudo –y cuando quise salir y vestirme mi ropa había desaparecido-

Sango y Kagome exclamaron al unísono. Miroku dibujó una sonrisa pervertida ante la idea de imaginarse a la joven totalmente desnuda bañada por los vapores del agua caliente.

-Estuve llamándolos para que me llevaran algo de ropa pero después de varios minutos de llamarlos y de que nadie llegara apareció un youkai-

-¿No te atacó verdad?- preguntó InuYasha con interés.

-Creo que es obvio que no, mi querido InuYasha- contestó Miroku con burla. InuYasha masculló.

-Fue demasiado extraño, no dijo nada, sin embargo tuvo la atención de darme su hakama. No quiso decirme su nombre-

De pronto Kagome recordó los patrones del hakama con el que Eiko había llegado y una asociación se hizo en su mente. Removiendo unas cuantas sábanas de Eiko reconoció los grabados del hakama de Sesshomaru. InuYasha también los vio y entonces encontró la explicación al olor que tanto le desagradaba. Sorprendidos por la buena obra de Sesshomaru le informaron a Eiko sobre su identidad.

-Bueno, supongo que ya sabré a quién devolverle esta ropa-


	7. Retiro espiritual

Como era de costumbre, Kagome se levantó más temprano que los demás ya que quería adelantar unas tareas para cuando regresara a la escuela en unos días más. Eiko abrió los ojos ante el sonido de papeles, profundos suspiros y los golpes que la punta del lápiz emitía desde la mesa. –Hola Kagome- saludó provocando que la joven despegara la ansiosa vista que mantenía sobre su trabajo.

-Eiko, despertaste. Espero no haber sido yo con todo este ruido- respondió murmullando. –Tengo un examen de matemáticas en unos cuántos días y estando aquí no me puedo dar el tiempo de estudiar cuanto quisiera pero hago lo que puedo- concluyó dándose cuenta que estaba hablando probablemente de más ya que su amiga aún bostezaba y estiraba los brazos para dejar escapar el sueño.

-Aún no me acostumbro, bueno, apenas va un día pero es muy raro estar aquí. ¿Tu mamá y tu familia no se preocupa de que estés aquí?- Kagome respondió negando con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. –Tienes demasiadas preocupaciones- apuntó Eiko elevando la ceja. Kagome rió quedito.

Se levantó del lecho. El kimono que llevaba puesto se abrió ligeramente provocando una reacción rápida ante la joven quien rápidamente cruzó las telas para cubrir su pecho. Sonrojada recordó que había dormido con él y Kagome, percatándose de la situación le proporcionó un pantalón y una sudadera.

-Lo siento, respecto a los zapatos no puedo hacer nada pero supongo que puedes tomar unas sandalias, no creo que a la anciana Kaede le moleste, de todas formas pregúntale. Eiko asintió.

-Kagome- dijo con un volumen de voz mesurado -¿dónde podré ver al hermano de InuYasha? Una vez que me cambie de ropa quisiera devolverle la suya-

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír incrédula aunque era de esperarse, Eiko no conocía de la relación que InuYasha llevaba con su medio hermano por lo que la asunción de su amiga era más que obvia. –Creo que eso es algo muy difícil de decir… la verdad es que InuYasha y Sesshomaru no se llevan muy bien que digamos, bueno, no se llevan bien; es la realidad-

-Pero yo no puedo quedarme con esto- dijo estirando las mangas del kimono y sentándose al lado de Kagome con un gesto confundido –Además quisiera agradecerle el gesto; es de esperarse, o ¿no?-

-No creo que a Sesshomaru le interese lo que tengas que decir; no le importa lo que alguno de nosotros tenga que decir- respondió la joven mordiéndose los labios como si lo que estuviera diciendo fueran muy malas noticias.

-¿Entonces por qué se tomó la molestia de… asistirme?-

-Creo que tiene una forma muy especial de hacernos entender que sin él las cosas no serían iguales- respondió girando los ojos hacia atrás, pensativa, como si dudara de su propio razonamiento –No lo conozco lo suficiente. En mi experiencia personal te puedo decir que no es para nada amigable. Si crees que InuYasha es antipático- al decir esto las orejas de InuYasha se movieron hacia adelante –su hermano es mil veces peor- esta última parte la dijo en un tono más bajo, acercándose a Eiko.

Cuando el sol ya había tomado más fuerza, Eiko decidió salir a tomar aire fresco. Los amigos de Kagome ya había despertado y la aldea estaba con bastante actividad en aquel entonces. Fascinada de encontrarse dentro de la historia que tanto le gustaba decidió dar un paseo para observar y atesorar todo lo que pudiera avistar. La gente era bastante amable y acostumbrados a la ropa moderna de Kagome también actuaban normal frente a Eiko saludándola con gentileza. La vida de todos parecía ser muy simple y eso era objeto de envidia para ella.

Al volver para desayunar vio que todos se encontraban alrededor de la fogata esperándola. Agradeciendo el gesto sonrió y se sentó para disponerse a comer. Kagome le entregó un plato de madera con estofado de jabalí salvaje. Bastante exótico para ella pero olía delicioso. Al dar el primer sorbo exclamó su aprobación con varios _Mmh_ saliendo de su boca musicalmente. Kagome se sintió aludida.

-Debo regresar hoy, mi familia debe de estar preocupada por mí aunque han de suponer que me quedé a dormir contigo pero, bueno, eso no es del todo mentira-dijo corrigiéndose a sí misma.

-Feh. Creo que es lo único que has dicho que _en realidad _me ha caído en gracia- intervino InuYasha innecesariamente. –No puedes darte el lujo de quedarte aquí y esperar a que todos te protejan; entorpecerías nuestro paso-

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión InuYasha- dijo Kagome entre dientes con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien Kagome, sea lo que InuYasha piense que entorpezco la verdad es que no es de mi incumbencia- contestó algo ofendida –de todas formas tenía pensado regresar a mi casa con o sin el agrado de un bicho raro- dijo elevando la barbilla con cierta arrogancia.

-Tsk. Pues…-

-InuYasha, creo que todos sabemos cuáles son tus puntos de vista. A mí en lo personal no me molestaría si esta linda joven nos acompañara un poco más; las visitas siempre son bienvenidas- dijo Miroku entrometiéndose seguido por la mirada siniestra de Sango y movimientos reprobatorios de cabeza por parte de Shippo.

-¿Gracias?- expresó Eiko sin saber si debía sentirse halagada o asustada –pero como decía; Kagome, escuché que sólo tú he InuYasha pueden usar el pozo, tú por los fragmentos e InuYasha porque es anormal, entonces alguno de los dos tendrá que acompañarme pero preferiría que fueras tú-

Kagome asintió e InuYasha dijo algo entre dientes que Eiko no se molestó en descifrar. –Si quieres vamos ahora- propuso la joven. Eiko se levantó y se despidió ondeando la mano.

-Ven a visitarnos otro día- exclamó Shippo abriendo sus brillantes ojos verdes con entusiasmo y sonriendo ampliamente. Cautivada por el carisma del pequeño zorro, se fue con la promesa de regresar pronto.

En su camino hacia el pozo, Eiko sostenía el kimono de Sesshomaru con cuidado ya que la seda parecía ser de la más fina y su suavidad le denotaba algo de vulnerabilidad a la integridad del accesorio. Kagome mirando el bulto de ropa que su amiga llevaba con precaución entre sus brazos se imaginó lo extraño que sería ir con el medio hermano de InuYasha y extenderle su kimono con agradecimiento. Simplemente la escena no cuadraba.

-Creo que tendré que dejar en tus manos que le entregues este kimono a ese youkai. Yo quisiera hacerlo personalmente pero debo regresar sino mis papás van a creer que estoy desaparecida aunque con seguridad pensaran cosas menos comunes… de todas formas tengo que ir, aunque tenía pensado hacer un viaje a Inglaterra… puedo cambiar el viaje allá y estar aquí, claro, sin que ellos sepan-

-Pero no vas a poder hablar con ellos mientras estés aquí, ¿eso no los pondría ansiosos?- cuestionó Kagome mientras esquivaba de su paso una piedra enorme que por poco y no nota.

-Puedo inventar cualquier excusa como que es un retiro espiritual; nada de teléfonos o correos electrónicos- extenuó Eiko con orgullo.

-No es mala idea- opinó Kagome vislumbrando frente a ellas el pozo. –Bueno, supongo que tendrás que tomar mi mano al saltar-

Se acercaron al pozo parándose con cuidado sobre la orilla y a la cuenta de tres se tomaron de la mano y saltaron hacia la oscuridad del antiguo pozo para regresar en el tiempo y poder pasar un poco más en el pasado.


	8. Corona de flores

Después de haber ido con sus padres, anunciarles sobre su _retiro espiritual_ y haber cruzado otra vez toda la ciudad para regresar al pozo y volver al pasado, Eiko dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Con su mochila en los hombros caminaba con letargo seguida con el mismo entusiasmo por Kagome. Al despojarse de sus cosas en la casa se dejaron caer sobre el camastro para descansar las piernas. La anciana Kaede las saludó con naturalidad mientras pelaba unos frutos que tenía puestos sobre un trapo extendido frente a ella.

-Ahora que lo pienso, seguramente que a InuYasha ya no le va a caer tan en gracia lo que dije hace horas. Me fui y regresé-dijo Eiko entre bostezos. No hubo respuesta por parte de Kagome excepto por un pequeño ronquido. Se sentó a la orilla del camastro y acercó su mochila para sacar el kimono que muy cuidadosamente había doblado. Lo sacó y lo observó con detalle. Los patrones de flores de sakura le resultaban familiares de alguna manera entonces tuvo un flashback y recordó el pergamino. No lo había notado como algo importante pero en alguna parte del arte un patrón igual y similar lo adornaba pero decidió no darle importancia, en ese momento, su tarea era buscar la manera de devolverle el kimono a Sesshomaru.

InuYasha rompió con el agradable silencio que llenaba a la cabaña con sus pasos escandalosos pasos, al ver en su plano visual a Eiko no pudo ocultar de su rostro desagrado, sin embargo no emitió ni una sola queja verbal ante su desacuerdo lo cual Eiko apreció pero de lo que sí se quejó fue del _asqueroso_ olor que el kimono de su hermano despedía y salió de nuevo.

-No hagas caso de InuYasha, sus capacidades olfativas son más amplias que las nuestras por ser un mitad demonio por lo que él es el único molesto por el olor de la tela- comentó Kaede mirándola por detrás de su hombro sin volverse totalmente hacia ella –InuYasha aparenta ser desconsiderado pero no lo es-

Eiko sonrió pensando que para tener los amigos que había conocido el día anterior, definitivamente debía de ser de una naturaleza noble y leal. "Es como un perrito" pensó y divertida por su propia idea dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

* * *

La tarde pasó lenta por lo que Eiko buscó formas de divertirse y en Shippo encontró la solución. Sorprendida por los trucos mágicos del zorrito, reía y aplaudía con efusividad como si estuviera en un espectáculo de magia en Las Vegas. El pequeño, quien tenía ya bastante tiempo de no recibir adulación por sus habilidades fantásticas, tenía dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa triunfante que elevaba sus redondos pómulos hasta reducir el tamaño de sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Intentando compartir algo, Eiko le aplicó el tan conocido truco de magia (al menos en su época) y buscó en sus bolsillos una moneda que hizo como si la hubiera sacado de la oreja de Shippo quien se asombró a tal punto que pensó por unos instantes que podría hacerse rico como máquina de dinero.

-Tal vez tus antepasados fueron zorros mágicos- supuso Shippo con una voz infantil al igual que su tono –Es un truco bastante bueno-

-Es muy fácil de hacer pero un mago nunca revela sus secretos-

* * *

En una esquina de la cabaña, sumida en sus tareas y estudios, Kagome casi estampaba su nariz sobre los libros que tenía enfrente mientras que InuYasha, tratando de llamar su atención mascullaba onomatopéyicamente. -No puedo creer que la hayas traído otra vez- dijo InuYasha escondiendo sus manos entre las mangas de su hakama –Además ni siquiera tiene idea de la existencia de la perla y no tiene nada que nos pueda servir para encontrarla; se te olvida que esa es nuestra prioridad-

-Pues a _ti_ se te olvida eso cuando ves a Kikyo- apuntó Kagome con amargura despegando la vista de sus problemas de matemáticas para penetrar con furia los dorados y desconcertados ojos de InuYasha quien se sonrojó ante la acusación.

-No uses eso de excusa además Kikyo puede ver y percibir los fragmentos de la perla también y por sus viajes podemos saber de cosas que nos lleven a una pista o nos sirvan de guía- replicó con un tono más serio.

-Entonces no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí-

-No seas tonta-

* * *

Reunidos en un círculo en el suelo, Sango, Miroku y Shippo estaban sorprendidos por la _magia_ que según ellos, Eiko estaba efectuando con un juego de naipes. Cada quien escogiendo una carta y con emoción gritaban cuando era sacada con determinación del montón por Eiko. De pronto la vibra se rompió cuando en la puerta apareció Sesshomaru, con la misma mirada con la que Eiko lo había visto por primera vez.

-Sesshomaru…-dijo Kagome en voz baja.

-Feh, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó InuYasha desafiante mostrando sus garras con una sonrisa retadora.

-Hn-

Eiko se puso de pie y corrió hacia el lugar donde tenía guardado el kimono para entregárselo y agradecerle con solemnidad. –Gracias-dijo tratando de mantener el contacto visual con el youkai. Sus penetrantes ojos ambarinos parecían hipnotizarla. El color era muy similar a los de InuYasha pero algo en la forma de los de su medio hermano los hacían muy místicos y enigmáticos. –Creo que sin él habría tenido bastantes problemas- completó y extendió el kimono a su dueño pero ni siquiera hubo un movimiento en su brazo para tomarlo.

El momento se extendió con incomodidad hasta que una cabeza se asomó por detrás de Sesshomaru con timidez. Una pequeña niña entró en la casa y corrió con entusiasmo hacia Shippo quien saltó con alegría al verla llegar. Eiko miró a la niña por unos segundos y al mismo tiempo ella la miró también. Ambas sonrieron. Al volver la vista hacia Sesshomaru ya se había dado la vuelta e iba hacia el bosque, llamó su nombre pero no hubo respuesta.

-El señor Sesshomaru regresará pronto cuando venga por Rin- indicó la niña quien corrió dando vueltas a su alrededor con los brazos extendidos.

-Feh, ¿te dejó en ridículo?- vociferó InuYasha desde una esquina con burla. En realidad sí se había sentido algo humillada y a juzgar por cómo la veían lo demás, todo indicaba que pensaban igual.

-Supongo que entonces no le importa mucho recuperar su ropa- agregó Miroku fijando la vista en su báculo dorado.

Eiko miró a Kagome quien ya le había advertido sobre la actitud del youkai y fue a sentarse sobre su camastro para guardar el kimono de vuelta en su mochila. Rin se sentó a su lado al igual que Shippo quien compartió sobre las habilidades de su nueva amiga asombrando también a la pequeña acompañante de Sesshomaru.

Eiko se sentía misteriosamente cautivada por la niña ya que algo en ella le hacía sentir como en casa pero a la vez no y al parecer la pequeña también sentía curiosidad por ella, era algo bastante extraño. –A mí me gustan mucho las flores; cuando el amo se va me voy al bosque y junto _muchas_ flores para que cuando regrese sepa que estuve esperando a que volviera-

-¿Y a Sesshomaru le gustan las flores?-preguntó divertida por el aire tan familiar que la niña empleaba para compartirle sobre ella.

-Nunca me ha dicho que no se las regale-


	9. Olor a perro

Varias horas habían pasado desde que Sesshomaru había dejado a la niña en la casa de Kaede. A todos les agradaba la presencia de la niña, incluso a InuYasha aunque no lo dejara notar mucho y también era de opinión general que niña hablaba demasiado como para estar con el silencioso daiyoukai. Shippo y Rin se llevaron a Eiko al bosque para hacer coronas de flores. Por alguna extraña razón ambos niños la habían tomado por compañera de juego cosa que le resultaba bastante extraña porque en el presente los niños nunca mostraron interés por ella.

-Esta es para ti- dijo Rin colocando una corona sobre la cabeza de Eiko quien se inclinó un poco para que la niña no batallara. –El color favorito de mi amo es el blanco; yo pienso, porque su cabello largo y brillante es casi como el blanco y su ropa también es toda blanca pero hay otros colores que también me gustan, ¿tú crees que también le gusten a él?- preguntó Rin fijando su vista sobre varias flores cortadas que descansaban sobre su yukata.

-Si los usa todos los días, seguramente que le han de gustar-

-Yo también pienso lo mismo- acordó la niña sonriéndole a su compañera.

Shippo cortaba por otra parte los tallos y hacía con ellos muñecos de pasto y ramas con los que después hacía varios trucos mágicos en un intento de dominar sus habilidades. -¿No te aburres con Sesshomaru, Rin?- preguntaba al mismo tiempo que se recostaba sobre el césped y hacía galopar un caballo de ramas sobre su barriguilla.

-El señor Sesshomaru tiene otra manera de hablar-contestó Rin algo ofendida –eso me parece muy divertido-

Eiko amarraba unas flores con otras como si estuviera en sincronización con la niña. Ambas con alegría en sus miradas y con la vista de vez en cuando hacia el bosque. Las dos esperando a un solo ser.

Al caer el atardecer, desde lo lejos Eiko vislumbró aquella visión que con tanta ansiedad Rin esperaba. El borde de luz que lo rodeaba era coloreado por los matices de la puesta de sol. Con lentitud y garbo avanzaba hacia la cama de flores sobre la que estaban sentados y Rin con una inmensa alegría se levantó y corrió hacia él sosteniendo la rueda de flores frente a ella. Sesshomaru se apoyó sobre una rodilla para estar al nivel de la pequeña niña e inclinó la cabeza permitiéndole a Rin coronarlo con las flores.

-Eiko hizo esta corona para usted, amo- dijo la niña dando pequeños golpecitos a la corona para asentarla propiamente –son sus colores favoritos o al menos los que yo creo que son sus favoritos-

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Rin?- preguntó Sesshomaru con una voz profunda que Eiko inmediatamente reconoció.

-Mi color favorito es el amarillo como el de mi vestido que usted me regaló- respondió Rin dando vueltas paseando los colores por el aire.

-Entonces ese es mi color favorito- declaró el daiyoukai incorporándose con ambas piernas y como si Shippo y Eiko no estuvieran ahí, les dio las espalda y avanzó en dirección hacia las montañas seguido por Rin, quien corría con alegría detrás de él.

-¡Espera!- gritó Eiko quien tomó a Shippo en sus brazos y corrió hacia Sesshomaru -¿no quieres tu kimono de vuelta?- preguntó intentando alcanzarlo, ya que había alentado el paso.

Rin se detuvo al lado de la joven y los tres esperaron a la respuesta de Sesshomaru quien la miró por detrás del hombro. La pequeña niña tomó la manga vacía de su amo sonriéndoles a sus amigos a diferencia de Sesshomaru quien no respondía.

-Quédatelo; seguramente ya huele a InuYasha…- dijo con desprecio.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que me agrada esa idea?- contestó Eiko intentando ganarse la simpatía de Sesshomaru aunque fuera a costa de hacer burla de InuYasha quien se lo merecía.

-Hn-. A Eiko le pareció ver lo que era una pequeña sonrisa pero no pudo examinar su rostro ya que fue por pocos segundos que esa visión llegó a sus ojos ya que Sesshomaru avanzó volviendo su vista a las montañas sin mirar hacia atrás.


	10. Lámparas de bienvenida

Kagome y Eiko repartían varias cosas para guardar en sus mochilas mientras que InuYasha observaba de brazos cruzados. Saldrían en pocas horas a otro lugar para buscar los fragmentos de la perla y como ahora eran más personas debían llevar más reservas de comida y medicinas que afortunadamente Eiko había llevado también para complementarlas con el botiquín que Kagome ya tenía preparado en caso de emergencias.

Miroku conversaba con la anciana Kaede sobre sus experiencias con los exorcismos mientras que Sango escuchaba las historias con incredulidad y hasta algo de vergüenza ajena. Por otro lado Shippo estaba bastante concentrado en sus juegos.

-¿Recuerdas ese día que nos conocimos en la cafetería?-Kagome asintió sonriendo mientras doblaba una de sus blusas sobre el camastro –Bueno, el maestro que llegó a entrometerse sobre _aquello_ que hablábamos, tiene un parecido enorme con el hermano de InuYasha-

Kagome soltó con rapidez lo que tenía en sus manos y tronó los dedos con entusiasmo -¡Sabía que me recordaba a alguien!- exclamó –Es cierto, hasta en la personalidad tienen parecido. No creo que sea una reencarnación, más bien creo que es una casualidad bastante rara- dijo arqueando las cejas.

-Miedo- complementó Eiko dejando escapar un suspiro. –Por cierto InuYasha, tu hermano no quiso de vuelta su ropa porque dijo que estaría bastante apestada a ti-

-Feh. Como si no hubiera él invadido mi olfato primero al prestártela- respondió elevando la barbilla y arrugando la nariz como si recordara un mal olor.

Listos para salir se despidieron de Kaede y caminaron en dirección hacia las montañas. "Hacia donde fue Sesshomaru" pensó Eiko. El grupo era bastante agradable aún con las constantes fanfarronerías de InuYasha; se sentía a gusto caminando a su lado. Shippo corrió a su lado y de un salto llegó hasta su hombro para hacerle compañía. Mientras caminaban le interrogaba sobre los trucos de magia que les había mostrado la noche anterior; para Shippo los trucos eran lo más importante ya que decía que debía subir de rango.

Con forme avanzaban el paisaje era cada vez más hermoso. Analizando la situación, era verdad que en el presente en muy pocos lugares se podía apreciar de algo así. La idea de que todo sería mejor viviendo en esa época persistía en sus pensamientos al grado de que tenía que sacudir la cabeza para pensar en algo más.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó Eiko después de un rato de silencio.

InuYasha volvió media cara hacia ella desde el frente mostrando una de sus pobladas cejas que se encontraba elevada –No tenemos un lugar preciso al qué llegar; estamos esperando a que Kagome perciba la presencia de uno de los fragmentos, nada más-

Eiko asintió resignada.

Por alguna razón desde que vio a Sesshomaru no podía sacárselo de la cabeza de pronto recordó que ya lo había visto antes; en un sueño. Aquel sueño de la mujer que moría pero todo era demasiado vago, no podía acordarse pero sólo podía recordar el rostro de Sesshomaru casi inexpresivo pero al pensar en esa escena sentía una profunda tristeza. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Soñar con alguien desconocido. "Tal vez asocié la cara de Sesshomaru cuando en realidad tal vez no era lo que había visto". Era muy insólito lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y más que todo eso fuera provocado por un completo desconocido pero no podía evitarlo, quería saber más.

-InuYasha, ¿dónde vive tu hermano?- preguntó con curiosidad acelerando el paso para caminar al lado del mitad bestia quien dejó escapar un chasquido y sonrió torcidamente.

-¿Por qué te interesa dónde pueda vivir o no Sesshomaru?-

Buscando una excusa recordó que aún no devolvía el kimono a pesar de que prácticamente se lo había obsequiado. –Bueno, creo que es de mal gusto que me quede con su ropa; si no quiere recibirla directamente de mí puedo ir a dejársela a la puerta de su casa- indicó inocentemente provocando una carcajada por parte de su receptor.

-¡Qué tonta!, aquí las cosas no son como en el futuro, ¿o me equivoco Kagome?-

La joven pelinegra apresuró el paso para meterse a la conversación con tranquilidad –Es cierto Eiko, creo que ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde vive Sesshomaru, es un misterio; de repente aparece y así como llega se va-

-Pero tiene a su cuidado a una niña, ¿no debería mantenerse en un solo lugar?-

-Eso es algo que todos hemos pensado- agregó Miroku –La niña necesita asentamiento; corre muchos riesgos-

-Aunque ella parece no preocuparse por eso- añadió Sango colocándose el cabello detrás de las orejas –Es una niña y se ve bastante feliz con él-

-Entonces tiene buen corazón- dijo Eiko en tono de deducción. Los demás no sabían definir si era bondad o un acto posesivo ya que del daiyoukai no habían recibido ninguna clase de trato, excepto por aquellos días en los que deseaba obtener a _Colmillo de Acero_. –No creo que sea una mala persona… bueno, criatura-

-Yo tampoco lo creo- concordó Kagome aferrándose a las correas de su mochila caminando con un ritmo entusiasta. InuYasha sintió algo de hastío ante los comentarios positivos que se decían sobre su medio hermano, sin embargo, muy en el fondo detrás de la barrera de la negación, él también opinaba que Sesshomaru había cambiado para bien, de una extraña forma pero para bien.

Llegaron a una aldea bastante poblada, más grande que la de la anciana Kaede en donde encontraron un hotel dónde pasar la noche. Era un lugar bastante acogedor y a juzgar por los clientes parecía bastante costoso.

-No creo que podamos pagar la posada- dedujo Miroku con aire pensativo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el techo como si las ideas estuvieran flotando sobre su cabeza y el sólo tuviera que pescar una con la mirada. –Podemos usar la táctica maldita- sugirió con una sonrisa macabra.

-Nadie va a estafar a nadie- masculló Sango entre dientes jalando con fuerza la oreja del monje dejándola enrojecida y a él adolorido.

-Supongo que tendremos que acampar- dijo Kagome con tristeza bajando los hombros.

Salieron de la posada derrotados y caminaron por el pueblo sin ver otra que fuera de un precio más accesible. De pronto un joven de cabello castaño tomó del brazo al monje Miroku. A juzgar por su apariencia no era un humano por lo que seguramente se trataba de un youkai. Se veía bastante chico, no tenía aspecto adulto y se encontraba muy bien vestido. El monje por educación se detuvo volviéndose hacia el desconocido.

-Buscan dónde quedarse- cuestionó el joven de ojos sagaces.

-Sí- respondió Miroku -¿Usted tiene algo que proponernos?-

-Síganme- ordenó.

InuYasha percibió el olor del youkai y a juzgar por él, concluyó que se trataba de un neko-youkai y no percibía malas intenciones en el ambiente. Kagome le dirigía miradas ansiosas ya que el hecho de estar siguiendo a un desconocido la hacía sentir insegura, al igual que Eiko.

Llegaron a la entrada del bosque y el joven youkai se detuvo. Hizo una reverencia al grupo y abrió sus brillantes ojos grises como si quisiera sonreírles con la mirada.

-Siento haber hecho esto tan misterioso; no somos bienvenidos en el pueblo. Mi nombre es Ryu, dirigo el Hotel del Monte Felino. Noté que se encontraban con dificultades para encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche y decidí que serían mis invitados especiales. Acabamos de comenzar con él y quisiera que fueran los primeros en probarlo ya que son viajeros-

Todos se mantuvieron a la expectativa, especialmente Shippo e InuYasha pero nada extraño parecía percibirse excepto claro por la tan precipitada invitación como caída del cielo. El joven felino esperaba con una amplia sonrisa a que los viajeros respondieran y que finalmente aceptaron. Entraron al bosque y caminaron en distintas direcciones; Eiko casi podía jurar que estaban andando en círculos. Después de varios minutos de caminata aparentemente sin rumbo, rodeado de árboles de corteza gruesa y hojas que caían, se encontraba el Hotel adornado por lámparas festivas y un puente de madera que invitaba a entrar con elegancia.

-Bienvenidos-


	11. Pan dulce

-Tráiganles a los viajeros una ronda de nuestra mejor leche- ordenó Ryu con las manos mientras que sus invitados se sentaban alrededor de la mesa de centro. Eiko admiraba los adornos que se encontraban colgados en las paredes, parecían ser figuras de peces de colores colgadas de las lámparas festivas. En cada panel había libreros que contenían varios pergaminos apilados unos sobre otros, varios más viejos que otros y de colores más nuevos o viejos.

-Bueno, ustedes son mi segunda ronda de huéspedes- indicó el felino con orgullo –pero esta es la primera en la que hospedaré humanos-

-¿Este hotel es sólo para youkais?- preguntó el monje Miroku sosteniendo su báculo con autoridad.

-No. Principalmente es para humanos-

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Shippo con la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Digamos que quiero pagar varias deudas que dejó mi madre a los humanos; mi madre fue _bakeneko_ ya saben; de ser una gata normal, vivió treinta años, pesaba bastante y se convirtió en un espíritu felino, hasta que se convirtió en _nekomata,_ y teniendo este aspecto se robó la identidad de varias mujeres para quedarse con sus tierras y sus maridos-

-¿Eh?- preguntó Kagome sorprendida por la rapidez en que de pronto se les proporcionaba esa información y por la información en sí.

-Sí. Mi madre. Bueno, entonces eso nos creó muy mal nombre a la manada del Oeste por lo que he decidido iniciar mi propia manada y fama- respondió con alegría.

Nadie en la mesa sabía por qué de pronto el joven contó esa historia, no es que no fuera interesante pero fue bastante repentino. Kagome sintió pena porque nadie mostraba interés así que comenzó a hacer plática con Ryu quien parecía estar muy alegre de tener alguien con quién hablar.

-¿Entonces no hablas con tu familia?-

-Así es. Mi madre sigue robándose familias humanas cada cincuenta años, ya lo hace por costumbre. Yo mientras tanto deseo limpiar mi nombre con este servicio-

Kagome sonrió ante las buenas intenciones del joven, realmente era admirable que rindiera lealtad a sus ideas y no a su familia; en esos tiempos era poco común que así fuera.

-Usted me recuerda a alguien- dijo el joven señalando a InuYasha con un gesto cauto –Un inu-youkai vino hace varias semanas. El señor de las Tierras del Oeste; ¿no será por casualidad usted su medio hermano InuYasha?-

-¿Te contó sobre _mí_?- preguntó incrédulo.

-No pero todo el mundo hace la asociación por el bosque de InuYasha en donde usted estuvo bajo el hechizo de una sacerdotisa por varios años; es bueno ver que uno puede sobrevivir a esas barbaries- dijo con aire dramático. –Mi madre siempre me advertía de los humanos con aquella historia;pobre… es una ignorante-

InuYasha arqueó las cejas; todo ese discurso le parecía sin sentido y estúpido. El neko-youkai celebró con una sonrisa enorme cuando llegaron las charolas con leche y una suculenta cena. El hanyou suspiró con alivio al ver que no se trataba de pescado y tomó con entusiasmo la pierna de codorniz que se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Y qué vino a hacer Sesshomaru aquí?- preguntó Shippo con la boca llena mientras se manchaba los cachetes con la grasa de la carne.

-Vino a recostar a la niña humana- respondió Ryu una vez que tragó su bocado con mesura. –Él no durmió, sólo la niña y ese demonio verde, hmpf-

-¡Ves que no es malvado!- exclamó Eiko triunfante feliz por haber probado su punto.

Todos notaron el repentino interés que la joven había tomado por el medio hermano de InuYasha menos él mismo quien no lo veía con malos ojos, sólo le molestaba escuchar su nombre tantas veces durante el día.

Al terminar la cena, Ryu los dirigió hacia sus habitaciones; una para los hombres y otra para las mujeres. Eiko desenrolló el camastro con cuidado para recostarse lo más pronto posible ya que sentía que sus pies de pronto iban a explotar. Sango y Kagome se quitaron sus zapatos y después prepararon los suyos. De pronto Kagome se entusiasmó por tener otro elemento femenino en el grupo y sonrió.

-Ahora sí con más tranquilidad; ¿cómo te sientes después de todo esto?- preguntó Kagome deshaciéndose de sus calcetines mientras que Sango cepillaba su cabello, ambas mirando a la joven con interés.

-La verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que todo lo que acaba de pasar sea posible pero sinceramente no me voy a esforzar en comprenderlo, sólo que encuentro todo este asunto bastante interesante para mi carrera-

Sango se quedó perpleja ante el comentario ya que no estaba nada familiarizada con lo que se está hablando mientras que Kagome asentía al mismo tiempo que extendía su uniforme al lado del camastro.

Eiko quería preguntar más sobre Sesshomaru pero consideraba que sus constantes preguntas a lo largo del día habían desconcertado a todos pero Kagome, como si leyera sus pensamientos tocó el tema como si hubiera estado esperando todo el día para hablar de eso.

-Tienes bastante interés en Sesshomaru, ¿es porque se parece a tu maestro o por el kimono?-

-Por el kimono por supuesto- respondió totalmente consciente de que estaba diciendo una mentira a medias porque el interés era por un _je ne sais quoi_ que le daba el daiyoukai. –Además me agradó Rin-

El tema se rompió y Eiko se sintió aliviada ya que deseaba dormir largo y tendido después de varios días de emociones fuertes, las otras dos jóvenes al poco rato también cayeron dormidas.

* * *

-Señor, no esperaba su visita esta noche- dijo Ryu entre las tinieblas reverenciando a Sesshomaru en la oscuridad que llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Rin. Sin responder avanzó por el umbral y se adentró en el pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto vacío. El neko youkai lo siguió con la postura encorvada encontrando ante sus ojos en medio de la habitación a su visitante sentado frente a la pequeña niña quien se encontraba recostada cubierta en sábanas y el largo pelaje del daiyoukai.

-¿Está enferma?- cuestionó entrando con cautela pero no recibió respuesta.

Sesshomaru posaba su mano sobre la frente de la pequeña quien hervía en fiebre al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba palabras ininteligibles y movía ligeramente su cabeza. Ryu se encontraba nervioso sosteniéndose de la pared observando. Percibía el youki de su cliente y sabía que no se encontraba para nada contento y por esa razón salió del cuarto para buscar a alguien que pudiera hacerse cargo de la situación. Avanzó entre las sombras hasta la habitación de las jóvenes y abriendo con lentitud la puerta tocó el hombro de la primera muchacha que percibió cerca. Eiko despertó ante el movimiento y se sobresaltó al ver la imagen de Ryu en la oscuridad pero no exageró su reacción.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó algo molesta por haber sido despertada de madrugada.

-Venga- dijo tartamudeando –yo no sé sobre humanos; tal vez usted…- y se puso de pie impaciente extendiendo su brazo para que la joven se levantara.

Salieron juntos sin hacer ruido.

Gracias a una comunicación mal lograda Eiko se dirigía hacia algo desconocido y justamente ya a varios pasos de su cama cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba con un demonio de quien sabía poco y no sabía si podía confiar en él o no. "Ya qué" pensó y sin titubear continuó caminando siguiendo a Ryu.

Al llegar a la habitación, la sorpresa de ver a Sesshomaru le bajó el color del rostro pero enfocó su atención en Rin. Pocos segundos después de que su presencia fuera motivo de impacto, el daiyoukai volvió su mirada hacia la puerta donde se encontraban de pie Eiko y Ryu observándolo a él y a su protegida con ojos asustados. Sostuvo la mirada por breves instantes con ambos y después regresó hacia la pequeña enferma.

"Está preocupado por ella" pensaba la joven mientras se acercaba hacia Sesshomaru. Se puso de cuclillas a su lado y miró con ternura a la niña.

-Tiene fiebre- dijo intentando entablar una conversación con Sesshomaru y a la vez para tranquilizar su nervioso semblante.

-¿Hm?-

-Sí, la temperatura de su cuerpo está elevada- respondió temerosamente retirando la mirada del afilado perfil de Sesshomaru, enfocándola sobre las manos de Rin. –Puedo curarla-

Sesshomaru miró hacia el techo como si no hubiera escuchado a Eiko quien se enrojecía de coraje por ser ignorada. El demonio parecía pensativo con un gesto neutral en su rostro. La joven buscó la mirada de Ryu, a quien se encontraba dándole la espalda en ese momento y éste sólo se encogió de hombros, al parecer igual de desubicado por el silencio del youkai.

-Trae el antídoto- dijo por fin.

Se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido ya que más que una petición era una orden y el hecho de ser sirviente de alguien le producía enojo, sin embargo, se trataba de una niña y no podía negarse. Al llegar hacia el sitio donde Ryu se encontraba observando desde la entrada, el joven neko youkai le sonrió y la acompañó hasta el pasillo.

-¿Siempre es así?- preguntó la joven con una respiración agitada, posiblemente por el frío pero principalmente provocada por el quebranto de su orgullo como _mujer independiente._

-¿A qué se refiere señorita?-

-Pues a esa supuesta _autoridad _con la que trata a todo el mundo-

-No sabría decirle, sólo he visto ese trato conmigo y con usted, no sé cómo sea con los demás pero así es él al parecer, es el dueño de las Tierras del Oeste, es uno de los demonios más poderosos que se conocen por la región y también en los territorios cercanos. La herencia de poder que posee es notable, su padre fue un _general perro_ con gran poder ya que a su mando se encontraban cientos de youkais y poseía alianzas poderosas antes de su traición por supuesto. Digamos que el señor Sesshomaru proviene prácticamente de una familia real de ahí su carácter-

"Vaya que este si habla demasiado"

Al volver con el medicamento, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta como si los estuviera esperando. Bajo la presión del poderoso daiyoukai, Eiko sacó del paquete de cartón una pequeña pastilla y se agachó para colocarlo en la boca de Rin con cuidado. Durante el proceso, sentía el peso de la mirada del demonio sobre su espalda y sentía ganas de correr pero se vio con la responsabilidad de esperar a que el medicamento surtiera efecto entonces se sentó al lado de la niña, tanteando la temperatura de vez en cuando.

* * *

Al escuchar los ruidos de las pisadas sobre la gruesa madera, Eiko abrió los ojos sorprendida por haberse quedado dormida. Miró hacia todos lados y a su costado se encontraba Rin aún dormida con una postura relajada lo que quería decir que se encontraba bien, aún así le revisó la temperatura. Normal. No veía a Sesshomaru por ningún lado y se puso de pie para mirar en los pasillos. Aún no amanecía por completo pero la servidumbre del hotel se encontraba ya trabajando. Ryu apareció entre los youkais sonriente, con los ojos grises brillando desde su rostro.

-Buenos días señorita. El señor Sesshomaru salió por unos minutos pero no tardará. ¿Ya está bien la niña?- preguntó con interés entrando en la habitación con un aire curioso mirando a Rin desde su lugar con un gesto infantil.

-Sí, al parecer la medicina hizo efecto-

-¿Así se llama el antídoto?- preguntó incrédulo arqueando las cejas.

-Sí, bueno, antídoto y medicina son casi la misma cosa, lo importante es que Rin está curada-contestó evitándose la molestia de explicar términos modernos. Volvió hacia donde estaba Rin y se sentó a su lado, Ryu la imitó.

La niña le producía fascinación, su rostro era armonioso y familiar, le daba paz y por alguna razón alegría. La conocía poco y aún así sentía algo muy especial por ella lo que le parecía muy extraño. Ryu por otro lado enfocaba su atención a las narinas de la diminuta y redonda nariz de Rin, cómo se hacían grandes y pequeñas con cada movimiento respiratorio.

La concentración de ambos se fue interrumpida cuando frente a ellos apareció Sesshomaru con la mirada agresiva de siempre. Ambos se pusieron de pie con rapidez bajando la mirada hacia el suelo siendo sumisos inconscientemente. La mano del daiyoukai descendió hasta la enrojecida mejilla de Rin quien despertó a la primera caricia. Eiko sintió algo extraño en su interior en ese momento pero decidió ignorarlo. La niña abrió los ojos con lentitud y frotó sus adormilados ojos, sonrió al ver a Sesshomaru agachado mirándola despertar y lo hizo aún más al ver a Eiko también.

-Señor Sesshomaru, Rin está contenta de verlo y también de ver a Eiko- dijo con voz ronca mientras se ponía de pie. Frotando sus ojos y dando pequeños bostezos, la niña sonreía incesantemente. –Un gato- dijo al ver a Ryu quien se sonrojó y sonrió ligeramente.

-Qué bueno que se encuentre bien damita, ¿gusta comer algo?-

-¡Sí!- exclamó Rin dando pequeños saltos –Señor Sesshomaru, ¿puede Rin invitar a Eiko a comer?-

-Has como quieras- respondió indiferente retirándose del lugar como usualmente lo hacía.

Todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, alejados de uno de los extremos ya que en ese sitio se encontraba sentado Sesshomaru sosteniendo con elegancia una taza de té, sorbiéndola sin mirar a sus acompañantes involuntarios. InuYasha lo observaba de vez en cuando con recelo mientras que los demás intentaban actuar como si nada sucediera, quien se encontraba con naturalidad y alegría era la pequeña Rin quien tomaba de su vaso de leche con entusiasmo.

-No entiendo por qué tenemos que comer a la misma hora que ellos- decía InuYasha con nula discreción mostrando sus colmillos con agresividad. Sesshomaru notaba la hostilidad de su medio hermano y sintiéndose ofendido por la altiva actitud de éste hacia su grandeza, gruñía discretamente hacia ese lado de la mesa. Kagome y Sango colocaron sus manos sobre los hombros de InuYasha intentando bajar los humos de su actitud mientras que Eiko observaba de frente la situación con ansiedad.

-Señor InuYasha, si ya tomó su pan dele su porción a Rin- dijo la niña atravesando la densidad del aire sin problema alguno. El hanyou tomó el canasto y se lo entregó sin expresar nada. –Me gusta cuando hay muchas personas buenas en un solo lugar, a Rin la pone contenta. ¿Gusta un pedazo, señor Sesshomaru?-


	12. Dos de tres

**Nota: **Siento haberme tardado mucho en actualizar, trataré de ser más consistente.

* * *

La tarde había caído en Tokyo junto con una torrencial lluvia que llenaba los espacios con sonidos orgánicos. Sesshomaru sorbía con lentitud el café caliente que llenaba su taza favorita mientras observaba por la ventaba las delicadas gotas que se deslizaban por el vidrio en distintas direcciones. Los recuerdos de años atrás venían a su cabeza con lentitud "esto es lo que experimentan los humanos" pensaba. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta de entrada. Pasos se acercaban viniendo de las escaleras y por fin aparecieron en la biblioteca dos bellas jóvenes de cabello negro. La más bajita se lanzó hacia Sesshomaru rodeándolo del cuello y besándolo en ambas mejillas con efusividad mientras que la otra se acercaba con aire serio para sentarse frente a él.

-¡Ya te extrañaba papá!- exclamó la joven que se encontraba sentada sobre el daiyoukai acomodando su ondulada cabellera en uno de sus hombros y dibujando una amplia sonrisa en su redondo rostro mientras que la otra joven sólo se disponía a sonreír ligeramente y a observar con sus alargados ojos chocolate los libros que parecían tapizar las paredes de la habitación. -Akako, deja a nuestro padre respirar- indicó –además, ya estás grande para sentarte en su regazo-. La joven se puso de pie con un ligero puchero y acercó la silla para sentarse al lado de su hermana –Qué mala eres Akina- ignorando totalmente la réplica de ésta, la joven optó por una postura más cómoda pero a la vez autoritaria y cruzando las piernas interrogaba a su padre.

-¿Qué has sabido sobre nuestra madre?-

-Aún no es tiempo-

-Pero si nos dijiste por teléfono que la habías encontrado, por eso vinimos en cuanto pudimos, incluso Ren tomará el próximo avión para acá- dijo Akina en tono de reproche inclinándose un poco mientras clavaba una irritada mirada sobre su padre quien no se inmutaba ante el reclamo que se veía venir.

-Mis hermanos y yo estábamos muy emocionadas al respecto. Si ya la encontraste, ¿por qué no la traes con nosotros? ¿Acaso Itsuki fue quien te dijo que la había localizado pero resultó ser mentira o…?-

-Ya basta. En su momento las cosas pasaran, recuerden que es humana y esto no es normal en sus vidas; ¿tantos años viviendo entre humanos y todavía no pueden aprender sobre eso?- cuestionó algo exasperado.

-No todos tenemos tanta paciencia como para estudiar sociología más de tres veces además no nos culpes por querer ver a nuestra madre, recuerda que tenemos una mitad humana y esos sentimientos forman parte de nuestro instinto- respondió Akako presionando sus manos sobre sus rodillas con ansiedad mientras que Akina permanecía en silencio mirando a su padre.

-Por esa razón tendrán que esperar. Vayan a lo que tengan que hacer y no se les ocurra rastrearla, esto también díganselo a su hermano en cuanto lo vean, yo me encargaré de las cosas-

Akina asintió mientras que Akako con su usual hiperactividad se puso de pie y caminó por todo el cuarto con el pulgar en los labios siseando mientras que su hermana y su padre intercambiaron miradas y la reprimieron al mismo tiempo; la joven se detuvo.

- Ah, la comida estuvo muy rica- decía Shippo mientras sobaba su redonda barriga cubierto por la sombra de un viejo árbol –Aunque estuvo todo muy incómodo porque el hermano de InuYasha estuvo ahí- dijo dirigiéndose a Eiko como si le explicara algo que ella no comprendía. Las orejas de InuYasha se movieron con el comentario y murmuró desde lejos ante la imagen de su medio hermano quien se encontraba sentado dentro de una de las habitaciones frente a una mesa leyendo un pergamino.

-Feh, ¿qué no tiene cosas mejores que hacer como adoptar más niñas o destruir aldeas?- decía el hanyou para sí con recelo provocando las miradas de sus acompañantes quienes lo rodeaban sentados sobre el pasto.

-Está esperando a que Rin se restablezca- excusó Eiko captando la atención de todos –Sí, fue ayer en la madrugada, la niña se sintió enferma y fue entonces cuando llegó… al parecer no sabía qué hacer porque estuvo sentado hasta que llegué con las medicinas-

-Es extraño- complementó Kagome –en ocasiones me he topado a Rin recogiendo yerbas en el bosque y cuando le he preguntado para quién son siempre me contesta que _el señor Sesshomaru _la manda y que sólo las guarda, supongo que las tiene de reserva… tal vez sólo se le terminaron pero aún así, si ella va sin asistencia de nadie entonces quien debió enseñarle qué plantas eran las correctas no pudo haber sido otro que Sesshomaru ¿por qué no fue él en todo caso a buscar algunas plantas para curarla durante la noche?- cuestionaba confundida elevando la mirada hacia las ramas casi vacías del árbol que avecinaban una próxima ventisca.

-No sé por qué le dedican tanto tiempo a estas cosas mejor vámonos para buscar los fragmentos, no estamos aquí para descansar. Ya comimos y ahora es hora de irnos- interrumpió InuYasha poniéndose de pie mientras y curvaba sus pobladas cejas negras, los demás también se pararon excepto Kagome quien permaneció sentada con la mirada perdida.

-Kagome, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Sango extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Se levantó sin responder a la pregunta. Había una sensación extraña en el aire, no sabía cómo describirlo pero se sentía amenazada. InuYasha agitó sus orejas y también unió su mirada hacia el vacío mientras sus pobladas cejas se inclinaban. La atención de todos se encontraba enfocada en el par que no hablaba sólo permanecía de pie con la postura tensa.

-InuYasha… creo que algo se acerca- puntualizó Kagome por fin entablando contacto visual con él.

-Sí, pero no puedo percibir algún olor que delate a esa presencia. No se encuentra muy cerca pero tenemos poco tiempo para prepararnos-

Eiko sintió como si su estómago se le fuera hasta los pies. Sintió el temor en las palabras de sus acompañantes y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa ante los comentarios. Shippo saltó de sus hombros a los de Kagome con la mirada determinada mientras que Sango y Miroku observaban fijamente hacia el cielo.

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó dejando escapar una temblorosa voz. -¿Alguien nos va a atacar?-

-No lo sabemos. Si InuYasha o Kagome no pueden precisar ya sea el olor o aura no podemos conocer la identidad de esta entidad hasta verla o verlos…- respondió Miroku con un gesto audaz.

-Si estás asustada puedes irte corriendo hasta tu casa- dijo InuYasha fanfarroneando mientras tronaba los dedos de su mano. – Kagome y Sango miraron a InuYasha con recelo al mismo tiempo y éste sintió el poder de sus miradas y calló pero algo más nubló el ambiente con oscuridad.

Varias aves cubrían el cielo volando despavoridas hacia el bosque graznando. Eiko observó de reojo a Sesshomaru quien ya estaba de pie alerta hacia lo que se avecinaba mientras que Rin se encontraba aferrándose de Jaken jugueteando sin sospechar que algo extraño estaba pasando. Ryu se reunió con InuYasha después de haber salido entre una habitación oscura llena de escombros y pergaminos viejos con los ojos preocupados.

-Sé de qué se trata. Vengan conmigo-

Acompañaron a Ryu hasta la sala donde se encontraba Sesshomaru de pie y se sentaron con el deseo de escuchar lo que el neko youkai tenía qué decir. Esperando a Ryu quien se precipitó a sacar varios documentos de varios de sus libros, Eiko observó cómo la tensión de la habitación se hacía cada vez más obvia y de pronto sin notarlo ya se encontraba observando la pálida presencia del daiyoukai quien se encontró con su mirada neutral a lo que sólo respondió con suavidad "Hn". Despegando la vista de los ambarinos ojos de Sesshomaru, siguió los movimientos de Ryu hasta que se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa casi tapando su rostro con pilas de papeles frente a él.

-Y bien, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?- preguntó InuYasha con un tono tosco y golpeado.

El joven neko youkai frotaba sus cejas con las yemas de sus dedos; un gesto de preocupación se había asentado en su cara y provocando un silencio pesado en la habitación.

-Tienes que decirnos Ryu, si se trata de algo peligroso tenemos que prepararnos para proteger este lugar- dijo Kagome con el fin de incitarlo para que hablara lo antes posible.

Ryu levantó las cejas con desasosiego y tomó uno de los pergaminos y los mostró al grupo. Se trataba de la imagen de un bakeneko y mientras lo sostenía el rostro del joven fui sumiéndose en una misteriosa oscuridad. –Se trata de mi madre- .

Shippo rompió en carcajadas apuntando con sus pequeños dedos a aterrorizado Ryu a lo que Kagome respondió regañándolo discretamente.

-¿Entonces no se trata de una amenaza?- preguntó Sango.

-No para mí-

-¡HABLA CLARO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- dijo InuYasha agitando el cuerpo del pobre neko youkai con violencia.

-Bueno, bueno- comenzó con voz temblorosa. InuYasha se detuvo –mi madre viene en ocasiones a ver cuál es mi rendimiento como potencial bakeneko; desconoce totalmente de la existencia de este hotel y ni siquiera mencionar que es para humanos…-

-Entonces lo que quieres decir es que estamos en riesgo de…- pero Miroku fue interrumpido por InuYasha quien se encontraba dándole "una lección" al joven a puño cerrado.

-Basta InuYasha- interfirió Kagome –Ryu no iba a saber cuándo es que su madre vendría a visitarlo, no es necesario que lo golpees, él ha sido muy amable con nosotros-

Jaken se levantó de su cojín y con porte orgulloso sostuvo su nintoujou y con su voz carraspeada intervino en la discusión –Esta será la única vez que me rebaje a decir que estoy de acuerdo con InuYasha, ¿cómo se atreve un youkai de menor rango poner en riesgo la vida de mi amo bonito?, no considerar que se encuentra a cargo de una vida tan…- pero el inmodesto sirviente no pudo terminar de defender el ego de su amo porque éste lo amonestó al defender su honor de manera innecesaria.

De pronto las puertas de la habitación se abrieron estrepitosamente y apareció en el umbral una youkai acompañada de otras dos abriéndose paso entre los cojines esparcidos por el piso. Ryu se puso de pie con las rodillas temblorosas y efectuó una reverencia para la nekomata pelinegra. Con una media sonrisa dirigió sus largas pestañas en dirección a Sesshomaru quien se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la habitación alejado de todos los demás.

-Vaya hijo, sí que te has conseguido estar en buenas compañías- pero su gesto cambió al ver que había humanos compartiendo el mismo aire que ella y llevándose una manga a la boca abrió los ojos y suspiró con dramatismo –espero que esto de los humanos se trate de la cena para mí y aquí el caballero presente- dijo dirigiéndose a Sesshomaru quien sólo dirigió una mirada de desdén en su dirección.

Sin pensarlo Ryu asintió con rapidez ante la falsa suposición de su madre y a consecuencia de esto Sesshomaru e InuYasha emitieron un gruñido cada quien al unísono.

-Escucha Ryu- dijo Eiko poniéndose de pie seguida de sus amigos –tal vez lo mejor sea que nos vayamos para que hables con tu madre-

Al instante la nekomata se dirigió con rapidez hacia ella y le profanó una poderosa cachetada que la lanzó hasta el otro extremo de la habitación cayendo a pocos centímetros de Sesshomaru quien se mantuvo sereno sobre el suelo. Rin corrió hacia su amo y se aferró del mokomoko de su amo y le hacía señas a Eiko para que se acercara a ellos cosa que la joven no ignoró y efectuó con rapidez. InuYasha ya se había puesto de pie y envainaba su espada con rabia hacia la agresora quien sostenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Supones que con ese youki mediocre y esa espada, que en tus manos no es más que un infortunio, me vas a vencer-

-Di lo que quieras en unos segundos no vas a tener fuerzas para pronunciar una palabra más-

InuYasha mostraba sus colmillos mientras permanecía de pie en posición de ataque hasta que Ryu intervino y se colocó en medio de toda la incómoda situación. Kagome y los demás se acercaron a Eiko pero mantuvieron cierta distancia ya que se encontraba aferrada a Sesshomaru al igual que la pequeña Rin y Jaken.

-Madre, sé que esperas muchas cosas de mí pero estos humanos son clientes y se hospedan aquí en el hotel…-

-Oh, eso lo sé sólo venía a ver quién sería mi nuevo esposo pero no esperaba que los dejaras dormir adentro-

Confundidos y aliviados, algunos de ellos (Sesshomaru e InuYasha) molestos, vieron cómo la amenaza de ataque se disipaba con la pequeña reunión familiar que se estaba dando en ese momento.

-Bueno, si no es mucha molestia nos vamos- dijo Miroku tomando la iniciativa caminando hacia el pasillo exterior.

-No, esperen- dijo Ryu despegándose de su madre y poniéndose frente al monje –Les debo una disculpa, sobre todo a la señorita Eiko… ¿dónde está?-

-Aquí- respondió apareciendo detrás de Sango.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió, le pido una disculpa por lo que le hizo mi madre- dijo el neko youkai reverenciando a la joven varias veces.

-Está bien- contestó sobándose el brazo.

El neko youkai sonriente entró a la habitación y se adentró junto con su madre al hotel. Sesshomaru, Jaken y Rin salieron tomando una dirección distinta al grupo.


	13. Contradicciones

Después de varias horas de andar rastrando el aura de los fragmentos el grupo se detuvo a tomar un breve descanso bajo la sombra de un árbol. Eiko sostenía entre sus dedos la tela rasgada de sus pantalones mientras recordaba el incómodo suceso. Kagome colocó su mano en su hombro y en un tono afligido preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí- respondió Eiko en un tono bajo sin despegar la mirada de la despedazada tela -eran mis favoritos- añadió con algo de humor esta vez dirigiendo la mirada a su amiga.

-InuYasha, debemos volver- dijo Kagome sosteniendo la manga del hanyou quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados al tope de una colina.

-No- respondió cerrando los ojos y elevando sus pobladas cejas.

Kagome torció la boca y juntó las cejas.

–Sabes que tengo que regresar; los exámenes se acercan y el cumpleaños de Souta es en tres días, además, Eiko debe regresar-

Sin mirarla, InuYasha giró los ojos hacia atrás y con brusquedad se volvió en su dirección. Abriendo los ojos con lentitud y con los brazos aún cruzados emitió su frase característica.

-Feh. Haz como quieras; todo sea con tal de que ella se vaya-

-¿Por qué la odias tanto?- cuestionó Kagome con un visible desconcierto ante el constante rechazo que InuYasha demostraba.

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

-No la odias…- dijo Kagome en un tono que InuYasha no pudo evitar notar.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- interrumpió InuYasha en un tono alto elevando sus cejas y encendiendo sus mejillas –no es ni por un poco lo que piensas, no seas tonta-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó llevándose las manos a la cintura imponiendo cierta autoridad para recibir su respuesta.

-Tiene un olor que me molesta- contestó evadiendo su mirada con un brusco movimiento –no lo puedo explicar sólo que me hace enojar… más de lo normal- agregó redirigiendo sus ojos a los de ella para recalcar que estaba al tanto de su mal carácter de siempre.

Kagome elevó su ceja. No comprendía lo que InuYasha experimentaba con el supuesto olor de su amiga pero podía relacionarlo con ese supuesto "sexto sentido" que algunas personas poseían para percibir la energía de otras personas. –Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con tu actitud hacia Eiko, dejaré este asunto en pausa. Debo irme-

Dándole la espalda se alejó dejándolo con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

-¿Volverás algún día?- preguntó Shippo apoyando sus redondas mejillas sobre sus pequeñas manos.

Alumbrada por la luz de la fogata, Eiko guardaba su ropa en una bolsa amplia, sonriendo por la pregunta del pequeño kitsune.

-Sí, espero que sí Shippo- contestó sonriéndole por breves segundos al pequeño ya que sintió que su mirada se nublaba por el cristalino espectro del agua que se acumulaba en sus lagrimales.

Sango notó el repentino cambio de humor en la joven y se acercó con suavidad a su lado, ayudándole a doblar su ropa.

-Estaremos esperándote Eiko- dijo Sango sonriente mientras se enfocaba en hacer los dobleces perfectos a la blusa color celeste que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Gracias- respondió con una ligera sonrisa tratando de esquivar el contacto visual con todos los que se encontraban presentes.

Kagome llegó galopando a causa del ángulo de la colina y se detuvo al ponerse de cuclillas con brusquedad, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo bajo sus zapatos.

-Bueno Eiko, supongo que mañana al amanecer tú y yo iremos hacia el pozo- dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y sacudía el polvo que se había alojado en su superficie.

Miroku intentó sobrepasar los límites de su vista para ver los torneados muslos de la joven pero antes de que pudiera ver una ligera curva para el placer de sus ojos, el peso de la mano de Sango lo distrajo de su misión al surtirle un fuerte manotazo en la mejilla. Kagome, totalmente ajena a la controversia que sus atributos habían provocado, se percató de la tristeza que despedía.

-Oye, puedes volver cuando quieras sólo debes llamarme- sugirió poniendo su rostro debajo de la mirada de Eiko quien apreció el gesto y sintió un gran deseo de abrazarla pero hacerlo sería totalmente precipitado ya que aún no se sentía con la confianza.

A la mañana siguiente, ambas jóvenes despertaron junto con la brisa de la mañana que anunciaba un buen día. Eiko se llevó la bolsa al hombro en sincronía con Kagome quien observaba hacia el horizonte donde InuYasha y Kirara ya las esperaban. Caminaron hacia ellos y mientras eso sucedía, la felina tomó su forma de youkai provocando que Eiko se detuviera repentinamente y sin permitirle ni un segundo de análisis, Kagome la tomó del antebrazo entre risas para llegar con sus amigos.

-Bueno, más vale que no te tardes Kagome- dijo InuYasha con severidad mientras le quitaba la mochila y la colocaba sobre Kirara. Kagome se apoyó de su hombro sin avisar y subió al lomo de la gata con agilidad.

-Vamos- dijo con entusiasmo extendiéndole una mano a Eiko quien miró a InuYasha con algo de incomodidad y se acercó hacia él un poco más.

-Ya sé que no te caigo bien, para nada pero gracias por estar ahí aguantándome- y dicho esto extendió su mano tratando de alcanzar un gesto de simpatía de InuYasha pero no fue así. InuYasha giró ligeramente su cabeza viéndola con altivez y sonrió ligeramente.

-Feh. No intentes ganarte mi simpatía mejor trata de hacerte más fuerte-

Eiko asintió silenciosamente y se apoyó de la gata para subir. Sintió un fuerte empujón desde la planta de sus pies y sostenida por Kagome pudo incorporarse sobre Kirara. InuYasha ya les había dado la espalda y caminaba hacia el campamento donde Sango y Miroku dormían.

Luego de varios minutos de vuelo Eiko se sintió con más confianza, después de haberse visto en la necesidad de hacer movimientos bruscos en el aire por varios pájaros que se atravesaban súbitamente. Kagome miraba hacia atrás para ver cómo se encontraba su amiga y sonreía de vez en cuando. Llegaron al pozo y descendieron torpemente cayendo de costado sobre el pasto. Kirara trataba de asegurarse de que estuvieran bien acercando sus enormes fauces a los rostros de las jóvenes. Kagome se puso de pie con animosidad dándole palmaditas en los cachetes a su lanuda amiga y Eiko mantenía su distancia por lo que Kirara se acercó y la rodeó con su cola para ganarse su confianza mientras emitía profundos y rítmicos ronroneos.

-Le agradas, ¿ves?- dijo Kagome mientras recogía algunas de las cosas que se habían salido de la bolsa y rodado por el suelo. Eiko decidió darle algunas caricias a la gata que sólo por su tamaño podía decirse que era atemorizante pero en realidad se comportaba como la misma gatita de siempre. Mientras Kagome reacomodaba sus cosas y Eiko se amistaba con Kirara un ligero sonido captó su atención.

-Hnn.

-Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome quien había despegado su atención de la caja vacía de dulces que sostenía en sus manos y sorprendida miró a su amiga quien también se encontraba con los ojos bastante abiertos. Kirara no se inmutó y siguió restregando con suavidad su rostro entre las manos de la joven.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Eiko sin querer sonar altanera ya que era una genuina curiosidad la que la invadía sobre todo porque sabía de antemano que si no fuera por Rin, Sesshomaru no plantaba ni un centímetro de su moko-moko en los territorios que tuvieran que ver con InuYasha, pero la niña no se veía por ninguna parte. Sesshomaru no respondió. Sus severos ojos miraron a ambas jóvenes y luego, de manera casi imperceptible torció la boca y avanzó con naturalidad hacia ellas para detenerse frente a Eiko quien aún se encontraba de cuclillas frente a Kirara.

-Es tuyo- dijo colocando su mano llena de flores silvestres frente a su rostro llenándola del olor tan agradable del campo. Sonrojada, lo tomó rápidamente y perpleja, desde su corto campo de visión miró con cautela al youkai quien permanecía estático frente a ella.

-Gracias- respondiendo al gesto también con una tímida sonrisa llevando su mirada hacia las coloridas flores.

-Antes de que te lleves ideas a la cabeza; Estas flores son de Rin-

-Oh- Desconcertada, Eiko sonrió débilmente y se puso de pie. –Pues agradécele de mi parte dile que las flores están muy bonitas-

Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta y sin detenerse, con el mismo tono de voz grave y neutra, dijo:

-No soy tu mensajero, humana-adentrándose al bosque y desapareciendo detrás de las sombras de los árboles.

Kagome levantó las cejas y se puso de pie sosteniendo su mochila. Kirara se acercó a ella para despedirse y lo mismo hizo con Eiko y se alejó en el cielo que se encontraba ya de un color azul celeste bien definido. Eiko miró por un rato más el ramo y después lo bajo al lado de sus muslos negando con la cabeza y sonriendo confundida.

-Oye, ni siquiera intentes analizar lo que pasó. Ven, vamos- y tomadas de la mano atravesaron los umbrales del tiempo para volver a su época.


	14. Extraños conocidos

Apoyándose del borde Eiko intentaba subir con toda las fuerzas que podía y que no había usado por veintidós años. Kagome ya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella sosteniéndose de la enredadera milenaria del pozo y apenada intentaba apoyarse de las puntas de sus pies ya que su amiga había subido el doblemente de rápido que le tomó a ella y por fin, después de varios intentos logró ver más allá de las vigas del techo de la pequeña bodega y vio la luz filtrándose a través de las puertas. Kagome en seguida se incorporó a su lado jalando su enorme mochila que todavía se encontraba colgando dentro de la penumbra del portal.

-Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a comer a mi casa?- preguntó Eiko al borde de la hiperventilación. Kagome tratando de no reírse de su amiga contestó agitando su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Camino a casa de la cansada joven, Kagome con timidez cuestiona a su amiga ya que la angustia no dejaba de invadir su mente después de la extraña actitud que InuYasha había mostrado ante la nueva adición al grupo.

-Eiko, dime sinceramente, ¿qué opinas de InuYasha?- preguntó sin mirarla.

Con el rabillo del ojo, miró la postura intimidada de su amiga y la justificó tomando en cuenta que seguía siendo una adolescente con muchas inseguridades. Sonriendo le contestó con un tono protector ya que recordó lo mayor que era sobre la edad de la joven e intentó responder adecuadamente.

-No tienes que preocuparte por la actitud negativa que InuYasha muestra hacia mí- contestó mirándola conciliadoramente. Kagome suspiró.

-Es que InuYasha se portaba así conmigo recién que me conoció-

-Es diferente Kagome- dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Realmente no estaba segura de la actitud del joven hanyou pero pensar que su presencia iba a provocar fricciones entre un grupo de personas tan unidas le perturbaba.

-Cuando lo conocí fue exactamente así. Rechazaba totalmente la idea de tratarme con amabilidad y todo porque…- pero sola se interrumpió y miró a su amiga con vergüenza –te voy a decir esto pero por favor no pienses que estoy loca- Eiko asintió con preocupación haciéndose presente en sus cejas –bueno… InuYasha no me trataba bien porque me veo exactamente igual que Kikyo, una sacerdotisa que lo selló por cincuenta años en un árbol y resulta ser que… yo soy su reencarnación, InuYasha y ella estuvieron enamorados, hubo un malentendido y…- Kagome calló percatándose de la cantidad de información que había desprendido en tan poco tiempo y se refugió en los ojos de Eiko, buscando señas de desconcierto o de incredulidad pero no encontró nada de eso.

-Entiendo. Kagome, no creo que ese sea el caso conmigo-

-¿Y si lo está ocultando?- sugirió Kagome con la cabeza dirigida hacia el suelo y las pestañas hundiéndose por unas cuantas lágrimas. Eiko sintió pena por ella y dejó de caminar para sostener a Kagome de los hombros con ambas manos.

-Vamos a pensar con objetividad; InuYasha nunca duda en manifestar su desagrado ni lo que piensa, ¿no crees que, a consecuencia de esa brutalidad honestidad que posee no te habría dicho ya si lo que sintiese por mí fuera atracción? El lazo que tienen es demasiado fuerte, trasciende el tiempo y yo sólo soy una persona totalmente ajena a eso, no creo que sea sensato pensar que mi presencia vaya a romper con algo tan sólido-

Kagome sonrió levemente y la abrazó con firmeza mientras dejaba correr algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas mientras que Eiko acariciaba lentamente su cabello sintiéndose satisfecha de haber hecho algo por ella y por alguna razón se sentía muy aliviada.

-Vamos Kagome, hay que llegar antes de que la comida esté lista-

Al caminar por la calzada que daba a la puerta de su casa, Eiko sintió una sensación extraña como si por segundos desconociera el lugar y todo lo que involucraba estar allí hasta que llegó su perro Gary, un pelirrojo y lanudo pastor australiano que empujaba la mano colgante de la joven con el hocico para recibir una caricia. Kagome se acercó a acariciarlo y el perro giró por el pasto y se posó de panza para recibir más palmadas.

-Es muy amigable- dijo Kagome mirando a la dueña mientras acariciaba la rosada panza del sociable Gary.

-Lo es- respondió Eiko con una sonrisa irónica –vengo de estar con un perro que me detesta y es grato que me reciba otro con tanta alegría, ¿no crees?-

Entraron a la casa y el olor de la comida se hizo presente instantáneamente. Unos ojos rasgados se asomaron por el pasillo y Eiko elevó su mano saludando a su padre quien respondió con un gesto de mano para que entraran a la cocina.

-Eiko, qué bueno que llegaste- dijo mientras revolvía algo en el sartén y mirando detrás de su hombro.

-Papá, ella es Kagome-

Kagome sonrió.

-Bienvenida Kagome, espero que te gusten los camarones salteados- dijo extendiendo el sartén frente a Kagome quien sintió el olor salado filtrarse por sus narinas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

La tardé cayó en la casa de Eiko y salió a despedir a su amiga hasta la puerta. Se abrazaron y con la promesa de volver algún día con ella a la época antigua, la vio alejarse hasta llegar a una esquina y desaparecer del otro lado del concreto. Al regresar a los pasillos fríos de su hogar, caminó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su madre acostada y con los ojos cerrados mientras su padre sostenía sus pies realizando unos ejercicios. Con tristeza se dirigió a su habitación y sumió su cara en la suave almohada que permanecía sobre su cama esperándola para la próxima rabieta pero esta vez decidió no quedarse en casa deprimida y tomó su celular para llamar a Hitachi.

-¿Sí?- contestó la característica voz del joven quien parecía seguir dormido.

-Hitachi, soy Eiko, no me digas que estabas dormido…-

Como por arte de magia el joven sonó más despierto al teléfono y respondió con una voz ligeramente menos grave.

-Eh, no, no, sólo estaba descansando-

-Claro. Oye, se me antoja tomarme un café, ¿no me acompañas?- dijo mientras se colocaba bocarriba estirando sus piernas.

-Okay. Paso por ti en media hora-

Recordó que el ramo se encontraba dentro de su mochila, lo sacó y lo puso en un vaso con agua tibia y observó las flores por un rato.

Al llegar al café Hitachi y Eiko escogieron una mesa al lado de la ventana, pidieron sus bebidas y comieron del pan que se encontraba al centro de la mesa en simultaneidad.

-Y bien, ¿qué has hecho en estos días, eh?- preguntó Hitachi mientras le quitaba la capa superior al pan.

Eiko se encogió de hombros mirándolo cabizbaja, ya que recordó que lo que había vivido durante sus días fuera del presente era algo fuera de lo normal. –Nada, estuve unos días fuera de la ciudad en un viaje espiritual y ahora volví. En unas semanas regreso a la Universidad, ¿y tú?- preguntó tomando la taza de café que la mesera acaba de llevarles.

Hitachi le dio un sorbo a la taza colocándose en una pose casual y algo arrogante. Levantó la ceja y le sonrió de manera traviesa mientras devolvía la taza a la mesa –Trabajo. ¿No ves el carro que me conseguí?-

Sin haberlo notado cuando fue por ella observó el lujoso carro que se encontraba estacionado justamente afuera del café a la vista de la ventana que se encontraba a su lado. Eiko sonrió a causa de su distracción y asintió con la cabeza –No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?-

Mientras eso pasaba un agudo gritó se escuchó en el establecimiento acercándose cada vez más hacia ellos. De pronto unos brazos rodeaban el cuello de Eiko quien reconoció el corte de cabello y supo que se trataba de Cho, su amiga de la universidad.

-¡Volviste!- exclamó con alegría y acercó una silla para sentarse entre ella y Hitachi frente a la ventana y tomando las manos de Eiko prosiguió –Estuve muy preocupada por ti-

Eiko miró a su amigo quien parecía estar bastante divertido por la escena y sonrió algo avergonzada. –Sí, no tenías que preocuparte por mí sólo salí de vacaciones…-

-Lo sé, tu padre me dijo cuando fui a visitarte la semana pasada y me sorprendió que no me avisaras- al escuchar esto sintió algo de pena por no haberle avisado a Cho quien de verdad parecía preocuparse mucho por ella y se prometió ser más amable con ella.

-Lo siento. Oye, él es mi amigo Hitachi, Hitachi, ella es Cho- ambos estrecharon las manos y se sonrieron con efusividad. Hitachi se llevó la mano al cabello y lo pasó entre sus dedos. La mirada de ambos estaba sobre ella y se sintió sobrecogida por la ansiedad social de ser observada con tanta insistencia.

-¿Y qué hiciste en tu viaje espiritual?- preguntó Hitachi de una forma que hizo sentir a Eiko como si supiera que no había sido en realidad así. Nerviosa por esto pensó detenidamente en lo que iba a responder para no levantar sospecha de que estaba mintiendo.

-Pensé en mi situación mental y conocí a varias personas- contestó de manera ambigua. Hitachi se llevo el pulgar a la barbilla mientras lo movía en círculos y Cho entrelazaba los dedos de ambas manos observando con atención a la joven –No lo sé, supongo que descansé de todo el estrés de la ciudad y ahora me siento en condiciones de regresar a la universidad sin tanto estrés- contestó mirándolos juiciosamente esperando leer en ellos una seña de credibilidad pero no podía ni siquiera suponer lo que estaban pensando ya que su mirada parecía ser impenetrable.

-Qué bueno que te sientes mejor- dijo por fin la joven dándole unas palmadas en el hombro. –Debiste de haber estado- prosiguió mientras tomaba una servilleta y la doblaba en forma de lo que parecía ser una gruya –estuvimos con los preparativos del baile de verano y te puedo asegurar que va a quedar maravilloso-

Hitachi dejó escapar una risa ahogada y Cho lo miró con enojo. –Lo siento- dijo el joven –es que esas cosas se me hacen tan infantiles- concluyó y percatándose de lo que había dicho miró con cautela en dirección de Cho quien aún lo miraba con molestia.

-Tiene razón Cho, yo no soy una persona a la que le guste andar metida en ese tipo de cosas, ya te lo había dicho antes- Cho asintió sin perder el entusiasmo que mostraba al hablar con ella y cambió de tema.

-¿No extrañas volver a clases?- preguntó acercándose con efusividad hacia ella invadiendo un poco su espacio personal.

-La verdad no, preferiría seguir viajando- contestó algo reflexiva mientras miraba hacia la calle y a las personas que caminaban con prisa hacia un destino desconocido para ella. Entre las cabezas de la gente vio una que sobresalía un poco más que las demás y reconoció que entre los hombres de traje y maletín iba Hiroshi a un paso más lento.

-¿Qué hará por acá?- preguntó Cho en un tono cantado.

Hitachi se asomó por la ventana y también lo vio sin decir nada al respecto.

-Ya me voy- dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando dinero sobre la mesa. Tomó su mochila que pasó por su pecho. Eiko se puso de pie, confundida por la repentina partida de su amigo. -¿Te quieres quedar?- preguntó recordando que había llegado con él.

-Sí, supongo que se lo debo- dijo mirando a Cho quien se había quedado sentada.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos después, lo siento Eiko-

Reincorporándose a la mesa, las jóvenes vieron cómo Hitachi salió prácticamente huyendo y tapándose la cara para subirse a su coche. El maestro Miyamoto lo miró y se acercó con cautela a la ventana y ambos intercambiaron algunas palabras. Hitachi hacía señas de negación con las manos y después Miyamoto volteó en dirección a la ventana desde donde Eiko y Cho observaban. Hitachi arrancó con brusquedad y Hiroshi caminó en dirección a la entrada del café.

-Viene para acá- dijo Cho asomándose hacia la puerta hasta que se escuchó el tintineo del adorno que se encontraba en la entrada. Hiroshi caminó hacia ellas, Eiko no podía verlo ya que estaba de espaldas hacia él hasta que sintió su presencia en la base de la nuca y giró lentamente el rostro al escuchar su voz.

-Su amigo me pidió que les dejara esto- y colocó una tarjeta en la mesa. Eiko levantó la ceja al ver que se trataba de una tarjeta de presentación que tenía el nombre de un restaurante y estampado suave con algunas hojas y letra caligrafiada.

-¿De dónde conoce a Hitachi?- preguntó Eiko con más confianza después de que él se acercara a ellas.

-Fue mi alumno por unos años. Ahora si me disculpan voy a concluir un negocio que venía a hacer aquí- dijo levantando el brazo que sostenía su maletín y señaló hacia la mesa de la esquina en donde se encontraba sentada la profesora McAllister quien levantó el brazo y las saludó amablemente, ambas jóvenes devolvieron el gesto y Hiroshi sin despedirse se alejó de la mesa y se sentó con la profesora quien ya había ordenado dos tazas de café para ambos.

-Bueno, supongo que ya acabé el mío- dijo mirando al fondo vacío de la taza donde los puntos oscuros se agrupaban al girarla en su dirección. Dejándola sobre la mesa se levantó y tomó las monedas que su amigo había dejado para pagar la cuenta y seguida por Cho, salieron del establecimiento en direcciones distintas.


	15. Golpe de realidad

¡Gracias por seguir siendo tan fieles a mi lenta historia! Perdón por haberme tardado en actualizar, he andado algo ocupada porque me ando cambiando de Universidad y carrera y he traído otras cosas en la cabeza pero esta historia no se me olvida. Gracias por sus reviews, por los comentarios tan lindos y por seguir leyendo, me agrada que pueda compartir algo que me gusta mucho hacer porque me distrae y me hace feliz y que les guste. Seguiré actualizando.

* * *

Volver a la rutina le provocaba un hastío constante. No quería regresar a la escuela, no después de haberse sentido como en casa en un tiempo y un lugar en los que no pertenecía pero volver a la realidad era lo más maduro que podía hacer después de haber tomado decisiones equivocadas y de haber llegado a un punto en su vida en el que el tiempo transcurría pero no su existir. Empacar otra vez sus libros era un tormento, no por el hecho de hacerlo sino por lo que implicaba. En esos momentos habría sido capaz de dar cualquier cosa por estar guardando ropa, cajas con medicamento y algunos cuadernos para dibujar las flores de la época Sengoku.

-Tengo que llamar a Kagome en la primera oportunidad que tenga- decía para sí mientras guardaba el último libro, que era bastante grueso, con rudeza. La puerta de su cuarto sonó y al abrirse su padre asomó ligeramente el cuerpo con preocupación.

-Hija, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí- respondió monótonamente mientras se echaba la mochila a la espalda y caminaba hacia el umbral de la habitación.

-Has estado muy irritada últimamente. Te llevaré a la escuela para que no camines tanto-

Encogiéndose de hombros siguió a su padre hasta el modesto automóvil para irse a la escuela. Gary salió del patio trasero persiguiendo al carro mientras avanzaba en reversa y cuando se alejó lo persiguió ladrándole hasta que el perro se convirtió en un pequeño punto en el horizonte.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?- preguntó despegando por instantes la vista de la calle aprovechando el momento a solas con su hija quien había emitido pocas palabras desde que había llegado.

-Bien, estuvo relajante- contestó mirando por la ventana.

El señor Yamamoto no pudo evitar suspirar ante la decepción de no obtener mayor respuesta y se resignó a dejar que su hija por decisión propia hablara con más fluidez.

Al llegar a la universidad, Eiko abrió la puerta y se bajó dedicándole una sonrisa discreta a su padre y caminó hacia las grandes puertas del edificio dejando atrás a su padre quien se marchó rendido hacia su casa. Cuando entró al gran salón lleno de escaleras y pilares adornados de decoración alusiva al baile de primavera no pudo evitar sentir una irritación inexplicable porque sabía lo que le esperaba.

-¡Hola Eiko!- exclamó Cho desde una escalera mientras sostenía varios aros de colores y lámparas redondas con diseños coloridos. La joven sólo la saludó de mano y caminó hacia el salón. Cho no la siguió y continuó con la decoración. Llegó a la puerta y respiró profundamente antes de abrirla ya que sabía que detrás de ella se encontraría el maestro Miyamoto con su actitud extraña que le caracterizaba. La abrió y se encontró con la profesora McAllister sentada sobre el escritorio ondeando su rizada cabellera y riendo a carcajadas frente a un Hiroshi algo relajado pero aún serio. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la joven que permanecía en la entrada sin avanzar totalmente congelada ya que no sabía si había llegado en mal momento.

-Oh, señorita Yamamoto, pasa, no te preocupes, el maestro y yo sólo intercambiábamos algunas anécdotas no hay ningún problema si entras y te acomodas en tu asiento- dijo invitándola con la mano mientras se ponía de pie. Hiroshi se cruzó de brazos sin decir palabra y ambos la siguieron con la mirada cuando colocó su mochila y se sentó en el banco.

-Mejor regreso cuando sea hora de la clase- dijo poniéndose de pie pero fue detenida por la profesora Katherine quien la sostenía de la muñeca con una fuerza que no esperaba. La miró sorprendida y algo ofendida por la potencia con la que la agarraba pero al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que no tenía intenciones de lastimarla.

-No, no, por favor, vas a hacer que me sienta incómoda, quédate. Tú no eres como los otros alumnos, eres mayor y no tenemos por qué andar con tantas formalidades, ¿cierto Hiroshi?- dijo guiñando un ojo y dándole un codazo al maestro quien no cambió su semblante neutral.

Eiko volvió a su asiento sintiéndose comprometida pero aún incómoda por la vibra que percibía en el salón y se lamentó por haber llegado en coche ese día ya que le quedaba bastante tiempo de sobra antes de que comenzara la clase. La profesora retomó su lugar sobre el escritorio del maestro y columpiaba sus cortas y delgadas piernas que salían de su falda ejecutiva. Hiroshi de pronto dirigía cautelosas miradas a la joven que se encontraba prácticamente pegada a su cuaderno de dibujo y a consecuencia de esto recibía bruscos codazos de su colega quien le guiñaba el ojo insistentemente.

-Oye Eiko- la llamó la profesora tratando de hacerla sentir más en confianza -¿Irás al baile de primavera?-

Eiko negó con la cabeza sonriendo ante la idea del insistente tema de conversación. –No, la verdad es que no me gustan esos compromisos sociales, prefiero quedarme en mi casa, leer un libro o ver televisión, en la computadora o dibujando-

McAllister la observaba con reflexión y se inclinó hacia el banco de la joven que se encontraba frente al escritorio y le dijo con seriedad –Si no vas, tienes diez puntos menos sobre tu calificación final-

Ofendida, Eiko frunció el seño y juntó sus manos en puños. –No puede hacer eso profesora- Ya para ese entonces el maestro Miyamoto sonreía discretamente ante la intromisión de Katherine.

La joven maestra comenzó a reír, totalmente entretenida por la reacción de su alumna y se incorporó de nuevo en su posición relajada –Sólo era una broma Eiko pero si vas te perdono el trabajo final y tienes todos los puntos- dijo confiada de su tentadora oferta. La joven se negó.

-No es justo para los otros que sí se van a esforzar, además no es un sacrificio para mí hacerlo, por eso estoy aquí- respondió redirigiendo su atención a lo que estaba haciendo antes despidiendo una energía que sólo le hacía la más ligera cosquilla a un youkai.

La profesora sorprendida por la alta moral de Eiko sonrió ante el gesto de bondad de su alumna y se puso de pie –Eso es bastante ético de tu parte pero creo que debes tratar de distraerte un poco más, te ves tensa. Nos vemos en clase Eiko y ¡a ti te veo en el descanso guapo, adiós!- ante el último comentario Miyamoto giró los ojos y se concentró en unos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Eiko lo observaba de vez en cuando ya que después de haber notado su gran parecido con Sesshomaru por alguna razón no podía dejar de hacerlo. Entre las múltiples miradas breves que la joven liberaba, una entra todas Hiroshi interceptó. Al darse cuenta de lo vergonzoso del momento Eiko cambió su atención hacia la puerta esperando que sus compañeros entraran lo más pronto posible pero al ver la lentitud con la que las manecillas avanzaban tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que aún faltaban veinte minutos para la clase más los otros diez que la mayoría de los alumnos se tomaba para entrar al salón.

De pronto el sonido de aullidos hizo eco en el salón y sobresaltada se dio cuenta que se trataba del celular de su maestro quien lo contestó rápidamente y con un semblante de disgusto al ver la pantalla del teléfono y pensó que se trataba de alguien con quien no deseaba hablar.

-No puedo hablar contigo ahora- dijo con un tono más severo del que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar de él e intentando no mostrar interés en la llamada decidió no mirarlo y sólo escuchar la conversación.

-De eso me encargo yo- pausa. Sus cejas se juntaban cada vez más y su quijada se tensaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Eiko no pudo evitar ver de nuevo, total, a él parecía no importarle si ella estaba ahí o no –No, no, no. No me interesa. Pues diles a Akako y a Akina que no me importa, ya habíamos hablado de esto los tres y tú haces como digo yo- y después de esto colgó y dejó el celular sobre el teléfono suavemente como si el enojo del que fue presente nunca hubiera existido y continuó revisando los papeles que había abandonado al contestar la llamada. El teléfono vuelve a sonar y de nuevo el semblante harto regresa a su rostro.

-No- y vuelve a colgar.

De pronto la puerta se abre y un joven alto con peinado mohicano, tatuajes y perforaciones entra con un aire triunfante y un papel en su mano que extiende frente a Miyamoto quien lo observaba con severidad extrema.

-Takekawa Ren, profesor, usted debe de ser el tan afamado Hiroshi Miyamoto- dijo con una mueca altiva mientras mordía su labio inferior jugueteando con uno de los aros de metal que tenía incrustado en él.

-Esta no es tu clase- contestó devolviéndole el papel golpeándolo en el abdomen. El joven no se movió y cambió su gesto al instante, se veía furioso. Eiko estaba lo suficientemente incómoda para salirse discretamente pero la voz del joven la detuvo.

-Oye, no te vayas, que los caprichos de tu maestro no te detengan, regresa- le dijo aún con el puño de Miyamoto en el estómago. Eiko sonrió intimidada y volvió a sentarse.

-Mire profesor, no sé qué clases de prejuicios tenga usted pero…-

-Usted sabe a lo que me refiero…- dijo levantándose e imponiendo una postura territorial frente al joven quien sólo hizo una mueca sin intimidarse.

-Tsk. No, usted no quiere entender, esta es mi clase, mire, aquí dice: Takekawa Ren, Inglés Avanzado de ocho y media a nueve y media, profesor, Miyamoto Hiroshi, ¿ve?-

Sin tener nada más que objetar el profesor vio como el arrogante joven se sentó al lado de Eiko y apretando la quijada continuó su lectura pero ahora en una postura tensa. La joven intentó zafarse de todo el asunto haciéndose la dormida pero antes de que pudiera recargar su frente sobre sus brazos Ren se encontraba deslizando el cuaderno desde su banco hasta sus manos.

-Wow, ¿tú los hiciste?- preguntó al ver las fichas botánicas que Eiko plasmaba en cada página de su cuaderno y ella sólo asintió lentamente. –Son bastante buenos, ¿qué haces estudiando una carrera tan aburrida?- dicho esto miró a Hiroshi como esperando una reacción pero el maestro ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

-Me gusta esta carrera- fue lo único que pudo responder.

El joven observaba los cuadernos y asentía a cada vuelta de hoja con los ojos iluminados sonriendo de par en par. De pronto la puerta se abrió y los compañeros de clase entraron y se acomodaron en sus asientos, Cho se sentó del otro lado de Eiko y saludó a Ren.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó confundida.

-Sí- contestó Cho sacando sus apuntes y anotando lo que Miyamoto anotaba en el pizarrón. –Somos viejos amigos- dijo sonriéndole a Ren quien le guiñó el ojo y le aventó una bola de papel a Hiroshi lo que le costó treinta puntos del examen final y un empujón fuera del aula del cual no fueron testigos visuales pero sí auditivos.


	16. El pasado ha vuelto

El descanso había llegado y Eiko no podía estar más feliz de salir del salón disparada lejos de todo el ajetreo que había presenciado una hora antes. Pero la voz del nuevo alumno resonó en el pasillo con s nombre entre las ondas vocales y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alentar el paso y voltear hacia atrás. El joven de cabello parado sonreía con gallardía provocando que sus mejillas se hundieran en dos pequeños pozos adornados por dos pelotitas de metal. Levantando su muñeca agitando la mano moviendo su pulsera con picos plateados llegó hasta donde la joven había decidido detenerse y jalando de la correa de su bolsa vieja se detuvo frente a ella.

-Vamos a comer, Cho también viene pero nos alcanza en la mesa-

El tono casual con el que el joven le hablaba no le incomoda a pesar de que lo acababa de conocer. Se sentía en confianza con él y dejó atrás su postura encorvada y poco a poco fue caminando con más seguridad a su lado. Llegaron a la mesa de la cafetería donde ya había llegado la fiebre del baile primaveral y se sentaron para esperar a Cho.

-¿Ya conocías al maestro Miyamoto?- preguntó ya que la casualidad y la altanería con la que trataba al profesor le resultaba fuera de lo común para dos personas que no se conocen.

-¿Cambiaría tu idea de mí si te dijera que sí?-

Eiko se encogió de hombros y sacó de su mochila una manzana y comenzó a morderla. Con la boca llena de jugo y pedazos de fruta respondió: -Supongo que no-

-Entonces no tiene importancia contestar esa pregunta- dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta y limpiaba las comisuras de los labios de la joven endulzadas y mojadas por la manzana. Cho llegó a los pocos segundos con varias carpetas llenas de recortes y decoraciones de listones y papel maché de colores.

-Lo siento, esto me tiene algo ocupada. ¿Qué van a comer?- preguntó a lo que Eiko respondió mostrándole la manzana y masticándola mientras Ren seguía limpiando el exceso de comida que de repente salía ligeramente de su boca. Cho tomó el brazo del joven y lo puso sobre la mesa –Ren, no la atosigues- le reprimió sonriendo y negó con la cabeza mientras abría una de las carpetas y escribía sobre la primera hoja.

Un grupo de jóvenes entró repartiendo volantes provocando que la tranquilidad de la cafetería se interrumpiera entre bullicios y carcajadas. Eiko tomó uno de los volantes y lo dejó sobre la mesa al ver que se trataba de lo mismo, Ren lo tomó y emitió un chasquido.

-Siempre con las mismas cosas Cho; tómate un descanso- le dijo aventándole el volante hecho bola a la frente suavemente. La joven sólo lo apuntó con el dedo índice con una sonrisa amenazante y siguió anotando en la carpeta.

-Es esta semana Eiko y… bueno, ya sé que no te gustan estas cosas y que me lo has dicho varias veces y seguramente a otra gente se lo has hecho saber también pero me gustaría mucho que fueras, te he tomado aprecio y la verdad es que a pesar de estar en el comité con gente no me he hecho tan amiga de alguien como contigo. Vamos… no tienes que llevar vestido si no quieres- le dijo tratando de convencerla.

-¿Y yo qué?- preguntó Ren casi lloriqueando volteando su labio inferior haciendo una mueca fingidamente afligida.

-A ti ni te cuento, ya sé qué irás, tienes que ir- El joven se rió y se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta de Eiko quien ya había terminado su manzana y jugaba con el cabo dándole vueltas al corazón ya oxidado.

-Está bien pero no me obligues a bailar- dijo por fin lanzando el resto de su almuerzo al bote de la basura y sonriendo derrotada por su amiga.

-Nadie te va a obligar- le contestó abrazándola fuertemente contra su cara se levantó y se fue corriendo con las carpetas en la mano gritando que los vería después.

-¡Takekawa!- pronunció una voz profunda con ira que no podía ser de nadie más que de Miyamoto. –Venga en este instante- ordenó el profesor ejecutando un fuerte gesto con la mano. Ren se puso de pie lentamente con irreverencia y no se movió.

-Respetable profesor, lo que sea que tenga que decirme venga y dígalo aquí-

Miyamoto se acercó con agresividad hacia la mesa haciendo que los cabellos de su larga cola de cabello se levantaran con el aire que su velocidad estaba provocando mientras que Ren dibujó una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Eiko se llevó las manos a la frente y alejó su mirada de ambos tratando de hacerse invisible.

-Preferiría que se dejara de insolencias y me vea en mi oficina, en este mismo instante- mandó clavando sus penetrantes ojos sobre los del joven quien mantenían la mirada como si se tratara de una violenta lucha.

-¿Y si no voy qué, le va a hablar a mis padres?- preguntó levantando la ceja llevándose los brazos cruzados al pecho y sonriendo mostrando los dientes.

-Peor- dijo el profesor levantando la ceja apretando la mandíbula.

-A ver, a ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- dijo la profesora McAllister quien apareció por detrás de Miyamoto. Apoyándose en el brazo del profesor miró a Ren y se puso entre ambos. Con los brazos cruzados y las cejas levantadas fue caminando hacia el joven quien retrocedía como si se tratara de una bestia feroz.

-Joven…-

-Takekawa- respondió Ren tragando saliva.

-Oh, bien, joven Takekawa. No nos gusta la indisciplina en esta institución. Usted debe saber que el maestro Miyamoto es uno de los mejores profesores y que le debe de tener respeto por los logros que ha obtenido profesionalmente y por su persona, por lo que…- la profesora fue interrumpida por Hiroshi quien colocó su mano en el hombro de la autoritaria Katherine y dejó escapar una mirada severa hacia el joven.

-No será necesario que intervengas por mí Katherine, ya le quedó bien claro que debe de comportarse. Ya sabe Takekawa, espero verlo en mi oficina cuando terminen sus clases; no quiero excusas- y ambos maestros se retiraron del lugar sin mirar de vuelta.

Ren se dejó caer en el asiento haciendo trompetillas con la boca y frunciendo el ceño. Apenado le sonrió a Eiko quien ya había cambiado de postura y guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

-Lo siento, tiendo a pasar por encima de la autoridad algunas veces, sólo por diversión- se excusó mientras guiñaba el ojo y se acomodaba la correa de la bolsa poniéndose de pie después de Eiko. Caminaron por el pasillo atorándose de vez en cuando con varios listones que se rompían cuando avanzaban sin pensar en la integridad de estos.

-Supongo que si te divierte pues, está bien pero ¿con el maestro Miyamoto?- preguntó riéndose del cinismo de su nuevo amigo.

-La gente como él siempre me ha divertido- dijo encogiéndose de hombros quitándose con desesperación un arreglo que había de pronto caído sobre su rostro.

El día acabó rápidamente y Eiko se sentía feliz por eso. Al salir del edificio, Ren caminaba a su lado animadamente y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su amigo. Caminaron hasta salir del edificio y esperando despedirse de él se desconcertó al ver que caminaba hacia la misma dirección que ella.

-Te acompaño a tu casa- dijo en tono explicativo como si hubiera leído su mente.

Caminaron varias calles conversando de cosas triviales y riendo de vez en cuando. Después de caminar por varios parques, pasar varios árboles y varios restaurantes, Ren se detuvo en seco con las cuencas de sus ojos como si se fueran a salir y Eiko dirigió su mirada hacia el punto donde Ren miraba y vio una enorme nube de humo que se extendía por el cielo amenazante y oscura. El joven la tomó del brazo y la llevó en su espalda corriendo entre los automóviles que se detenían sonando el claxon pero el joven no se inmutó y corrió a gran velocidad. Totalmente pasmada por la impresionante nube y por la condición física del joven Eiko cerró los ojos y se aferró con firmeza a la camiseta del joven. El joven por fin se detuvo con la respiración agitada y sostuvo con firmeza la mano de la joven quien apenas estaba abriendo los ojos. Horrorizada ante la imagen vio frente a ella su casa envuelta en llamas. Gary salió de entre unos arbustos con cenizas en el cabello sosteniendo en su hocico los lentes de su padre. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y corrió hacia la casa, Ren utilizó toda la velocidad que pudo para alcanzarla pero antes de poder entrar una viga cayó entre los dos entorpeciendo su camino hacia ella. El perro se encontraba ladrando detrás de Ren quien sólo emitió un sonido y Gary se alejó y se sentó en la acera esperando. Al entrar en la incendiada casa, vio cómo el papel tapiz se caía en pedazos junto con trozos grandes de madera.

"No, no la voy a perder" pensaba Ren mientras buscaba en cada habitación. Subió las escaleras y entró a una habitación con la puerta abierta y vio a Eiko en posición fetal abrazando una mochila al pie de una cama totalmente incinerada y envuelta en fuego. Se acercó rápidamente a pesar del intensó olor a carne quemada, la llevó en sus brazos y salió por la ventana. Corrió hacia donde se encontraba Gary quien agitaba la cola y lamía las mejillas de Eiko quien parecía no estar herida sólo tenía algunos rasguños y la piel llena de cenizas. Con la mirada hacia el vacío permaneció sentada en el césped viendo cómo su casa, sus recuerdos y su familia desaparecían frente a sus ojos. Sus padres estaban muertos, víctimas del incendio pero juntos, al menos eso la tranquilizaba pero perderlos a ambos el mismo día después de un periodo tan intenso y doloroso le provocaba un nudo en el estómago que no le permitía respirar adecuadamente.

Ren sacó su celular y llamó a emergencias, después hizo otra llamada. A los pocos minutos las ambulancias sonaron y los bomberos llegaron lanzando agua hacia una casa ya sin vida. Se sentó al lado de su amiga y acarició su cabello. Los bomberos llegaron preguntándole si era conocida o familiar y se puso de pie para responder todas las preguntas por ella mientras que la revisaban. Gary jamás se despegó de su lado y Ren no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de tristeza ante el acto tan tierno.

-Bien, usted se hará cargo de todo- preguntaba uno de los bomberos incrédulo.

-Sí, no se preocupe- respondió Ren con la mirada hundida en tristeza sin poder dejar de ver a la joven quien no podía quitar el sufrimiento de su rostro.

Los hombres se alejaron y comenzaron a recoger las mangueras después de varias horas de intentar apagar el intenso fuego. Luego de que Eiko fuera ingresada en la ambulancia Ren cargó a Gary y subió con él.

-Señor, no puede subir con el perro- dijo una joven enfermera que intentó detenerlo colocando su mano frente a él. Gary puso su pata en la mano de la joven y Ren respondió:

-Lo siento, tendrá que hacer una excepción; somos la única familia que le queda-


	17. Cambios

Al abrir los ojos sintió cómo la luz le lastimaba pero poco a poco desaparecía el dolor. Volteó hacia los lados y en el sofá vio a Ren durmiendo con los brazos cruzados, un pie en el sofá y otro en el piso. Se veía incómodo y sobre su pierna se encontraba Gary enroscado observándola y agitando la cola. Eiko apenas pudo sonreír al ver a su mascota. Había flores en el buró, varias tarjetas y un ramo de gruyas de papel colocadas en la ventana sobre su cabeza.

-Ren…- dijo con un hilo delgado de voz tocando con delicadeza su garganta.

El joven se estremeció y despertó bruscamente, al verla, corrió y la tomó de la mano con una alegría que nunca había visto en ningún ser humano.

-¡Qué bueno que despertaste! ¡No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías!- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la camilla despejando el flequillo de su frente y enderezando el respaldo lentamente para que pudiera estar en una posición más cómoda.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Pues todos nosotros, tus amigos. Hace dos días vino Kagome y un amigo suyo, también vino un tal Hitachi y obviamente Cho. La profesora McAllister y también el profesor Miyamoto-

-¡¿El profesor Miyamoto?- exclamó con la voz entrecortada por el malestar de su garganta y tosió por el dolor que le provocó forzar tanto la voz.

-Sí- dijo dándole unas palmadas para calmarla y se llevó el dedo a la boca en señal de que no hablara tan fuerte –Todos están preocupados por ti Eiko. No estás sola-

Eiko comenzó a llorar y Ren no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas también. La abrazó con delicadeza para no lastimarla y acarició su cabeza para consolarla. Gary se acercó y subió a la cama junto con los dos observándola con ojos tristes y solidarios. Eiko respondió al gesto acariciándole detrás de las orejas.

-Perdón- Ofendido Ren se incorporó rápidamente.

-No hay razón para pedir perdón. Si no lloras no podrás superarlo jamás. Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien importante así que no me molesta que llores, al contrario me da gusto poder estar contigo para acompañarte-

Eiko asintió y se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Abrazó a Gary quien salió de la cama de un salto al escuchar la puerta del cuarto abierta. Una enfermera entró con una charola metálica y unas jeringas sonriendo al ver a su paciente ya despierta.

-Señorita Yamamoto, qué bueno que ha despertado. Le voy a administrar este medicamento, no le va a doler- y después de esto la inyectó y se dirigió a Ren – ¿Gusta que pase a las visitas ya?-

-Sí- respondió sonriéndole con amabilidad a la enferma.

Minutos después, Kagome entró con un oso de peluche acompañada de InuYasha quien traía puesta una gorra para disimular sus orejas de perro. La joven se sentó con cautela al lado de Eiko y tomó su mano mirándola con compasión.

-Lo siento mucho- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

InuYasha se encontraba al lado de Kagome observándola, no podía distinguir qué emoción era pero les sonrió a ambos. Ren observaba con insistencia al hanyou quien no pudo ignorarlo más y se giró bruscamente.

-¿Bueno tú qué me ves?-

Ren se puso de pie y se paró frente a él extendiendo su mano.

-Tsk. Ren Takekawa- dijo sonriéndole gentilmente. El hanyou no respondió.

-Feh. Apestas-

El joven sólo sonrió y le extendió su mano a Kagome quien amablemente la estrechó mientras que con otra secaba sus lágrimas.

-Kagome Higurashi-

Ren volvió a sentarse al lado de Gary quien se veía bastante tranquilo a su lado y lo acarició en el lomo.

Kagome volvió a tomar la mano de Eiko y le dijo en voz baja.

-Shippo, Miroku, Sango y Kaede te mandan sus saludos- Eiko asintió agradecida con una débil sonrisa.

-InuYasha, hice lo que me dijiste…- dijo con voz débil –intente hacerme más fuerte-

InuYasha sonrió y cruzó los brazos.

-Feh, tonta, tú ya eras fuerte desde que te conocimos-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Eiko y por alguna razón se sintió feliz. Estaba agradecida de que sus amigos estuvieran con ella y de no estar sola en un momento tan triste. Kagome se acercó un poco más y la abrazó.

-Escucha Eiko- dijo sentándose de nuevo con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto –sé que no es un buen momento pero cuando quieras ir con nosotros, ten, esto te va a ayudar a pasar- y extendió su mano entregándole un pequeño fragmento de cristal rosado incrustado a una cadena de plata. –Sólo es un préstamo- dijo sonrojada –pero por el momento es así como podrás ir en caso de que no me localices al teléfono-

InuYasha estaba inquieto y con los ojos bastante abiertos pero no dijo nada; se veía que se estaba conteniendo demasiado. Eiko agradeció el gesto y le dio las gracias a su amiga quien se despidió con abrazo de Eiko y desde la puerta de Ren y Gary. De nuevo solos Ren retomó su lugar al lado de su amiga y contempló el cristal que sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Quieres que te lo ponga?- preguntó tomando la cadena entre sus manos. Eiko asintió y se lo puso con cuidado. –Listo. Se te ve muy bien aunque sea un corte de cristal irregular- dijo mientras veía el cristal y luego a ella.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la profesora McAllister entró con un gran arreglo de flores que llevaba en sus manos, al instante, Ren se retiró rápidamente de la camilla y se sentó al lado de Gary indiferente. Poco después el profesor Miyamoto entró con un pequeño ramo de flores silvestres de varios colores y lo colocó junto con el ornamentado arreglo de Katherine.

-Eiko, vinimos a verte hace días pero aún estabas sedada-

-¿Sedada?- preguntó Eiko con un susurro pero de no ser por el dolor de la garganta habría gritado por la sorpresa.

-Sí… al parecer los doctores no te han explicado…- dijo entre dientes apenada –Tuviste un shock emocional, tuvieron que inducirte para que durmieras y al parecer bueno, dormiste un poquito más de lo normal, pero menos mal que estás despierta- finalizó rápidamente con las manos juntas y mirando a Miyamoto como esperando a que hablara pero el profesor tenía una mirada que nunca había visto en él. Se veía triste pero duró sólo unos instantes ya que después volvió a su mismo semblante neutro.

-Eiko, es desafortunado lo que sucedió, en nombre de la escuela y el alumnado le transfiero nuestro sentido pésame. Sé que no es el momento más oportuno pero debido a que este desafortunado suceso tomó lugar a medio curso deberá suspender este semestre por consejo del comité escolar-

La joven se sentó con algo de debilidad por lo que la profesora McAllister le ayudó mientras miraba al profesor Miyamoto con algo de severidad. –Sí Eiko… en casos como este el trauma es bastante fuerte y consideramos que sería lo más apropiado y prudente que te tomaras lo que resta del semestre y del verano para…-

-¿Para llorar por mis papás?- preguntó en un tono rígido.

-Pues… sí- respondió desconcertada por el súbito cambio en su mirada –Escucha Eiko, sé que tu situación en lo que respecta a tu edad no es la más favorable desde tu punto de vista pero todos tus maestros nos hemos reunido y te daremos la oportunidad de tomar un día de la semana para clases particulares y que puedas presentar tus exámenes finales para no perder el semestre-

-Está bien, eso no me molesta tanto-

La profesora McAllister intercambió varias miradas con el profesor Miyamoto y miró a Eiko con algo de sigilo. –Consideramos que el maestro Miyamoto es el más apropiado para brindarte este apoyo particular-

Ante la sorpresa de tener al maestro más disciplinado como su tutor escolar no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en el estómago de sólo pensar la tensión que tendrían esas sesiones pero aún así asintió pensando que se vería bastante grosera si no lo hiciera. Katherine sonrió medianamente y se despidió de Eiko, el profesor Miyamoto sólo movió la cabeza hacia adelante y se marchó. Eiko dejó caer ambos brazos hacia sus costados emitiendo gemidos de dolor por haberlo hecho. Ren corrió a su lado y colocó sus manos sobre su abdomen, acomodando los tubos de plástico que se habían movido un poco por el roce de estos con la tela.

-Eiko, olvidé decirte una cosa- La joven levantó el rostro en señal de espera por la respuesta mientras sobaba su mano. –Bueno, sé que este será un tema muy delicado por un buen tiempo pero ahí va… tomando en cuenta que prácticamente perdiste todo, a excepción por Gary y tu mochila, quiero proponerte que vivas en mi departamento al menos hasta que te restablezcas y encuentres un lugar para ti. No me molesta la idea de que vivas conmigo pero si a ti sí eres libre de usar mi casa hasta que encuentres una tuya. Sé que me acabas de conocer pero he hablado con todos tus conocidos y nadie tiene un espacio tan grande para ti como yo, ¿qué dices?-

Sorprendida por tal propuesta lo pensó por varios segundos. No tenía a dónde ir, con su familia ni pensarlo, no se hablaba con ellos a menos de que fueran reuniones anuales y Ren insistía que ya había hablado con sus amigos por lo que no le quedaba otra opción.

-Gary puede venir por supuesto-

Convencida por eso aceptó y envuelta por el abrazo de Ren y los cariños de Gary se sintió muchísimo mejor.


	18. Competencia canina

-Bien, esta es tu recamara- dijo Ren abriendo la puerta hacia un amplio cuarto bien alumbrado y amueblado con los colores y muebles perfectos. Eiko se sorprendió al verlo ya que era bastante lindo y se veía muy cómodo. Dejó caer su mochila al lado de la puerta y abrazó a Ren.

-Gracias por ayudarme-

Ren respondió al abrazo y con gentileza la rodeó por los hombros. Sonriente la acompañó hasta la cama, quitó las sábanas, le dio unas cuantas palmadas a las almohadas y extendió los brazos en dirección al cómodo lecho.

-Aunque has estado muchos días acostada nunca es igual dormir en una cama de verdad. Acuéstate Eiko, Gary te hará compañía, si necesitas algo estaré en la cocina-

La joven se recostó siendo imitada por Gary quien se colocó a su lado. Ren la cubrió con las suaves sábanas de seda, le dio un beso en la mejilla después acarició al perro haciendo ruidos y como si le respondiera el perro ladró. Sonriendo caminó en dirección a la puerta y la cerró con sigilo. Los ojos de Eiko se fueron cerrando poco a poco, pesados, cansados hasta que por fin se quedó dormida. Ren se encontraba afuera de la puerta escuchando;

-Por fin- y después de esto su cabello cambió a un tono blanco y una luna creciente apareció en su frente. Caminó hasta la cocina y tomó el teléfono que se encontraba en el gabinete y marcó un número que se encontraba pegado en el refrigerador. Poco después se acercó hacia la puerta, la abrió y dos muchachas de cabello negro entraron. Justo después de pasar el umbral de la puerta sus cabelleras cambiaron y ambas adoptaron un color plateado, la más bajita tenía orejas de perro y una cola esponjosa blanca y la otra poseía la misma marca de luna creciente en su frente.

-¡¿Está aquí, está aquí?- preguntaba la más joven con entusiasmo mientras daba vueltas como si llevara un vaporoso vestido a pesar de que usaba unos pantalones ajustados.

-Akako, ya basta- dijo la más grande, Akina. –Si sigues haciendo ruido la vas a despertar, además, aunque esté aquí, no es tiempo de que lo sepa-

-Ay, siempre tan amargada Akina, no cabe duda que papá y tú son familiares. Oye Ren, pero al menos déjame verla tantito, ¿sí?- dijo moviendo la cola insistentemente y saltando frente a su hermano.

-Está bien pero no vayas a despertarla-

Se acercaron cautelosamente, Akina iba detrás de ambos tratando de no mostrar tanto interés a pesar de que estaba casi que igual de ansiosa que su hermana menor. Con cuidado, Ren abrió la puerta y las jóvenes hanyou vieron a la reencarnación de su madre dormitando profundamente a pocos metros de ellas. Las ganas de abrazarla invadían los deseos de Akako a quien le estaba costando mucho trabajo contenerse pero Akako la contuvo tomando con firmeza su hombro. Antes de cerrar la puerta la hanyou más joven emitió unos suaves ruidos para saludar a Gary quien levantó la cabeza y agitó la cola.

-¡Te envidio, de seguro ya la abrazaste tramposo!- exclamó Akako una vez que se encontraban en la sala.

Desde sus asientos Ren y Akina tuvieron sus respectivas reacciones ante el estallido de celos de su hermana menor. El joven hanyou sólo sonrió y emitió un chasquido victorioso de su gran idea –No es mi culpa que yo haya sido más listo que ustedes. Son tan miedosas de hacer enojar a papá que nunca hacen nada-

Akina mantenía la compostura pero Akako rechinó los dientes y se abalanzó sobre su hermano jalándole los cabellos y mordiéndole los brazos pero la mayor no pudo estar sentada tan tranquilamente al ver que sus hermanos peleaban como dos cachorros y después de varias mordidas gruñó con ira.

-Es increíble que después de casi 400 años sigan con las mismas actitudes infantiles- y dicho esto volvió a tomar su lugar y sacó un cigarro del bolso que llevaba en el brazo. –Nuestra abuela estaría muy decepcionada de ver lo revoltosos que son, si de antemano nos ve inferiores por ser mitad demonios… ustedes le dan más razones para denigrarnos de esa manera; compórtense- La joven hanyou se sentó en las piernas de su hermano quien comenzó a jalarle las orejas haciendo que Akina agitara la pierna en señal de satisfacción.

-Papá estaba muy triste- dijo Ren dejando las orejas de su hermana menor –No me lo dijo pero por unos instantes no lo pudo ocultar

-Me imagino- respondió Akina liberando el humo de su boca alcanzando el cenicero que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella –Pero nuestro padre aún debe de contenerse, él lo sabe y esa es su decisión Ren. Después de esta lamentable tragedia debemos esperar todavía más antes de decirle a nuestra madre sobre su pasado… recuerda que los humanos viven una vida larga en periodos ciegos, pocos logran recordar su pasado y otros no pueden con la carga. Tenemos que ayudarla a que no sea tan pesado para ella y que logre asimilarlo-

Ren se sintió algo culpable por presionar a su padre en la universidad. Su hermana tenía razón había que esperar.

Después de que sus hermanas se fueran decidió preparar la cena para Eiko, volviendo a su aspecto humano. Minutos después Eiko apareció en la cocina con el cabello despeinado y emitiendo largos bostezos. Se sentó sobre una de las sillas altas y esperó en la barra a que Ren terminara de preparar lo que estaba haciendo. Lo sirvió frente a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias- dijo Eiko sonriendo con los ojos iluminados y devoró el platillo que tenía en el plato.

-Debes de comer bien para reponer lo mal que comiste en el hospital-

Sentándose frente a ella la observó con ojos soñadores hasta que terminó de limpiar prácticamente su plato. Al darse cuenta de la manera en que Ren la observaba se detuvo y observó para ambos lados. Elevando una ceja movió su mano frente a sus ojos y por fin reaccionó.

-Lo siento es que me recuerdas mucho a alguien y estoy muy feliz de haberte podido ayudar- expresó con suavidad recogiendo el plato que prácticamente podría pasar por un limpio. –Creo que la satisfacción de poderte servir me hace bastante feliz en este momento y creo que todas las personas que te aprecian desearían estar en mi lugar, incluso otras que no pueden estar tan cerca de ti-Sonriendo aún masticando se concentraba en observar los patrones de la mesa de madera. Se levantó y lavó los platos pero antes de que pudiera tomar la esponja, Ren ya se encontraba sentándola en su silla de nuevo.

-Eres mi invitada, nada de querer hacerse cargo. Debes descansar- decía mientras tallaba con ahínco el sartén lleno de restos de comida. Sonriendo le hizo un gesto para que pasara a sentarse un rato a la sala. Minutos después, la joven pudo percibir el fresco aroma del té verde que pocos segundos después Ren sirvió en un hermoso juego de porcelana blanca.

La puerta sonó y Ren se puso de pie para abrirla y una cara conocida apareció. Hitachi sostenía un libro viejo y un paquete de pan dulce. El joven hanyou le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al invitado y lo invitó a la sala. Eiko se levantó y lo abrazó con efusividad soltando algunas lágrimas. Hitachi podía entender cómo se sentía su amiga ya que él, de entre todas las personas que la habían visitado ese día, había conocido a su familia y sabía del momento tan difícil que tuvieron que pasar más de una vez en esos últimos años. Tomándola por el hombro se sentó a su lado y la sostuvo con cariño.

-Te traje esto- dijo ofreciéndole los regalos a la joven que sonreía mientras se secaba las lágrimas. –Sé que todos te han traído flores pero como tus libros se fueron junto el incendio me imaginé que te gustaría tener algo que leer y algo que comer mientras lo haces-

La joven tomó los obsequios y los observó con cariño. Se sintió agradecida de que su amigo pensara un poco más que los demás en darle un obsequio apropiado y útil para sobrellevar la depresión de la que seguramente sería víctima y los colocó frente a ella sobre la mesa de té.

-Gracias Hitachi, de verdad es un gesto muy amable- el joven estrechó su mano con gentileza y ambos intercambiaron una mirada por unos cuantos segundos hasta que la voz de Ren interrumpió el momento.

-Oye Hitachi, no me conoces, ¿recuerdas? Ren Takekawa- dijo extendiendo su brazo desde el otro sofá que no se encontraba muy lejos del otro sobre el que estaban sentados.

-Lo siento Ren, sí, hola- contestó estrechando su mano.

El teléfono sonó y el hanyou se alejó cautelosamente de la sala con las cejas arqueadas y contestó. Hitachi se acercó un poco más a su amiga y la abrazó con cariño.

-Oye, siento mucho haberme ido el otro día del restaurant pero ya estoy aquí y sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero, ¿cómo estás?-

Eiko juntó sus manos y las posó sobre sus muslos, intentando ver hacia adentro de su mente. Le tomó algo de tiempo contestar ya que el vacío que sentía era tan intenso que era difícil describirlo. Enfocó sus sentidos y escuchaba la voz de su anfitrión del otro lado de la cocina y la respiración de Hitachi que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella.

-Sabes… sé que es terrible perder a tu familia. Los extraño y quisiera regresar el tiempo para cambiar mi actitud; eso es lo que más me pesa pero por más que desee que las cosas fueran diferentes es imposible esperar que un cambio sorprendente de pronto se haga de la noche a la mañana y las cosas sean mejores de ahora en adelante con todas las personas y las cosas que se quedaron en el pasado- dijo reflexionando tratando de contener las ganas de gritar y llorar –pero es bueno saber que mi familia no se fue del todo en ese incendio- respondió sonriéndole por unos instantes.

-En eso tienes razón- contestó Hitachi tomando su mano y moviendo la cabeza en afirmación. –Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar con Ren?-

-Sí- contestó en un impulso que le provocó una ligera tos –Sé que es extraño… no lo conozco lo suficiente pero me inspira demasiada confianza. No vayas a pensar que…-

-No, yo sé- interrumpió Hitachi dándole golpecitos a las delgadas manos de su amiga –ni siquiera pasó por mi mente. También te quiero pedir una disculpa por no haberte ido a ver antes, estaba en horario de trabajo y sabía que no estabas sola de todas maneras, además, no quería verte en una situación tan impactante como en un hospital-

-Está bien. Yo entiendo-

Ren volvió de la cocina con el teléfono en la mano y se sentó al otro de Eiko. Mirando a Hitachi le sonrió ligeramente y pasando su brazo frente a Eiko le tocó el hombro y le dijo:

-Sé que tenías ganas de verla pero lo mejor será que ella descanse para que se restablezca y recupere energías. Mañana podrás venir a verla sin ningún problema- Hitachi asintió y se puso de pie, Eiko hizo igual y lo abrazó por tercera vez.

-Gracias por venir. Por favor no desaparezcas- su amigo asintió y con una seña a Ren salió de la puerta volteando hacia su amiga unas cuantas veces. Al cerrarse el hanyou la condujo hasta su habitación donde Gary la esperaba con la cola moviéndose animadamente y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama. Eiko le dio las gracias y se aferró a su mascota usándola de oso de peluche. Al apagar la luz contempló un poco a su madre secreta quien le sonreía desde su cama como solía hacerlo cuando ella velaba sus sueños por las noches y no pudo evitar lanzarle un beso al cerrar la puerta.


	19. Escasez

Mientras limpiaba los restos del desayuno que se había comprometido a recoger, Ren sintió la presencia de su padre acerándose con ferocidad. Dejó los platos en el fregadero y se acercó a la puerta para adelantársele pero antes de que se diera la media vuelta la puerta ya se había cerrado de un golpe. Caminando con lentitud a la sala pudo ver los blancos cabellos de su padre reposando sobre los cojines del sofá. No llevaba su usual traje de trabajo sino que llevaba las mangas arremangadas y el cuello desabotonado, señal de que había tomado un largo paseo de ansiedad lo que usualmente hacía en situaciones críticas.

-No estuve ahí para ella- dijo con voz profunda sin despegar la vista del vacío.

Ren se sentó frente a su padre y apoyó sus manos sobre la pierna que mantenía cruzada.

-Escucha papá, creo que no es una buena idea que estés aquí con ese aspecto- pero Sesshomaru ni siquiera fingió haber puesto atención y se llevó la mano a la barbilla adoptando una pose pensativa. Ren miró en todas direcciones sin saber cómo entretenerlo; sabía que dentro de él había una furia casi incontenible aparte del deseo de estar a su lado pero ni siquiera pensar en hacer algún comentario al respecto.

-Vine a impartirle sus clases- dijo por fin colocando su maletín sobre su regazo que en seguida abrió para sacar varios libros y papeles que se encontraban en perfecto orden dentro de éste y ese semblante tenso se disipó de pronto. Ren se sintió más tranquilo y menos estresado ya que cuando su padre se encontraba en ese estado no podía liberar la tensión haciéndole bromas sino que trataba de comprenderlo.

-Bien pues no ha de tardar, salió a dar un paseo-

Los ojos de taiyoukai se encendieron como dos bolas de fuego y en una ráfaga potente elevó a su hijo por el cuello de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Tratando de zafarse, Ren mostraba sus colmillos mientras sostenía con fuerza el brazo tenso de su padre y con la voz entrecortada intervino:

-Necesita su espacio-

Sesshomaru lo soltó y se acomodó el cabello para volver a su lugar. Con garbo giró su cabeza hacia la pared de la sala que se encontraba llena de pinturas psicodélicas firmadas por el joven hanyou. Ren lo observaba con recelo sosteniendo su cuello, giró los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina para llevarle a su agresivo progenitor un poco de té para calmarlo.

-Akako y Akina estuvieron aquí- dijo ocultándose detrás de sus manos esperando con diversión la reacción de su padre quien jamás perdía la compostura si se trataba de tomar una taza de té.

-Insolentes- vociferó con rabia sin alejar la taza de sus narinas.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho pagar por este caro departamento pero era quedarse conmigo o … bueno, sabes eso perfectamente-

Sesshomaru sorbió con elegancia el té y lo colocó frente a él con la misma templanza con la que lo tomaba. Dirigió sus ambarinos ojos a los de su hijo y con la característica mirada rígida le respondió:

-Lo vas a pagar trabajando para mí-

Ren giró los ojos con hastío pero no pudo negarse. De pronto el taiyoukai giró su cabeza en dirección a la puerta y cambió a su disfraz humano en segundos, Ren lo imitó en seguida y aprovechó para propinarle una de sus famosas bromas. En segundos amarró el cabello de su padre en una gran cebolla y le colocó los lentes y corrió a abrirle la puerta.

-Eiko, sabía que eras tú-

Con asombro la joven sonrió levantando la ceja y entró con un par de bolsas que al instante Ren tomó y llevó a las sillas de la cocina. Al entrar vio a su profesor sentado en el sofá con el estrafalario peinado y presionando los labios para controlar una sonrisa espontanea lo saludó modosamente.

-Buen día profesor-

-Hiroshi- corrigió invitándola a sentarse en el sillón de al lado. –He escogido este día como oficial para nuestra reunión semanal, ¿alguna objeción?-

Eiko negó con la cabeza con aspecto serio y tomó una de las libretas que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Sesshomaru movió los lentes tratando de aparentar un gesto natural, ya que en realidad, los lentes le eran totalmente inútiles pero sus hijas insistieron en que de esa manera sería más creíble su papel como humano.

"Todos los humanos son defectuosos" recordó las imprudentes palabras de su madre en aquella reunión familiar.

-Traje galletas- dijo Ren poniendo una bandeja de plástico entre ambos mientras recibía una mirada totalmente inexplicable por parte de su padre quien parecía contenerse las ganas de darle un golpe. -Maestro, se ve ridículo con ese peinado, venga déjeme… ¡ahí está!- exclamó quitando la liga que él mismo había acomodado para ridiculizarlo. Eiko intentaba no reírse pero sus intentos eran fallidos. Ren le guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia el fondo de la habitación donde se encontraba Gary y ambos entraron a otro cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Mirando hacia el fondo Sesshomaru tomó la pluma que llevaba en el bolsillo de la camisa y la golpeó varias veces contra sus muslos mientras veía a la joven mirando ansiosamente en dirección a donde su hijo el can habían desaparecido. Volviendo su atención a él, tomó las hojas y se las entregó a la joven quien las examinó al instante.

-Bueno, la clase que ibas a llevar con la profesora McAllister esta semana era la de personajes folclóricos de la historia. Bien, sé que es algo pesado hacer una investigación exhaustiva pero me he tomado la libertad de anotar varias de las criaturas que quiero de las que quiero que indagues y tengas memorizadas para la clase siguiente con un ensayo persuasivo en el que definas cuál es la más interesante basándote en dichos, cuentos y pergaminos-Eiko asintió. La palabra pergamino hizo que Sesshomaru lo recordara. Tratando de contener la inmensa curiosidad que le provocaba saber si seguía existiendo preguntó por él intentando verse lo más casual posible.

-Por cierto, si no es un tanto insensible preguntar… el pergamino que alguna vez llevaste a la escuela… ¿desapareció con el incendió?- Eiko negó con la cabeza y se levantó, caminando hacia su habitación, se agachó hasta donde estaba su mochila y lo sacó de ahí, cuando quiso volver, Sesshomaru se encontraba frente a ella parado en el umbral de la puerta. Confundida por el acto de tanta confianza lo miró por algunos segundos, algo intimidada por la corta distancia que había entre ambos. Extendió su brazo y se lo mostró.

-Sabía que mis padres ya eran caso perdido así que lo segundo que hice al entrar a mi casa fue correr para salvarlo- dijo mientras el gallardo taiyoukai lo sostenía con firmeza entre sus huesudas manos. La joven permanecía con la mirada distante frente a él. No era de muchas palabras, al menos no de palabras afectivas pero no podía tomarse la libertad de actuar con tanta familiaridad en tan poco tiempo aún debía esperar un poco más.

-Hnn-

Eiko no pudo evitar ver imágenes de Sesshomaru en su cabeza y sorprendida frunció el ceño observando al profesor detenidamente quien notó el gran descuido que había cometido y se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo desapareciendo el apartado por en medio que usualmente llevaba.

-Fue una suerte que lo encontraras intacto- dijo dándole la espalda regresando al sofá. –Volvamos a la clase-

Acercándose lentamente hacia la sala, Eiko observaba con atención al maestro y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón. Tomó una galleta, la mordió y sonriendo un poco más de lo que había hecho en esos días le preguntó:

-Maestro, digo, Hiroshi… ¿usted cree en el destino, las coincidencias, los lazos inquebrantables?-

Tratando de fingir pensativo son su dedo índice recorrió los lentes que ya estaban casi en la punta de su fina pero varonil nariz. Por detrás de las lunetas de los lentes observó a la joven quien esperaba una respuesta con una mirada curiosa detrás de una galleta, gesto que le pareció algo infantil recordándole aquellos años en los que no hacía otra cosa más que responder a las preguntas de la pequeña Rin.

-¿Tiene sentido buscar una respuesta a esa pregunta?-

Dejó la galleta en el plato, sacudió las migajas de sus manos y mantuvo contacto visual con su maestro:

-Es mejor buscar una respuesta conciliadora a una pregunta imposible que gastarse la vida tratando de encontrar una verdadera-

-Entonces cree lo que quieras-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando escapar al lanudo perro que se apoltronó al lado de Sesshomaru en el sofá. Eiko, pensando que su maestro se sentiría incómodo comenzó a reprimir a su mascota pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba totalmente equivocada. Gary se encontraba de panza siendo consentido por su profesor.

La clase terminó y Sesshomaru se puso de pie. Eiko no sabía cómo despedirse de él así que se despidieron de mano. Era la primera vez que volvía a tocarla después de muchos siglos y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación que casi hacia que rompiera los estribos. Ren lo acompañó hasta la puerta y una vez afuera la volvió a cerrar. Gary cambió de lugar a los pies de Eiko en donde movía las patas con insistencia y sacaba la lengua agitado. El joven tomó la correa que colgaba del perchero y lo llamó para gancharla a su collar.

-Vamos a llevarlo a pasear- sugirió. Eiko se levantó y tomó la mano de Ren quien la mantenía extendida con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Salieron casi disparados por la fuerza del inquieto perro que no paraba de correr hacia cada poste de luz que veía. La joven reía con cada tirón, se encontraba divertida por la situación y Ren no podía estar más feliz de verla sonreír en momentos tan para su estabilidad mental. Llegaron a un parque donde se sentaron un rato mientras que Gary jugaba con los perros de las demás personas. De pronto Eiko pensó en el periodo Sengoku, quería volver pero no tenía manera de hacerle saber a Ren sobre aquello, ¿qué excusa daría para poder ir?, seguramente que se preocuparía de más y no querría que fuese sola a donde quiera que usara de excusa. El joven notó que se encontraba distraída y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombre, reaccionó al instante y recordó que no se encontraba sola.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando un poco-

-Entiendo- respondió Ren asintiendo y mirando a Gary corriendo recolectando cada juguete que se encontraba en su camino. –Es bueno que lo hagas, lo necesitas. ¿Qué te parecieron las clases?- preguntó con la intención de saber a fondo qué era lo que pensaba de su joven se llevó la mano a la sien enfocando su vista hacia los árboles como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa. Volvió hacia Ren y sonrió ligeramente.

-Bien. En realidad no vimos nada sólo me dejó unos temas a investigar y me preguntó algo ajeno a la clase… estaba pensando en volver a la escuela, a pesar de que los maestros insistieron en que lo hiciera; no quiero causarle molestias al profesor-

Ren sonrió con un suspiro ya que sabía que Sesshomaru no hacía otra cosa después de dar clases que pensar en las maneras de acercársele pero obviamente Eiko desconocía esas intenciones. Ver a su madre y padre separados por el sueño de un humano al renacer lo hacía sentir ansioso y desesperado pero trataba de ser paciente; si su padre lograba hacerlo entonces él también.


	20. Deja que el tiempo haga su trabajo

_Desde la ventana de la gran casa observaba a los pájaros posarse sobre las ramas. Nada más valioso tenía en su mente que los recuerdos de aquellos días en los que todo lo verde era motivo de pregunta, de cariño, de compañía y de deseo; ese ser que perfumaba cada espacio en su cabeza estaba tan lejos pero su corazón era el que necesitaba volver a la vida._

El teléfono sonaba con usual urgencia sin sacarlo de su propio andar. Caminó con lentitud hacia el auricular y lo tomó con gracia para colocarlo en su picuda oreja. La voz de su hijo se encontraba del otro lado hablándole con el mismo timbre vocal de toda la vida. Le recordaba tanto a su medio hermano, InuYasha haciendo que entre padre e hijo siempre hubiera competencia, esa era la razón. Con voz profunda respondió al llamado de Ren sin esperar que se tratara de nada urgente. El joven hablaba casualmente, hacía preguntas que él sólo respondía hasta que una de ellas agudizó sus sentidos y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle?- preguntó en un tono agitado y con cierta ira.

Pensando en su respuesta sólo liberaba el sonido de su respiración a la bocina exasperando cada vez más a su único varón quien estaba cansado de esperar y esperar. Habían pasado dos meses desde el accidente de la familia de Eiko y Sesshomaru no se había atrevido a pasar de un nivel de apretón de manos y el trato que mantenía con ella era simplemente cordial. Desesperado, Ren comenzó a gritarle al teléfono reclamando su respuesta que no fue recibida ya que el teléfono fue colgado a los pocos minutos.

-Hnn.

Salió del estudio donde usualmente solía pasar tiempo y bajó hacia el recibidor esperando la entrada de un furioso hanyou que llegaría a reclamar sobre lo que había preguntado. Tan predecible gracias a su naturaleza media humana, Ren entró por las puertas que se abrieron de par en par de un golpe. Con las cejas cada vez más juntas, caminó hacia su padre mientras mostraba los colmillos en una bravucona sonrisa.

-Respeto tu decisión pero no tolero que no nos expliques qué demonios es lo que estás haciendo-

El taiyoukai caminó presuntuosamente frente a él hasta llegar a la enorme sala llena de cojines, cortinas majestuosas. Dando el aspecto del viejo palacio pero adaptado a necesidades más modernas. Ren asimiló lo mucho que tenía de no visitar a su padre en la vieja casa donde creció y suavizó su mueca. Sentándose en el sofá más ancho frente observó a su padre quien se mantenía pensativo como de costumbre. Las pinturas que colgaban de las paredes no contenían pedazos de historia de la familia eran simples pinturas totalmente ajenas a su vida, los libros estaban repletos de estudios antropológicos, de sociología, de arte, medicina; una cantidad excedida en información. Tantos papeles y verdades que se encontraban en esa habitación menos la de su propia familia.

-Reconoces la totalidad humana de tu madre por lo que debes de estar consciente de que la única forma en la que puede seguir a nuestro lado es mediante la reencarnación. Los humanos olvidan al morir lo que vivieron por naturaleza, son escasos aquellos los que recuerdan o logran recordar lo que vivieron en otras vidas. La información que Eiko aún no descubre está llena de irregularidades en cuestiones de realidad, de lo que es fantasía y verdad. Si decidimos utilizar este momento en su vida como esclarecedor terminaremos por alejarla y sobresaturarla de preocupaciones y preguntas que pasaran a formar parte de otros temores-

Ren digería todo lo que su padre le decía entonces recordó el obsequio que Kagome le había dado a Eiko en el hospital el día que despertó. Un fragmento de la Perla de Shikón y pensando que sería posible que su madre estuviera viajando al pasado le provocaba muchas preguntas. Dudando si sería lo más conveniente preguntarle a su padre lo observó con cuidado. Percatándose de la insistente mirada de su hijo se volvió hacia él con frialdad preguntando la razón de su extraño comportamiento; el joven le habló de su inquietud. Con las cejas ligeramente elevadas Sesshomaru se acomodó en su asiento, señal de que la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa.

-No tenías idea, ¿verdad?-

El youkai no respondió. Despegó todo contacto visual. Caminó hacia el librero y tocó el lomo de varios libros mientras avanzaba con lentitud como si se deslizara sobre el suelo. Ren caminó tras de él a la expectativa de lo que su padre pudiera estar pensando o sintiendo. Después de varios siglos de haber convivido con él aún no se acostumbraba a la complejidad que tenía para expresarse lo cual le molestaba en momentos críticos en los cuales necesitaba de una palabra esclarecedora.

-… todo tiene sentido-

Ren se detuvo en seco, su padre aún caminaba con lentitud hasta detenerse frente a Tenseiga, la espada que su padre le había heredado. Rozó la superficie filosa de la hoja con su dedo índice con gracia sintiendo la suavidad agresiva del filo. Sonrió, fue casi imperceptible, por unos cuantos segundos y no hubo testigo que pudiera observar ese breve momento. El joven hanyou tocó el hombro de su padre con sigilo, viendo solamente la nuca cubierta por el cabello plateado del youkai.

-No entiendo qué es lo que está pasando. Mi madre alguna vez me contó aquella historia de la Perla y he estado pensando si ¿sería posible?-

Sesshomaru volvió en sí y miró a su hijo con determinación, altivo y confiado. La agudeza de su mirada a veces irritaba a Ren porque sabía que su padre se guardaba cosas y no las compartía pero esta vez se equivocaba. El taiyoukai tomó a Tenseiga entre sus manos mientras Ren observaba sin comprender el por qué del comportamiento de su progenitor, simplemente era confuso.

-Es posible que el trabajo ya esté hecho desde hace muchos siglos-

Mientras caminaba por la transitada calle, Eiko observaba las tiendas con prisa ya que la gente se movía con rapidez impidiéndole una caminata tranquila y pausada. Se llevó la mano a los bolsillos y sintió un trozo de papel olvidado, lo sacó y leyó su contenido. Era aquella tarjeta que Hitachi había enviado con Miyamoto aquel día en el café. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar y al entrar se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Cho despachando café y galletas en la caja. Al verla la joven pelinegra la saludaba con entusiasmo haciéndole señas para que se acercara al mostrador.

-Qué bien que te animaste a venir; yo tengo varias semanas trabajando aquí, ¿cómo estás?-Eiko arrastró un banco hacia la barra y se sentó. Le pidió un capuccino a su amiga que se le fue entregado con rapidez.

-Estoy bien, algo agobiada, ¿sabes? Es difícil sobre llevar esta situación; de pronto estoy en otro lugar con otra persona y los recuerdos de aquel día me duelen todavía pero trato de distraerme, de hecho quiero volver a la escuela a tomar las clases como deben de ser-

Cho asentía mientras limpiaba con un trapo húmedo una de las tazas y saludaba a los clientes que llegaban –Y bueno, ¿qué tal te va con el maestro Miyamoto?- preguntó mientras guiñaba el ojo.

Con el café a punto de salirse involuntariamente de su boca, Eiko contuvo la risa por unos segundos hasta que recuperó el aliento. –Es un profesor, Cho-

-Lo sé y tú no eres cualquier alumna- al decir esto la joven se llevó la mano a la boca y comenzó a limpiar la mesa evadiendo a Eiko.

-¿Qué es lo que estás sugiriendo?-

-Nada, nada, que eres mayor es todo-

La puerta se abrió haciendo sonar las pequeñas campanas que colgaban de ella. Cho tomó una postura más reservada y sonrió mesuradamente, Eiko giró para ver de quién se trataba y no era otro más que el profesor. Mantuvo contacto visual con él por un instante hasta que él lo rompió alejándose hacia un pasillo y desapareciendo detrás de una puerta.

-Olvidé decirte que es mi jefe- complementó mordiéndose el labio. –Tal vez puedas ir a pedirle trabajo; las vacaciones van a llegar y vas a querer tener algo en qué ocuparte, ándale, ve-

Eiko lo pensó por unos momentos. Su amiga tenía razón, trabajar le haría bien, la distraería y además le daría un bien económico para ayudar a pagar los gastos de la casa y no dejarle todo a Ren. Con decisión se levantó y caminó hacia la oficina de Hiroshi para concertar una entrevista. Tocó la puerta y a respuesta recibió la profunda voz de profesor para que entrara. Al abrirla vio el espacio de trabajo que constaba de libreros repletos de folletos, hojas y libros de distintos colores a tamaños, cuadros con paisajes japoneses y una pared llena de calendarios. Con un gesto le ofreció a la joven que se sentara en uno de los sillones de cuero oscuro que reposaban frente al amplio escritorio de roble que despedía un prominente olor a bosque.

-¿En qué puedo servirte, Eiko?- preguntó el youkai removiendo los lentes de su rostro mientras la joven se sumía ligeramente en el frondoso sofá de cuero.

-Sí, bueno, Cho me comentó que usted es su jefe y me propuso que le pidiera trabajo para el verano- contestó con nerviosismo al ver que había miradas severas dirigidas hacia la puerta, suponiendo que se trataba de su amiga –pero si fue imprudente de mi parte venir a pretender que así fuera entonces me retiro-

Sesshomaru reaccionó y estiró el brazo para detenerla antes de que se pusiera de pie. Con una postura más relajada sonrió mientras mordía el extremo de sus lentes y se movía desde el sillón.

-No, no es una imprudencia pero debo hacerte unas preguntas antes de calificarte como apta para el trabajo; es parte del protocolo-

-Claro- respondió relajada.

-Bien. Este es un restaurant enfocado en los sabores del mundo; tratamos de ofrecer bebidas y platillos que representen una leyenda, una historia. ¿Tienes alguna especie de conflicto racial?- cuestionó con gesto serio. Eiko expresó su confusión en los gestos de su rostro y Sesshomaru estaba al tanto de que la pregunta era algo extraña pero él sabía por qué la hacía.

-¿No…?-

Sesshomaru colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio entrelazándolas y con alivio gesticuló lo que parecía ser una sonrisa a medias. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una hoja que le entregó a la joven. Hubo contacto por unos instantes. El tacto con los delicados dedos de Eiko provocó que Sesshomaru sintiera una sensación cálida en el estómago, ganas de no soltarla nunca pero la joven ni siquiera lo miraba, en segundos alejó su mano y la regresó a donde estaba.

-¿Sólo la lleno y…?-

-Y estás contratada. Antes de cualquier cosa debes de saber las reglas y leer el contrato-

-No, está bien, confío en usted- respondió la joven con una sonrisa de antaño.

Le dio la espalda por unos minutos mientras llenaba la ficha de información. Sentía impotencia pero sabía que no era el momento. Gracias a la información que su hijo le había dado sabía que Eiko estaba expuesta a la posibilidad de conocerlo en su forma natural pero sobre todo en aquellos años en los que su ser aún era dominado por el rencor y los conflictos que cargaba respecto a su padre y a los humanos. "Si me conoce de esa forma será más sencillo plantearle la realidad"

-Ya está-

Rápidamente giró para verla de frente, se puso los lentes y leyó las respuestas de Eiko escritas con una fina escritura que instantáneamente reconoció. Con nostalgia la observó después de haberla leído y la guardó en el archivero. Estrechó su mano para concretar el pacto y se levantó cuando la joven lo hizo.

-Hiroshi, muchas gracias, ha sido de mucha ayuda para mí-

Sesshomaru asintió. La joven iba en camino hacia la puerta pero un impulso de Sesshomaru la detuvo. La tomó por el brazo y desconcertada lo observaba con extrañeza. Totalmente desubicado por su acción la soltó e intentó buscar una explicación ante su conducta.

-Lo siento, olvidé preguntar una cosa. Ese colguije que llevas, ¿qué es?-

La joven tomó el fragmento que llevaba en el cuello y lo miró antes de responderle –Es un regalo que me dio una amiga-

-Y a esta amiga, ¿la frecuentas mucho?-

Eiko dudaba de responder, no comprendía por qué el maestro le hacía tantas preguntas pero aún así no quiso ser grosera con él ya que estaba siendo amable con ella.

-Sí, de vez en cuando, planeo verla esta semana-

El youkai colocó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven y le abrió la puerta para que saliera; ya sabía lo que tenía qué hacer.


	21. Sentimientos enlatados

-Hola Ren, buenos días- dijo Eiko mientras preparaba panquecas en la estufa. El hanyou le sonrió con el gesto adormilado que le invadía el rostro por la mañana luego asimiló que la joven había despertado bastante temprano y que le preparando el desayuno. Nunca se había sentido tan dichoso.

-Toma- dijo poniendo un plato lleno frente a él y escurriendo miel sobre el desayuno –Yo voy a salir, tal vez todo el fin de semana-

Con un bocado en la boca Ren la miró suspicaz; eso lo tenía que consultar con su padre mientras tanto, tragó lo que masticaba e intervino en lo que Eiko le decía. –No es por intervenir pero exactamente, ¿a dónde vas?-

-Con una amiga- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Tia Kagome" pensó Ren, entonces asintió y sonrió con complejidad.

Caminó hasta el arco tori donde Kagome la esperaba, al verla corrió más rápido por los escalones y al llegar hasta donde su amiga la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué bueno que pudiste venir; siento no haber llamado antes-

-Entiendo que estabas ocupada, no te preocupes-

Con las mochilas llenas de ropa y medicinas, caminaron hacia el pozo y se lanzaron tomadas de la mano. La luz del mediodía las recibió y al instante Eiko pudo respirar el aire totalmente distinto y se sintió feliz de regresar. Kagome la tomó de la mano para asistirla a salir y en seguida se dirigieron hacia la casa de la anciana Kaede donde los demás esperaban a las jóvenes. Al llegar, Miroku, Sango y Shippo se pusieron rápidamente de pie y saludaron a Eiko lo cual apreció haciendo que varias lágrimas se juntaran en sus ojos. InuYasha observaba desde el fondo de la cabaña con los brazos cruzados con su postura de siempre.

-Eiko, lo siento mucho, mis papás también me dejaron solito- dijo Shippo abrazándola con cariño. La joven acarició el pelirrojo cabello del niño y se sentó en el suelo para entregarle un trompo que había comprado especialmente para él.

-No podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí, recuérdenlo- dijo InuYasha quien ya se encontraba parado al lado de Kagome imponiendo su deseo como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. –Naraku no debe estar muy lejos y no podemos perder más tiempo del que hemos desperdiciado-

Miroku sorbía una cantidad moderada de té mientras el hanyou vociferaba su autoridad cosa que él le daba causa a que su instinto de youkai le obligaba a imponer su liderazgo al llegar Kagome, algo así como si se tratara de un macho alfa tratando de intimidar a los demás de la manada.

-InuYasha, acabamos de volver, al menos déjanos tomarnos el día y salimos mañana temprano- sugirió Kagome algo hastiada, de sólo pensar que debían caminar bajo el sol sin haber comido y tomado un baño le daban ganas de volver a casa.

-Feh- cosa que significaba sí.

La anciana Kaede entró de la mano de la pequeña Rin para sorpresa del grupo. La niña corría con los brazos extendidos con el cabello ondeando mostrando las pequeñas flores que había colocado en su cabello. Shippo corrió junto con ella y reían mientras rodeaban en círculos a cada miembro del conjunto. Eiko no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la niña tan alegre y vivaz; la sensación de felicidad era inevitable.

-Hola Rin- saludó Kagome. Rin corrió hacia ella y le dio una flor entonces Eiko recordó aquel ramo de flores silvestres que Sesshomaru le había dado en su última visita de parte de la pequeña y decidió agradecerle por el gesto tan tierno.

-Ah, sí, el señor Sesshomaru me dejó una tarea ese día- dijo llevándose un dedo a los labios y juntando los dedos de sus pies columpiándose sobre el suelo de madera –me dijo que buscara las flores que más me gustaran y lo hice entonces me preguntó que a quién quería dárselas entonces yo le dije que se las regalara a quien él quisiera. ¡Entonces mi amo te dio las flores a ti!, yo las escogí, ¿Estaban bonitas verdad?-

Todos, incluso InuYasha, se encontraban sorprendidos de enterarse de aquel gesto totalmente surreal por parte del taiyoukai. Perpleja Eiko sólo asintió con lentitud ya que estaba bastante sorprendida. "Seguramente fue en agradecimiento por haber salvado a Rin aquella noche". Kagome notó la inmensa confusión que pasaba por la mente de su amiga y decidió romper el silencio para anunciar que la comida estaba terminada. La niña se sentó al lado de Eiko mirándola de vez en cuando con una gran sonrisa.

-Oye Miroku- dijo Shippo en voz baja por lo que el monje acercó su oreja para escuchar la voz del pequeño youkai con claridad -¿no se te hace que Eiko y Rin se parecen?-. El monje puso atención a las facciones y en efecto eran bastante similares, sólo ligeras variaciones y la línea del cabello pero tenían los mismos ojos, boca, nariz, pecas… se preguntaba por qué no había notado eso antes. Sango se dio cuenta de que Miroku las observaba y lo notó también.

Durante varios segundos ambas hacían los movimientos en sincronía haciéndolo todavía más extraño hasta que todos en el lugar se dieron cuenta de el parecido tan grande que había entre las dos pero antes de que alguien sugiriera o dijera algo se escuchó un sonido particular que anunciaba la llegada de Sesshomaru. Las hojas de los árboles se movieron provocando un ruido fuerte como si se tratara de una corriente de aire potente y la pequeña Rin salió corriendo de la cabaña exclamando el nombre de su señor seguida de Eiko.

-Hasta en preferencias se parecen- dijo Miroku en voz alta siendo respondido por las cabezas de sus amigos que asentían concordando con su comentario.

Rin caminaba con ligereza hacia su amo quien mantenía una postura erguida y orgullosa con la mirada fija en la niña sin mirar otra cosa. Llegó frente a él observando desde su estatura las facciones alargadas y varoniles del youkai, sintiéndose intimidada por los ojos ambarinos que la miraban con un altivo desconcierto. Rin tomó de la mano a Sesshomaru y le sonreía a Eiko con naturalidad. Se armó de valor.

-Gracias por las flores-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, evitándolo a toda costa.

De pronto un sonido intenso interrumpió el momento ambos miraron hacia la dirección de la que provenía el estruendo y se sorprendieron al ver una cantidad inmensa de demonios aproximándose a la aldea. Sesshomaru gruñó mostrando los colmillos mientras que Rin ocultaba su rostro en la manga del taiyoukai. Eiko permanecía de pie totalmente paralizada por la amenaza que se aproximaba. InuYasha y compañía salieron de la cabaña, armados y preparados para el ataque.

-Llévatela- ordenó Sesshomaru tomando de la mano a la niña y dándosela a Eiko.

La tomó y la llevó entre sus brazos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque mientras Sesshomaru desaparecía dejando una estela de color blanco detrás de él. Se adentró a la profundidad del bosque y se sentó junto con la atemorizada niña en la base de un árbol desde donde podían verlos enfrentarse a los demonios. Podían escucharse los gritos de InuYasha, que Eiko suponía, eran a causa de que Sesshomaru estuviera ahí.

-El señor Sesshomaru nos va a proteger- dijo la niña tomando con delicadeza la mano de Eiko.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?-

La pequeña niña movió su cabeza rápidamente. Abrazó sus rodillas y movía sus pies entre el pasto. –Él me salvó; después de que mis papás murieron, él me salvó es por eso que yo voy a estar con él para siempre-

-Mis papás también murieron hace poco- dijo acariciándole el cabello. –Sabes… quisiera ser tan valiente como tú-

-Eres valiente- respondió Rin sonriendo amargamente, algo totalmente ajeno a ella –A pesar de que tus papás murieron puedes intentar no sentir miedo y hablar… cuando me quedé sola no hablaba con nadie, no tenía amigos y en el señor Sesshomaru encontré las ganas de hacer cosas buenas entonces él me salvó y prometí no volver a estar callada otra vez porque si no recuerdo todo lo malo que pasó y siento miedo otra vez- Eiko abrazó a la niña mientras observaba la pelea que se daba a varios metros de donde se encontraban ocultas. Podía ver la silueta blancuzca de Sesshomaru moverse en el aire y los destellos que salían de la espada de InuYasha.

Varios minutos después lograron desaparecer a los demonios. Rin se había quedado dormida por lo que la cargó y caminó hacia donde se encontraban todos pero su visión fue invadida por un destello blanco que se acercaba hacia ella y de pronto se encontraba sobre el aire viendo alejarse la figura de sus amigos y los árboles debajo de ella. Sesshomaru la sostenía de la cintura de tal forma que sus pies colgaban y entonces apretó contra su cuerpo a Rin quien no se había ni siquiera sobresaltado por el movimiento tan brusco.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó asustada sintiendo cómo la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza –Mis cosas… ¿a dónde vamos?-

El youkai mantenía la vista fija hacia el horizonte y Eiko se resignó a seguir haciéndole preguntas. Descendieron en un claro en el bosque y por fin pudo sostenerse sobre sus pies. Dejó a Rin sobre el césped y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo a Sesshomaru, éste ya había desaparecido entre la maleza. "Pero qué persona tan estresante" pensaba con rabia. Caminó con ansiedad en círculos sin darse cuenta que su mochila se encontraba en el suelo a pocos pasos; al verla se sorprendió de que estuviera ahí. "Entonces esto estaba en sus planes…"

De los arbustos un demonio verde salió con un bastón extraño en la mano. La primera reacción de Eiko fue acercarse a Rin e intentar protegerla pero el pequeño youkai sólo se dejó caer al suelo y la miró con recelo. Supuso entonces que era inofensivo y se relajo aunque le incomodaba la manera en que era observada. La niña empezó a moverse y se despertó poco después de haberse tallado los ojos.

-¡Señor Jaken!- exclamó con los ojos entrecerrados y un pequeño bostezo. –Eiko, viniste con nosotros-

Jaken, como lo llamaba Rin, tenía un gesto despectivo al verla así que decidió ignorarlo y sacó una bolsa en la que guardaba varias sopas enlatadas. Para el asombro de la niña eran de formas y colores que nunca había visto y se acercó para verlas de cerca. Eiko estaba divertida con su reacción y le dio una de las latas que Rin en seguida exploró con el tacto.

-Esa lata que tienes es de pollo, ¿te gusta el pollo?-

Rin dejó caer la lata con horror y la miraba con temor. –¿Esta lata es un pollo?-

Eiko comprendió que debía expresarse con más claridad ya que ninguno de los que estaban con ella estaba familiarizado con artículos modernos como ese. Recogió la lata y la comenzó a abrir con un abrelatas mientras que Rin se cubría los ojos con las manos y Jaken boquiabierto observaba tan demoniaco ritual.

-No, lo que hay adentro es pollo para que comas-y mostró el contenido a sus horrorizados compañeros. Rin sonrió mostrando su incompleta dentadura mientras que Jaken se cruzó de brazos decidiendo que sería mejor ignorar a la humana. –Si me ayudas a conseguir leños, te compartiré comida-. Rápidamente Rin se levantó y corrió con entusiasmo entre los árboles recogiendo pequeñas ramas que llevaba y colocaba frente a Eiko con rapidez. Después de varios leños grandes y pequeños tenían una cantidad suficiente para elaborar una pequeña fogata.

La niña observaba con extrema curiosidad el movimiento de las manos de Eiko, la cuchara y el estofado que giraba con pesadez en la olla, incluso Jaken lanzaba despistadas miradas de vez en cuando en dirección a ambas. Rin se acercaba queriendo intentar cuidar del platillo también y tomó la cuchara con cuidado bajo la dirección de Eiko.

-Yo creo que a mi amo le gustaría comer esto-

-¡¿Qué te pasa Rin?¡Al amo bonito no le gustaría probar de una comida hecha por humanos!-

Desconcertada Eiko se preguntaba si lo que el pequeño youkai decía era cierto. Jaken sonrió maliciosamente y respondió afirmativamente, la joven miró a Rin pero la niña estaba bastante entusiasmada por lo nuevo de la lata que parecía no prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-El señor Jaken cree que el amo Sesshomaru siempre está enfadado pero él solamente es él, así como Rin es Rin- dijo la niña con ojos soñadores mientras probaba con uno de sus pequeños y regordetes dedos el sazón del estofado.

-Eres una tonta si piensas que lo conoces mejor que yo, su leal sirviente-

-Jaken-

El grave llamado hizo que la piel del pequeño demonio se encrespara, rápidamente corrió hacia Sesshomaru y con la postura encorvada parecía rogarle sobre algo pero sólo fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Rin se levantó y caminaba con ligereza a su alrededor mientras reía hasta que el taiyoukai se detuvo. La niña señaló a Eiko quien aún preparaba el estofado mirando con el rabillo del ojo al intimidante demonio que la observaba fijamente.

-Eiko nos hizo un estofado- decía la niña con entusiasmo colocándose al lado de la joven.

-No tenías que hacer eso- dijo Sesshomaru dirigiéndose a Eiko mientras rompía la dirección hacia un árbol en donde tomó su lugar y se sentó con postura relajada debajo de él.

-Gracias es todo lo que tenías que decir- dijo Eiko entre dientes enfocando su furia en el movimiento de la cuchara que esta vez era tan veloz que varias gotas del caldo cayeron sobre el rostro de Jaken quien se quejaba con chillidos agudos y maldiciendo a la joven por su torpeza.

-Silencio- vociferó Sesshomaru observando al demonio con un gesto rígido reprimiendo al pequeño youkai quien se encorvó sentándose sobre el pasto sostenido de su bastón.

Al terminar el caldo, Eiko lo sirvió en varios platos pequeños que llevaba en su mochila y le entregó uno a Jaken y a Rin, el primero fingía indiferencia pero el aroma del platillo despertaba sonidos en su estómago y se lo arrebató de las manos, Rin en seguida le dio las gracias. Sirvió un tercer plato para el youkai quien se encontraba bajo la sombra del árbol con los ojos cerrados. Caminó hacia él y al llegar frente a él extendió el pequeño plato frente a su rostro. Sesshomaru abrió lentamente los ojos liberando el amarillento color de estos con misticismo. Observó el plato azul con ranas verdes que tenían sus lenguas de fuera.

-Es de pollo- dijo la joven acercando más el estofado casi introduciendo la narices del youkai en el líquido ardiente. Tomó la mano de Sesshomaru la puso debajo de plato y asegurando su integridad lo dejó en su mano y colocó una pequeña cuchara amarilla. La joven se retiró y tomó su alimento mientras reía junto con Rin al ver a Jaken sacar su lengua y chillar de dolor. El taiyoukai colocó el plato sobre el césped y tomó la pequeña cuchara con un poco del estofado y se lo llevó a la boca con discreción.


	22. Deudas por pagar

La tarde había caído más rápido que de costumbre ya que después de haber comido, Eiko se había quedado dormida. Se levantó lentamente y a su lado vio al pequeño youkai dormitar con el dedo pulgar dentro de su boca dejando escapar de ella pequeños murmullos interrumpidos mencionando el nombre de su amo. Buscó por todos lados pero no había señal de Rin o de Sesshomaru y preocupada por la pequeña se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia el bosque. En el suelo vio las marcas de huella de ambos y caminó siguiéndolas hasta llegar a otro claro. Escuchaba la risa de Rin pero no la veía por ningún lado hasta que sorprendida vio a una enorme criatura blanca que surcaba el cielo con gracia y entonces vio a la niña sobre su lomo y no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se iba hacia su estómago ya que estaba preocupada de verla en una situación tan riesgosa. El gran demonio descendió y Rin deslizándose por el blanco pelaje de éste bajo hacia el césped y corrió con los brazos extendidos despidiendo fuertes carcajadas. El demonio corría en zigzag detrás de la pequeña quien reía cada vez más, de pronto, horrorizada Eiko vio cómo el youkai la tomó del ropaje y la lanzó al aire, la joven corrió para intentar salvarla pero se sorprendió al ver la silueta del gran demonio transformarse conforme tomaba altitud hasta adoptar la forma de Sesshomaru quien envolvió a la niña en su brazo y la reincorporó en tierra firme. Totalmente estupefacta Eiko permaneció de pie a pocos metros de la pareja sin poder creer lo que había visto. Sesshomaru miró en su dirección y a juzgar por la forma en la que la veía no estaba en sus planes ser descubierto. Rin corrió hacia ella al verla y la tomó de la mano llevándola frente a su amo.

-Pídele que juegue contigo- insistía la pequeña pero Eiko negaba con la cabeza.

-No, le tengo miedo a las alturas-

-Hnn- Sesshomaru abandonó la escena volviendo al área del campamento seguido por Rin.

Al llegar Eiko notó que la fogata había sido apagada y que Jaken aún dormía con el estómago inflamado. Rin se sentó y comenzó a colocar unas flores que se encontraban en los alrededores sobre Jaken quien no respondía ni al menor toque de la pequeña. Sesshomaru había vuelto a desaparecer. Eiko sacó de su mochila la casa de campaña que había llevado para armar cuando saliera con InuYasha y el grupo pero supuso que sería más cómodo ahora que estaba con menos miembros.

La armó y Rin se encontraba encantada por ella que la tocaba y sentía la tela gruesa admirando su forma. Mirando a Eiko, como si buscara su aprobación, abrió las telas de la entrada y se metió dando saltos dentro de la casa. La joven entró junto con ella y tomó sus manos mientras la niña seguía brincando con entusiasmo, Jaken se asomaba entre los huecos que las telas formaban.

-Sabes que quieres- dijo Eiko mirándolo mientras Rin aún tomaba sus manos.

-Las cosas de humanos no me interesan- respondió el youkai dirigiendo su vista en dirección contraria a las humanas.

-Creo que te interesan lo suficiente como para echar vistazos hacia acá pero tú sabes-

Jaken se alejó y se sentó en medio del claro solo, a lo lejos la figura de Sesshomaru se podía ver acompañado de otra que parecía ser un caballo. Conforme se acercaba la silueta se hacía más clara y la criatura que llevaba a su lado era un dragón de dos cabezas que no se veía para nada feroz. Ató las riendas en una rama y observó a la desconocida estructura que reposaba frente a él.

-Amo bonito, yo les dije que no pero no me hicieron caso-

-Silencio-

Se acercó hacia la tienda hasta que se podía ver el contraste claroscuro de sus pantalones y botas. Eiko se asomó y vio al taiyoukai desde un ángulo inferior pero él no la estaba mirando a ella. Con sus filosas uñas rasgaba con suavidad la tela inspeccionándola, bajó la mirada y se encontró con los achocolatados ojos de la joven que lo observaban con curiosidad, le sonrió con ternura invitándole a entrar con el movimiento fluido de su mano. Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso del gesto y tomó su lugar afuera de la tienda en donde se sentó. Gateando fuera de la tienda Eiko se acomodó a su lado tomando cierta distancia ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría el taiyoukai quien miraba en dirección contraria. Después de haberlo pensado por varios segundos decidió tocar su hombro suavemente. La cabeza del taiyoukai giró despacio hasta encontrar su mirada expectante de lo que haría la joven.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Kagome y los demás deben de estar muy preocupados por mí-

-Rin necesita compañía-

-Pero los tiene a ustedes- respondió mirando al interior de la tienda donde Rin acomodaba corona de flores a Jaken quien ya había sucumbido ante la curiosidad y entrado a la tienda.

-Compañía femenina- completó el taiyoukai sin mirarla con la misma postura.

-Pero yo debo volver a mi casa, no puedo quedarme siempre aquí-

-Cuando debas volver, vete-

Quedarse sonaba muy tentador, ya no tenía a una familia a la cual volver excepto por sus amigos. Abandonar a Ren así de pronto le resultaba imposible, sería un gesto bastante ingrato de su parte, irse sin despedirse de Cho también lo era, además, Hiroshi le había dado un trabajo para el verano, no podía defraudarlo. Muchos de sus sueños estaban del otro lado del pozo pero una extraña paz la invadía cuando se encontraba en el pasado, a pesar de las constantes guerras y de las criaturas sobre naturales que amenazaban con atacarla, todo era tan diferente en un lugar donde no tenía ninguna clase de atadura. "Puedo balancear ambos mundos" pensaba en la posibilidad como si fuera algo sencillo.

-Está bien, será sólo por unos días pero debo volver a mi casa que, está lejos-

-Hnn. Sé lo de tu hogar- dijo con un tono neutral. Se levantó y sin mirarla se alejó de nuevo desapareciendo detrás de la luz del sol que se ocultaba detrás de las montañas que se divisaban a lo lejos.

Las luciérnagas volaban en el exterior de la tienda, Eiko salió para verlas junto con Rin y Jaken. La oscuridad nocturna no era tanta como para que no pudieran jugar un poco bajo la luz de la luna y los ligeros destellos verduscos de la luminiscencia natural de los animales. Sesshomaru volvió con Ah-Uh, el dragón de dos cabezas y con tres conejos muertos en la mano que lanzó a los pies de la joven quien se mantuvo tiesa al verlos desangrándose frente a ella. Rin corrió y los tomó de las patas traseras pero antes de que se los llevara Sesshomaru la llamó por su nombre.

-No son tuyos- habló con autoridad. La niña los colocó de nuevo en el suelo.

-¿Son míos?- preguntó la joven sorprendida.

-Sí-

"Seguramente debo tomarlos si no será una especia de grosería o algo así" y con mucho esfuerzo de no vomitar los tomó de las patas tal y como había hecho Rin, manteniéndolos a distancia de su cuerpo. -¿Por qué?- preguntó viendo el rostro del taiyoukai, iluminado con una luz plateada.

-No está en mis planes tener deudas- respondió avanzando hacia el mismo árbol donde había tomado asiento durante la tarde. Eiko lo siguió hasta ahí y se puso frente a él tratando de verse lo más autoritaria posible.

-Si es por la comida de hace rato eso fue un regalo-

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos ignorándola hasta que Eiko se hartó de rogarle por respuestas y volvió con los demás. Rin y Jaken estaban sentados en torno a los conejos saboreándolos, la joven los tomó y se los entregó a Rin. –Vamos, tú hazlo yo no podría- La niña los tomó sin dudar y comenzó a quitarles la piel. Eiko no podía ver, era demasiado fuerte para ella así que miró hacia la luna hasta que todo terminara.


	23. Desgarre emocional

-Eiko, despierta- decía repetidamente Rin mientras empujaba con ambas manos a la joven quien dormitaba sobre el pasto. Al instante notó que se encontraba fuera de la casa de campaña y despertó rápidamente buscándola por todos lados. –El amo la guardó- contestó Rin al ver la preocupación en la joven. ¿Que Sesshomaru la había guardado?, eso era lo que menos habría pensado; imaginarse al youkai tratando de colocar cada pieza en su lugar y fallando inminentemente pero estaba totalmente equivocada. Al lado de su mochila se encontraba la tienda de campaña envuelta y abrochada a la perfección como si la acabara de sacar de su empaque, los tubos bien acomodados al lado.

-Wow- suspiró. Era increíble ver todo tan bien hecho a pesar de que imaginaba que Sesshomaru no estaba acostumbrado a artefactos como ese.

Rin tomó de la mano a Eiko quien rápidamente tomó sus cosas del suelo y caminó a su lado. Llegaron al tope de la colina y vieron al taiyoukai, a Jaken y Ah-Un esperándolas abajo. La niña corrió provocando que Eiko lo hiciera también. Sentía que se iba a estrellar contra el suelo hasta que Ah-Un intervino y al menos no cayeron de bruces al suelo. Rin aplaudía y reía mientras que Sesshomaru avanzó acompañado de Jaken que caminaba fielmente detrás de él. La niña saltó al dragón y Eiko se montó también con dificultad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó a Rin quien sostenía las riendas del dragón con bastante seguridad.

-El amo nunca nos dice a dónde vamos, nosotros sólo seguimos- respondió en un tono alegre.

"Seguramente que todos están preocupados por mí" pensaba mientras se adentraban a la maleza junto con el crujido de ramas y hojas. Se sentía apenada por no estar ahí pero en realidad no era su culpa, Sesshomaru se la había llevado prácticamente a la fuerza. "Al menos deberían saber que estoy bien"

-¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros para siempre?- preguntó la pequeña Rin girando para ver a Eiko.

-No creo- respondió con algo de tristeza ya que no quería decepcionarla.

-Pero el señor Sesshomaru puede cuidar de ti como lo hace conmigo; si tus papás también murieron-

-Tengo que hacer otras cosas en casa-

Después de varias horas de camino llegaron por fin a una cueva. Ah-Un entró y Sesshomaru tomó a Rin en su brazo y la colocó en el suelo, acomodó el cabello de la niña. Eiko bajó del dragón con sus cosas y sacó la tienda de campaña para armarla ya que durante las noches el frío se sentía intensamente. Al desenvolverla y extenderla para comenzar a armarla notó que la tela estaba llena de rasguños; estaba totalmente destruida

-Wow- exclamó en tono sarcástico mirando con rabia al taiyoukai quien se había recostado sobre su costado despreocupadamente dándole la espalda a la joven. Tomó la tela desgarrada entre sus manos y se puso frente al demonio quien abrió con hastío los ojos al sentir la presencia de la exasperada joven. –Así que en lugar de preguntar cómo se maneja algo, ¿lo haces a tu manera?-

-Hnn. Esta pregunta es estúpida si ya tienes la respuesta- respondió con indiferencia.

Irritada, arrojó la tela al suelo que no duró más de dos segundos ahí ya que Rin la tomó y comenzó a ondearla en el aire mientras corría con viveza haciendo que se sintiera menos molesta y con ganas de correr junto con ella. De pronto la cueva se llenaba de gritos y carcajadas que provenían de la alegría de un simple juego.

Después de varios juegos e historias, Rin cayó dormida sobre el regazo de Eiko quien acariciaba su suave cabello azabache y quitaba varias ramitas que se habían enredado entre los mechones de cabello negro. Sesshomaru se puso de pie estrepitosamente y caminó hacia la entrada de la cueva apoyándose en las rocas de la muro. Un aire sopló y los cabellos del taiyoukai volaron en distintas direcciones, Jaken corrió hacia su amo con torpeza y liberó un agudo chillido; se ocultó detrás de él. Una risa femenina se escuchaba fuera de vista.

-¡Kagura! Tus intentos de quebrantar al amo Sesshomaru no te servirán de nada- chillaba Jaken amenazando con su bastón a una mujer que sostenía un abanico frente a su rostro. Los intentos del pequeño youkai por neutralizarla fueron fútiles hasta el punto en que su amo le lanzó una patada que lo arrastró casi hasta el fondo de la cueva. Rin despertó al escuchar el eco del golpe y al ver a la mujer quien hablaba con Sesshomaru se ocultó detrás de Eiko.

-Has conseguido una nueva adquisición a tu séquito- dijo mientras movía el abanico frente a su rostro. –Sabes que Naraku tarde o temprano sabrá que lleva un fragmento de la perla- al escuchar aquello Sesshomaru dejó escapar un gruñido feroz y se volvió con brusquedad a Eiko quien se encontraba aterrorizada sentada sobre el suelo. Kagura comenzó a reír captando de nuevo la atención del youkai quien se encontraba enfurecido. –Será mejor que hagas algo al respecto, Sesshomaru- y al finalizar la frase sacó una pequeña pluma de su peinado y lo convirtió en una más grande con la que se alejó volando rápidamente.

Sesshomaru se lanzó en contra de la joven tomándola del cuello y alzándola con violencia. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Eiko quien se encontraba totalmente paralizada por el temor. Sentía las filosas garras del youkai presionándose contra su piel provocándole un dolor agudo. Los ojos del youkai se encontraban enrojecidos de ira y mostrando los colmillos mostrando su lado animal. El llanto de la pequeña Rin se escuchaba en el fondo tratando de detener a su amo con plegarias hasta que poco a poco el color carmín fue desvaneciéndose y la fuerza con la que sostenía el frágil cuello de la joven fue nula. EIko cayó con fuerza hacia el suelo débil por el ataque de su agresor. Al tocar su cuello se dio cuenta que el fragmento que llevaba colgando había desparecido.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- cuestionó en un tono de enfado mostrando el collar entre sus manos.

Sin poder pronunciar una palabra debido al impacto de la situación Eiko abría la boca con trémulo reflejo evadiendo la intimidante mirada del youkai quien permanecía de pie frente a ella imponente presionando con fuerza la cadena de plata.

-Kagome… ella me lo prestó-

-¡Eres una tonta por traer semejante cosa con nosotros! ¡Tonta, tonta!- gritaba Jaken con un aspecto demente mientras golpeaba la punta de su bastón contra el suelo mientras que Rin cerraba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos con las manos.

-Lo siento- dijo recuperando el aliento –No sabía que algo tan pequeño como un pedazo de cristal fuera tan peligroso-

-Hnn-

Sesshomaru se alejó y se sentó a la entrada de la cueva con el fragmento en la mano. Rin destapó sus oídos lentamente y perpleja miraba en dirección a su amo y a Eiko en más de una vez. El pequeño youkai tomó su lugar al lado de su amo murmurando insultos hacia la joven mientras se alejaba.

-Lo siento- le dijo a Rin en voz baja mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos y su rostro a caudales.

-No llores- dijo el taiyoukai con la mirada distante en torno a las montañas mientras guardaba el fragmento en el interior de su kosode.


	24. Rectificación

**Nota:** Antes que nada, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo tan lenta historia, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Ahora, sé que tal vez algunos han de sentirse sorprendidos y se preguntarán acerca de la reacción de Sesshomaru en el capítulo pasado por lo que creo que debo explicar algo que algunas personas pueden llegar a considerar polémico a pesar de que no todos dejan sus _reviews_, sé que varias personas han leído el capítulo. La reacción de Sesshomaru me parece que va dentro del canon, sobre todo porque él no es un personaje que se apoye mucho en las palabras; sus mayores cualidades son las de fuerza, poder y su intelecto (uno de sus otros talentos) no se destaca tanto como los demás por lo que es una criatura que se guía más por su fuerza y sus agallas que otra cosa.

Estoy en contra de la violencia, eso es definitivo pero tomando en cuenta que nuestro inu-youkai es un ser extremadamente violento que saca las garras ante cualquiera que atente contra el bienestar de Rin, creo que su reacción es más que comprensible, tomando en cuenta que aunque una niña humana lo acompañe en sus viajes, él aún mantiene cierto desprecio hacia la raza humana y cualquier otra criatura que considere inferior; no violentó en contra de Eiko por ser una mujer o por ser humana simplemente que calificó de su acto intolerable, desconsiderado y estúpido. El hecho de que un fragmento de la Perla haya estado en el mismo espacio que él sin que lo notara también le quebranta el orgullo y sabemos que este personaje es uno de los más arrogantes y orgullosos que se han visto durante toda la serie, además, para que Sesshomaru logre tener un carácter más formado y dócil debe de haber un punto cúspide en el que la tensión se eleve. Espero que entiendan.

**Nota2:** Este capítulo será corto ya que es transitorio pero no dejaré la actualización hasta aquí.

* * *

Después del suceso tan incómodo entre el youkai y la joven cada quien tomaba un lugar a distancia del otro. Rin se enfocaba en hacer pequeñas montañas con las piedras que encontraba a los costados de las paredes y colocaba pequeñas hojas con las que creaba personajes, Jaken dormía al lado de su amo quien parecía dormitar a la entrada de la cueva mientras que Eiko pretendía leer un libro cuando en realidad lo que hacía era vigilar cada movimiento del taiyoukai por ligero que fuese. Se sentía bastante culpable pero a la vez furiosa; tanto escándalo por una pequeña pieza de cristal; no tenía sentido, había maneras de decir las cosas pero tomando en cuenta que era un youkai tal vez no comprendía cómo es que se debe tratar a un humano; aún así, si Sesshomaru la quería ahí debía también atenerse a ciertas reglas. Camino lentamente hacia el youkai y se mantuvo de pie frente a él ya que sabía que no tardaría ni dos segundos en abrir los ojos y tal y como predijo así fue.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con hastío.

-Quería decir que lo siento; no sabía que traería problemas tenerlo además, no estaba en mis planes estar en otro lugar donde no estuvieran Kagome y sus amigos…- respondió en un tono amargo –Si es necesario que la devuelva entonces no tendría problema en hacerlo; yo la traje, yo la llevo de vuelta-El youkai rechazó la mirada de la joven sin responderle con un gesto neutral que irritó a la joven haciendo que perdiera la paciencia. – ¡No sé por qué haces esto pero yo trato de ser amable y lo único que haces es evadir mis palabras; estoy siendo amable!- exclamó alterada con las mejillas coloradas. El youkai la miró con extrañeza como si no le estuviera hablando a él. La joven se marchó frustrada y extendió unas sábanas que guardaba en su mochila y se acostó dándole la espalda al youkai.

El manto plateado de la luna cubría el suelo empedrado con destellos metálicos que destellaban con el movimiento de las hojas. Rin, Jaken y Eiko dormían agrupados por el frío de la cueva rodeados por el escamoso cuerpo de Ah-Un; Sesshomaru aún hacía guardia en el umbral de la cueva consciente de que llevaba un fragmento de la Perla de Shikón consigo. Se levantó y caminó hacia donde dormían los demás. Rin y Eiko dormía en la misma posición, una frente a otra mientras que Jaken yacía al lado de la niña abrazando su cuello. Sesshomaru cogió uno de los extremos de la manta y los tapó ya que Rin y Eiko tiraban de frío. Se colocó de cuclillas y acarició la mejilla de Rin, después observó a Eiko por unos segundos. Las finas facciones de la joven se acentuaban con los contrates de luz que se filtraban por la cueva delineando perfectamente los contornos de su estructura facial.

-Hnn, humana insolente- dijo en una melodiosa y grave voz mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla de la joven quien se movió ligeramente ante el gesto pero no despertó.


	25. Contacto

Eiko despertó agitada y se percató de que aún no amanecía. La luz opaca que iluminaba el paisaje afuera de la cueva daba la impresión de que fuera una pintura en blanco y negro por los matices neutrales que surgían por el tipo de iluminación. Se talló los ojos y se levantó tratando de no despertar a Rin. Sesshomaru seguía donde mismo mirando hacia afuera hasta que encontró la silueta de la joven con el rabillo del ojo, sosteniendo la visión por pocos segundos. Demasiadas palabras cruzaban por la mente de Eiko mientras caminaba hacia la salida; deseaba reclamar por su dignidad y al mismo tiempo no se acababan las disculpas. Debió suponer que un artefacto mágico sería un riesgo y que debía de comentarlo rápidamente con el youkai pero estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia del cristal reposando en su clavícula que lo olvidó por completo. Se detuvo al lado del inu-youkai quien no se había molestado en torcer su cuello para observarla esperando recibir unas palabras de él. Salió de la cueva y caminó lentamente en dirección hacia el bosque.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a tomar aire fresco- respondió sin volverse al arrogante youkai.

En el camino hacia la cueva había visto un pequeño estanque de aguas termales y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de tomar un baño antes de ir hacia otro sitio. Se deshizo de su ropaje y lo dobló en una orilla para después sumergirse en la calidez del agua aliviando el dolor muscular que sentía en brazos y piernas por la falta de ejercicio. La intensa luz del amanecer se filtraba por las hojas provocando un efecto de destellos dorados que se movían en distintos lugares iluminando pequeños círculos sobre el agua y los alrededores. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia las rocas relajando su cuello y espalda, liberándose del estrés que le pesaba en los hombros.

"Si les hubiera contado esto a mis padres jamás me habrían creído" pensó dejando escapar una lágrima que se unió al cuerpo acuático en el que Eiko se encontraba reposando.

Los ruidos del bosque fueron tornándose extraños; los pájaros parecían asustados y de cierta manera el viento también. Eiko se mantuvo alerta al notar un cambio en la armonía del bosque. De pronto, una ráfaga de viento apareció frente a sus ojos. Kagura, la mujer que había visto el día anterior apareció frente a ella con un gesto maléfico, ocultando la mitad de su rostro detrás de un abanico de papel. Sumergió su cuerpo hasta el cuello sintiéndose con pudor de ser observada mientras que la endemoniada mujer caminaba hacia ella acechándola con la mirada.

-Tú eres un estorbo; ¿De dónde sacaste ese fragmento?-

-Ya no lo tengo- respondió levantando el mentón.

-Con que te lo confiscó- preguntó refiriéndose a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa que no pudo definir. –Bien, pues vas a entregármelo; irás y se lo quitarás de las manos o si no, te mataré a ti y a esa mocosa-

-Hnn, eres una tonta si piensas que puedes engañarme a mí-

La voz de Sesshomaru viajaba entre los árboles pero no se veía por ningún lado. Kagura parecía estar en posición de ataque y con un movimiento de su abanico cientos de demonios aparecieron detrás de las corrientes de aire. Eiko perdió totalmente la noción de que se encontraba sin ropa y salió corriendo del agua para ocultarse detrás de un arbusto.

-Tus intentos son fútiles; la derrota es inminente- y al decir esto las garras de la mano de Sesshomaru dejaban escapar una luz verde; los movimientos del youkai comenzaron a tornarse circulares pintando con sus garras un destello verduzco semejante a un listón de seda destruyendo a todos y cada unos de los demonios que amenazaban con destazarle el cuerpo. Kagura permanecía alerta detrás de todo el movimiento hasta que por fin, el youkai logró destruir al grupo de criaturas y con agresividad se abalanzó sobre ella amenazándola con sus garras pero antes de que pudiera extender su ataque hacia ella, Kagura logró escapar sobre su pluma voladora alejándose del látigo venenoso del inu-youkai.

La joven humana temblaba detrás del arbusto debido a la baja temperatura de la mañana pero no quería salir de su escondite ya que el youkai aún se encontraba mirando hacia el cielo observando el rastro de su contrincante desvanecerse en el aire. Eiko dejó escapar un estornudo lo que captó la atención de Sesshomaru quien caminó hacia el estanque y observó el montón de ropa que se encontraba en la orilla, lo tomó y lo lanzó hacia donde se encontraba su dueña para después retirarse de ahí.

-Gracias- murmuró apretando la ropa contra su desnudo pecho y comenzó a vestirse.


	26. Rostros y flora

-Señor Sesshomaru, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntaba Rin mientras corría en círculos alrededor del youkai quien no prestaba atención a las preguntas de la chiquilla a diferencia de Jaken quien no perdía la oportunidad de enaltecer a su amo y menospreciar los cuestionamientos de la pequeña por tratarse de una subordinada lo que le costó al pequeño youkai varios golpes por parte de Sesshomaru.

Caminaron por un enorme claro lleno de flores lo cual le hacía sentir bien a Rin y a Eiko también. Sesshomaru se detuvo por lo que todos los demás hicieron igual. La niña jugaba entre las flores haciendo coronas y pequeños arreglos con ellas mientras Eiko aprovechó para sacar su cuaderno y dibujar varias de ellas. Pasaron varios minutos y Sesshomaru permanecía al pie de la pequeña colina tomando las riendas de Ah-Un observando hacia una aldea. Eiko no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a dibujarlo tratando de plasmar en cada trazo la perfección del youkai, los contrastes del cabello, de su postura y gallardía en un solo dibujo que no describiría ni en una milésima parte la grandeza de la criatura centenaria. Mientras le daba los últimos retoques al boceto el papel amarillento junto con todo lo demás fue cubierto por la sombra del taiyoukai quien se encontraba de pie observando desde arriba lo que el trozo de papel contenía. Al mirarlo a los ojos, con timidez extendió el cuaderno hacia el youkai quien lo tomó y lo observó atento.

-Soy yo- dijo en voz alta sin sonar como que lo decía hacia la joven sino a sí mismo.

Eiko se puso de pie, tomó el cuaderno encontrándose con los fríos y largos dedos del youkai; con nerviosismo siguió adelante y le dio vuelta a varias páginas mostrándole varios dibujos que había hecho de él, Rin y Jaken.

-Creo que debes conservarlos- ofreció mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

El youkai no despegaba la vista del papel y después de palpar las orillas del cuaderno con su pulgar, cerró el cuaderno y se lo devolvió a la joven dándose la vuelta y caminando más allá de la colina.

-Vámonos- ordenó.

Rin y Jaken se pusieron de pie rápidamente y siguieron a su amo fielmente por lo que Eiko tuvo que hacer igual.

Mientras se acercaban a la aldea, Eiko reconoció a Kagome y los demás y no pudo evitar correr hacia ellos rápidamente gritando sus nombres. Kagome respondió ante el llamado y también corrió hacia ella para encontrarse en un fuerte abrazo. Los demás se les unieron después sonriendo.

-Nos asustante, tonta- reclamaba InuYasha sin poder contener el gusto de saber que Eiko estaba bien.

Al despegarse del abrazo de Kagome, Eiko volteó hacia la dirección donde había dejado el rastro de Sesshomaru quien ya se encontraba caminando en dirección contraria; lo llamó pero no regresó. Sentía una sensación agridulce por ver a sus amigos pero tener que abandonar a Sesshomaru, a Rin e incluso a Jaken. Su amiga la tomó de la mano y la llevó al interior de un modesto hotel hacia la habitación donde al parecer se hospedaban ella, Sango y Shippo. La joven acomodó sus cosas al lado de las de sus amigas y se sentó por un rato sobre el camastro para descansar los pies.

-¡Creíamos que algo malo te había pasado!- decía Kagome con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas mientras Sango se le unía con un gesto afligido.

-Lo sé, yo estaba muy preocupada de que estuvieran pensando algo así pero afortunadamente nada de eso pasó-

Kagome y Sango se sentaron frente a ella sobre el suelo dándole palmadas en el hombro y sonriendo.

-Y, ¿Sesshomaru fue quien te salvó?- preguntó Kagome en un tono suspicaz.

-Él no me salvó de nada, no en ese momento. Cuando salí con Rin de la casa de la anciana Kaede fue para agradecerle… para darle gracias de…-

-Sí, ya sabemos- dijeron sus amigas al unísono contiendo la risa.

-Bueno, entonces llegaron esos demonios y Rin y yo huimos en dirección al bosque; para cuando la batalla terminó yo iba a dejar a Rin con él e incorporarme con ustedes pero antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando Sesshomaru ya me llevaba muy arriba-

-Incluso se llevó tus cosas- complementó Sango en un tono enérgico de voz.

Eiko asintió. Kagome y Sango también estabas algo confundidas acerca de la actitud del youkai pero no podían definir absolutamente nada ya que no sabían nada del medio hermano de InuYasha. Eiko se levantó y tomó su mochila, sacó su libreta y vio que no cerraba completamente, al abrirla, vio la cadena con el fragmento de la perla en la página del último boceto que había hecho. "Me hubiera gustado que aceptara mis dibujos" pensó mientras tomó el collar de la libreta y lo presionó en su puño.

-Y, ¿cómo es él?- preguntó Kagome con una genuina curiosidad ya que se trataba del medio hermano de InuYasha.

-Es simplemente él: Sesshomaru- contestó acomodándose de nuevo sobre el camastro abrazando sus rodillas y reposando su mentón sobre ellas –No sabría decir con exactitud, es muy extraño, diferente; hay algo en él que me produce curiosidad porque siempre calla incluso cuando habla porque sus palabras son frías, calculadoras e incluso vacías, posee una gran fuerza- al decir esto último se llevó la mano al cuello sobando el área de donde la había tomado el día anterior -… y quiere mucho a Rin; llegó a un punto tal que no sabía quién le era más leal a quien-

-¿Cómo te trató?- preguntó Kagome con ansiedad adoptando una postura infantil como si se tratara de una historia para antes de dormir.

-No lo sé; dentro de sus parámetros no sabría decir si bien pero definitivamente dentro de los míos… mal. Me atacó cuando se enteró que llevaba un fragmento de la perla y no se habría dado cuenta de no haber sido por esa tal Kagura- Sango y Kagome se miraron al mismo tiempo al escuchar el nombre de la sirvienta de Naraku. –Pero en ciertas ocasiones tuve varios acercamientos con él y considerando su manera de ser creo que fueron algo exitosos- finalizó con una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

-Kagura es un enemigo peligroso, ¿no te hizo daño?- preguntó Sango con ansiedad.

-Intentó hacerme daño cuando estaba sola. Fue esta mañana de hecho-

Kagome adoptó una mirada distante como si analizara toda la información que acababa de recibir mientras Sango movía su brazo tronando sus músculos con cada vuelta. Eiko se dejó caer sobre el camastro y miró hacia el techo. Las imágenes del gran perro llegaban a su cabeza como nubes dispersas y recordar aquella escena la hacía sonreír porque aquel acto mostró un lado del youkai que seguramente pocas personas excepto Rin conocían y eso le aseguraba que a pesar del carácter tan severo del demonio tenía un interior cálido capaz de ofrecer algo positivo a los demás.


	27. Confianza ofrecida

El pozo se posaba al centro de la vista adornado con las enredaderas que adornaban la superficie de madera con hojas y pequeñas flores que le daban un aspecto muy particular que cada vez se hacía más cercano con cada paso que se daba. Kagome e InuYasha se encontraban a su lado sonriendo. Eiko dejó su mochila sobre el suelo para abrazarlos a ambos con fuerza.

-Gracias por todo- dijo Eiko mientras se despedía de sus amigos –Volveré pronto; toma- y le entregó a Kagome el fragmento de la perla. –Creo que la próxima vez que venga prefiero que me llames tú-

Su amiga asintió.

Apoyó las manos sobre el borde del pozo dando un último vistazo a sus amigos y volvió la mirada hacia el frente, hacia el bosque y entre la oscuridad de las plantas, de los troncos, de las hojas, vislumbró los ambarinos ojos de Sesshomaru. Eiko sonrió discretamente y mientras se lanzaba hacia la oscuridad del portal murmullo: "Gracias". Cayó sobre la tierra y escaló la enredadera. Al salir de la bodega vio al abuelo de Kagome barriendo la loza y saludó mientras salía apresuradamente hacia la calle para caminar hacia casa de Ren.

Al entrar por la puerta del departamento, Ren se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de comer. Volteó a verla y sonrió ampliamente; antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, el joven ya la tenía envuelta en un apretado abrazo llenándola de palabras de bienvenida. La sentó en la barra y puso un plato de comida frente a ella.

-Sabía que venías en camino-

Eiko sonrió probando la delicia que Ren había preparado para ella.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó esperando a que le dijera algo que pudiera brindarle algo de información.

-Bien- respondió brevemente mientras seguía comiendo de platillo.

-Y bien, ¿conociste a gente nueva?-

-No- respuesta que lo hizo sentir derrotado hasta que la joven prosiguió con el enunciado –Ya conocía a todas las personas que vi pero tuve la oportunidad de convivir más con otra gente-

-Oh, ¿quisieras compartirlo?- preguntó mientras rondaba la barra con lentitud por la ansiedad que sentía de saber si se trataba de su padre de quién hablaban.

-Pues, no tendría caso decir nombres porque no sabes de quién hablo- dijo la joven tratando de evadir las preguntas sobre lo peculiar de los nombres de sus amigos –pero supongo que puedo compartir un poco de lo que pasó el fin de semana- ante este comentario Ren sonrió ampliamente y se sentó frente a ella colocando su mano bajo su barbilla mostrando bastante interés –Pues, fuimos a una fiesta- empezó Eiko tratando de adecuar los sucesos a un entorno un poco más moderno –y de primera intención fui con mi amiga, Kagome… bueno, pues ahí vi a otros de sus amigos; todo iba bien hasta que llegaron otros invitados con los que no se llevaban muy bien y tuvieron un pequeño conflicto… bueno, pues, de alguna manera, terminé hablando con el hermano de uno de los amigos de Kagome y resulta que no es tan desagradable como todos dicen que es-

"¡Sí, sí!" exclamaba Ren en su cabeza.

-Bueno, no hablamos mucho, en realidad hablé con una de sus amigas que era más chica que yo y es muy agradable, él no platicaba de nada pero de vez en cuando tenía gestos amables conmigo que viniendo de él es prácticamente el trato de un caballero y pues bueno, me alegro mucho de haber pasado tiempo con él… no sé por qué-

-Entonces, ¿te gusta, eh?- preguntó el hanyou levantando las cejas insinuándole algo a la joven que enseguida se sonrojó.

-No, claro que no. Simplemente es un nombre que puedo tachar de la lista de personas que me odian- contestó tratando de evadir todo tema que terminase en algo relacionado con eso.

-Bien, bien- dijo Ren entre risas mientras quitaba el plato de la mesa para llevarlo al fregadero –Cambiando definitivamente de tema- dijo con algo de sarcasmo –No se te olvide que hoy empiezas a trabajar en el restaurante-

Eiko se levantó y rápidamente llevó sus cosas al cuarto acariciando a Gary en el camino quien ladraba entusiasmado. Se puso el uniforme y apareció de nuevo en la cocina con una liga en la boca mientras trataba de acomodar su cabello en una cola de caballo. Ren se acercó y sostuvo el cabello de la joven tomando la liga de su boca y lo amarró en un perfecto peinado para sorpresa de Eiko.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo mientras levantaba la ceja por la sorpresa que le dio su amigo.

Ren se encogió de hombros con la usual sonrisa que llevaba siempre y tomó la bolsa que la joven había dejado en el respaldo de la silla y se la dio antes de que saliera por la puerta apresurada mirando al reloj con ansiedad al mismo tiempo que corría para alcanzar el camión que apenas estaba arrancando de la parada. El joven hanyou cerró la puerta y comenzó a reír de alegría. Mientras sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón del departamento vio sobre la mesa una de las bolsas de Eiko con cada uno de los objetos de su interior desparramados sobre la tabla y supuso que por las prisas eso había pasado. Empezó a guardar las cosas en el interior de la bolsa y al tomar la libreta de dibujo de la joven no pudo evitar abrirla y llevarse una sorpresa al ver unos dibujos de su viejo padre trazados perfectamente en las amarillentas hojas del cuaderno de bocetos.

-Voy a llegar tarde, voy a llegar tarde- decía mientras la puerta del restaurante se acercaba con rapidez.

Empujó el cristal haciendo bastante ruido al abrirse la puerta. Los clientes miraron hacia ella y entre varias disculpas entró y colgó su chaqueta y bolsa en el perchero de empleados. Cho se encontraba sirviendo unos conos de nieve a dos niños que se encontraban detrás del mostrador y al ver a su amiga la saludó cálidamente con un abrazo.

-Ren nos dijo que habías salido, ¿qué tal?-

-¿Ren?- preguntó Eiko mientras se colocaba el delantal.

-Sí, viene mucho para acá-contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ah, pues bien, gracias por preguntar-

En la oficina de Sesshomaru, el teléfono sonaba. El youkai quien se encontraba concentrado en varios papeles que tenía amontonados sobre el escritorio lo contestó en automático arrepintiéndose desde el primer momento en el que dijo "Diga".

-Papá, es un hecho que ella estuvo ahí y te conoció- exclama Ren con entusiasmo por su supuesto descubrimiento.

-¿Y no crees que yo recuerdo todas esas cosas?- preguntó con fastidio mientras giraba los ojos hacia atrás.

-Pues hace meses no lo recordabas- respondió con altanería.

-Tu pequeña cabeza no comprende lo sucedido, ni siquiera continúes, por favor- imploró Sesshomaru llevándose los dedos a la sien mientras sostenía con la otra mano la bocina del teléfono.

-Claro que entiendo, mamá viajó atrás en el tiempo, te conoció, los recuerdos acaban de volver porque acaba de pasar pero hace meses no recordabas porque todavía ella no se iba, sí, ¿ves?, entiendo-

-Sí, sí- dijo y después colgó el teléfono para continuar con la lectura de los documentos que se encontraba revisando.

-Oye Eiko, Hitachi ha venido a preguntar por ti varias veces acá- dijo Cho mientras entregaba unos pedidos a los meseros –Supuse que debía avisarte-

-Sí, tal vez lo llame hoy en la noche- contestó mientras se guardaba la libreta de órdenes en el delantal –Mientras tanto a trabajar- exclamó con entusiasmo y salió del mostrador a empezar su turno de trabajo.

Al terminar el horario de trabajo, Eiko empezó a recoger lo que quedaba sobre las mesas ya que había decidido trabajar horas extras y todos sus compañeros habían salido ya del local, incluso Cho que minutos antes se había excusado con ella y salido rápidamente de ahí. Llevó los platos al fregadero y cerró la caja registradora. Se desabrochó el delantal y lo colgó en el perchero donde se encontraban sus cosas, al mismo tiempo la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Sesshomaru en su disfraz de Hiroshi Miyamoto, cerraba con candando la habitación. Caminó hacia el área de servicio en donde se encontraba Eiko y la saludo cortésmente.

-¿Te quedaste a trabajar hasta tarde?- preguntó de manera retórica.

-Sí- respondió la joven con la atención enfocada en su bolso que cerraba mientras lo colgaba en su hombro

-Si gustas, puedo llevarte a tu casa- ofreció el youkai girando las llaves en sus dedos.

Eiko lo pensó por un momento mordiéndose los labios con cierta ansiedad hasta que finalmente aceptó. Salió del mostrador y caminó detrás del youkai quien se detuvo en la puerta y la abrió para que saliera primero. Ambos afuera, su jefe cerró la puerta y jaló la reja de seguridad de la entrada. Caminaron por la banqueta en silencio, él con las manos en los bolsillos desde donde jugaba con las llaves del auto ya que el tintineo de éstas lo delataba y Eiko con las manos aferradas a la correa de su bolso. Al dar la vuelta un coche negro se encontraba estacionado en la calle abandonada, el youkai presionó el botón y los candados se abrieron.

-Adelante; tú primero- dijo abriéndole la puerta a la joven.

Mientras caminaba hacia la otra puerta, Sesshomaru se detuvo al ver entre las sombras a un hombre más o menos de la misma estatura que él sólo que llevaba el cabello corto y el color de sus ojos era de un verde muy intenso. Sonreía maquiavélicamente mientras que el youkai lo ignoraba haciéndole gestos con la mano para que se marchara. Subió al coche y cerró las puertas con candado. Eiko no sabía si debía preguntar así que permaneció en silencio. El auto arrancó.

-¿Vas a tomarte los fines de semana muy seguido?- preguntó Sesshomaru con la vista fija en la calle sosteniendo el volante con una mano.

-No- contestó la joven mirando a su jefe con cautela. Sesshomaru sonrió ligeramente mientras encendía el aire acondicionado el automóvil. Por alguna razón Eiko se sentía nerviosa y se encontraba en una posición tensa sobre el asiento del copiloto.

-Y ¿cómo te has sentido?- preguntó en uno de los altos de tal manera que pudo despegar la vista del manejo y enfocarse en la joven quien tímidamente sonrió mientras miraba sus manos temblar ligeramente sin saber por qué.

-Mejor, gracias por preguntar- contestó con nerviosismo.

El coche volvió a avanzar mientras que el maestro sonreía ligeramente.

-Si en algún momento necesitas un consejo puedes acudir conmigo. Sé que no parezco digno de confiar pero puedes tomar mi ofrecimiento cuando lo requieras-

-Gracias- respondió la joven casi en un susurro junto con una incontrolable sonrisa.

Por fin llegaron al departamento de Ren, después de varios minutos de tráfico. Sesshomaru se bajó rápidamente del coche y abrió la puerta de Eiko antes de que pudiera tomarla ella misma para abrirla. Sorprendida salió del auto tomando su bolsa con cuidado para que no se resbalara de su ropa. Ligeramente agachó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y se dispuso a caminar hacia las escaleras de la entrada pero Sesshomaru la tomó por la muñeca jalándola hacia él. Eiko logró detenerse antes de estrellarse contra él y tomó cierta distancia, asustada por el repentino jalón.

-No olvides lo que dije- sentenció con una sonrisa.

Eiko asintió y caminó hacia las escaleras. Antes de abrir la puerta volteó hacia atrás y vio a su jefe aún recargado sobre el coche observándola mientras entraba a su casa. Con un gesto de mano volvió a despedirse y entró a la casa siendo recibida por su querida mascota.


	28. Encuentro cercano

-Eiko, ve a la mesa ocho- gritaba Cho desde el mostrador a su compañera quien se encontraba tomándole la orden a otros clientes. Rápidamente fue hacia la mesa ocho y tomó nota de los platillos que le estaban pidiendo.

-Yo quiero un pay de queso con fresas arriba- decía la joven.

-Y ¿para usted?- preguntó Eiko a la otra de aspecto más serio.

-Una taza de té- respondió con recato –con limón y leche-

Eiko se alejó.

-¡Por fin escuché su voz otra vez!- exclamó Akako con su disfraz humano.

-Por favor contrólate- dijo Akina mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sacaba un cigarro de su bolsa pero una mano impidió que fuera encendido.

-Sabes que no puedes fumar aquí- dijo Sesshomaru señalando con seriedad el letrero que se encontraba frente a la joven hanyou colgado en la pared.

-Como si tú no lo hubieras hecho- replicó con cierto rencor arrebatando el cigarro de la mano de su padre y guardándolo de nuevo en la cajetilla. Cuando se trataba de cigarros, la más dócil de sus hijas se convertía en una rebelde.

-Hnn, eso no es de importancia; son las reglas- contestó con severidad.

-Pa… digo, señor Miyamoto, ¿Será posible que podamos concertar una cita con ya sabe quién para poder convivir más?- preguntó la hija menor del taiyoukai interrumpiendo el momento de tensión entre Akina y él.

-¿Con qué excusa?- preguntó seriamente sin despegar la vista de su hija mayor quien aún sostenía una mirada retadora en sus ojos.

-Puede decirle que fuimos sus alumnas más destacadas y que nos quiere presentar- propuso la joven abriendo sus brillantes ojos grises juntando sus manos para provocar una impresión más tierna y conseguir su petición.

-Yo no suelo hacer eso- respondió su padre con desdén, alejándose de la mesa y entrando al pasillo que daba a su oficina.

La mueca de disgusto en la cara de Akako se notaba bastante mientras que Akina luchaba contra sus demonios internos para no encender un cigarro. Eiko volvió con los pedidos de ambas y al poner el plato de pay de queso y fresas frente a la más joven de las hanyou, los ojos de la joven se iluminaron sorprendentemente y su dentadura resplandeciente se reflejó en el brillante metal del tenedor que iba a usar para pinchar la masa suave de su postre.

-Si necesitan algo más por favor no duden en decirme- dijo Eiko con amabilidad.

-Sí, hay algo- dijo Akako con la boca llena lo que provocó que Akina girara los ojos con desdén. –Podrías ir con el gerente y decirle que su servicio y comida son excelentes-

-Claro- respondió Eiko alejándose en dirección a la oficina de su jefe.

-¿Con qué propósito Akako si eso se lo puedes decir la próxima vez que lo visitemos en casa?- cuestionaba su hermana mientras le daba sorbos a su taza de té.

-Obviamente una excusa para que estén solos, duh-

Eiko tocó la puerta de la oficina pasando ante la afirmativa de su jefe quien se encontraba leyendo un libro con bastante interés pero al abrirse la puerta lo colocó sobre el escritorio prestando suma atención a los movimientos de la joven al entrar. Ofreció el sofá con un movimiento elegante con su mano pero la joven se negó.

-Muchas gracias, vengo rápidamente a decirle que las señoritas de la mesa ocho quieren decirle que el restaurante tiene excelente servicio y comida-

Sesshomaru sonrió ya que sabía de las ocultas intenciones de su hija, imaginaba que había sido idea de Akako. Se enderezó en el sofá y juntó sus manos mientras observaba a la joven quien se mantenía ansiosa de pie aferrándose a la orilla de los sillones por el nerviosismo.

-Me imagino que tú fuiste su mesera- dijo intentando adularla.

-Sí pero no es sólo a mí a quien le hacen una buena crítica- contestó sonrojándose mientras se llevaba el cabello que salía de su peinado detrás de las orejas.

-Eiko, desde que llegaste las críticas positivas en cuanto al servicio han subido considerablemente, por favor no trates de desmerecer esos comentarios- La joven sonrió ruborizada ya que cuando le hacían cumplidos no podía evitar sentir algo de pena. –Aprovechando que estás aquí- dijo poniéndose de pie golpeando una pluma contra la palma de su mano –Tendré que darte otra sesión además de la del viernes ya que perdimos una clase cuando saliste aquella vez-

-Oh, sí, está bien, no tengo ningún problema-

-Esta vez te citaré en la biblioteca, si no te molesta por supuesto-

-No, claro que no, ahí nos veremos; ¿a la hora de siempre?-

Sesshomaru asintió y le abrió la puerta para que saliera de la oficina y continuara con su turno.

El turno de Eiko terminó y como su jefe había salido antes no espero a ir con él a su lugar de estudio. Caminó hacia la biblioteca, al entrar se condujo entre los altos estantes de libros hasta llegar a un área bastante aislada del edificio en donde había varias mesas y libreros con libros bastante viejos y empolvados. Su maestro estaba ahí, esperándola. Al verla llegar se puso de pie y la invitó a tomar asiento.

-Bueno, como quedamos pendiente con algunas historias del folclor me tomé la tarea de buscar algunas para ti para que las analices y me digas qué opinas-

Eiko asintió y tomó varias hojas que se encontraban al centro de la mesa para tomar notas.

-Voy a contarte un relato bastante antiguo que abarca varios periodos históricos; ya después afinaremos los detalles sobre la identificación de las fechas. Pues bien, comenzaremos con una historia que habla sobre un matrimonio entre humanos y youkais; es el tema que toca esta semana- dijo como si necesitara fundamentos para justificar la razón del relato –A grandes rasgos te contaré. Existió un poderoso youkai hace siglos. No sé si alguna vez indagaste al respecto pero ciertos youkais sufrían de un complejo de superioridad que los orillaba a discriminar e incluso maltratar a razas inferiores, en el caso general, los humanos, pero ciertos miembros de esta raza eran blanco de burla e incluso ataques por haberse involucrado con seres humanos en sus relaciones afectivas y de apareamiento, a lo que surgían razas híbridas-

Eiko prestaba especial atención ya que mientras su profesor pronunciaba todas esas definiciones no podía evitar pensar en InuYasha.

-Estos productos entre distintas razas eran víctimas de abuso y violencia entre humanos y youkais, encontrándose entre dos mundos en los que nunca podrían formar parte; nunca de uno, jamás del otro. Es por eso que tomaremos en cuenta a los _hanyous _como otro concepto para las criaturas folclóricas que estamos estudiando-Alegre de que su amigo tuviera un lugar oficial en una lista de una clase sonreía y su maestro lo notó pero no prestó mucha atención. -¿Recuerdas el pergamino?- preguntó Sesshomaru suspicazmente.

-Sí- respondió Eiko tomando más interés.

-Ese pergamino es un ejemplo claro de un matrimonio entre un youkai y un ser humano-

-Su historia parece ser muy triste- comentó la joven recordando el poema que se encontraba escrito en él.

-Hnn. Seguramente lo es-

-¿Qué habrá pasado con esos dos?-

El corazón de Sesshomaru palpitaba fuertemente; su naturaleza youkai le permitía controlar su aspecto y parecía como si hubiera sido una pregunta común y corriente pero por dentro sólo él sabía la montaña rusa de emociones que paseaba por su cuerpo. La sangre le hervía y su estómago se sentía hueco dejando pasar una ventisca helada entre sus costillas.

-Imagino que la mujer murió- contestó tratando de aparentar neutralidad ante una realidad cruda.

-¿Y esos youkais volvían a casarse?-

-Seguramente que muchos no lo hacían; otros buscaban otras esposas y tal vez unos pocos buscaron el alma de ese ser humano entre los nuevos miembros de la raza humana, siglos tras siglos- respondió con la vista fija en la joven quien anotaba las respuestas sin notar lo cercana que era esa respuesta para ambos.


	29. Índice de memorias

**Época antigua.**

La noche era oscura como la soledad y las estrellas eran el brillo de los ojos que lo guiaban al andar. Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado frente a una cascada rodeado de la naturaleza y el sonido de los árboles dormitar entre las tinieblas. Los ruidos de la pequeña Rin chapoteando en el estanque eran sonidos vagos que no desconcentraban al youkai de sus pensamientos ni siquiera Jaken lo conseguiría, no en aquella noche. El viento soplaba filtrándose entre los cabellos plateados del taiyoukai refrescando sus memorias y sus pensamientos. Ah-Un se acercó lentamente hacia él y se recostó a su lado cual fiel acompañante recibiendo unas cuantas caricias por parte de su amo quien mantenía la vista fija en el movimiento del agua al chocar contra las piedras.

"Algo tan hermoso, dócil y frágil al chocar con la dureza inquebrantable de las rocas se convierte en algo peligroso" pensaba mientras la textura dura del dragón se paseaba entre las yemas de sus dedos. De pronto se encontró con una irregularidad en la superficie y examinó con desconcierto. Un retazo de tela se encontraba amarrado entre la montura de la criatura. La desenredó provocando que un aroma dulce a flores se liberara paseándose frente a su sensible nariz. Era el olor de aquella humana que se había marchado. Era la prenda que usaba por las noches al llegar el frío; acarició la textura suave del algodón dejándose envolver por el aroma mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el movimiento de la naturaleza que viajaba en el viento.


	30. El hada madrina

Ren se encontraba sentado en el sofá dándole una hojeada a un libro de arte que se había propuesto leer varios años atrás acompañado como siempre de Gary quien se encontraba con la lengua de fuera asemejando a una sonrisa canina. Eiko salió de su habitación el cabello desordenado y una bata de dormir, totalmente distraída sin notar que el hanyou se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados ya que había olvidado ponerse su disfraz humano. La joven entró al baño y comenzó a cepillarles los dientes, momento que el joven aprovechó para regresar a su cabello negro y su rostro sin marcas youkai.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto Ren colocando el libro sobre la mesa de café y poniéndose de pie para pararse en el umbral de la puerta y observar el ritual matutino de su, aún no declarada madre.

Eiko se sobresaltó al verlo parado ahí sonriente observándola mientras escupía la pasta de dientes y lo empujó para que saliera del baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Ren comenzó a reír mientras Gary movía la cola con efusividad y raspaba la puerta de madera con sus pequeñas garras.

-No hagas eso- dijo la joven en un tono molesto del otro lado de la puerta.

-Está bien, está bien, lo siento- decía Ren tratando de controlar su risa.

-Le digo al perro- replicó.

Volviendo a su lectura esperó a que Eiko saliera del baño con el cabello más ordenado en una cebolla y con la cara lavada. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café caliente y se sentó frente al joven en el sillón de la sala cruzando la pierna mostrando sus chamorros sin rasurar.

-Creo que debes recortar tu pelaje- propuso Ren en un tono natural señalando hacia las piernas de la joven quien se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su enorme descuido.

Corrió hacia el baño y volvió a cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

El joven no comprendía por qué era tanto el alboroto por lo que decidió retomar su lectura acostándose a lo largo del sofá junto con Gary quien se había recostado sobre sus piernas enroscándose para dormir. El teléfono sonó y Ren lo contestó al instante ya que lo llevaba dentro de uno de los enormes bolsillos de sus pantalones. La voz de su padre se escuchaba al otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó tajantemente.

-Hola papi, yo también te extraño- dijo el joven en un tono sarcástico y cantado.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías- respondió el youkai. Ren sonreía ante la imagen de su padre enfurecido; le molestaba no ser obedecido.

-Está bien; ¿crees que si algo malo le pasara me limitaría a quedármelo y no decirte?, déjame decirte una cosa querido padre, a pesar de los cuatrocientos años que tenemos de conocernos se ve que todavía no confías en mí- El youkai gruñó. –Bueno, bueno, no te encrespes. ¿Qué necesitabas?-

-Quiero que la traigas en la noche para cenar-

-Oh, una invitación al palacio, interesante- dijo el hanyou fingiendo sorpresa. –Obviamente voy a ir yo, soy su _befo_-

-Hnn, no me interesa, contigo o no quiero, que venga a cenar-

-Estás perdiendo la paciencia, ¿verdad?-

Y después de esto, Sesshomaru colgó.

-Ja, pobre viejo- exclamó Ren poniendo el teléfono sobre la mesa pero volvió a sonar.

-Ren- dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Itsuki!- exclamó el hanyou enderezándose.

-Escucha, tu padre mi pidió que llamara de nuevo para decirte que la cena es formal-

-Ja, lo que hace por no querer tolerar las bromas de su propio hijo- respondió en un tono amargo –No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. ¿Tú estarás hoy?-

-Me temo que aún no es tiempo, de todas formas, nos veremos-

Y el teléfono de nuevo daba el tono; por fin colgó.

Eiko salió del baño con las piernas irritadas y los ojos llorosos. Ren se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano acercándola al sillón más amplio para que se sentara. Gary saltó de él y se reinstaló en el sillón más pequeño en donde volvió a enroscarse para dormir después de un largo bostezo.

-Parece ser que te acicalaste a prisa, ¿eh?- preguntó Ren hincado desde el suelo, tomando la pierna de la joven para inspeccionar la piel.

-¿Por qué lo dices de esa forma?- preguntó juntando las cejas.

-¿Cómo?-

-"Acicalarse"-

El joven ya se encontraba de pie dirigiéndose hacia el baño y sacó de la puerta del espejo un bote con crema que le entregó a Eiko con amabilidad.

-Así es como se dice, ¿no?- preguntó el joven tratando de ocultar su duda mientras tomaba un poco de crema y la extendía sobre la piel de Eiko.

-Hmm, ese concepto lo escucho comúnmente en rituales de manada, en animales-Al escuchar eso Ren hizo una mueca extraña y comenzó a reír nerviosamente. -¿Qué? ¿Dije algo gracioso?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, no, lo siento, seguramente estoy viendo muchos documentales de animales- dijo mientras se frotaba las manos al finalizar su asistencia a la irritada piel de la joven.

Eiko frotaba sus piernas y se puso de pie rápidamente al darse cuenta que aún llevaba puesta su bata de dormir pero Ren la detuvo antes de que se desapareciera detrás de la montaña de ropa que dormitaba en su habitación.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas y hagas planes; el maestro Miyamoto nos ha invitado a cenar en su casa, dijo que era formal así que si no te molesta, creo que sería conveniente que fuéramos de compras para conseguir algo elegante-

-Está bien- respondió con una particular sonrisa.

Al llegar a las tiendas Eiko caminaba cerca de los aparadores y los observaba de cerca sintiendo pena por los precios tan altos de los vestidos sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al saber que no podría tener ninguno de ellos. Ren caminaba del lado de la calle sin mirar hacia los ventanales ya que esperaba a que su madre en espíritu lo guiara hasta el vestido que deseaba comprar pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que Eiko no avanzaba por estar frente a un vestido negro lloriqueando como una niña pequeña.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?- preguntó parándose detrás de ella inspeccionando el objeto en cuestión.

-Es que es demasiado caro- contestó tallándose los ojos.

"Nunca la había visto así" pensaba Ren desconcertado por el súbito berrinche de la joven.

-Yo te prestaré dinero, es más, yo te lo regalo-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

-Sí, sí- contestó Ren alejándose un poco ya que se encontraba algo asustado.

Entraron a la tienda y Eiko corrió hacia el maniquí que llevaba puesto el vestido que le había gustado. Lo descolgó sin esperar a que llegara la empleada y corrió apresurada a probárselo. Ren la seguía cautelosamente, esperando en los sillones que se encontraban frente a los probadores.

-¿Todo bien señor?- preguntó la empleada quien se había parado al lado de Ren.

-Sí, gracias- contestó el joven dedicándole una breve mirada cortés.

-¿Gusta probarse algo usted también?-

-Espere a que salga ella y en seguida le digo- respondió señalando hacia la cortina que se movía de lado a lado.

-Es usted un novio muy considerado- dijo la joven tratando de coquetear con el hanyou.

-¡¿EH? Eso es lo más enfermo que alguien me ha dicho- exclamó Ren abriendo los ojos y elevando sus pobladas cejas en un gesto asustado.

-No, no, no señor, discúlpeme por favor- decía la empleada ofreciendo mil disculpas.

De pronto la cortina se abrió y Eiko salió con el vestido puesto que le quedaba a la perfección. El vestido se acomodaba a cada curva femenina de la joven envolviéndola en un matiz negro. Sus hombros se asomaban entre los tirantes gruesos del vestido mostrando también su afilada clavícula gracias al discreto escote redondo. Era un vestido muy sencillo que se entallaba hasta las rodillas pero que hacía lucir a la joven muy se levantó del sillón embelesado por el aspecto tan impactante de Eiko y no podía evitar sonreír haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran en una explosión de alegría.

-Te ves hermosa… Eiko- se contuvo de decirle "mamá" pero sentía un deseo enorme de hacerlo por lo que la abrazó para dominarse.

-Gracias pero no es para tanto- contestó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Salieron de la tienda con el vestido en una caja y después de unos minutos de ver en diferentes establecimientos consiguieron unos hermosos zapatos rojos. Regresaron a la casa y Eiko se encerró en su habitación para arreglarse. Ren hizo lo mismo. Sacó del clóset uno de sus smokings que había usado años atrás para galas relacionadas con el trabajo de su padre y en cuestión de segundos ya lo tenía puesto. Fue hacia el baño y decidió cambiar su peinado para no irritar más a su padre. Después de haberlo acomodado llevaba el cabello suelto en una cortina negra hasta los hombros. Las perforaciones no se las quitó. Se sentó en el sillón para esperar a la joven a que saliera y a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió mostrándola tan bella como la imaginaba con el cabello recogido en un peinado relajado y el vestido y zapatos haciendo juego perfecto. Eiko por su parte gritó al ver el cabello de Ren, corrió hacia él y comenzó a tocarlo para beneficio del joven ya que le encantaba que le acariciaran el cabello.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó elevando el codo.

-Sí- contestó la joven tomándolo del brazo.


	31. Marca en la oscuridad

Se bajaron del taxi frente a una enorme mansión de aspecto antiguo conformada por varias torres y pasillos entre los varios pisos del caserón. Impactada, Eiko caminó tomada del brazo de Ren, quien sentía un gran ataque de adrenalina al subir los escalones y caminar entre los árboles para llegar a la entrada de su viejo hogar. Llegaron a la puerta y Ren tocó con suavidad ya que sabía que su padre debía encontrarse detrás de ella esperando a percibir el aroma de Eiko aproximándose. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió presentando ante sus ojos a Sesshomaru en su aspecto humano con un smoking muy similar al de Ren y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta.

-Pasen- dijo con amabilidad inclinándose con cortesía.

Ren sonreía ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a su padre en una actitud así desde hace varios años. Eiko se encontraba fascinada por la estructura interna de la casa, de no ser por los muebles y artefactos modernos podría jurar que se trataba de una casa cien por ciento del periodo Heian. Ren por su parte buscaba algún objeto que delatara la identidad de su padre pero no encontró nada ya que Sesshomaru había tomado la precaución de guardar sus espadas y armaduras en un lugar diferente. Pasaron a la sala y se sentaron mientras que su anfitrión se disculpó desapareciendo en uno de los pasillos de la casa. De pronto, alguien más tocó a la puerta y Ren sin pensarlo fue a abrirla.

-¿No se supone que lo deba de hacer él?- preguntó Eiko confundida.

-Eh, sí pero le haré el favor- respondió el hanyou tratando de justificarse.

Al abrir la puerta un hombre de cabello castaño y tez bronceada se encontraba parado con traje de trabajo. Levantó las cejas al ver a Ren y sonrió hipócritamente.

-Vaya, el hijo pródigo decidió volver a casa-

-Cállate Kazuki. Tenemos visitas y no tiene que enterarse de lo que tengas que decir, ¿qué quieres?-

-Vine a verlo- respondió arqueando la ceja y levantando en le mentó con aspecto arrogante –Tenemos unos negocios pendientes-

-¿No pueden esperar?- preguntó mirando hacia la sala donde Eiko se encontraba sentada observando a su alrededor, totalmente distraída sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Mañana salgo de viaje, es necesario que se arregle ahora- indicó asomándose al interior de la casa.

-Está bien, pasa pero no vayas a hacer nada estúpido- sentenció en voz baja amenazándolo con el dedo índice.

-Eiko- dijo Ren con un gesto serio –este es Kei, un colega del profesor Miyamoto-

Kazuki se acercó a la joven tomando su mano y besándola lo que hizo sentir incómoda a la joven quien intentó sonreír por simple educación. Sesshomaru entró a la habitación con un aspecto de enfado y estrechó la mano de Kei con firmeza.

-¿Puedo servirte en algo?- preguntó tajantemente con los brazos hacia atrás.

-¡Pero qué formal viejo amigo! Vengo a hablar de negocios y tomarme una copa de vino; al parecer llegué en buen momento- exclamó mirando en dirección a Eiko quien comenzó a sentirse algo perturbada.

Sesshomaru tomó con firmeza el hombro de Kazuki transmitiendo su youki amenazante; un gesto que un humano no podría percibir tan fácilmente. El irreverente inu-youkai observó al enfurecido anfitrión y le devolvió la mirada con rencor. Ren intervino y tomó los hombros de ambos youkais tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso para no levantar sospechas por parte de Eiko quien ya se encontraba de pie como si estuviera lista para salir huyendo de la habitación.

-Propongo que comamos algo y lo que sea que tengan que discutir profesor, lo hagan en este momento, Eiko y yo no tenemos inconveniente, ¿verdad?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la joven tratando de sonreír para tranquilizarla. Eiko asintió algo asustada y se acercó al hanyou buscando su protección.

Una vez en la mesa frente a los platillos tan elaborados al centro, Eiko comenzó a comer ya que sentía demasiada hambre. Ren observaba con atención a su padre y al antiguo sirviente de éste discutir en voz baja para que los oídos humanos de Eiko no pudieran escuchar palabra alguna.

-No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a estas tierras, menos cuando ella esté aquí- dijo Sesshomaru entre dientes liberando una gran cantidad de youki que mostraba lo enfurecido que estaba.

Kazuki sonreía de manera triunfante mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto y la meneaba frente a sus ojos intensamente verdes. –Nos vas a meter en problemas si sigues liberando esa cantidad de youki- sugirió el inu-youkai levantando la ceja –Sabes que el contrato pronto terminará, debes firmarlo o vas a sufrir las consecuencias graves-

Sesshomaru se puso de pie.

-Si nos disculpan, Kei y yo debemos discutir un asunto importante en la habitación de al lado; Kei-

Kei lo siguió hasta la puerta no sin antes voltear a ver a Eiko y guiñarle un ojo.

-Que persona tan desagradable- dijo Eiko entre dientes mientras le daba una enorme mordida a su filete.

Ren se mantuvo en silencio preocupado por lo que la presencia de Kazuki indicaba.

-No voy a firmar el acuerdo- dijo Sesshomaru una vez que se encontraban en un cuarto aislado.

Kazuki se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero frente a la chimenea del pequeño estudio y mostró su aspecto youkai. Su cabello se convirtió en destellos blancos en un pequeño corte de cabello, adquiriendo marcas negras en las mejillas y antebrazos. Sosteniendo la copa de vino se acomodó en una postura relajada despidiendo aires de arrogancia ante su alguna vez amo.

-Sabes que te meterás en tremendos líos si no firmas la alianza con el clan del Este- dijo inclinándose al borde de la silla con una mirada siniestra –es eso o poner en riesgo a tu familia- Sesshomaru gruñó mostrando su cabello blanco y sus ojos enrojecidos. Apretó los puños tratando de contener su furia en una muestra de fuerza en sus manos.

-Cumplí con decirte y eso que ya no estoy a tu servicio; eso, mi estimado Lord de las Tierras Oeste, deberías apreciarlo-

Kazuki salió de la sala adoptando su disfraz de nuevo y sin despedirse abandonó el comedor y salió de la casa. Sesshomaru salió minutos después totalmente serio y directo a comer el trozo de filete que se encontraba sobre su plato. Ren y Eiko ya habían terminado y observaban con ansiedad a su anfitrión quien no les había dado aún una explicación. De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un trueno y la lluvia que caía a caudales sobre las calles. La luz de los focos comenzó a parpadear y de pronto el voltaje cayó.

-Parece que hay una tormenta- dijo Ren sin moverse de su asiento. –Profesor, creo que debe de ir por unas velas- propuso el hanyou sintiéndose incómodo de estar entre la oscuridad.

Se escuchó el sonido de la silla al moverse y los pasos del youkai caminando entre la oscuridad. Eiko trataba de enfocar la vista entre la capa negra que llenaba su espacio visual pero sólo podía percibir algunas siluetas a las que no podía hallarles forma. Minutos después, Sesshomaru volvió con un candelabro que alumbraba su rostro de manera siniestra dándole escalofríos a la joven.

-Acabo de ver hacia la calle y el agua ha llegado a un nivel bastante alto; dudo mucho que puedan pedir un vehículo que los lleve a su casa en este momento, me temo que tendrán que pasar la noche aquí-

Eiko sintió como si una gran aguja pasara por sus entrañas y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa ante la situación. Ren por otro lado sonreía en la oscuridad por la tormenta tan oportuna. Alumbrados por la escasa luz se pusieron de pie y subieron por las grandes escaleras hasta llegar a un amplio cuarto. Eiko caminó con cautela entre las sombras de la habitación. Se quitó los zapatos y los llevo en su mano mientras sentía la suavidad de la alfombra en las plantas de sus pies. Se sentó en la orilla de la suave cama y colocó los zapatos debajo de ésta.

-En el clóset que se encuentra frente a ti hay algo de ropa que tal vez quieras ponerte para dormir- sugirió el youkai siendo alumbrado ligeramente por la amarillenta luz del fuego.

Eiko sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

-Bien, Ren dormirá en otra habitación; si necesitas de algo sólo suena la campana que se encuentra en la mesa al lado de tu cama- y al decir esto él y el hanyou desparecieron detrás de la puerta que quedó entre abierta.

No necesitaba de luz ya que las ventanas eran demasiado amplias y permitían que la luz de la luna entrara libremente en la habitación alumbrándola ligeramente con matices en movimiento por las gotas de lluvia que se deslizaban sobre el cristal. Caminó hacia el clóset y lo abrió. Montones de trajes y ropa colgados y ordenados perfectamente. "Este debe de ser su cuarto" pensó mientras se ruborizaba. Comenzó a inspeccionar en el vestidor y le pareció ver un suéter de mujer entre todos los sacos. "Seguramente es de alguna amante o incluso de su novia, mejor lo dejo en su lugar" y optó por tomar una de las camisas de vestir y usarla de bata. Se acostó envuelta entre las sábanas de seda y se dejó arrullar por la suavidad del colchón y las almohadas. Se abrazó de uno de los cojines y sin intención olió la tela llevándose una grata sorpresa al inhalar un olor tan delicioso que era una mezcla entre yerbas del bosque y colonia. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se ruborizó y rápidamente se acostó boca arriba. Después de una batalla en contra del deseo de seguir olfateando la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida; bocabajo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a Miyamoto con el cabello suelto caminando descalzo sobre la alfombra con la vista fija en la joven quien dormía plácidamente en la cama. Se inclinó hacia ella y la joven fue abriendo lentamente los ojos. Al encontrarse ambas miradas, comenzó a deslizar su pulgar sobre el labio superior de Eiko haciéndole sentir una sensación cálida en el estómago. Él sonreía satisfecho mientras que la joven se mantenía paralizada acostada cubierta bajo las cobijas, acercó sus labios hacia los de la joven casi hasta tocarlos y los llevó hasta su oído.

-Eres mía- susurró mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa dejando sus hombros descubiertos.

Comenzó a deslizar sus labios por el delgado cuello de la joven hasta llegar a su hombro. La joven no podía moverse de la impresión y el nerviosismo de tenerlo tan cerca de ella en una situación tan íntima. No podía negar que se sentía atraída a la idea de besarlo en ese instante y dejarse llevar por la situación. De pronto, el cabello del profesor comenzó a cambiar de color. De nuevo el rostro de Hiroshi se encontraba frente a ella; unas marcas aparecieron en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con luminosidad en un tono ambarino entre la oscuridad.

-Eres mía- repitió mostrando los colmillos. La tomó de los brazos y se lanzó hacia su hombro mordiéndola.

Eiko gritó y abrió los ojos. La luz entraba por las ventanas indicando que la noche había terminado. Corrió la camisa hasta su hombro izquierdo buscando alguna marca o sangre pero no había nada, sólo las mismas marcas de siempre, sus lunares y sus pecas, nada más. Se cubrió el hombro al mismo tiempo que Ren y Sesshomaru entraban en la habitación alterados.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- gritó Ren mientras corría hacia la cama seguido de su padre.

Al ver a su jefe, trató de evadir la mirada.

-Nada- respondió ruborizada. –Creo que estaba soñando-

* * *

**Nota:** Kazuki (Kei) e Itsuki son dos personajes de mi fic anterior **"El misterio del amanecer rojo". **

**Nota 2:** Cuando me refiero a Sesshomaru en la narración, en general lleva puesto su disfraz humano a menos de que especifique su transformación, especialmente si se encuentra frente a Eiko o a cualquier otro humano. Aunque yo lo describa como_ youkai, inu-youkai, taiyoukai_ o simplemente_ Sesshomaru_, su aspecto es el de un humano.


	32. Cerca de la verdad

Se sentó sobre la cama y se tocó la frente frotando sus dedos circularmente. Ren la sostenía de los hombros mientras veía a su padre igual de confundido que él, por fin se levantó y se talló los ojos. Al ver a los dos youkais frente a ella observándola con insistencia se sonrojó y rápidamente los empujó hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta pero Sesshomaru no iba a permitir que lo sacaran de su propia habitación y por su instinto canino sentía la necesidad de establecer su territorio así que golpeó con sus nudillos la madera de la puerta.

-Eiko, si me permites debo pasar a mi habitación. Como seguramente te has de dar cuenta llevas puesta una camisa mía, la que iba a usar hoy; debo entrar por una nueva-

Tocó los botones de la camisa y empezó a desvestirse para devolvérsela. Al tener puesto el vestido de nuevo abrió la puerta extendiendo la prenda hacia su dueño quien la tomó elevando las cejas.

-¿Crees que voy a ponerme esto después de que lo usaste toda la noche?-

-¡Está limpia!- exclamó ofendida apretando su boca en señal de disgusto.

-Eiko, la camisa está sudada-

Ren comenzó a reir mientras que Sesshomaru caminaba dentro de la habitación, abrió el clóset y echó la camisa a un cesto vacío, en seguida aprovechó para tomar el suéter de mujer y meterlo también. Descolgó una camisa y pantalones limpios y salió del cuarto. Ren se quedó aún riéndose de la situación y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a la joven quien aún se encontraba parada con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza.

-Oye, seguramente fue por el sueño que tuviste- sugirió Ren mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía hacia el pasillo. –Ven, vamos a que desayunes algo y después nos vamos a casa-

Bajaron las escaleras observando los cuadros y pergaminos que colgaban de las paredes, Eiko se encontraba fascinada ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarlos por la noche debido al apagón. En la sala había una pequeña mesa con una charola con comida para el desayuno y se sentaron a comerla.

-Miyamoto es un excelente cocinero- recalcó Ren mientras se echaba a la boca un trozo de hot-cake y moras.

-¿Él preparó todo esto?- preguntó la joven señalando toda la comida con ayuda de su tenedor.

Ren asintió mientras se saboreaba los dulces sabores del desayuno con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de satisfacción.

-Sí- respondió después de un gran suspiro y comenzó a sobarse la barriga.

El youkai entró al pequeño comedor con una taza de café en la mano y se sentó en la cabecera, en medio de Eiko y de Ren. La joven se sintió algo incómoda a causa del sueño que había tenido por la noche y evadía todo contacto visual con él. Sesshomaru lo notó mientras la miraba de reojo igual que Ren pero estaba demasiado ocupado acabándose la comida de todos que no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó Sesshomaru a la cohibida joven, mientras servía en su plato un pequeño panqué con mermelada de fresa. La joven asintió lentamente sin sostenerle la mirada. –Me da gusto; al parecer tuviste una pesadilla-

-Sí; soñé que un demonio me atacaba-

-¿Un demonio?- preguntó el youkai sonriendo por la asociación mientras usaba su cuchillo para untar algo de mantequilla sobre su comida. -¿Qué clase de demonio? ¿Acaso te estoy dando mucho trabajo?-

-¡¿Eh?- exclamó la joven levantando la mirada pensando que había sido descubierta por lo que se asustó provocando que su corazón comenzara a palpitar más rápido. Sesshomaru y Ren podían escuchar el sonido de la agitación de la joven.

-Sí, mucho trabajo de investigación- completó el youkai sonriendo.

-Ah, supongo-

El youkai miró a su hijo con complicidad y sonrió. Tomó un poco de café y le sirvió un poco a la joven quien sostenía su rostro mirando hacia el suelo. La joven le agradeció con una sonrisa y tomó un poco. Lo observó mientras sorbía los aromas y sabores amargos del café; pensaba que las similitudes físicas eran enormes pero que el carácter entre su maestro y el youkai eran totalmente diferentes. "No puede ser" pensó sintiéndose patética por siquiera pensar en algo así "supongo que los soñé como uno solo por lo mucho que se parecen" y al llegar a esa conclusión su humor cambió y se sintió de nuevo en confianza.

-Todo lo que necesitabas era una taza de café-

Eiko sonrió y comenzó a comer con más gusto la comida que se encontraba sobre su plato. Por fin terminó y vio que su amigo también lo había hecho y se puso de pie extendiendo su mano hacia el youkai.

-Gracias por invitarnos-

Sesshomaru tomó la mano de la joven y la estrechó suavemente percibiendo su esencia tranquila y relajada. Sonrió ligeramente y se puso de pie sin soltarla.

-Espero que me visiten más seguido- contestó sin dejar de mirarla y por fin la soltó. Estrechó la mano de Ren brevemente intercambiando una mirada cómplice y los acompañó a la puerta. Los vio alejarse lentamente y trató de atesorar el recuerdo de su piel y el olor de la mañana esperando con ansias hasta el momento en que por fin pudiera liberar la verdad.


	33. Día de perros

Eiko se encontraba leyendo unas revistas en la comodidad del pequeño diván de la sala mientras acariciaba las suaves orejas de Gary quien movía su pata mostrando su alegría. Ren se movía ansioso por toda la casa con ropa, libros y varias maletas, supuso que saldría de viaje. Su rostro se veía con angustia; escuchaba cómo aventaba sus cosas y cerraba las maletas rápidamente. Salió arrastrando una con ayuda de las pequeñas ruedas y las colocó afuera de la puerta. Siempre hacía eso al menos una vez al mes así que a la joven no le extrañaba mucho su actitud, no tanto como la primera vez.

-De nuevo te vuelvo a pedir si me dices, ¿por qué te portas así?- preguntó la joven mientras sostenía la revista.

-Negocios- respondió el joven sin mirarla moviendo varios trastes en la cocina. Gary levantó las orejas y corrió a su lado.

-Entiendo, pero, ¿por qué te pones tan nervioso? ¿En qué trabajas? ¡Nunca me lo has dicho!-

-Arte, Eiko, arte- gritó Ren desde la cocina para que lo escuchara.

-¿Y qué es lo que haces?-

Ren salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sillón tomando jugo de naranja de un pequeño vaso. –Soy guitarrista de un grupo de rock- respondió el joven ruborizándose un poco mientras ponía sobre la mesa el vaso vacío y limpiaba lo que le quedaba de humedad alrededor de su boca.

-¡¿En serio?- exclamó la joven dejando la revista sobre el sofá y se enderezó por la sorpresa. -¿Cómo se llama?-

-Hounddogs- contestó levantando las cejas.

-Como la famosa canción de Elvis- exclamó la joven sonriendo. Ren asintió alegre de que haya encontrado la referencia; bueno, una de las principales referencias.

-Sí, es una canción icónica del rock & roll- al decir esto se puso de pie y dejó el vaso en la cocina –debo irme antes del anochecer, voy a tener una junta con los miembros del grupo y no puedo llegar tarde, es por eso que hice maletas; vamos a estar un buen rato discutiendo- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

La tarde llegó y Ren. Eiko lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo despidió mientras caminaba hacia la calle. La joven cerró la puerta y al entrar vio que sus maletas seguían en el corredor y que afuera del cuarto de su amigo se encontraba una gran caja negra rectangular; se acercó para ver qué era y al abrirla vio la guitarra eléctrica de Ren dentro. La tomó pensando que eso era lo más importante y salió corriendo para devolvérsela, con mucho esfuerzo ya que estaba algo pesada. El sol caía y la noche llegaba, a lo lejos vio la silueta de Ren difuminándose entre la luz del sol ocultarse. Corrió hacia él. Ya no había luz de día; de pronto Ren ya no estaba en su lugar un pequeño perro blanco se encontraba sentado frente a ella con las orejas hacia atrás.

-¡Qué bonito!- exclamo agachándose para acariciar al perro debajo del hocico. El perro movía la cola con entusiasmo. –Bueno, no encontré a quien buscaba- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminó con el estuche y el perro que iba a su lado. -¿Me vas a acompañar?- preguntó sonriendo y el perro ladró.

Entró a la casa y puso las maletas y la guitarra en el cuarto del joven para que no estorbaran en el corredor. Sirvió dos platos de comida para perros y Gary salió del cuarto de Ren corriendo hacia la cocina y comenzó a oler al invitado mientras ladraba y agitaba la cola, agazapándose en señal de querer jugar. El perro blanco respondió positivamente ante la invitación de juego y comenzó a correr por la casa siendo perseguido por el pastor escocés. Eiko reía mientras caminaba hacia la sala para encender la televisión y ver su programa favorito. El teléfono sonó.

-¿Eiko?- preguntó la voz de Cho.

-Hola- exclamó la joven mientras cambiaba los canales.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien, un poco sola. Ren se acaba de ir hace un rato-

-¿Te gustaría que me quedara a dormir?-

Eiko emocionada le contestó que sí y al colgar. Preparó una cena para cuando su amiga llegara; puso palomitas y varias bolsas de dormir sobre el piso de la sala. Los perros se enroscaron sobre las cómodas colchas y se quedaron dormidos. Después de un rato, la puerta sonó y al abrirla Cho estaba sonriendo con una charola de galletas. Eiko la hizo pasar y puso el regalo sobre la mesa. Se sentaron en la sala mientras veían una película y platicaban en los comerciales.

-Cho, tuve un sueño muy extraño- dijo Eiko mientras comía algunas palomitas.

Cho la miraba con atención motivándola a que le contara sobre lo sucedido. La joven comenzó a contar sobre su sueño mientras su amiga abría los ojos y la boca ante la ilusión tan explícita y extraña que Eiko describía. Eiko se sentía algo avergonzada ya que no quería que su amiga pensara que estaba enamorada de su jefe por lo que hizo la aclaración al instante de terminar de platicar lo que había soñado.

-Wow, pues, ha de haber sido muy incómodo sobre todo porque lo viste casi que cuando despertaste y en el trabajo, ¿no?- Eiko asintió –pero, ¿eso no te hace pensar que tal vez sientas un poquito de atracción hacia él?- el perro blanco levantó las orejas y observaba con atención a las jóvenes. Cho lo miró y lo llamó para acariciarlo detrás de las orejas.

-No lo sé; a estas alturas la verdad es que no lo sé-

-¿Hay alguien más?- preguntó su amiga en tono suspicaz mientras apretaba los cachetes del perro.

-Es difícil; vive… vive lejos-

-Bueno, bueno, no pienses en eso, mejor vamos a dormir- respondió Cho deslizándose hacia el suelo cubierto de sábanas y cobijas. El perro blanco tomó su lugar en medio de las dos jóvenes.

Eiko cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en Sesshomaru y después de un rato se quedó dormida.

Los rayos del sol pegaban con intensidad sobre los ojos de Eiko quien abrió los ojos con enojo. Se talló los párpados mientras se sentaba y vio a Gary durmiendo sobre sus pies. Buscó al perro blanco por todos lados pero no lo veía, en cambio, se sorprendió al ver a Ren durmiendo en medio de ambas con la boca tan abierta que parecía una llave de agua con fuga. Lo movió de los hombros y el joven dejó escapar un pequeño ronquido y despertó asustado.

-¿Qué, qué?- preguntaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está el perro? – preguntó algo molesta.

-Estaba rascando la puerta cuando llegué y lo dejé salir; ya no regresó- contestó sobándose la cabeza y se levantó mientras Cho abría los ojos y bostezaba con profundidad.


	34. El olor de los recuerdos

Sesshomaru tomó del cesto la camisa que Eiko había usado y el suéter que conservaba desde aquella vez que la joven lo había dejado desde el Sengoku, amarrado en las riendas de Ah-Un. La camisa de aquél día ni siquiera estaba sudada pero había usado esa excusa para quedarse con un olor de la joven cerca de él. Colgó la camisa y el suéter juntos en medio de su ropa para llevar consigo su esencia a donde quiera que fuese.


	35. Lied de Luna

Eiko se encontraba cubriendo su turno en el restaurant que no estaba tan lleno ya que había una hora por las mañanas en la que no mucha gente iba. La puerta del local se abrió y Kagome entró seguida de InuYasha quien llevaba una gorra de beisbol y su característico hakama rojo. La joven corrió a saludar a sus amigos quienes se sorprendieron de verla ahí. InuYasha traía mala cara y parecía estar en el lugar en contra de su voluntad; les tomó la orden y se alejó prometiendo regresar con sus pedidos.

-No me gusta este lugar Kagome- dijo el hanyou cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz mostrando con sus pobladas cejas su visible disgusto.

-A mí sí- respondió la joven observando el menú de postres sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Tiene un olor que no me gusta, no me gusta-

-InuYasha, últimamente a ti todo te huele mal- exclamó Kagome algo alterada. –Vamos a comer aquí, platicar un rato con Eiko y nos vamos-

-Ella tampoco me gusta cómo huele- dijo apretando la boca mientras miraba hacia otro lado. De pronto InuYasha movió las orejas y dirigió su expresiva mirada hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba un hombre que llamó su atención. El hanyou gruñía mostrando los dientes y Kagome comenzó a sentirse avergonzada ya que la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a perturbarse por la actitud del joven.

-InuYasha, tranquilízate- pedía Kagome casi sobre la mesa mientras tocaba el hombro del alterado hanyou.

EIko se acercaba con los platos mientras los ponía frente a sus amigos. InuYasha seguía observando a aquel hombre quien le daba la espalda y Eiko volteó hacia aquél lugar. Kagome la observaba apenada una vez que volvió la mirada hacia sus amigos, en ese momento clientes mientras que InuYasha parecía encontrarse en trance ante el disgusto que ese hombre le causaba.

-¿Qué pasa InuYasha?-

La pregunta de Eiko hizo que rompiera la vista del hombre hacia ella y la miró disgustado.

-Ese hombre me molesta- contestó entre dientes.

-Es mi jefe; Hiroshi Miyamoto. ¿Qué te molesta?- preguntaba mientras acercaba una silla para sentarse con ellos.

-Su olor, su olor me irrita pero no sé exactamente por qué, está todo mezclado y es desagradable- respondió gruñendo de nuevo.

Sesshomaru miró hacia la mesa donde se encontraban hablando justamente de él y le dirigió una severa mirada a InuYasha quien la detectó inmediatamente y se puso de pie de manera desafiante haciendo sonreír siniestramente y su provocador.

-¿Sabes InuYasha?- dijo Eiko jalándolo de su hakama haciendo que se sentara sin quitar su gesto de enfado mientras lo hacía –A mi jefe no le gusta la gente rebelde, será mejor que te sientes, disfrutes tu comida e ignores ese misterioso olor del que hablas- dijo condescendientemente como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

-Feh-. InuYasha tomó los palillos y comenzó a comer su plato de ramen.

El youkai se acercaba hacia la mesa captando la atención de Kagome quien tocó el hombro de Eiko que estaba de espaldas. Giró ligeramente y vio a su jefe aproximarse. InuYasha despegó la cara del plato con pequeños trozos de verduras y fideos en su boca. Sesshomaru se paró detrás de la silla de Eiko y le sonrió ligeramente a Kagome quien devolvió la sonrisa algo desconcertada.

-¿Está todo bien señorita?- preguntó el youkai pausadamente.

-Sí. La comida está deliciosa, muchas gracias-

-¿Joven?- dijo dirigiéndose a InuYasha en tono más severo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

InuYasha frunció el ceño sin responderle al youkai. Kagome lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro pero no respondía. Sesshomaru sonrió triunfante, inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia Kagome y se alejó de la mesa para dirigirse hacia su oficina.

-¡Eres un grosero InuYasha!-

-Feh- y siguió comiendo.

Sus amigos esperaron hasta que Eiko terminara su turno y la acompañaron al salir del restaurante que todavía no cerraba. Caminaron por el centro entre varias tiendas a las que las jóvenes entraban y tomaban varias prendas de ropa que admiraban con entusiasmo. InuYasha se asombraba al ver tantas luces y colores; cosas que nunca había visto antes y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que Kagome y Eiko decían.

-InuYasha estaba muy alterado en el restaurante- dijo Eiko en voz baja a su amiga quien daba vueltas con un vestido que se detuvo al escuchar lo que su amiga decía.

-Sí. Últimamente se porta muy extraño especialmente con todo eso de los "olores"-

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron hacia la casa de Kagome una vez en las escaleras Eiko se dio cuenta de lo distraída que había sido y recordó que debía llegar a su casa. Se despidió de sus amigos y corrió para llegar más pronto pero en uno de los callejones fue interceptada por Kei quien se acercaba cual depredador hacia ella. La joven se detuvo en seco sin saber qué hacer. La tomó de la mano y su cabello cambió de color, sus marcas aparecieron y sus colmillos sobresalieron. Sobresaltada Eiko soltó su mano.

-¿Por qué te asustas?- dijo Kazuki riendo con las manos en los bolsillos rondándola en círculos. –Tu jefe no ha firmado; ¿no te gustaría darle una prueba de lo que puede pasar si no lo hace?- youkai tomó a la joven por el cuello y recorrió su mejilla con su lengua mientras Eiko movía los pies desesperada tratando de liberarse de las garras de Kazuki.

-Déjala- gritó una voz familiar. Kazuki apretó más su mano.

Eiko vio de reojo cómo InuYasha había aparecido en la escena mostrando sus garras y abalanzándose contra el youkai quien la tenía sometida, al instante fue liberada mientras InuYasha dirigía ataques a Kazuki quien los evadía todos mientras reía a carcajadas.

-¿Crees que una fuerza tan inferior como la tuya me va a detener?- decía el youkai con prepotencia evitando los ataques del hanyou quien gruñía con rabia.

Eiko no sabía qué hacer, no podía meterse en la pelea porque aunque quisiera sería inútil y sólo entorpecería a InuYasha, llamar a la policía estaba fuera de lugar ya que no sabría cómo explicar que dos criaturas del folclor japonés se encontraban peleando en la época moderna, tomando en cuenta que muchos las consideraban míticas. ¿De qué serviría llamar a alguien más? De pronto escuchó pasos que se hacían cada vez más rápido y Ren apareció a su lado poniéndola de pie.

-Levántate- dijo tomándola con la fuerza –vas a esconderte Eiko detrás de ese bote, no podrás salir- y sin más corrió con velocidad hacia la pelea y cambió de forma frente a los ojos de la joven quien sorprendida se llevó la mano a la boca y corrió hacia donde su amigo le había indicado. Ren sacó las garras y comenzó a atacar a Kazuki quien de pronto dejó de reir. Los dos hanyous atacaban de manera similar mientras su enemigo esquivaba cada vez menos.

-Feh, no necesito ayuda- dijo InuYasha mientras sacaba su espada.

-No será conveniente sacar a colmillo de acero aquí- respondió Ren sin mirarlo concentrado en darle un golpe directo al youkai.

-¡¿Cómo sabes de colmillo de acero?- gritó InuYasha enfurecido aún con la enorme espada desenfundada. Ren lo ignoraba.

Un ataque se dirigía directamente hacia InuYasha pero gracias a Ren salió ileso de él.

-¡InuYasha!- gritó Kagome.

-¡Kagome, no entres!- exclamó Ren pero la joven no hizo caso y al ver a Eiko detrás del bote se acercó para ver si se encontraba bien.

-Ren… Ren es un demonio- decía Eiko totalmente fuera de sí.Kagome miró hacia donde se estaba dando la batalla y en efecto vio las marcas y el cabello del joven que peleaba al lado de InuYasha.

-Creo que eso no es lo importante ahora- dijo mientras sacaba una de sus flechas.

-¡No! ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Eiko asustada ya que nunca había visto a su amiga usar un arma.

-Esperar el momento indicado- respondió mientras apuntaba la flecha hacia Kazuki quien se veía cada vez más agotado.

InuYasha y Ren seguían peleando hasta que uno de los ataques de los hanyous lastimó el rostro del youkai. Enfurecido saltó, en ese momento Kagome aprovechó para lanzar su flecha que simplemente rozó la cabeza de Kazuki. Al caer de nuevo en el suelo, enfurecido se abalanzó hacia donde se encontraban las jóvenes.

-Oye, tu pelea está acá- gritó InuYasha aterrorizado y enfurecido pero el youkai no hizo caso y siguió corriendo en dirección a la joven quien apuntaba la próxima flecha a su enemigo pero no calculó la velocidad del inu-youkai y desconcentrada por el medio se mantuvo estática esperando el impacto. Eiko se levantó y empujó a su amiga siendo agredida por la garra venenosa de Kazuki.

La joven cayó al suelo herida. Kazuki comenzó a reír y escapó sin dejar rastro. Ren e InuYasha corrieron hacia Eiko y Kagome y al ver a su madre sobre el suelo herida y tosiendo sangre, Ren sintió que su corazón se iba más allá de sus pies. Se hincó frente a ella y la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr. InuYasha jaló a Kagome y la llevó en su espalda siguiendo al joven hanyou quien corría a una velocidad impresionante.

"Me va a matar, me va matar" repetía Ren en su cabeza mientras saltaba entre las ramas de los árboles para no encontrarse con humanos en el camino. "No me atrevo a llevársela sin vida; si ella se va sin saber la verdad, quedará devastado". El hanyou mantenía la compostura mientras una ola de rabia lo llenaba por dentro. InuYasha y Kagome los seguían preocupados. La joven se aferraba al hakama de su compañero llorando en silencio. InuYasha percibió el olor de las lágrimas de la joven pero no pudo encontrar palabras para reconfortarla, lo único que podía hacer era correr más rápido para alcanzar a Ren. Una vez que iban a la par InuYasha miraba a la joven quien parecía estar inconsciente mientras derramaba sangre.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó InuYasha desesperado.

-Tú sólo sígueme- respondió Ren de pronto mostrando un gesto colérico.

Por fin bajaron de los árboles. Ren corrió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta de una patada, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba en la entrada atraído por el olor de la sangre y al ver a Eiko en los brazos de Ren sus ojos se enrojecieron y su aspecto youkai comenzó a aparecer desvaneciendo la imagen del profesor. InuYasha sorprendido se quedó boquiabierto al ver a su medio hermano frente a él mientras Kagome permanecía sobre la espalda de InuYasha incrédula de lo que veía. Ren corrió hacia la sala y recostó a la joven sobre el sofá. Sesshomaru, Kagome e InuYasha los rodearon.

-Lo siento- gritaba Ren hundiendo su rostro sobre el sofá agitado, sollozando y golpeando con fuerza el suelo.

Sesshomaru se acercó enfurecido sin mirar a su hijo y pasó una mano por el fleco de la joven quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados respirando con dificultad. Miró a Kagome quien derramaba lágrimas sobre su rostro deformado por el sentimiento después miró a InuYasha quien tenía inclinadas las cejas totalmente consternado por la situación, ni siquiera se molestó de hacer un mal gesto al ver que Sesshomaru se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó tratando de contener la rabia mostrando tensión en su quijada y una expresión en sus ojos que despedía mucho dolor.

-Fue Kazuki- respondió Ren levantándose mostrando sus ambarinos ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. –No sé por qué la atacó, cuando llegué InuYasha ya estaba peleando con él y ella tirada en el suelo pero sin herida alguna-

Sesshomaru se abalanzó contra su medio hermano mostrando los dientes y tomándolo con violencia por lo que InuYasha también le devolvió el gesto. Ambos aferrándose a las telas con furia. Kagome se acercó tratando de separarlos histérica. No podía creer que en un momento tan crítico tuvieran tiempo para agredirse el uno al otro. Al escuchar las réplicas de Kagome, Sesshomaru soltó poco a poco al hanyou hasta que simplemente se encontraban parados enfrente del otro.

-Su ritmo cardiaco está bajando- exclamó Ren al borde del llanto y Sesshomaru abandonó a su hermano y caminó rápidamente hacia la caja de cristal en donde tenía a Colmillo Sagrado. Rompió el vidrio y empuñó la espada esperando a que la joven muriera para poder revivirla. Eiko dio su último aliento entonces Sesshomaru llamó a Colmillo de Sagrado pero las criaturas del más allá no aparecían. El youkai comenzó a desesperarse mostrándolo en su rostro. Todos entendieron lo que estaba pasando. Pasaron varios segundos y las criaturas seguían sin aparecer. Sesshomaru soltó la espada y se dejó caer. La imagen de la joven inerte frente a él le podía más que su orgullo y en un grito desgarrador, lleno de dolor, liberó la furia que sentía por la muerte de la joven. Kagome comenzó a llorar al igual que Ren, InuYasha dejó escapar varias lágrimas también tratando de dominarse pero nadie sufría tanto en esa habitación como Sesshomaru quien salió de la casa transformándose en el gran perro alejándose en el cielo. A lo lejos se podía escuchar la triste canción que el youkai aullaba, cantándole a la luna sobre la muerte de su amada.


	36. Estrategia familiar

Sesshomaru caminó entre la oscuridad del bosque gruñendo con deseos de destruir todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor pero no debía aunque su fuerza se empeñara en liberarse para contrarrestar el dolor, antes debía encontrarlo, al viejo árbol, aquel en el que su padre confiaba y ahora él. Buscó su esencia con dificultad ya que su dolor le nublaba el olfato hasta que escuchó la vieja voz del árbol llamándolo entre las tinieblas de la naturaleza.

-Sesshomaru, has venido con ese mismo aire que tu padre-

El youkai por fin vio al árbol enredado entre los de su alrededor; había crecido más después de tantos siglos. Se detuvo frente a él con muchas preguntas, muchas pero trataba de buscar la más importante y rápido ya que si había una solución no permitiría que el tiempo se pusiera en su contra y que fuera demasiado tarde para recuperar la vida de Eiko.

-Bokuseno, acudo a ti por respuestas-

-La vida está llena de preguntas; ¿acaso tu gran instinto de youkai ha llegado a un camino sin salida?-

-Bokuseno, la vida de Rin está fuera de mi alcance-

El espíritu del árbol se movió hacia Sesshomaru acercando sus astillas hacia el rostro del youkai quien se mantenía rígido en espera de las palabras de la sabia criatura. Las hojas se movían con armonía liberando sonidos musicales que aunque fueran melodiosos ante los oídos de cualquiera, no podían calmar el mar de emociones que luchaba en el interior del corazón de Sesshomaru.

-Tienes miedo. Esa joven fue salvada una vez por la Dama del Oeste…-Sesshomaru asintió juntando sus manos en puños ya que temía que el espíritu Bokuseno le dijera lo que temía.

-… y fue salvada por Colmillo Sagrado antes-

En espera de su respuesta, el corazón de Sesshomaru comenzó a palpitar más rápido de lo que lo había hecho por siglos. Nunca había temido tanto por la vida de Rin a pesar de haberla perdido ya en varias ocasiones a lo largo de tantas épocas, tantos años, esta vez sentía temor por verla marcharse sin que antes supiera la verdad, sin saber en realidad quién era y su historia. "Rin no puede morir, Eiko aún no debe morir" pensó mientras sentía como si una filosa espada atravesara su estómago de sólo pensar que debía despedirse para siempre. Si no lograba recordarle quién era el lazo entre él y ella se rompería para siempre.

-El filo sagrado de tu espada no podrá salvarla esta vez…-

"¡No!" resonó entre los espacios de la mente del inu-youkai quien hacía un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie.

-…pero, aún queda una solución; necesitarás la ayuda de InuYasha- concluyó Bokuseno.

Sesshomaru comenzaba a alterarse mientras su respiración se alteraba. Mostrando los colmillos trataba de controlarse para hacer las preguntas debidas y contenerse frente al viejo amigo de su padre quién seguramente le había estado guardando ese secreto a su progenitor desde hacía más de medio siglo.

-Colmillo Sagrado y Colmillo de Acero aún tienen una última habilidad; si unen sus fuerzas para salvar y proteger la vida de un ser humano, esta habilidad despertará y así lograrás la vida del ser querido sin importar las oportunidades que ha tenido de ser sacada del inframundo-

-Hnn, dudo mucho que esta sea la última- dijo Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta mientras se alejaba de Bokuseno.

-Siempre hay una última vez- respondió el espíritu ocultándose entre las ramas y las hojas volviendo a ser un árbol normal.

A pesar de tener que trabajar con la ayuda de su medio hermano, las buenas noticias eran las más importantes. Con una actitud positiva y una sonrisa en el rostro, Sesshomaru saltó entre los árboles hasta los edificios para recuperar el alma de Eiko.


	37. Perder no es una opción

Ren sostenía la mano de Eiko quien llevaba varios minutos de haber dejado de respirar. Kagome se encontraba hincada a su lado acariciando el cabello de la joven mientras que InuYasha tomaba a Colmillo Sagrado del suelo sintiéndose sumamente curioso. Nunca había tenido la espada en sus manos y apreció cada detalle de su elaboración. La fina hoja resplandecía fuertemente liberando un brillo plateado perfecto y el mango se encontraba en perfectas condiciones a pesar de que la espada ya era una reliquia bastante antigua. De pronto Colmillo de Acero palpitó.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- preguntó InuYasha en voz baja mirando a su espada que se movía insistentemente dentro de su funda. En ese instante la puerta se abrió.

-Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome silenciosamente con lágrimas en los ojos al ver al imponente youkai entrar con la misma energía poderosa que lo caracterizaba.

InuYasha lo miró sosteniendo a Colmillo Sagrado causando que Sesshomaru fijara su fría mirada sobre él. Extendió su mano para que se la entregara y sin repelar el hanyou lo hizo. Kagome y Ren se levantaron con esperanzas ya que la actitud del youkai les daba a entender que había hallado una solución.

-Los colmillos de nuestro padre aún deben de adquirir un nuevo poder- confesó Sesshomaru con osadía mirando a su medio hermano por primera vez como un aliado.

El hanyou comprendió enseguida y sonrió con la audacia que lo caracterizaba. Sacó a Colmillo de Acero que parpadeaba en un tono azulado y amarillento. –Más vale que funcione- vociferó con un gruñido de batalla. El youkai empuñó a Colmillo Sagrado firmemente frente a él. Juntaron las espadas haciendo chocar las hojas filosas de ambas y se fueron envolviendo en unos destellos azules y dorados que giraban en círculos alrededor de ellas. Sincronizados, Sesshomaru e InuYasha concentraron sus energías sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la joven y al sentir la energía llegar a la cúspide despidieron al mismo tiempo un grito provocando que se liberaran los destellos. La luz llenó el lugar. Ren tomó a Kagome en sus brazos y se lanzó hacia a un lado para no recibir el ataque. El cuerpo de la joven era invisible entre la luz que era envolvente. Una esfera gigante de luz comenzó a elevarse sobre el sofá. Todos observaban asombrados menos Sesshomaru quien se encontraba ansioso de saber si funcionaría. De pronto hubo una explosión de luz; los rayos viajaban por toda la habitación atravesándolos a todos. Kagome sintió como uno de ellos entró por su pecho y salió por su espalda dejando una sensación cálida dentro de ella, de pronto ya no se sintió triste. El cuerpo de la joven volvió a aparecer después de que las luces se disiparon y todos se acercaron rápidamente hacia ella, Sesshomaru se colocó a su lado tomando su mano. No respiraba. El youkai dejó caer su rostro y frunció el ceño, nadie podía ver su expresión pero de pronto todos sintieron unas ganas inmensas de llorar pero de repente se escuchó un profundo suspiro; Eiko tomaba aire como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración por mucho tiempo y abrió los ojos viendo a su alrededor a sus amigos, a Ren y a Sesshomaru.

-Pero, tú…- sin embargo fue interrumpida por el abrazo fuerte del youkai quien tomó su cabeza y la acercó hacia su hombro.

-Nunca te volveré a dejar sola-


	38. Forma natural

Kagome y los demás sonreían inmensamente, especialmente InuYasha. Sesshomaru soltó a Eiko quien observó detenidamente el youkai que se encontraba frente a ella y miró a su amiga confundida ya que no sabía por qué estaba pasando todo, incluso llegó a pensar que estaba soñando a pesar de sentirse tan real. Se sentó tratando de comprender. Todos la observaban de manera diferente. Se acomodó en la orilla del sofá mientras Kagome se hincaba frente a ella tomándola de las manos.

-Estás bien Eiko-

Sesshomaru se levantó y tomó a Colmillo Sagrado que había soltado al desaparecer la luz y sonrió al sentir que la espada le había compensado aquella ocasión en la que le había fallado al no haber podido salvar a Rin en el inframundo. InuYasha observaba a su medio hermano satisfecho de haber podido desarrollar un ataque tan poderoso aunque prefería ocultar su sentir.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar… todo esto?- preguntó señalándolos a todos. Kagome se levantó y miró a Sesshomaru comunicándose con la mirada. El youkai comprendió que debía de decirle a la joven lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó hacia ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Sufriste un ataque mortal- respondió el youkai hincándose para estar a la altura del rostro de la joven –Tu alma fue al inframundo al instante; intenté salvarte con Colmillo Sagrado pero… pero fue imposible por lo que InuYasha…- interrumpió mientras la joven acomodaba su cabeza al ver al orgulloso hanyou cruzado de brazos sonriéndole –InuYasha liberó las fuerzas de Colmillo de Acero, para que Colmillo Sagrado trabajara en sincronía con ella y pudieran traerte a la vida- finalizó Sesshomaru cerrando los ojos ya que por alguna razón no pudo decirle toda la verdad; que ella había muerto en su vida pasada, que ella era Rin, no pudo hacerlo.

-Ay, ya di que trabajaron en equipo, papá- dijo Ren dándole un golpe a su padre en el hombro y al darse cuenta de que había revelado su verdadera identidad se tapó la boca y abrió los ojos de tal manera que sus pobladas cejas casi llegaban a formar parte de su blanca cabellera.

-¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron Eiko, Kagome e InuYasha al unísono concentrando la mirada en padre e hijo.

-O sea, que tú eres su tío- exclamó Kagome saltando de alegría tomando las manos de Ren quien sin pensarlo también comenzó a saltar con ella en un aire infantil.

InuYasha se sintió horrorizado por varios segundos mientras observaba los entusiastas saltos de Ren y Kagome que no paraban de reír. "De seguro ya ni saben por qué saltan, feh" pensó haciendo una mueca y mirando hacia otro lado con arrogancia. Eiko se levantó riendo ante la alegría de sus amigos mientras Sesshomaru la observaba ansioso. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarla y no soltarla pero no quería confundir, no todavía ya que sabía que aún debía esperar un poco más. La joven se dio cuenta de que era observada y se acercó al youkai y llamó a InuYasha quien se acercó muy a su pesar. Tomó las manos de ambos y les sonrió con gratitud.

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de alegría y abrazó a ambos hermanos con fuerza. InuYasha se mantenía tieso, algo sonrojado por la súbita muestra de afecto mientras Sesshomaru respondía con afecto, abrazando el cuello de la joven y refugiando su nariz entre su suave cabello.

-Feh. Lo hice para obtener una nueva habilidad- respondió el hanyou fingiendo indiferencia pero la joven hizo caso omiso de esto y apretó con más fuerza.


	39. Relato del enemigo

Eiko se encontraba de nuevo en la recámara de Sesshomaru, usando una vieja yukata del youkai. Se sentía extraña de saber que él seguía vivo después de tantos años y sobretodo que se trataba de su maestro y su jefe. Realmente era algo impresionante. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Kagome e InuYasha entraron despacio, acercándose hacia ella. Su amiga se sentó a su lado en el colchón mientras el hanyou se acomodaba sobre el piso. Kagome la abrazó y Eiko se sintió muy relajada.

-Gracias, es todo lo que necesito- respondió aceptando el abrazo. –La verdad es que estoy muy confundida- confesó la joven cabizbaja.

InuYasha la observaba cruzado de brazos. Comprendía los sentimientos de Eiko; ver a Sesshomaru totalmente diferente, en una actitud más o menos distinta y mostrando sus sentimientos, era algo que nunca había esperado ver. La joven lo llamó y rápidamente mantuvo contacto visual con ella respondiendo a su nombre.

-Vi a tu padre- reveló Eiko –bueno, al menos eso supongo. Me encontraba rodeada de oscuridad hasta que un círculo luminoso apareció frente a mis ojos, corrí hacia él por mucho tiempo; parecía que nunca lo alcanzaría hasta que una mano me llamaba y poco a poco fui viendo el resto del cuerpo. Era un youkai con los ojos tan expresivos como los tuyos, con una sonrisa valiente; eras tú con las vestiduras de Sesshomaru- dijo con cautela esperando no ofender al hanyou –y tomé su mano, cuando lo hice ya estaba abriendo los ojos-

Su padre se había manifestado frente a Eiko y todo gracias a ambos, a InuYasha y a Sesshomaru. ¿Quién iba a pensar que lograrían algo así? ¿Juntos? El general perro quería eso, lo había planeado y todo había resultado como esperaba "Bien hecho, viejo" pensaba InuYasha mientras miraba a Colmillo de Acero descansar en su funda, siempre a su lado. Kagome veía a su compañero y sabía que se sentía feliz por las noticias. Se levantó también y ambos se despidieron de la joven con la promesa de volverse a ver. Eiko volvió a quedarse sola. Se ajustó la yukata y salió hacia el pasillo; no se escuchaba ni se veía a nadie hasta que escuchó pasos en la escalera. Sesshomaru se encontraba en el último escalón observándola, la joven caminó hacia él y le sonrió.

-Otra vez gracias por salvarme- dijo inclinándose ligeramente.

El youkai tomó su hombro suavemente impidiéndole que lo reverenciara. Caminó hacia su habitación y con un gesto le pidió a la joven que lo siguiera. Eiko se sentía algo nerviosa pero permaneció detrás de él esperando a que Sesshomaru dijera algo. Abrió las puertas del clóset y descolgó un suéter de algodón. Lo extendió en sus brazos y se lo entregó a Eiko quien se encontraba confundida ante la situación.

-Esto es tuyo- dijo sonriendo –Lo olvidaste hace tiempo-

Eiko tomó el suéter verde tratando de recordar entonces por fin llegó el recuerdo a su memoria. Era el suéter que había llevado a su último viaje a la época Sengoku, el suéter que había dejado amarrado a las monturas de Ah-Un. Sonrió mirando la prenda por un momento mientras Sesshomaru la veía con ganas de abrazarla pero se contenía.

-¿Todos estos años lo guardaste?- preguntó enternecida por el gesto del youkai quien asintió silenciosamente. Sin pensarlo, lo abrazó ya que estaba muy conmovida por todo. Sesshomaru le respondió agradecido. Se despegó del abrazo feliz. -¿Y Ren?- preguntó con curiosidad viendo hacia el pasillo.

Sesshomaru salió del cuarto seguido por la joven, bajaron por las escaleras. Ren se encontraba sentado en la mesa comiendo palomitas mientras leía un libro, al ver a su madre bajar por las escaleras dejó de ponerle atención a su lectura. El rostro se le iluminó y caminó hacia ella. Tomó su mano mientras bajaba las escaleras y la abrazó. Eiko estaba muy satisfecha de ver la reacción de su amigo y también lo abrazó.

-Nos asustaste mucho a todos- dijo el joven hanyou tomándola del brazo y sentándola en una silla. –Ese idiota de Kazuki…-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?- preguntó con curiosidad. –Pensé que eran compañeros de trabajo o algo así- expresó Eiko mirando a Sesshomaru quien jalaba una silla para sentarse con ellos.

El youkai se encontraba inexpresivo ante la pregunta ya que no quería involucrarla pero Ren se adelantó a informarle a la joven sobre el inu-youkai agresor.

-Kazuki era el capitán de las tropas de mi padre hace muchos siglos. Era fiel dentro de lo que cabe que un sirviente sea fiel, ja, pero luego fue adquiriendo más soberbia, quería más poder del que estaba destinado a tener y fue exigiendo más con el paso de los años. Era tanta su necesidad de marcar territorio como alfa que incluso intentó seducir a _mi madre_ en más de una sola ocasión. Trató de que los demás sirvientes se revelaran; se casó con nuestra nana quien es una de las personas que más lealtad tiene hacia nosotros e intentó engañarla pero Itsuki notó en seguida cuáles eran sus intenciones y le informó a mi padre quien lo relevó de su cargo, por no decir que lo despidió entonces Kazuki ha estado aparte de nuestra familia desde hace más de dos siglos-

-Entonces, ¿les tiene rencor?-

-Aparentemente- respondió Ren echándose un puño de palomitas a la boca –Lo curioso es que después de todo, ha estado en una especie de "tregua" con mi padre en negocios de intercambio comercial y cosas de esas- completó el joven mirando a su padre quien no había dicho nada en todo ese rato.

-Y ¿tú qué opinas?- le preguntó Eiko al youkai.

-Hnn, ese bastardo…-

-Papá es de pocas palabras; _nuestra madre_ siempre dijo que mi padre era el hombre más interesante del mundo pero nunca le creímos- expresó el joven riendo a pesar de que Sesshomaru no expresaba ni siquiera una pequeña sonrisa. El entusiasmo del joven se fue cuando su padre le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se marchó del comedor. –Ya se había aguantado bastante-


	40. Ruptura diplomática

-Bueno, ¿qué opinas de mi padre?- preguntó Ren mientras salían de la mansión del youkai.

Eiko caminaba lentamente sobre el pavimento ya que aún se sentía un poco débil y se tomó del brazo del hanyou quien ya había vuelto a su imagen de humano y sonrió antes de contestar. –Me sorprendí, no lo voy a negar; ¿por qué no me habías dicho?- preguntó la joven dándole un pequeño golpe con el puño en el brazo.

-Bueno, no todos los días te das cuenta de que tu profesor es en realidad un demonio casi milenario, además, ¿quién iba a pensar que todavía hasta estos tiempos nosotros existimos?-

Caminaron por las calles hasta la parada del autobús que llegó poco después de que estuvieran esperando. Subieron y como no había lugar se sostuvieron del tubo del camión moviéndose de lado a lado por el movimiento brusco de las ruedas sobre el pavimento. Ren sostenía con un brazo a Eiko para que no se cayera. Muchas jóvenes que iban sobre el autobús lo observaban detenidamente y comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Es el guitarrista de _Hounddogs_!- gritaban varias de las muchachas gritando agudamente.

Ren elevó las cejas preocupado y comenzó a negarlo todo pero las jóvenes parecían no hacer caso por lo que el hanyou tuvo que pedir la parada, jaló a Eiko y trató de salir rápidamente a pesar de que habían muchas personas en el camión haciendo de su huída muy apretada.

-¡Y va con su novia!- gritaban furiosas.

-¡NO SEAN ENFERMAS!- exclamaba Ren con sufrimiento ya que se había atorado entre una mujer un poco obesa y un grupo de empresarios que llevaban sus portafolios.

Por fin lograron salir y bajaron del autobús seguido de un séquito de fanáticas que los perseguían gritando y manoteando. Ren llevó a Eiko en sus brazos y corrió rápidamente perdiendo de vista a las muchachas que se quedaron esperando a que el montón de carros pasara por la calle para poder cruzarla. Una vez en un lugar seguro alentó el paso bajando a la joven para que caminara. Eiko aún seguía impactada por el suceso y comenzó a carcajearse.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Ren en tono infantil como cuando se fastidia a un niño pequeño.

-De nada- contestó la joven mirando el desconcierto de su amigo.

Llegaron a la casa después de caminar un buen rato por la ciudad y Gary en seguida corrió para recibir a la joven quien lo acarició detrás de las orejas. Ren fue a la cocina y sirvió un plato de purina y otro de agua para el perro y lo dejó en el suelo, en seguida, el pastor escocés fue a comer.

-Le gusta que le rasques detrás de las orejas-

-Por cierto Ren…- comenzó a decir la joven mientras se sentaba en el desayunador –el perro blanco de la otra vez…-

-Era yo- confesó el joven sonrojándose un poco –cada veintinueve días, cuando hay luna nueva soy cien por ciento youkai por una noche pero sólo puedo tener la forma de un perro pequeño-

-¿Lo mismo le pasa a InuYasha?- preguntó mientras pelaba una naranja y comía unos gajos.

-Algo así, sólo que él se convierte en humano, es algo así como a la inversa-

-¿O sea que tu madre era otra especie de youkai?- preguntó pensando que estaba en lo correcto.

-No- respondió Ren evadiendo su mirada –Mi madre era humana- contestó tajantemente esperando que no le hiciera más preguntas.

Eiko se refugió en la televisión toda la mañana mientras que Ren se preparaba para salir a la calle. Le dijo a la joven que saldría a despejarse un rato y que después regresaría. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia la casa de su padre. Tenían que pensar en una forma de interceptar a Kazuki quien no podía salirse con la suya, debían hacerle justicia a la muerte injustificada de Eiko. Sesshomaru lo estaba esperando afuera de la casa, Ren corrió para encontrarse con él.

-Sabes a lo que vengo- le dijo a su padre seriamente.

-Hnn. El contrato no se volverá a firmar-

-Claro que no. Como tu abogado te digo que este imbécil ha roto muchas cláusulas-Padre e hijo caminaron hacia la cochera y se subieron al automóvil del youkai.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó el youkai aferrándose al volante.

-Bien- contestó Ren sacando unos documentos de la guantera –Algo sorprendida pero lo está tomando mejor de lo que esperaba; hay que admitir que, de no ser por mis tíos no lo tomaría así, ¿no?-

Sesshomaru gruñó ligeramente.

-Tienes que admitirlo. Si ella no hubiera conocido a Kagome y a InuYasha no nos vería como criaturas confiables; si las cosas no se hubieran dado así, al momento de vernos en nuestra forma natural habría salido huyendo-

El orgullo del youkai no le permitía responder con la verdad aunque sabía que su hijo tenía razón. Condujo hasta un viejo edificio percibiendo el youki de Kazuki y de otros demonios. Estacionó el auto y ambos bajaron con determinación hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada, ésta se abrió y el ex capitán abrió la puerta sorprendido de verlos parados frente a él ya que no había podido percibirlos al llegar porque aún llevaban su youki oculto en el disfraz humano. Sesshomaru cambió de forma y lo tomó por el cuello dándole un puñetazo con la otra mano en el estómago provocando que soltara sangre verde.

-Eres un cobarde- dijo Sesshomaru entre dientes mostrando sus colmillos mientras sacaba sus filosas garras. –No te voy a dejar vivir si vuelves a lastimarla-

Kazuki se encontraba furioso aferrándose del fuerte puño del taiyoukai pero sus intentos de zafarse eran inútiles, Ren intervino empujándolo mientras su padre soltaba el cuello de su rival con coraje quien se sobaba el cuello sobre las marcas rojizas que las garras y la presión le habían provocado.

-No se renovará el contrato- dijo Ren entregándole un documento a Kazuki quien lo tomó seriamente. –La disolución se realizó después de que tu comportamiento rompiera con las cláusulas de la tregua-

-Serían idiotas si no lo hacen- dijo Kazuki apretando el papel con su puño mientras el taiyoukai comenzaba a alterarse con los ojos enrojecidos mientras Ren trataba de calmarlo colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Sabes que eso no es posible, rompiste lazos diplomáticos- intervino el hanyou interponiéndose entre ambos youkais que despedían un enfado a través de sus poderosos youkis.

-Y ¿usted licenciado, sabe lo que representa romper un tratado?- preguntó Kazuki en tono de burla.

-Es ofensiva tu pregunta Kazuki pero no podemos ensuciar nuestro registro aliándonos con personas como tú-

El hanyou y el youkai se retiraron. Sesshomaru lanzaba miradas de ira en dirección a Kazuki quien se mantenía de pie en la entrada viendo cómo se alejaba el coche a toda velocidad. Ren se sostenía de las agarraderas del coche ya que su padre manejaba casi sin control y comenzó a gritar los nombres de cada objeto o criatura que veían a su paso pero su padre lo ignoraba mientras fruncía el ceño y gruñía. El carro por fin se detuvo frente a un auto servicio de comida rápida.

-Una malteada de fresa- dijo el taiyoukai en tono grave mientras Ren apretaba su espalda contra el asiento. –Gracias- dijo mientras entregaba el dinero y aceleró a una velocidad normal.

-De verdad me asombras cada vez más- expresó Ren recargando el brazo sobre la ventana y sosteniendo su frente tratando de reponerse de la sobredosis de adrenalina que había sentido segundos antes.


	41. Obsequio atrasado

La puerta sonó, Eiko se levantó del sofá para abrir ya que Ren no estaba y él era el que usualmente recibía a las visitas. Hitachi se encontraba con los brazos hacia atrás observando a su amiga quien lo paso a la sala. El joven se sentó y reposó las manos sobre sus muslos, cabizbajo, ella se sentó a su lado colocando su mano en su brazo preocupada.

-Eiko, voy a regresar a Estados Unidos-La joven se sorprendió pero no dijo nada ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar ni por qué su amigo se veía tan deprimido. Hitachi levantó la vista y sonrió. Tocó su mejilla con suavidad.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó por fin tomando la mano de su amigo –esto no es normal en ti-

Hitachi comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Eiko quien comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y no sabía ni en donde esconder la cara hasta que de pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió y aparecieron Ren y Sesshomaru quien sorbía el contenido de un vaso con un popote, al instante Hitachi se enderezó ya que no estaba siendo visto con buenos ojos. El youkai dejó su malteada sobre la mesa de la entrada y caminó frente a Hitachi de manera posesiva.

-Venía a despedirme de Eiko-

-Pues hazlo- dijo Sesshomaru retándolo.

El joven miró a su amiga quien se encontraba sorprendida detrás de él, la abrazó y salió del lugar prácticamente huyendo. Ren cerró la puerta y llamó a Gary para acariciarlo. Sesshomaru se sentó en el sofá haciéndole a una seña a EIko para que lo acompañara, la joven se sentó algo cohibida mientras que el youkai asumía una posición más cómoda y volvía a su forma de taiyoukai.

-Eiko, ¿aún conservas los dibujos que hiciste?- preguntó refiriéndose al libro de bocetos que la joven traía consigo en la última visita al Sengoku. Asintió y se levantó del sofá para buscarlos. Se los mostró. El youkai tomó la libreta y comenzó a hojearla y se detuvo en uno de los dibujos de Rin –Mira- le dijo al hanyou quien se acercó rascándose la oreja.

Al ver el dibujo de su pequeña madre sonrió con ternura y pasó sus dedos sobre los trazos del dibujo contemplando la redondez de su juventud y la alegría que transmitía su expresión. No podía contener la alegría de verla inmortalizada en un dibujo tan hermoso. Sesshomaru sonreía ligeramente y al ver que Eiko comenzaba a sentirse curiosa por sus reacciones cambió de página a un dibujo de Jaken, al verlo, ambos hicieron una mueca de disgusto ya que los ojos saltones del pequeño youkai eran tan realistas que no pudieron evitarlo.

-Jaken… ¿qué hay de Jaken?- preguntó sintiéndose de pronto curiosa al ver la imagen del pequeño sirviente de Sesshomaru.

-Murió- contestó el youkai viendo los demás dibujos de la libreta.

-Sí, fue natural, ya era viejo- contestó Ren en un tono ligeramente triste –pero vivió bien- concluyó encogiéndose de hombros. Volvió su mirada a los dibujos y sonreía al ver que había varios dibujos de su padre ahí.

-¿Puedo conservarlos?- preguntó Sesshomaru cerrando la libreta provocando el disgusto de Ren.

-Son tuyos desde hace mucho- contestó Eiko amablemente dedicándole una amigable sonrisa al youkai.

* * *

**Notas:** Algunos capítulos van a ser cortos pero creo que hará más dinámica la lectura.

Si les interesa leer otro de mis fanfics de Sesshomaru las invito a leer "Bajo las cámaras" :)

Gracias por seguir leyendo y dejar sus reviews.


	42. Devoluciones

Eiko se levantó temprano ese día ya que su turno era por la mañana. Se puso el uniforme rápidamente ya que se le hacía tarde y corrió hacia la habitación de Ren, donde se encontraba el joven hanyou durmiendo totalmente desparramado en su cama acompañado de Gary. Lo despertó bruscamente agitándolo de los hombros y con un fuerte ronquido el joven despertó sentándose estrepitosamente asustado.

-¿Me haces el chongo?- preguntó dándole la liga a Ren quien en seguida la peinó. -¡Gracias!- y diciendo esto la joven salió de la recamara corriendo y Ren volvió a tirarse sobre la almohada roncando plácidamente.

O

-¡Hola!- exclamó Cho más tranquila que de costumbre –qué bueno que llegaste-

Eiko le sonrió mientras se colocaba el delantal y tomaba la libreta de órdenes. El lugar no estaba tan lleno y todos parecían estar satisfechos así que esperó un poco antes de acercarse a las mesas. Se sirvió un poco de café para despertarse ya que se le había hecho tarde por haberse quedado dormida. Gracias a que no tenía mucho trabajo tuvo un poco de tiempo de pensar, cosa que no había podido hacer en varios días. Todo lo sucedió había sido algo fuera de lo normal; las peleas, los youkais, los hanyous, la muerte y la resurrección, tantos secretos que habían guardados en personas que se encuentran tan cerca de ella y Sesshomaru, distinto al que había conocido, compasivo y expresivo. Era algo extraño ya que las cosas habían sido muy diferentes la primera vez que lo conoció. "Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle" pensó sorprendida.

-Cho, discúlpame con el jefe, tengo algunas cosas que hacer; regreso pronto- y rápidamente como llegó, se quitó el delantal y salió corriendo del restaurante dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

O

-¿Te soltaron tan pronto?- preguntó Ren quien se encontraba en bóxers frente al televisor al ver entrar a Eiko.

-Olvidé algo importante- dijo corriendo hacia su habitación haciendo bastante ruido.

-Ah, sí. A mi padre no le gusta la gente que no cumple con su trabajo- dijo mientras metía la mano a una bolsa de frituras de queso-¿Tú eres de esa gente que no cumple con su trabajo?-

-No- respondió la joven desde su cuarto.

Por fin salió sosteniendo algo en sus manos, Ren al instante percibió el olor de su padre y se enderezó tirando algunas de las frituras que había tirado en su estómago al suelo. La joven lo extendió y lo volvió a doblar ya que lo tenía mal acomodado en la mochila que siempre llevaba cuando iba con Kagome al Sengoku. Miró al hanyou quien alzaba las cejas esperando una respuesta y le sonrió.

-Esto me lo prestó tu papá hace tiempo- dijo Eiko colocándolo sobre su brazo.

Ren sintió una sensación cálida al escucharla referirse a Sesshomaru como _su padre_, le traía recuerdos. La joven salió con la prenda en sus brazos dejando a Ren con una enorme sonrisa que después se borró al volver su atención al dramático _talk show_ que estaba viendo.

-¿Por qué son así los humanos?- se decía a sí mismo con lágrimas en los ojos –Ella lo amaba y la dejó por otra; es un bastardo-

O

-Eiko, volviste- dijo Cho mientras acomodaba las revistas del mostrador –afortunadamente no han llegado muchos clientes, todavía no es la hora pico… oh, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó con sumo interés al ver la bolsa que la joven llevaba en el brazo.

-Ah, algo que vengo a devolverle al Sr. Miyamoto- respondió poniéndola sobre el mostrador para ponerse el delantal.

Cho se asomó hacia la bolsa y al ver su contenido sonrió suspicazmente –Qué interesante- dijo mirando a su amiga quien no se había dado cuenta. –Supongo que te lo prestó-

-Sí- contestó recogiendo la bolsa caminando hacia la oficina de Sesshomaru.

Tocó la puerta y entró. El youkai se encontraba tecleando algo en la computadora mientras que la joven centró su atención a un pequeño marco de madera en donde se encontraba el dibujo que había hecho de Rin y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, lo tomó y lo observó fijamente. Sesshomaru dejó de ponerle atención a la pantalla y en cambio decidió ver la reacción de la joven que era bastante positiva.

-Me da gusto que te haya gustado- dijo devolviendo el retrato al escritorio –Olvidé que tenía esto- dijo mientras le entregaba la bolsa de papel al youkai quien sabía de lo que se trataba.

-¿Lo estuviste guardando todo este tiempo?- preguntó con una sonrisa que provocó que la joven se sonrojara ya que despedía suma alegría.

-Nunca me diste la oportunidad de agradecerte como debía y quisiera invitarte a cenar algo, algún día- sugirió con temor de que el youkai la rechazara.

-Tú sólo háblame- contestó sonriendo.

La joven salió lentamente de la oficina y comenzó a tomar la orden a los clientes que habían llegado al restaurante con cierta emoción que no había sentido desde hace ya un tiempo. Cho lo notó y al instante entró en la oficina de su jefe. Al abrir la puerta su aspecto cambió y una pequeña marca de luna apareció en su frente pero su cabello permaneció igual.

-¡Amo!- exclamó la youkai entusiasmada –escuché todo desde afuera, todo- dijo sentándose en el sillón de cuero cruzando las piernas y extendiendo sus brazos por el escritorio tomando las manos del youkai.

-Hnn-

-Ay sí, ay sí-. La joven estaba tan entusiasmada que bailaba en su asiento sonrojada y con ojos soñadores –Yo me voy a encargar de todo; la acompañaré a que se compre un vestido, se peine bonito, tenga zapatos costosos, sí, sí. Usted la va a llevar a bailar- exclamaba con emoción.

-Itsuki, ya sabes que no le gustan los bailes- respondió el youkai soltándose de las manos de su fiel ayudante y prosiguió tecleando en la computadora.

-Pero si es usted un aguafiestas como siempre. Ren me va a apoyar, dos contra dos, ¿eh?-

-Te despediré-

-Claro que no- dijo despreocupada acomodándose en el sillón –He trabajado con su familia muchísimo antes de que usted naciera y lo conocí cuando estaba así de amito pequeño bebé, no me puede despedir; respete a sus mayores- respondió entre risas –Bueno, volveré al trabajo y usted sólo espere que todo va a salir bien bonito- decía mientras salía de la oficina cantando y saltando de felicidad.


	43. Influencia televisiva

Eiko se levantó nerviosa esa mañana ya que tenía pensado llamarle a Sesshomaru ese día para salir con él. Tomó el teléfono y se paseó por la sala picándole al botón, marcando los números y colgando, siempre, cada vez. Ren, quien salía del baño de cepillarse los dientes notó la extraña actitud en la joven y se acercó seguido de Gary quien se pavoneaba con una enorme panza que de pronto le había salido, al verlo, se detuvo y ocultó el teléfono detrás de sí, Ren se acercó en un plan juguetón y trató de quitárselo de las manos.

-¿A quién le quieres hablar, eh?- preguntaba hasta que por fin se lo pudo quitar. –Dime, ¿acaso le vas a hablar a quien creo que le vas a hablar?- preguntó riendo airosamente. La joven se sonrojó y se sentó en el sillón, Ren se acercó con el teléfono, agachándose para quedar a la misma distancia. –Con mi padre las cosas pueden ser rápidas, _muy_ rápidas pero es más divertido hacerlas _leeeeeeentas-_

-¡Yo no quiero nada rápido con él! Sólo vamos a ir a cenar porque quería agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho por mí- contestó irritada cruzándose de brazos tratando de ocultar su rubor pero aunque lo intentara, el joven podía oler cómo el aroma de su cuerpo cambiaba con la temperatura.

-Ja, de todas maneras, debes conseguirte algo bonito; mi papá es muy formal- dijo levantando las cejas y entregándole el teléfono a la joven quien prácticamente se lo arrebató.

-No tengo planes muy ostentosos, sólo quiero ir a cenar algo y ya, _cenar algo_, no cenar un banquete gourmet-

-¡Por favor, deja al pobre hombre que te pague algo caro!- exclamó el hanyou dejándose caer frente al televisor –además, si fuera tú y un viudo, rico, bien parecido y jefe de varias compañías en Japón me quisiera comprar comida cara, _¡uf! _Yo al menos ya le habría dado un besito- dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras encendía la televisión.

-¡Has estado viendo demasiados talk shows y novelas, Ren!-

-¡Oye! Pues me instruyen de mundo- recalcó con la boca abierta embelesado por el programa que estaba viendo.


	44. Emoción infantil

Sacaba montones de ropa de su clóset aventándolas sobre la cama donde se encontraba Gary siendo enterrado bajo ella. Ren entró alarmado a la habitación y como si se tratara de un rescate en el mar, comenzó a bracear, lanzando todo hacia el sueño _rescatando_ al viejo perro de ser sepultado bajo abrigos, pantalones y faldas. Abrazó al perro dramáticamente acariciándole las orejas y hablándole con gruñidos y gemidos.

-¡Ingrata!- gritaba mostrando los colmillos.

Al escuchar la voz del joven se paró en seco y volteó hacia su cama donde estaba tirado con Gary restregándose de espaldas contra la ropa, moviendo patas y piernas y sacando la lengua. Le lanzó una bufanda al joven quien reaccionó al instante y se enderezó sobre el colchón.

-Ya veo que la _cenita _que ibas a tener con él se está convirtiendo o más bien siempre fue algo _más-_ sugirió el hanyou levantando las cejas insistentemente y sonriéndole a Eiko quien comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Eres un inmaduro Ren; tal vez te estás portando así porque no quieres que salga con él, de seguro ha de ser muy incómodo para ti ver a una de tus amigas saliendo con tu padre, ¿eh?- preguntó tratando de recuperar algo de terreno mientras giraba un gorro con el dedo índice –De seguro, estás-celoso- sugirió señalándolo exageradamente -¡HA! Estás celoso porque tú no has tenido ninguna cita desde que te conozco-

El hanyou miró hacia abajo y comenzó a sobar su antebrazo con timidez sonrojado cual pequeña colegiala adolescente. –Es cierto…- dijo de pronto sacando su labio inferior haciéndolo ver más abultado de lo normal -¡pero no me opongo a que salgas con él!-

Eiko se medía una de las blusas que tenía colgadas mientras escuchaba lo que el joven decía. Giró buscando su aprobación pero el joven aún se encontraba cabizbajo mientras Gary se rascaba una oreja totalmente ajeno al momento.

-Oye, puedes pedirle a alguien que salga contigo, ¿qué tal a Cho? Cho es linda-

-¡ESTÁS ENFERMA!- exclamó Ren de pronto alterado por la propuesta. EIko se desorientó debido a esta actitud y giró los ojos volviendo hacia su clóset.

-Ese es el problema; todas las veces que he visto que alguien te asocia románticamente con alguien has gritado lo mismo-

-Sólo le han asociado contigo- dijo mientras tomaba el cortaúñas que la joven tenía sobre su buró y comenzó a cortarse las uñas.

O

-Bien, ¿cómo me veo?- dijo dándose una vuelta mostrando un atuendo sencillo de jeans, una camiseta holgada descubierta de los hombros y unas pequeñas botas. Ren alzó el pulgar sonriendo. –Entonces ya me voy-

-Pudiste haberte esforzado más- completó el hanyou tratando de fastidiarla.

-Entonces propón algo tú- contestó Eiko tomando la perilla de la puerta –Ah, péiname- dijo la joven sentándose en el suelo frente al sofá donde Ren se encontraba viendo su telenovela.

El joven intentó hacerlo sin despegar la vista y al ver que era inútil tuvo que poner toda su atención en hacerle el chongo perfecto a la joven. Aplaudió y con señas la corrió mientras se abrazaba de un cojín por la escena tan dramática que estaba viendo. Al cerrar la puerta vio una sombra sobre ella y sintió un tirón helado en su médula espinal, cerrando los ojos volteó hacia atrás y al abrirlos vio a Sesshomaru disfrazado parado frente a ella, al verlo se sintió aliviada ya que estaba preparada para gritar en caso de que se tratara de un agresor.

-Ah, hola- dijo en un tono cálido mientras tomaba la correa de su bolsa para guardar sus llaves –menos mal que eras tú; no sabía que nos íbamos a ver aquí-

-Hnn. Creo que no es seguro que antes sola después de lo que pasó, lo siento… por no avisar- contestó extendiendo su mano y tomándola del brazo para llevarla hasta su coche. De pronto comenzaron a escucharse unos ladridos que Eiko supuso que eran de Gary por lo que no les prestó mucha atención pero el youkai los reconoció enseguida, eran de su hijo quien se encontraba en la orilla de la ventana ladrando hacia ellos con el gesto más infantil en su rostro; genuinamente feliz.


	45. Relatos familiares

Sesshomaru estacionó el coche enfrente de una calzada con varios puestos de comida. Se bajó del automóvil para abrirle la puerta a la joven quien agradeció con una sonrisa. Los restaurantes variaban en sus estilos, había de todo, de mariscos, comida italiana, comida tradicional japonesa, hamburguesas, mexicana, mediterránea, simplemente, de todo. El estómago de Eiko comenzó a rugir al oler todos los sabores mezclados y de pronto se preguntaba si para Sesshomaru era algo nauseabundo estar entre tantos aromas pero no pudo saber ya que el gesto del youkai se encontraba tan serio como siempre. Caminaron hacia la banqueta, la joven siempre siendo escoltada por Sesshomaru cuidándola de los coches y las personas que pasaban a su lado.

-Bien, ¿a dónde me vas a invitar?- preguntó cautivadoramente echándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

La joven observaba ansiosa a través de los vidrios pensando más en sus gustos que en los de su _invitado_. Caminó hacia el puesto de hamburguesas, saboreándose la gruesa carne y el queso derritiéndose entre los tostados panes y no pudo evitar pegarse a la ventana. Como si se tratara de una niña pequeña pidiendo un cachorro, miró a Sesshomaru quien se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del establecimiento. Se acercaron al mostrador y la joven veía los paquetes de hamburguesas.

-Bienvenidos a WacDonald's ¿qué va a ordenar?- preguntó la joven que se encontraba detrás del mostrador sosteniendo la mirada con el youkai siendo cautivada por sus encantos ocultos detrás de un disfraz de ser humano.

-Primero atienda a la señorita- ordenó Sesshomaru posando sus delgados dedos sobre el redondo hombro de Eiko quien no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba ya que se encontraba saboreándose todas y cada una de las hamburguesas que estaban en las fotografías.

-¿Señorita?- preguntó la cajera arqueando las cejas.

-Ah, sí, sí, quiero una hamburguesa con doble carne, doble queso, de los dos quesos por favor- completó llevándose el dedo a la boca con alegría –y sin cebolla, pepinillos y mostaza. También quiero unas papas grandes, un refresco de naranja y una malteada de chocolate-

-¿Y para usted?-

-Lo mismo pero que la malteada sea de fresa- respondió el youkai sacando el dinero de su cartera.

-Hey, yo pago- intervino la joven teniéndolo con su mano y entregando un montón de billetes arrugados y monedas que cayeron sobre el plástico del mostrador. La cajera tomó el dinero disgustada y lo metió a la caja registradora. Sesshomaru notó la mala actitud de la joven pero como no podía hacerle notar su actitud decidió hacerse de justicia propia y mientras la joven se dio la vuelta para entregar la orden, el youkai le dio un pequeño golpe a la caja provocando que el dinero saltara por todas partes. Eiko no lo notó por lo que sólo la tomó del hombro y la condujo a una de las mesas que se encontraban en la ventana. Poco rato después la comida llegó y Eiko comenzó a devorarla soltando ligeros "Mhh" y suspiros ante la delicia de su comida, Sesshomaru por otra parte tomó una servilleta y comenzó a presionarla contra los panes, luego sobre la carne y el queso tratando de quitarle todo el aceite, Eiko se empezó a reír de él pero al youkai no le importó. Tomó con elegancia la hamburguesa y la mordió con suavidad, totalmente diferente a la manera de la joven quien ya se la había terminado y ahora seguía con las papas fritas que sumergía en la malteada para sorpresa y tal vez asco del youkai.

-Está bueno, deberías probarlo- exclamó señalando la malteada con una papita.

-No gracias, no voy a ultrajar su sabor; es mi parte favorita de la cena- respondió apenas mordiendo la mitad de la hamburguesa.

Eiko inspeccionaba al youkai con la mirada mientras lo observaba comer. De pronto se sintió muy feliz de poder convivir de esa manera, pensando que en otro tiempo, eso ni siquiera entraría en cuestión ya que su carácter era totalmente distinto. Dándole sorbos a la malteada haciendo algo de ruido, captó la atención de Sesshomaru quien la miró con ojos expresivos, algo que nunca había visto en él y suponiendo que eso se debía a que era sensible a ciertos sonidos.

-Lo siento- dijo despegando el popote de su boca.

-Hnn-

-Sesshomaru, Ren es una persona excelente- dijo la joven de pronto sonriendo. Sesshomaru volvió a mirarla. –La verdad es que de no ser por él, no habría podido levantarme después de todo lo que pasó- completó con un aire de tristeza refiriéndose a la muerte de sus padres. –A pesar de que no me conocía, ni yo a él, me ofreció vivir en su departamento y quería darte las gracias si es que tú tuviste que ver en esa decisión-

-Todo fue idea suya- respondió haciendo un lado el plato en donde alguna vez había estado una desgrasada hamburguesa –Ren así es, tiene una naturaleza bondadosa- respondió limpiándose la comisura de los labios con una servilleta.

-Sí, creo que es la persona más buena que he conocido, bueno, una de las personas más buenas. Fuiste un buen padre- dijo tratando de alagarlo.

El youkai curveó la ceja sonriendo por la pequeña ironía.

-Hm, resulta que su crianza no estuvo al cien por ciento bajo mi cargo- respondió con un aire misterioso.

-Claro, obviamente en esto incluyo a su madre- contestó de pronto sintiéndose algo cohibida y culpable.

-No, no me refería a ella- contestó mirándolo con ojos audaces mientras tomaba una papa frita y se la llevaba a la boca –Ren no fue criado de la manera convencional. Estuvo bajo la tutela de su tío por varios años- Sorprendida la joven dejó escapar una radiante sonrisa que derritió el corazón del youkai.

-Wow, qué sorpresa tan agradable- expresó la joven entrelazando sus dedos mostrando su emoción.

-Hnn. Su madre pensaba exactamente lo mismo- contestó lanzándole una mirada a Eiko que no pudo leer.

-¿Tienes más hijos?-

-Dos; Akako y Akina- respondió Sesshomaru con orgullo por lo que Eiko pudo notar que dentro de esa coraza dura y fría, el youkai sentía un gran aprecio por sus dos hijas e intuyó que era algo celoso con ellas. –Akako también estuvo bajo la tutela de su tío, nuestra primogénita, Akina fue la única que permaneció bajo _nuestro_ cuidado durante todo su desarrollo-

-Y ¿por qué decidieron mandar a los otros dos con su tío?-

-Su madre insistía que eran demasiado… serios- respondió arqueando la ceja.


	46. Lección de vida

Salieron del WacDonald's y caminaron un rato por el muelle. Eiko se sentía cautivada al ver a los veleros navegar con las luces encendidas y las lámparas de colores que se movían con el aire, Sesshomaru observaba a la distancia, prendido del olor de la joven que desde siempre había sido el mismo. "No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes" se lamentaba al recordar cómo había tardado en reconocerla al haberla visto por primera vez sentada frente a su escritorio en el salón de clases. La joven se recargaba sobre el balcón de piedra cerrando los ojos mientras el aire rosaba sus mejillas.

-Hace mucho que no salía así- le dijo al youkai sonriente con un aire de nostalgia –Mi familia y yo solíamos venir aquí antes de que mi mamá se enfermara; comprábamos una nieve y nos sentábamos en el muelle a meter los pies al agua para que los peces _nos dieran besitos en los pies_. Éramos demasiado felices… no sé qué pasó. Dime, ¿cómo es tu familia?- preguntó sonriendo con los ojos tristes.

El youkai se sentó detrás de ella en una banca y miró hacia la luna; "cuarto menguante" pensó. La joven volvió la mirada hacia el mar suponiendo que no recibiría una respuesta pero se sorprendió al escuchar la suave y a la vez grave voz de su acompañante resonar entre todas las demás voces.

-Los youkais somos muy diferentes a los humanos, sobre todo cuando no hay humanos involucrados- respondió seriamente.

-Mi padre era un youkai poderoso, orgulloso, enérgico; sus emociones eran difíciles de controlar-

-Como InuYasha- respondió la joven sin mirarlo.

-Hnn- Sesshomaru guardó silencio por unos segundos después de escuchar aquello y prosiguió –Mi madre es fría, calculadora con un cierto aire de comicidad oscura; jamás fueron cariñosos. Éramos una manada, entre manada nos protegíamos. Mi padre me enseñaba lo que debía saber, mi madre me enseñaba lo que ella quería que yo supiera, así funcionaban las cosas- La joven abandonó su lugar para sentarse a su lado. El youkai estiró su brazo sobre el borde de la banca en postura relajada mientras la joven aguardaba por escuchar lo que seguía de su relato.

-¿Y entonces, InuYasha…?-

-InuYasha fue producto de un capricho de mi padre que pasó por encima de lo que mi madre y él tenían- respondió el youkai mirando hacia el firmamento –Lo juzgué por mucho tiempo, siempre culpándolo por su debilidad-

-¿Ahora piensas distinto?- preguntó la joven atravesando con sus achocolatados ojos la perdida mirada de Sesshomaru.

-Hnn-

La joven sonrió mirando a las personas que caminaban frente a ellos, alegres. Eiko de pronto se sintió que formaba parte de un gran círculo de alegría y comenzó a mover sus pies con cierto ritmo. Sesshomaru la observaba curioso de ver un comportamiento tan infantil en una mujer adulta; en el fondo seguía siendo la misma de siempre, esa alma de niña que no podía contenerse a pesar de estar en los momentos más adversos seguía viviendo a través del tiempo.

-¿Qué me dices de tu familia? ¿Ren, Akako, Akino; tu esposa?- Sesshomaru sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta y se tomó algo de tiempo para responderla. Era extraño pensar en cómo contestar sin revelar todo y a la vez hacerlo.

-No me puedo quejar- dijo el youkai sonriéndole mientras la joven se acercaba cada vez más como si quisiera escuchar mejor –Mi esposa me dejó con hijos capaces e inteligentes; no podría estar más orgulloso- respondió con seriedad una vez que encontró las palabras para expresarse. –Ella logra sacar lo mejor de mí- Sesshomaru se levantó haciéndole una seña a Eiko para que lo siguiera. Caminaron de regreso hasta llegar al coche del youkai quien le abrió la puerta a la joven para que se subiera.

-Gracias por la cena- dijo Sesshomaru mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor. La joven sólo sonrió y miró hacia el frente viendo cómo las luces de colores se transformaban a causa de la velocidad del coche.

-Sesshomaru- dijo la joven de pronto sintiendo una punzada de duda en su mente –dime, ¿qué pensaste de mí cuando me conociste?- El youkai se detuvo frente a un parque ante la pregunta de la joven y apagó el motor.

-Pensé que eras una simple humana- respondió arqueando las cejas –después me sentí agradecido por haber salvado a Rin- Eiko se encogió de hombros algo ruborizada y sonrió haciéndole una seña para que continuara. –En aquel entonces era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que algo muy valioso me perseguía; no voy a negar que disfrazaba las situaciones para encontrarme cerca de los lugares que frecuentabas y sí me desubicaba al no verte hasta que descubrí el origen de tu presencia- dijo refiriéndose al pozo.

-¿Y me seguías por…?-

-No lo sé-

La joven se llevó la mano detrás de la oreja algo cohibida. En realidad quería saber ya que Sesshomaru siempre la había intrigado desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron y nunca pudo explicar por qué; deseaba saber si el youkai también llegó a sentirse así hacia ella.

-Después tuve ganas de protegerte- contestó buscando la mirada de la joven acercándose lentamente hacia ella. –Sentía que tenía una deuda contigo- respondió sonriéndole después de que la joven levantara la vista para verlo. –También me sentí algo apenado por no haber hecho nada cuando esa neko-youkai te atacó en el hotel- concluyó en un tono más pausado. Eiko percibió en la mirada de Sesshomaru que se sentía apenado por ese suceso.

-Está bien; fue demasiado rápido- contestó la joven sin darle importancia a ese asunto –yo debo confesar que sentía bastante curiosidad, supongo que por ser el primer youkai al que conocía, InuYasha a pesar de su imagen anormal demostró emociones bastante humanas por lo que nunca me llenó de dudas, en cambio tú, siempre tan reservado y distante-

-No es algo de lo que esté orgulloso- dijo el youkai sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario de la joven y se reincorporó en su asiento haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás. –En aquellos años los humanos eran para mí algo desechable; no valía la pena intercambiar algo sustancioso con ellos-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la joven sintiendo un hueco en el pecho.

-Porque mi padre me mostró la lección que más ha marcado mi vida; los humanos no son para siempre- respondió mirando de pronto a la joven con cierta dolencia.


	47. Desliz

-Lo siento- dijo la joven después de estar varios minutos en silencio dentro del coche, envueltos por la oscuridad de la noche.

-No pidas disculpas por algo que no puedes controlar- respondió con cierta amargura.

-Si pudiera prometer lo contrario, ya sabes, vivir para siempre, lo haría- dijo tratando de reconfortar al youkai y sorprendentemente lo hizo.

-Ella también decía lo mismo- contestó el youkai acercándose lentamente hacia la joven mientras cambiaba a su estado natural.

La respiración de la joven se sentía tan cerca de su rostro. Pudo percibir cómo el cuerpo de la joven cambiaba de temperatura así como su olor haciéndolo irresistible ante su presencia. Pasó su mano por el cuello y lentamente metió sus dedos entre su cabello, entonces, le quitó la liga a la joven quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración después de haber sido prácticamente seducida por el youkai quien soltó el cabello de la joven para disimular el olor que lo estaba volviendo loco. Su cabello volvió a ser de color oscuro, encendió el coche y manejó hasta el departamento de Ren.


	48. Una pequeña semilla

Eiko se bajó rápidamente del coche sintiéndose nerviosa, refugiándose en la atención especial que le daba al llavero que se paseaba entre sus manos. Sesshomaru no se bajó sólo la observaba detrás del volante. La joven se despidió de lejos y corrió hacia la puerta huyendo. El youkai sonreía observándola desde el coche, totalmente seguro de que había quebrado una barrera más. Al desaparecer su acompañante detrás de la puerta, Sesshomaru arrancó y se marchó. Las luces del departamento se encontraban apagadas y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, Eiko caminó de puntitas hasta la sala que de pronto se alumbro revelando que el joven hanyou había estado esperando su regreso.

-Color en las mejillas, cabello suelto… ¡algo pasó y traes penita!- exclamó Ren saltando del sillón plantando su apuesto rostro frente a una sonrojada Eiko que lo empujó entre risas. –Sí, sí pasó algo- exclamó con emoción siguiéndola mientras colgaba el bolso sobre el perchero y se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

-No, nada pasó- respondió con una sonrisa imborrable.

-¿Entonces por qué tan feliz?- preguntó sentándose a su lado y dándole un codazo en el brazo.

-No sé, me divertí mucho, de veras. Me contó muchas cosas sobre su familia y de otras cosas-

-Bueno y, ¿vas a salir otra vez con él?- preguntó esta vez serio con un cierto aire de preocupación.

-¡No!, no… esto fue una cena de agradecimiento y nada más; es mi jefe, mi maestro y nada más, no quiero que piense algo más- contestó mientras se dirigía a su habitación.


	49. Malos pensamientos

Por la noche le era imposible dormir. Aquel contacto le había quitado toda la posibilidad de cerrar los ojos sin tener una imagen en su mente; los ojos dorados de youkai la perseguían a cada segundo y sentía que no podía escapar. ¿Quién imaginaría que se estuviera enamorando de ese youkai, quien alguna vez miró hacia otro lado e ignoró el sonido de su voz? "Todo por un simple roce" pensaba mientras se abrazaba de su almohada intentando arrullarse por la comodidad y suavidad de ésta.

O

Cerró los ojos para atesorar el aroma que lo había envuelto aquella noche. Décadas sin sentir esa energía sobre su ser, sin desear impregnarse de ella por horas, sabía que ya había enganchado esos sentimientos en ella y que pronto sería el momento de mostrarle la verdad. Todo era cuestión de días, tal vez de horas, era difícil de saber pero una cosa le quedaba clara; la joven estaba a merced de sus acciones ya que con tan sólo deslizar un dedo sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas, ella cambiaría totalmente de actitud.

Arrojó su camisa hacia el sillón que se encontraba en la esquina y reposo su torso descubierto sobre su cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos tratando de planear la próxima jugada hasta que comenzaron a pesarle provocando que cayeran poco a poco. Sin darse cuenta imágenes pasaban sin control frente a él, mostrándole el pasado involuntariamente.

Recuerdos de colores brillantes aparecían frente a él. Las flores se mecían con el viento de las montañas y ahí estaba su madre, recargada sobre los paneles antiguos. Viéndola desde abajo apreció el colorido ajuar de estrellas entre un manto oscuro simulando el cielo. Los rasgados y brillantes ojos de su madre descansaron sobre un pequeño Sesshomaru que mostraba su redondo rostro a una fría y sonriente madre. Acarició su plateado y corto cabello con neutralidad.

-Sesshomaru, ¿volviste a ir a los límites de la región?-

El pequeño infante asintió con rebeldía; sabía que le estaba prohibido abandonar la región Oeste ya que al bajar la montaña había una aldea de humanos. Sesshomaru gustaba de escaparse hacia esas áreas y mirar a los humanos, sintiéndose extremadamente curioso por esas criaturas de las que sus padres tanto renegaban.

-Hmph, sabes lo que son; escoria-

Sobresaltado se sentó sobre el colchón asimilando que todo había sido un sueño. Se llevó la mano a la frente y pensó en lo peor aunque era necesario.

"Tengo que ver a mi madre"


	50. Invitación formal

Ren había salido esa mañana y se había quedado con la promesa de cerrar todo con llave y llamar por teléfono si había una emergencia. Eiko hacía algo de ejercicio mientras veía la televisión, en compañía de Gary quien la observaba desde el sofá. De pronto escuchó un ruido afuera, un motor. Por alguna razón se puso de pie para revisar de quién se trataba y al abrir la puerta vio a Sesshomaru bajándose del coche. Al verla sonrió ligeramente ya que se encontraba despeinada y sudada por la rutina. Sonrojada por encontrarse en top y shorts rápidamente cruzó los brazos esperando a que el youkai llegara hasta el umbral.

-¿Ren?-

-No está; supongo que tuvo que hacer algunas cosas- respondió la joven.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Eiko abrió la puerta un poco más y Sesshomaru entró con gracia al departamento y cambiando de forma sintiéndose en plena confianza. Gary se dejó ir hacia el youkai y comenzó a ladrarle en un gesto amigable. -Venía a decirle que tengo planeado visitar a mi madre, pronto-

-Oh, ¿cuándo?- preguntó sentándose al lado del youkai quien ya había tomado su lugar sobre el sofá de la sala.

-En cuanto pueda. Eiko, ¿sería mucha molestia que me prestes el viejo pergamino?-

La joven asintió y caminó hacia su recámara buscándolo entre los cajones de su tocador. El youkai se encontraba de pie en la puerta del cuarto apreciando cada objeto y olor que descansaban dentro de él. La ropa, la cama, los muebles, todo era nuevo y a la vez viejo para él. Cerró los ojos inhalando aquellas esencias viejas que lo perseguían desde que se había enamorado de esa alma, quinientos años atrás.

Eiko lo sacó por fin de una de las gavetas y sorprendida al verlo ahí se lo mostró tímidamente alzándolo ligeramente en el aire. Sesshomaru se acercó con lentitud tomándolo suavemente de las manos de la joven quien fue sonrojándose al menor roce. Su fino olfato le avisaba de estos cambios haciéndolo sentir con cierta ventaja sobre la situación. Centró sus ambarinos ojos de la joven y sin poder controlarse ya más llevó sus delgados dedos hacia las mejillas de la joven acariciándolos con ternura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Eiko sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban y que no podría mantenerse de pie por mucho tiempo. –Eres mi maestro, soy tu empleada, esto no…- pero ya para ese momento el youkai no escuchaba las palabras de la joven, dejándose llevar por su impulso y usando la fuerza de su mano en su rostro, la empujó hacia sus labios con firmeza, plantando la suavidad y ternura de su juventud en sus boca ansiosa. El cuerpo de Eiko se encontraba tenso y tembloroso sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar pero la energía relajada y firme de Sesshomaru la sedujo, ayudándola a dejarse llevar y actuar como cualquier otra persona lo haría durante un beso con _la persona._

_-_Quiero que conozcas a mi madre- dijo al despegarse del beso.

La joven no supo que responder, de pronto sus manos apretaban con fuerza los hombros del youkai sin darse cuenta y Sesshomaru intentó tranquilizarla presionándola ligeramente más hacia su pecho, entonces ese aprieto fuerte disminuyó, quedando solamente el rostro ansioso de Eiko quien mantenía la mirada perdida en la preocupación de conocer a un demonio tan antiguo y posiblemente prejuicioso.

-Está bien- contestó por fin ante la derrota inminente. –Por cierto, ¿sabías perfectamente que Ren no estaba aquí, verdad?- preguntó examinándolo tratando de encontrar la verdad.

-Así es- respondió con una cautivadora sonrisa que Eiko no pudo ignorar.

Estaba hecho, conocería a su madre bajo sus términos y reglas; no se presentaría como su novia, como su nada, sería simplemente una amiga y visitante, Sesshomaru aceptó con tranquilidad lo cual le sorprendió pero le calmó. Despidiéndose con un abrazo el youkai se marchó dejándole el recado para su hijo. Eiko permaneció en la puerta de la entrada viendo como el coche se alejaba y así como la dejaba con cientos de imágenes por recordar para todo el día y posiblemente para toda la semana.


	51. Sueño profundo

Dentro del coche, Ren se ajustaba el cinturón desde el asiento de atrás así como Eiko en el asiento de adelante. Sesshomaru y su hijo intercambiaron miradas de complicidad haciendo que la joven se sintiera con algunas dudas. El camino fue algo largo, pasando entre paisajes grises y urbanos hasta llegar al bosque entre los árboles y las montañas. El auto se dirigía hacia una mansión ubicada al centro de la frondosidad de la naturaleza con un aire ostentoso y campirano. Dos jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada esperando mientras Sesshomaru estacionaba el automóvil. Ren abrió la puerta y fue recibida por una joven hanyou que movía las orejas al mismo tiempo que reía y saltaba de alegría, la otra con aspecto más solemne estrechó la mano de su padre y caminó hacia Eiko con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Akina, soy la hija mayor; ella es Akako. Por favor, pasen, Gran Madre nos espera dentro-

Ren y Akako platicaban durante el camino a la mansión que se encontraba algo elevada mientras que Akina caminaba al frente lidereando la procesión. Sesshomaru dejaba escapar unas cuantas miradas a la joven percibiendo su nerviosismo, lo que le daba a entender que se trataba de algo que le importaba. Al abrir la puerta el silencio se hizo presente, nadie habló y casi se podía decir que nadie respiró. Caminaron entre las paredes rojas y alfombras moradas que decoraban la casa dándole un aspecto como de la realeza. Al entrar en la habitación donde Akina se detuvo, se encontraba una mujer con un largo y pomposo vestido, rodeada de dos jóvenes que a Eiko le parecían conocidas. Su belleza era inexplicable y a pesar de su larga vida su juventud aún se había quedado en su rostro. Los penetrantes ojos de aquella criatura se centraron en los de Sesshomaru quien caminó y se hincó con una pierna frente a ella.

-Madre- dijo inclinándose y besando su mano.

-Vaya que estos años te han suavizado bastante, Sesshomaru-

-¡Abuela!- exclamó Ren rompiendo con toda la solemnidad del momento. Akina no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y le propinó un fuerte puntapié que lo calló por un momento.

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!- exclamó Irasue lanzándose al borde de su ostentosa silla y alejando su mano con brusquedad de la de Sesshomaru quien se levantó serenamente y le dirigió una mirada severa a su impertinente hijo. –Hmm, ¿y este pequeño bocadillo, quién es?- preguntó señalando con su adornada mano a Eiko quien se encontraba entre el pequeño grupo de hanyous que se juntaron hacia ella en un gesto protector.

Las jóvenes youkai que se encontraban al lado de la madre de Sesshomaru, se acercaron y susurraron algo en sus oídos. Irasue entonces miró a su hijo con dureza y algo de rencor. Se levantó bruscamente y elevó el codo para que su hijo la encaminara con la joven. Mientras se acercaban, en un ligero susurro le dijo a su hijo sin que la humana pudiera escuchar:

-¿Así que sólo cuando requieres de mis _atenciones_ te acercas a tu pobre y moribunda madre?-

El youkai ignoró a los chantajes de su madre, lo que estaba por suceder era más importante que eso. La joven comenzó a sentirse nerviosa al ver a la imponente mujer caminar hacia ella con esa mirada penetrante y poderosa. La mano de Ren de pronto reposaba en su nuca brindándole seguridad y apoyo, giró para verlo y el joven hanyou le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa que la tranquilizó bastante.

-De todas maneras no pareces tener buen sabor- dijo Irasue tomando a la joven del mentón y sonriendo con cierta obscuridad. Akina se colocó al lado de su abuela y ambas miraron fijamente a Eiko. La madre del youkai alzó el brazo y lo pasó frente a los ojos de la joven quien sintió como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo. –Que este profundo sueño despierte la luz del tiempo- dijeron ambas con una melodiosa y angelical voz mientras los ojos de la joven se cerraban poco a poco y su cuerpo caía lentamente a los brazos de Ren quien la sostuvo con firmeza.

* * *

**Nota:** Puse el nombre de la madre de Sesshomaru como Irasue ya que lo he visto en otros fics pero realmente no sé si ese sea su nombre verdadero. No he visto todas las películas así que disculpen por eso. Ya sé, cómo me atrevo.


	52. Pedazos del pasado

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba en la casa de la madre de Sesshomaru. Estaba sentada frente a un campo abierto lleno de flores y pastizales verdes en donde los árboles adornaban los contornos de un paisaje libre de personas y de cosas materiales, sólo estaban ella y la naturaleza envueltos en el viento con olor a viejo que sin duda alguna reconoció. Buscó por todos lados a Rin pero no se encontraba por ningún sitio. A lo lejos Ah-Un dormitaba agitando su larga y escamosa cola mientras que Jaken aparecía en el horizonte caminado por la colina. Corrió hacia él con el deseo de preguntarle por la niña. Al llegar frente a él quiso preguntar pero las palabras no salían de su boca; se quedaban atrapadas en un eco dentro de un vacío que no podía reconocer como terrenal.

-¡Señor Jaken!-Se escuchó la voz de Rin y Eiko intentaba girar para buscarla pero su cuerpo no se movió. El pequeño youkai la miraba con desdén mientras caminaba hacia la roca donde había estado sentada segundos antes.

-Ya déjame Rin, el amo no regresará pronto, tendrás que esperarte-

¿Rin? ¿Dónde estaba? Eiko no podía verla por ningún lado hasta que después de sentir su cuerpo moverse involuntariamente comprendió que se encontraba dentro de la mente de la pequeña como una voz muda y encerrada. Veía cómo Rin corría en círculos y recogía flores mientras jugaba entre el pasto, sintió el mismo corazón palpitar con fuerza al ver a Sesshomaru aparecer entre la profundidad del bosque y experimentó la misma adrenalina al acercarse a él y tomar su mano al caminar.

"¿Qué significa esto?" pensó mientras los ojos de Rin se dirigían hacia arriba para ver a su amo viendo hacia el frente. La niña cerró los ojos y al abrirlos era un lugar totalmente distinto.

Se encontraba dentro de un palacio, rodeada de cojines, charolas con comida y sirvientes a su disposición. Al igual que con Rin, se encontraba dentro de la mente de otra persona quien se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud hacia un pasillo vacío. Del otro lado vio a Sesshomaru sin su armadura, sólo con una yukata ligera. "Este debe de ser su hogar" pensó la joven sorprendida al ver aquellos pedazos de tiempo incrustados en su mente, pero, ¿por qué? El youkai atravesó el jardín que dividía ambos pasillos y tomó entre sus brazos a la persona en la que Eiko se encontraba como visitante. Sintió los labios del youkai prenderse con la misma intensidad que percibió en el beso del día anterior sólo que esta vez la danza corporal fue distinta; las manos de Sesshomaru se refugiaban en el cabello de la joven, recorriendo los espacios de piel entre su cuello y su pecho. Eiko sentía que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza aún sin ser su cuerpo quien fuera el afortunado de encontrarse bajo el abrazo apasionado del youkai.

-Rin- dijo en un susurro al desprenderse por instantes del beso.

"¡¿Rin?" pensó con suma sorpresa al escuchar aquél nombre. ¿Sería posible que esa pequeña niña se convirtiera en la esposa del youkai? Claro que sí. De pronto la faceta de historiadora resurgió en su mente que ahora se encontraba totalmente distraída de ese beso. Rin fue su protegida; era común en aquellas épocas que una relación así surgiera, aún así, ¿por qué estas imágenes se presentaban frente a sus ojos? "Es un sueño; tengo que despertar" pensaba mientras intentaba concentrarse en un cuerpo terrenal para poder escapar pero era imposible. De nuevo las imágenes cambiaron y ahora se encontraba presenciando un parto. Vio unas piernas frente a ella, escuchaba los gritos y sintió algo de dolor; un pequeño bebé apareció en la escena con las mejillas sonrosadas, el cabello plateado y corto, una joven inu-youkai lo sostenía entre sus brazos, envuelto en una manta de seda. Lo acercó hacia la madre quien rápidamente lo tomó con un palpitar agitado. Eiko comenzó a sentir felicidad, tranquilidad, aún confundida de estar experimentando lo mismo que esa mujer.

-Su nombre será Akina, Itsuki-

-Es un nombre adecuado para una damita tan seria y lista- contestó mientras cubría con una sábana a madre e hija.

Eiko presenció otros dos partos; los de Akako y los de Ren, muy parecidos entre sí. Ambos niños lloraban desconsoladamente y rieron al momento de mirar a su madre a la cara con unos ojos redondos y ambarinos. Pedazos de la infancia de los tres hanyous pasaron frente a sus ojos, el rostro de InuYasha apareció con rasgos más endurecidos y maduros, Kagome estaba ahí también con dos pequeños hanyous que jugaban al lado de los hijos de Sesshomaru y Rin. Toda una vida pasó frente a sus ojos hasta el momento de su muerte que resultó ser una escena conocida.

"Esto lo había soñado ya"

Miles de imágenes pasaban rápidamente, de nuevo, abriendo sus ojos ante una nueva luz, una infancia, una juventud, de nuevo un romance, una muerte y un renacer. Un ciclo casi infinito dividido en muchas y muchas épocas pero todas tenían algo en común: Sesshomaru se encontraba en todas y cada una de ellas. De pronto Eiko sintió que se encontraba sola, ya no veía nada. La oscuridad la rodeaba y las ganas de despertar por fin lograron que abriera los ojos encontrándose de nuevo en la casa de la madre de Sesshomaru. Todos se encontraban ahí, Akako, Akina, Ren, las sirvientas, Sesshomaru y por supuesto, Irasue. Eiko se sentó en la orilla del sofá sobándose las sienes asimilando todo lo que había soñado. Ren tomaba su mano intentando sacarle las palabras por medio de la mirada mientras que las otras dos jóvenes la miraban con ansiedad y esperando una reacción.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó Sesshomaru hincándose frente a ella tomando su mentón y mirándola a los ojos con preocupación.

-Rin, tú… ¿ella era tu esposa?-

-Sí pero, tú, ¿qué fue lo que _viste?-_

_-_Un viejo recuerdo- contestó –yo vi su muerte-

Irasue se abrió paso entre sus nietos y se paró detrás de su hijo mientras colocaba sus femeninas y delgadas manos sobre el hombro del youkai en un acto algo posesivo. –No solo la viste; tú la viviste- dijo con su melodiosa y femenina voz y así hundiendo el corazón de la joven quien de pronto sintió que una fuerza sobrenatural le apretaba el alma.


	53. Reencuentro

Eiko intercambió miradas con Sesshomaru y los hanyous que la observaban sonrientes, incluso Akina. Sin poder esperar más Ren la abrazó con fuerza casi empujando a su padre. Akako y Akina se unieron en un abrazo grupal soltando lágrimas y llenándola de afecto y caricias. Aunque se encontraba confundida, la felicidad de tenerlos cerca le ganaba a esas dudas que tenía entonces por fin comprendió por qué encontró un refugio en Ren cuando lo perdió todo y cómo fue que la confianza siempre se había encontrado ahí esperando a encontrarlo. La hanyou mayor vio a su padre que se moría de ganas por abrazar a su madre por lo que fue la primera en pararse convenciendo a sus hermanos de abandonar el salón. Sin necesidad de palabras, Irasue y sus sirvientas salieron detrás de los hanyous dejando a Sesshomaru a solas con Eiko. Al cerrarse la puerta, el youkai se dejó caer en sus rodillas abrazando a la joven con fuerza haciendo que sintiera una sensación agradable en su estómago. Respondió al abrazo rodeando el suave cuello de Sesshomaru y refugiándose en su platinada y lisa cabellera.

-¿Lo supiste todo este tiempo?- preguntó con suavidad a Sesshomaru quien sólo asintió.

Se despegó ligeramente y besó con ternura su frente acariciando con suavidad el puente de la nariz con su boca hasta llegar a sus labios y sin darle tiempo a que continuara con más preguntas la besó sosteniendo su cuello y acariciándolo con devoción. La joven sintió de pronto una fuerza muy potente en su pecho; algo se encontraba latente dentro de ella, sentía el deseo de abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Se aferró a su pecho continuando el beso lentamente, pasando sus dedos entre las puntas del cabello del youkai quien recorría los hombros y cintura de la joven con movimientos delicados que la estremecían.

Tantos años de espera, tantos meses de ansiedad y de impulsos atrapados, por fin habían terminado. La joven respondía al deseo que yacía dormido en ella desde el momento en que nació, de pronto su vida estaba completa. Tener al youkai en sus brazos, a su merced, demostrándole amor sincero, era un sueño que nunca habría imaginado vivir; cualquiera que le hubiera preguntado y conociera a Sesshomaru se habría reído de ella pero ahora no había razón para no creerlo, las pruebas estaban ahí, en esa habitación, en ese beso.

-Estuviste esperándome- dijo después de que el beso acabara en otro estrecho abrazo.

-Sí- respondió el youkai liberando su respuesta con un ligero suspiro que enchinó la piel de la joven de punta a punta mientras besaba el lóbulo de sus orejas provocando que su amada dejara escapar una pequeña risa que le derritió el corazón.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y exploró cada facción por enésima vez. Esos achocolatados ojos, siempre ahí, inconfundibles, lo miraban con dulzura como la primera vez en que la tomó como suya. Sesshomaru no pudo sonreír de una manera que le resultó desconocida a Eiko quien jamás había pensado que el youkai fuera capaz de manifestar alegría de esa manera. Acarició su cabello despejando esos brillantes ojos para apreciarlos mejor. No había duda que la espera valía la pena, siempre.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto-

-No sólo a mí debes pedirle una disculpa- contestó sonriente.

Eiko sabía a quiénes se refería.


	54. Gesto canino

-Y una vez más, esta joven logra inmiscuirse en nuestra honorable familia- exclamaba Irasue en un tono dramático y orgulloso mientras la pareja entraba en el comedor en donde todos se encontraban reunidos. Sesshomaru ignoró a su madre ya que nada podría nublar esa felicidad que lo rodeaba. Jaló la silla de la cabecera, a pesar de los ojos saltones que se presentaban en la Dama del Oeste, y sentó a la joven ahí.

-Eiko, creo que debes conocer a otras dos personas- dijo Ren poniéndose de pie. –Esta joven que ves aquí es Itsuki-

La joven pelinegra se levantó y reverenció a Eiko con una enorme sonrisa. De pronto sus facciones afiladas y marcas de la cara desaparecieron mostrando frente a ella a su amiga, Cho. Confundida, sorprendida y tal vez algo asustada, Eiko dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Volviendo a su forma natural, corrió hacia su amiga también emitiendo pequeños chillidos y la abrazó saltando. – ¡Sabía que pronto despertarías!- exclamó con alegría mientras su patrona Irasue giraba los ojos con hastío.

- Y yo soy Akira pero tú me conoces mejor por Katherine McAllister-

Mientras abrazaba a Cho, o más bien, Itsuki, la boca de Eiko se abrió con asombro al descubrir la verdadera identidad de su profesora. "Con razón ella y Sesshomaru se portaban tan familiares en la escuela" pensó sorprendida y sonriéndole a la youkai quien agitaba siete colas amarillas detrás de ella mientras la saludaba, elevando la mano con un gesto amistoso.

Eiko sonreía. Era el mejor día de su vida a pesar de que todo era bastante repentino y algo confuso.

-Bueno, suficiente. Akira, Itsuki, por favor muéstrenles a todos sus habitaciones- dijo Irasue con cierta arrogancia.

-Oiga, ni crea que voy a estar aquí para siempre- dijo Itsuki mientras abrazaba a Eiko –Yo le sirvo a mi amo Sesshomaru-

-Yo también-

-¡Pues entonces van a devolverme esos vestidos tan bonitos que traen!- exclamó la Dama del Oeste perdiendo un poco de su elegancia por el gesto tan infantil mientras todos abandonaban la habitación.

Akira acompañó a los tres hermanos hasta sus habitaciones mientras que Itsuki, yéndose al lado contrario, llevó a la pareja hacia el lugar donde dormirían esa noche. Llegaron hasta dos puertas enormes, adornadas con viñetas doradas haciéndola ver muy elegante y cara. La joven sirvienta las abrió de par en par mostrando un cuarto bastante lujoso, con una cama enorme cubierta de cojines extravagantes, rodeada de muebles antiguos, cortinas largas y pesadas que protegían las ventanas de la luz.

-La jefecita no sabe de esto- le dijo Itsuki a Sesshomaru guiñándole un ojo –Ya está algo vieja y sus facultades le fallan un poco-

Eiko notó que el youkai deseaba reírse pero no lo hizo. Itsuki se despidió con una reverencia sonriéndole a su amiga mientras desaparecía en el pasillo. Sesshomaru, espero a que Eiko entrara primero. Se encontraba nerviosa; ¿cómo era eso de que estarían en el mismo cuarto? ¿En la misma cama? El youkai parecía no estar muy preocupado al respecto ya que sin duda alguna se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras se quitaba los zapatos con bastante naturalidad. Observó a Eiko quien aún se encontraba parada cerca de la entrada como si estuviera paralizada por el temor y los nervios.

-Eiko, no tiene que pasar nada que no desees- dijo rompiendo con el silencio.

-Gracias- contestó la joven sonrojándose acercándose a la ventana. Ya había anochecido y se sentía cansada después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Debes descansar- dijo el youkai como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos –Toda la energía que liberaste hoy te ha de hacer falta-

-¿Y mis maletas?- preguntó de pronto recordando que había llevado equipaje.

Sesshomaru señaló hacia los clósets donde se encontraba el equipaje de ambos. Se acercó y sacó su piyama mientras le dirigió una tímida mirada al youkai quien la observaba desde la cama, al notar que se sentía algo cohibida decidió voltear al lado contrario para darle su espacio entonces la joven aprovechó para desvestirse rápidamente y ponerse su blusa y short para dormir. Guardó la ropa que llevaba puesta en la maleta y se dirigió a la cama distendiendo las cobijas y cubriéndose con las sábanas. El youkai se puso de pie y sacó un pantalón para dormir de la maleta y comenzó a desvestirse con toda libertad sin que le importara que la joven estuviera ahí. Al ver el torso desnudo de Sesshomaru se volteó sonrojada y se tapó con las sábanas hasta la cara provocando que el youkai riera discretamente. La luz se apagó y los pasos de Sesshomaru acercándose a la cama se escucharon entre el silencio tranquilo de la casona. El peso se sintió sobre la cama y el corazón de Eiko comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Sesshomaru le daba la espalda ya que no quería que la joven se sintiera presionada a pesar de que un fuego incontrolable ardía dentro de él pero pensaba controlarse y dormir para darle un tiempo a Eiko de asimilar sus viejos-nuevos recuerdos.

El youkai abrazó su almohada centrando la vista hacia la ventana que la joven había dejado descubierta. Observó la luna en una hermosa cuarto cresciente sintiéndose hipnotizado por la forma tan esbelta del satélite. De pronto las pequeñas y delicadas manos de Eiko lo sorprendieron al prenderse de su abdomen mientras el delgado y cálido cuerpo de la joven se aferraba en su espalda. Feliz tomó sus manos con firmeza y suavemente se volteó para tener el rostro de la joven frente al suyo, que se encontraba iluminado por los destellos plateados de la luna. Acarició su mejilla con cariño mientras la joven sonreía con los ojos brillándole por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos. Sintió cómo el tierno cuerpo de la joven temblaba y la abrazó haciéndola sentir segura en el firme y descubierto pecho del youkai.

-Lo siento, te he hecho esperar mucho- dijo la joven con voz temblorosa, llevando sus labios a los del youkai.

De nuevo ese beso, siempre tan intenso y tan cálido, despertando viejas emociones y nuevas sensaciones. Esta vez, en la soledad de un cuarto, Sesshomaru se soltó más. En un rápido movimiento se colocó arriba de la joven abrazándola con fuerza mientras la besaba con más intensidad. Eiko se sentía nerviosa pero segura a su lado; nunca había estado así con alguien, no a ese nivel de emociones y se dejó llevar ya que sabía que él jamás le fallaría. El youkai la besaba con ligeras mordidas mientras ella las devolvía con una timidez que se podía percibir en la delicadeza que tenía al besar sus labios. La joven apretó sus manos contra la espalda del youkai de pronto sintiendo que su cuerpo se elevaba cada vez más y más conforme las emociones iban subiendo de tono. Una sensación fuera de este mundo, tan grande y pura que era difícil describir con palabras. Sesshomaru acariciaba el cuerpo de la joven mientras la besaba con pasión, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos sus hombros hasta llegar a la base de la cintura donde se encontró con la costura de su blusa que fue levantando poco a poco dándole tiempo a la joven de negarse si es que eso era algo que no deseaba pero al no recibir objeción de su parte continuó.

Su boca bajó lentamente por su cuello, sus hombros hasta sus pechos. La miró con ternura acariciando su cabello y volviendo de nuevo a su cuello, acercándose con lentitud a su hombro que besó varias veces hasta que de pronto, sacó sus colmillos de bestia y mordió la suave y tersa piel de la joven provocando que ésta gritara con dolor aferrándose a la cabeza del youkai quien la soltó rápidamente y la abrazó con fuerza. La joven ahogaba sus sollozos en el pecho de Sesshomaru quien acariciaba su cabello con un semblante triste.

-Eiko, lo siento- dijo con voz grave en su oído. La acostó sobre la cama y la abrazó mientras la joven aún lloraba.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó en un leve susurro.

-Te he marcado-


	55. Madrugada

Eiko no comprendía del todo lo que había pasado. La única referencia que tenía de aquello era aquel sueño que había tenido la primera vez que visitó la casa del youkai pero nada más. Sesshomaru notó la confusión en los ojos de la joven y la miró con ternura. A pesar del dolor, de aparente _agresión _la joven se tomaba el tiempo para cuestionarse lo que significaba no las razones.

-¿Quieres que te explique ahora o después?- La joven sonrió y suavemente lo besó dándole su respuesta.

Esa marca significaba todo, era el anillo de compromiso youkai y la joven no se había negado aunque desconociera de lo que se trataba; ser capaz de soportar ese acto violento era toda la respuesta que se necesitaba. Totalmente entregada al youkai, lo besó adquiriendo más confianza al hacerlo. Sesshomaru se encontraba debajo de la joven quien lo acariciaba suavemente en el cuello aún tímida de recorrer más allá lo cual el youkai respetó, sin embargo, él no se reservaría con sus propias manos. Acariciando el torso desnudo de la joven llegó hasta el elástico que sostenía lo que quedaba del resto de la piyama. En un ligero impulsó volvió a colocarse sobre ella quitándole con agilidad la última prenda de ropa que la cubría. La joven sonreía mientras el youkai besaba su cuello, embriagado por el placer de estar así con ella, de por fin poder demostrarle todo lo que la amaba, llegando a un punto en el que ambos estaban descubiertos mostrándose de forma natural frente a frente. Eiko tomó los brazos del youkai sintiendo la dureza de sus músculos y de su abrazo, apreciando las marcas que adornaban esos brazos fuertes que la rodeaban con candor. Sesshomaru besó la nariz de la joven y luego sus labios suavemente hasta llegar a su oído.

-Hay dos tipos de marcas- dijo en un agitado susurro.

-¿Cuáles son?- preguntó la joven con un hilo de voz, casi imperceptible.

-Una ya la tienes; esa es la youkai, la otra es como la realizan ustedes, los humanos. ¿Tengo permiso?-

La joven asintió lentamente sonriendo.

Sesshomaru volvió a besarla, sosteniendo sus hombros con sus finos dedos que se aferraban con firmeza a ella. Eiko dejó escapar un ligero gemido al estar siendo marcada por el youkai quien la jaló y la abrazó mientras se movía rítmicamente hacia ella.

Pensar que ese momento se daría así, con él, bajo esas circunstancias era algo extraño y placentero. Tantos recuerdos la hacían sentirse nostálgica pero feliz de que por fin estuviera sucediendo. Sin esperarse algo así para el final de la noche sonreía con cada movimiento y cada mirada que intercambiaba con él. No tenía idea de la hora ni cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, sólo sabía que deseaba explotar de felicidad, deseaba gritar cada sentimiento que experimentaba y sobre todo, lo mucho que lo estaba amando.


	56. Resoluciones

-¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó Ren cubriéndose la cabeza con todas las almohadas que encontró mientras Akako dormía a su lado exhausta y Akina leía un libro sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

-Eres bastante inmaduro, Ren. Esto era lo que queríamos sólo que resultó que no son tan pacientes y no pudieron esperar, ¿acaso los vas a culpar?, ¿eh?, ¿Acaso tú no quisieras estar en otra habitación con…?-

-¡Cállate!- gritó Ren debajo de las almohadas. Akako movió sus orejas al sonido pero no se despertó.

Ren se quitó las almohadas de la cabeza. El _sonido del amor_ había acabado y por fin suspiró relajado pero entonces, los ruidos se volvieron a escuchar por lo que comenzó a tararear en voz alta provocando que Akina comenzara a perder la paciencia. Después de unas cuantas notas desafinadas le aventó su libro en la cabeza para callarlo de una vez por todas.

-Ay por favor Ren, no te hagas como que no sabes- dijo Akina cruzándose de brazos ante la inmadurez de su hermano menor.

-¡Oye, yo no he marcado a nadie!- exclamó ofendido mostrándole los colmillos a su hermana.

-No, no de la manera inu-youkai- dijo levantando la ceja, sonriendo maléficamente.

-Culpable- respondió levantando la mano y poniendo los ojos en blanco -¡pero tú tampoco eres inocente!-

-Decirlo más fuerte no va a hacer que papá te escuche- contestó la hanyou cruzando de brazos y piernas –en estos momentos sus orejas están tan ocupadas en recibir respuestas positivas por parte de nuestra madre que ni siquiera le va a poner atención al sonido de tu fastidiosa voz-

-¡Cállate, estás enferma!- exclamó colocando las almohadas de nuevo en sus oídos.

O

Por fin había llegado la mañana provocando cosquillas en los ojos de la joven que abría los ojos lentamente estirando sus brazos. Volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama y estaba vacía. Se levantó y se vistió para salir en dirección al comedor. Al entrar, todos la miraron pero su vista se enfocó en el youkai quien la observaba sentado desde la cabecera de la mesa. Irasue se encontraba parada frente a una ventana vestida totalmente diferente a como lo había hecho el día anterior, esta vez llevaba un atuendo acorde a la época. Una blusa de cuello de tortuga de manga larga y unos pantalones tipo sastre; aún conservaba su enorme medallón que descansaba sobre su pecho. Al verla entrar, se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto dramático.

-¡Oh, por Dios si está impregnada, totalmente impregnada Sesshomaru; una vez más lo has hecho!-

-¡Abuela!- exclamó Ren tapándose los oídos.

Sesshomaru ignoró a su familia y se levantó rápidamente para tomar a Eiko del brazo y acompañarla hasta su asiento, a su lado. Akako observaba a sus padres, fascinada, con un aspecto soñador y una sonrisa amplia tierna, al igual que Itsuki.

-Bueno, ya váyanse, adiós- dijo Irasue cruzándose de brazos alejando sus rasgados y ambarinos ojos de la mesa del comedor.

-Sí, eso haremos- dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su madre para besarle la mano en gesto de agradecimiento.

Sin que nadie más la viera, la Dama del Oeste miró a su hijo con una ligera sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. A pesar de sus comentarios fuera de lugar, no importa cómo y cuándo, ella siempre estaría ahí para cumplir los caprichos y deseos de su hijo sin importar lo descabellados que fueran. Los hanyous se pusieron de pie junto con las sirvientas y salieron de la habitación, Eiko y Sesshomaru iban de últimos hasta que escucharon la voz de Irasue, lo que los detuvo por unos segundos.

-Espero verlos en la boda- exclamó sonriente mientras Eiko se sonrojó intensamente. La mano del youkai la guió suavemente para que salieran del lugar.


	57. Más verbo, menos cara

Ya en el coche de regreso a la ciudad, el carro estaba más lleno que como había estado cuando Ren, Eiko y Sesshomaru llegaron a la mansión. Akako, Akina, Itsuki y Akira se habían añadido al grupo de regreso haciendo que el automóvil se sintiera más pesado entre el rocoso camino del bosque. El hanyou se veía visiblemente incómodo, apretado entre Akira y la puerta pero su perturbación no parecía ser por el estrecho espacio sino por la presencia de la joven kitsune, quien al igual que todos, llevaba su disfraz humano.

-Ren, ¿por qué sigues apestando a perdedor?- preguntó Akira pegándose hacia el cuerpo del hanyou.

-Seguramente es tu olor; has de estar confundida-

-¡Basta!- gruñó Sesshomaru lanzándoles una fría mirada que los puso a callar.

Eiko se preguntaba qué clase de relación había entre esos dos, ya que recordó aquella vez en la escuela que el hanyou mostraba temor hacia la profesora quien se impuso frente a él una vez que se mostró arrogante frente a su padre. Ambos mostraban disgusto mientras el cuerpo de Akako rebotaba sobre ellos por el irregular suelo por el que estaban pasando en esos momentos.

Al entrar a la ciudad Akira e Itsuki fueron las primeras en bajarse cerca de una parada de autobús permitiéndoles a los hermanos acomodarse libremente en el asiento de atrás. Llegaron por fin a la casa de Sesshomaru y todos bajaron rápidamente mientras que Eiko se tomaba su tiempo para suspirar al abrir la puerta. Akako corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió rápidamente deslizándose entre los tapetes y tirándose al sofá mientras Akina y Ren entraban con más solemnidad. Sesshomaru tomó la mano de Eiko quien caminaba con cierto dudar al dar los pasos sobre los peldaños de la entrada. Cuando entró a la casa, las cosas que decoraban las paredes le parecieron de pronto familiares; algunas cosas habían cambiado. Varios pergaminos y pinturas de retratos familiares ahora reposaban dándole un aspecto más personal a la casa. Eiko comenzó a inspeccionarlos lentamente; vio un pergamino muy similar al que tenía pero esta vez aparecían Akako, Akina y Ren como tres pequeños youkais alrededor de Rin y Sesshomaru con aspecto solemne; después unas pinturas más claras y precisas en las que la mujer al lado del youkai ya no era Rin, sino alguien más pero que de todas formas compartía rasgos faciales con su antigua encarnación. Eiko comprendió que cada uno de esos retratos eran las reencarnaciones con las que había consumado su amor con el paso de los siglos; esa era la única forma de seguir a su lado.

-Qué pena que tengas que ver esto- dijo Ren acercándose a su lado observando una de las pinturas más realizastas –estaba gordísimo en ese entonces- exclamó señalando a un pequeño niño con las mejillas redondas y una expresión acongojada. Eiko no pudo evitar reírse de la cómica pintura y se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de hacer menos ruido al reír. –Está bien, era un bodoque gracioso- complementó rascándose la cabeza.

Eiko se dirigió a donde la esperaban los otros miembros de la familia sentados sobre los sillones, supuso que debía sentarse al lado de Sesshomaru puesto que era lo más lógico, después de todo lo que había pasado. Los tres hanyous los observaban con gozo y comprendió que debían sentirse felices de tener a sus padres reunidos otra vez, aunque era extraño decir que ahora era una madre, en teoría lo era pero en realidad, no, ¿o sí?

-Eiko, sabes que puedes seguir viviendo en mi departamento cuanto tiempo desees pero, ahora que sabes todo y que obviamente has sido marcada por nuestro padre –esto diciendo con cierta pausa –supongo que debes considerar que ahora, lo más lógico, es que vivas con él-

-Sí- prosiguió Akina –comprendemos que en el caso tuyo, por ser humana, estas cosas tal vez toman un poco más de tiempo pero consideramos prudente que te tomes el tiempo de razonar esta propuesta-

Era extraño para Eiko escuchar esto de los hanyous cuando, en realidad, pensaba ella, el que debería estar sugiriendo todo esto debería ser Sesshomaru pero él se mantenía distante y callado sin intervenir ni proponer nada. Se preguntaba qué significaba eso y por qué se estaba haciendo así, todo tan rápido. Pensó por unos minutos, si bien era cierto que ella era la reencarnación de Rin, la primera esposa de Sesshomaru y que ella era una más de las reencarnaciones que él buscaba para seguir estando con ella hasta el fin de los tiempos o de su vida de demonio pero, las cosas ya no eran como antes, tal vez muchas de las previas reencarnaciones aceptaron rápidamente la situación y simplemente se dejaron llevar por los evidentes encantos de Sesshomaru, pero ella era una joven moderna a la que le gustaba ser conquistada y aunque ya se había entregado a él y aceptado su destino, aún así deseaba tener un poco más de misterio, esperar más antes de dejarse llevar. Por fin tuvo su respuesta.

-Estoy de acuerdo en lo que dicen, sin embargo, quisiera esperar un poco más antes de venirme a vivir para acá- concluyó mirando con cautela a Sesshomaru quien no se inmutó. –Sé que todos esperan que esto se consuma rápidamente y que pronto estemos casados, viviendo juntos y bueno, todo lo que ustedes tienen en su mente por costumbre pero quisiera tomarme un poco más de tiempo, quiero conocerte más- esto dirigiéndose al youkai quien asintió con formalidad.

-¡Mamá no es una chica fácil!- exclamó Akako rebotando ligeramente en su silla y Eiko no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño al ser distinguida como _mamá _por parte de una hanyou que parecía tener su misma edad y que definitivamente era muchísimo mayor que ella, además, ¿después de veintidós años, sin haber parido a un solo niño y ser llamada así? Simplemente era algo nuevo para ella.

-Bien- dijo Ren dejando caer sus manos a sus muslos concluyendo la resolución y algo feliz, ya que inconscientemente, sentía triunfo de que Eiko quisiera quedarse con él un poco más, esto provocando cierta competencia entre padre e hijo por la compañía de la joven –entonces supongo que es hora de regresar a casa-

Eiko asintió y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el youkai quien los acompañó hasta la puerta. Tomó su rostro con suavidad y besó su frente, la joven sonrió y se despidió con un gesto amistoso de él y de las hanyou.

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Así será- respondió el youkai con una sonrisa viendo a su hijo y a su eterna esposa alejarse con el sol de mediodía.

* * *

**Nota: **Bueno, yo no sé ustedes pero sinceramente quiero seguir viendo un poco más de cortejo. Que Eiko se haga un poquito la del rogar y todavía no se vaya a vivir con él le hace un poco más difícil las cosas a Sesshomaru, ¿no? Aunque ya la tenga marcada, de cierta forma, garantizada, todavía tiene que ganarse un poquito la tercer marca que no es para nada física y sí, es cierto que Eiko ya está bastante prendida de él y sobretodo atraída pero falta un poquito más, todavía falta que sienta ese deseo de pasar toda una vida con él y eso es lo más importante.

Espero que sigan dejando sus reviews porque de cierta forma sé qué es lo que opinan y me motiva a seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias por leer!


	58. Pequeña travesura

-Ren, quisiera visitar a Kagome. Después de varios días y de tantas cosas que han pasado quiero visitarla y contarle todo- decía mientras jugaba con la cuchara en su plato de cereal.

-Por mí está bien- respondió el joven hanyou con la boca llena de cereal –pero será mejor que le digas a mi padre…-

-¡No tengo por qué decirle nada!- dijo la joven mientras se levantaba bruscamente de su silla –no es mi dueño y yo también necesito mi espacio- prosiguió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ren comenzó a reír por la reacción de Eiko, supuso que era normal que se sintiera un poco aturdida por todo y que de pronto tuviera actitudes así. –No me refería a eso, simplemente creo que debes avisarle por si acaso te llama o quiere salir contigo durante esos días; cálmate, una marca no representa para nada que seas de su propiedad… no en estos tiempos- dijo arqueando las cejas mientras recogía los platos de la barra.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- contestó sintiéndose algo apenada ya que seguramente se veía como una neurótica cada vez que decidía negar algo con tanto ahínco. –Por cierto Ren, cambiando un poco el tema- prosiguió sentándose de nuevo en la silla y cambiando su tono de voz -¿qué es lo que pasa entre tú y la profesora McAllister, bueno, Akira?-

Eiko vio como el joven se estremeció y pudo imaginar su cara a pesar de estar dándole la espalda. La pregunta le cayó de sorpresa y definitivamente había tocado un tema delicado porque cuando se volteó para darle la cara, estaba totalmente sonrojado y cabizbajo.

-Bueno, tuvimos algo que ver hace varios años pero… yo era joven y muy diferente a como era ahora…-

-Puedes decírmelo, aunque en teoría soy… _tu madre- _esto último diciéndolo con bastante esfuerzo –no pienso juzgarte, fue algo que pasó muchísimo antes de conocerte, además, soy tu amiga me gustaría saber-

-Pues, sí, supongo que tienes razón. Pasó que comenzamos a salir. En aquel entonces todavía era sirvienta de mi abuela y nos veíamos por muy poco tiempo, fue en los 60's, la verdad es que ya ni siquiera recuerdo bien en qué año exactamente pero bueno, entonces nos veíamos poco y era muy difícil para mí porque yo quería salir y divertirme; ya sabes… eran los sesentas, los maravillosos sesentas y ya estaban por acabarse entonces… bueno, ella quería casarse y yo estúpidamente decidí cambiar una gira por todo el mundo con mi banda y posponerla para ella eso sólo significaba una imperiosa ruptura claro que yo me enteré de eso cuando regresé del viaje y por supuesto que quedé devastado, todos me culparon a mí… bueno, todos excepto tú o bueno, mi madre, Mitsuko-

La joven estaba algo sorprendida por el relato, no tanto por la historia sino porque alguien que se veía tan joven hubiera vivido desde hace tanto tiempo. Un poco desviada del punto principal, asintió para mostrar su atención y sólo negó ligeramente con la cabeza. –Pues nunca es tarde Ren- Se levantó y comenzó a preparar sus maletas para visitar a su amiga mientras que un esperanzado Ren en la cocina hacía plegarias a un ente invisible con los ojos llenos de brillo y las mejillas jovialmente rosadas. Eiko marcó su teléfono para asegurarse de que Kagome estaba en casa y afortunadamente atinó.

Al llegar con la joven fue recibida con un fuerte abrazo y pasaron a la cocina donde se encontraba InuYasha devorando un gran pedazo de pastel. Al verla entrar la saludo con la boca llena de betún por los lados y sonrió mostrando sus manchados dientes de masa de chocolate. Se sentó con ellos colocando sus cosas de un lado y sin saber cómo comenzar, empezó a hablar.

-Quería verlos…-

Kagome notó de pronto la extraña vibra de su amiga y la tocó del hombro para darle confianza. –Está bien, puedes decirnos lo que sea-

-Gracias. Pues, resulta que algo muy extraño, más bien, sorprendente pasó- esto diciéndolo mientras miraba a InuYasha, buscando las palabras correctas que debía usar para no alterarlo –pasa que soy la reencarnación de Rin-Ambos se sorprendieron pero permitieron que la joven continuara a pesar de que le estaba costando mucho trabajo seguir hablando, seguramente por los nervios. –Y no sólo eso… supongo que si esa fuera la única noticia no sería tan grave, vaya, estas cosas suelen pasar, ¿no?, pero, no todo termina ahí. Conocí a la madre de Sesshomaru-

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó el hanyou esparciendo pedacitos de pastel por toda la mesa mientras Kagome, disgustada le daba un ligero empujón en el hombro.

-Sí, sí, pero espera, no es todo. Bueno, antes de eso, digamos que Sesshomaru y yo tuvimos un pequeño acercamiento antes de que eso pasara-

-¡¿QUÉ?- volvió a exclamar InuYasha levantándose y golpeando la mesa mientras que Kagome sólo intentaba sentarlo de nuevo.

-Sí, no sé exactamente cómo fue que pasó, simplemente las cosas se dieron, bueno, antes de eso tuvimos una especia de _cita -_

-¡Abajo!; Lo siento InuYasha pero tus reacciones son demasiado molestas- dijo Kagome mientras el pobre híbrido era jalado hacia el suelo por una fuerza sobrenatural incontrolable. –Por favor, sigue diciendo-

-Gracias. Bueno, fuimos a ver a su madre, me devolvió varios recuerdos; no sé cómo y todo indica que Sesshomaru, algún día, se casará con Rin…-

-Rin, ¿Rin?, ¿esa mocosa que siempre anda detrás de él? ¿Rin?- preguntaba InuYasha incorporándose, esta vez sin ser reprimido por Kagome ya que ella se encontraba igual de sorprendida que él.

-Sí y tendrán tres hijos… No sé, todo es tan, tan…-

-Espera, espera- dijo InuYasha mientras se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a olfatearla, de pronto, se hizo hacia atrás con brusquedad con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y con una cara más de sorpresa que de disgusto –Este olor, este olor… ¡Ya sabía que tenías un olor desagradable! ¿Te marcó, no es cierto?-

-¡INUYASHA, ABAJO!- exclamó Kagome sonrojada.

-No, no Kagome tiene razón; sí, eso pasó- contestó Eiko algo avergonzada por estar compartiendo algo tan íntimo pero de todas formas el buen olfato de InuYasha no pasaría ese aroma tan penetrante por alto.

-Vaya…- dijo Kagome por fin llevándose la mano al mentón, pensativa -¿Quién diría que algo así pasaría? Entonces, ahora, tú…-

-Pues, ahora digamos que estoy tomando tiempo para asimilar las cosas; sé que todo pasó al revés pero creo que me dejé llevar por el momento. No voy a negar que me siento bastante atraída a Sesshomaru…-

-¡Feh!- chasqueó InuYasha con cierto desprecio -¿Cómo puedes sentirte atraída a un idiota así?- preguntó InuYasha cruzándose los brazos con arrogancia.

-Bueno, Eiko, en eso InuYasha tiene algo de razón aunque no diría que Sesshomaru es un idiota pero sí es bastante frío y algo… racista…- comentó Kagome son sigilo.

-Lo sé pero Sesshomaru cambió, para bien; ya no es el mismo que conocimos en la época antigua aunque aún conserva un poco de su arrogancia y posible frialdad, sus valores se han modificado… creo que hasta es bastante obvio por el hecho de que sus tres hijos son hanyou-De pronto el semblante de InuYasha cambió y comenzó a poner un poco más de atención a lo que Eiko decía agarrando más interés. Sabía que esas habían sido palabras clave para él y que sin que fuera admitirlo, estaba viendo a su medio hermano con otros ojos. –Por eso te pido, InuYasha, que ya no pelees más con él y seas paciente; algún día tú y él tendrán una relación más pacífica, eso lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa que InuYasha no pudo ignorar, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Bueno, esas son excelentes noticias- respondió Kagome aliviada, ya que estaba cansada de que ambos hermanos pelearan todo el tiempo.

-También quería pedirles que, si en algún momento llegan a conocer a los hijos de Sesshomaru, en el pasado, claro, que los visiten y estén pendientes de ellos-

InuYasha y Kagome estaban algo confundidos por esa petición pero de igual forma aceptaron. De pronto, al hanyou se le ocurrió una idea algo descabellada y todo con el propósito de provocar un pequeño caos en la estable y rutinaria vida de su medio hermano.

-Será mejor que vayamos a donde Miroku y Sango, Kagome. Los fragmentos no se van a encontrar solos; ¿nos acompañas?- preguntó InuYasha mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la mochila de Eiko, quien asintió sonriente.


	59. Furia

Como siempre al llegar al Sengoku, el aire se sentía diferente. Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara esperaban a pocos metros y como siempre le dieron la bienvenida a Eiko como si fuera una más del grupo. Kirara y Shippo reaccionaron algo diferente, como si tomaran un poco más de distancia pero no de mala gana sino más bien de manera analítica y la joven supuso que era el mismo caso que con InuYasha; los que tuvieran sangre youkai percibirían el aroma de la marca en ella. Fueron a donde Kaede y planearon hacia donde se dirigirían cuando de pronto un sonido se escuchó. InuYasha sonrió astutamente ya que se trataba de Sesshomaru "Seguramente ese bastardo percibió el olor y vino corriendo hasta acá"

- ¿InuYasha, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Sango golpeándolo en el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos y de pronto borrándole la sonrisa.

-Eh, ¡¿qué jodidos te pasa Sango?-

-¡INUYASHA!- exclamó Kagome con furia mientras InuYasha sólo bajaba sus orejas, resignándose a escuchar las _palabras mágicas _pero antes de que eso pasara la silueta de Sesshomaru había aparecido en la puerta.

Sorprendidos, observaban boquiabiertos a la majestuosa figura que lanzaba letales miradas a Eiko, quien no sintió temor al saber que simplemente se trataba de una versión un poco más salvaje del Sesshomaru con el que prácticamente estaba comprometida. InuYasha sonreía maliciosamente ya que sabía perfectamente por qué el youkai se encontraba ahí por lo que ni siquiera se inmutó o gritó al ver a su medio hermano con una actitud tan negativa.

-¿Qué pretendes trayendo ese olor, humana?- preguntó por fin con su grave voz sin quitarse de encima esa mirada mortífera que se cargaba.

-¿A qué se referirá con eso? A mí me huele bien- dijo Miroku en voz baja a Sango quien le lanzó una mirada no muy diferente a la de Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué olor?- preguntó la joven olvidando totalmente la marca que llevaba en su hombro.

-¡Ese maldito olor que traes!- vociferó Sesshomaru con furia entre gruñidos.

InuYasha se levantó y sacó a Colmillo de Acero ya que no pensaba que la cosa se fuera a poner tan violenta y agresiva. Eiko se puso de pie mientras que los demás, al ver la reacción de InuYasha, se prepararon para atacar si era necesario.

-Muévete que esto no te concierne a ti, híbrido- gruñó Sesshomaru con los ojos enrojecidos.

InuYasha mantenía a Colmillo de Acero al frente hasta que Eiko se puso en medio de ambos imponiéndose principalmente al enfurecido youkai quien no parecía menos tranquilo con el paso de los segundos. Todos se encontraban verdaderamente asustados ya que, a pesar de saber que Sesshomaru detestaba a InuYasha, jamás lo habían visto tan furioso y sobretodo, renuente a pelear con su medio hermano. Eiko caminó con cautela hacia él mientras InuYasha se preparaba para intervenir en caso de que fuera atacada por el youkai quien parecía estar sumido en un temible trance demoniaco.

-¿Por qué llevas ese olor, _mi olor _entre tu esencia?- preguntó aún con ira.

-No creo que puedas entenderlo- respondió la joven sonriendo ligeramente.

-Hnn, ¿crees que el gran Sesshomaru es poca cosa para entender las nimiedades de los humanos?-

Sí y el mismo sabía la respuesta pero su gran orgullo le impedía admitirlo y siquiera tomarlo en cuenta como una posibilidad, sin embargo, la pregunta en ese momento parecía adecuada para evadir su extrema confusión, posiblemente una de las más grandes que le había tocado vivir en su larga vida.

-Esto se está poniendo interesante- susurró Miroku para sí mismo, claro que todos lo escucharon.

-Algún día entenderás- dijo Eiko acercándose hacia él y dándole un beso en la mejilla –Cuida mucho a Rin-

El youkai se hizo hacia atrás como si se tratara de una amenaza mortal. Sus ojos despedían terror; esa mirada no la había visto antes en Sesshomaru, no a ese nivel tan fuerte de temor. Se dio la vuelta y huyó rápidamente de ahí. Mientras volaba por los aires transformado en perro, destruyendo árboles a su paso, pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, enfurecido por no poder tener control de aquello, totalmente fuera de sí, sin saber cómo había llegado ese olor a la joven; era inconfundible, se trataba de _su _marca pero lo más extraño era que ni siquiera había llevado sus colmillos a su cuerpo, era imposible y sin embargo no había ninguna duda.

"No me convertiré en mi padre"


	60. Regreso

-¡Sabías que se pondría así y no dijiste nada!- exclamaba Kagome mientras señalaba su dedo índice con furia hacia InuYasha quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo cruzado de brazos.

-De todas formas esto habría pasado- respondió InuYasha usando la misma modulación de voz que la joven –Si ella hubiera decidido venir de todas maneras la cosa habría sido igual, al menos sabemos que no se atrevería a lastimarla-

Eiko no se había puesto a pensar en cómo reaccionaría este Sesshomaru, ni siquiera había razonado que él se encontraba totalmente ignorante de esa situación y se sintió algo culpable por alienar así sus sentimientos ya que se veía bastante perturbado y confundido por todo.

-Tal vez deba disculparme- dijo la joven haciendo que la cabaña se quedara silencio por unos segundos.

-No seas tonta, ¿pedirle perdón por qué? ¿Por dejarte marcar en el futuro? ¡Feh!-

-InuYasha, ¡abajo!-

Al escuchar lo que el hanyou había dicho todos centraron su atención en Eiko quien se encontraba extremadamente abochornada por el comentario y les explicó lo sucedido.

- Eso explica todo- comentó Miroku con un gesto astuto –Tal vez lo mejor sea que te mantengas alejada de él; no sabes las consecuencias que pueden traer en el futuro-

Lo había olvidado; cualquier cosa podía alterar el futuro, ¿qué tal si lo que había hecho cambiara totalmente lo que podía llegar a pasar después? ¿Qué tal si volvía y todo estaba diferente? De pronto sintió un vacío en el pecho sintiendo temor de lo que pudiera pasar si las cosas cambiaran por un pequeño descuido.

-¿Quieres volver verdad?- preguntó Kagome sintiendo que su amiga estaba bastante preocupada.

Eiko asintió.

Se despidió de sus amigos sumergiéndose en la oscuridad del pozo para regresar a casa y asegurarse de que todo siguiera normal, como siempre.


	61. Modificaciones

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta el departamento de Ren, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tomar un taxi ya que no quería perder más tiempo. Al llegar vio que se encontraba vacío, ni siquiera Gary estaba allí lo cual le pareció muy extraño pero aún así esperó en el sofá a ver si Ren llegaba quedándose profundamente dormida. Después de unas horas de haberse dormido escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse, Ren entró con la correa de Gary en las manos y al ver a Eiko sonrió. Al darse cuenta de que no se había inmutado al verla se sintió muchísimo más tranquila y se sentó con un aliviado suspiro.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó el joven mientras desenganchaba la correa del perro soltándolo para que fuera a saludar a su dueña.

-Bien. Temía que algo malo fuera a pasar, por eso regresé. Vi a tu padre y se alteró muchísimo al oler la marca-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Ren mirándola con cierta duda. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó tocando la frente de la joven con insistencia.

-No… ¿no sabes de lo que hablo?- preguntó Eiko asustada.

-Tengo años de no ver a mi padre, ¿por qué lo mencionaste? ¿Me estás haciendo una broma pesada?-

-No… supongo que lo soñé-"Ay no, cambié totalmente el curso… supongo que tendré que regresar" pensaba sintiéndose nerviosa y asustada porque las cosas habían cambiado por un pequeño encuentro. –Ren, tengo que salir pero no tardo- y al decir esto salió corriendo de la casa para dirigirse a la mansión de Sesshomaru.

Llegó por fin y la casa seguía como la recordaba, subió los escalones y tocó la puerta. El youkai abrió la puerta con su disfraz humano, mirándola sin reconocerla. Levantó una ceja esperando a que dijera algo pero la impresión de haber estropeado las cosas le podía sobre las palabras.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó con un tono desconocido.

-Es que… yo…- dijo mientras palpaba su hombro sobre la ropa y no sintió ninguna costra ni dolor.

"No puede ser, la marca desapareció"

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al ver la figura de youkai desconociéndola por completo mientras una mujer aparecía detrás de él abrazándolo seductoramente por detrás, mirándola con cierto desdén.

-¿Quién es esta mujer?- preguntó con una femenina voz mientras le susurraba al oído.

-Lo siento, creo que, me equivoqué de casa…- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y partía viendo a la pareja desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

No pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras caminaba de nueva cuenta hacia donde Ren. Sesshomaru se había olvidado de ella, no cabía duda; todos esos recuerdos se habían quedado como meras imágenes sin valor en su cabeza, ¿qué se suponía debía de hacer con todos esos falsos recuerdos que ahora ya no eran más que mentiras? Cosas que nunca habían pasado. Entró al departamento con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y Ren se acercó rápidamente hacia ella para limpiarle las heridas.

-Ren, dime, cuéntame sobre tu madre-

-¿Mi madre?-

-Sí, ¿cómo se llama?-

-Se llama Kagura, ¿por qué?- preguntó asustado mientras la joven se sumía en profundos sollozos mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Soy una tonta, una tonta, lo arruiné todo-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Eiko, quisiera ayudarte pero no entiendo de lo que estás hablando-

Eiko se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. No tenía caso llorar, después de todo, no había otra cosa que hacer más que intentar disuadir al youkai del Sengoku y enderezar las cosas, ¿pero cómo? Si no fuera explicándole el futuro que había distorsionado, ¿y si se sentía más cómodo con la realidad de ahora? ¿Y si prefería no tener que ver con ella? Ren la observaba preocupado sin saber qué hacer, sentado desde el sofá intentaba buscar la manera de calmarla y pedirle que le explicara pero la joven parecía estar bastante sumida en sus propios pensamientos que decidió darle un tiempo para que se calmara.

-Si te dijera no lo creerías- dijo por fin limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo por todo lo que estaba pasando, tratando de ahuyentar el llanto.

-Trataría de creer- respondió el joven tomando su mano y sentándose en el sofá.

La joven le contó todo, absolutamente todo, dejándolo absorto y confundido. Eiko había dicho cosas que él no le había contado y que no había manera de que las supiera por alguien más por lo que se asustó un poco y no sabía exactamente qué decir ante su declaración. La joven lo miraba con una tristeza tan profunda que no podía suponer que se trataba de una mentira, sus sentimientos se veían bastante reales.

-Eiko, lo que dices es bastante… grave y extraño. Mi padre nunca toleraría la idea de estar con una humana por lo que no sé cómo reaccionar después de todo lo que me dijiste pero te creo porque veo que te está poniendo bastante triste-

-No tienes que creerme, entiendo que las cosas ya no sean iguales porque en realidad nunca pasaron pero en algún momento, en otras circunstancias todo lo que te conté fue real-

-Quisiera ayudarte pero me pones en una encrucijada… Son mis padres y bueno, cuando cuentas sobre cómo _es_ mi padre en esa realidad que platicas, lo haces ver como alguien ligeramente más divertido que ahora. Mi madre no es la mejor… digamos que sólo lleva ese nombre porque nos dio a luz a mis hermanas y a mí y nada más… de todas formas, siento que nunca nos llegamos a parecer a ella-

-No, yo no puedo pedirte que hagas nada. Ahora es otra vida diferente, no quiero que cambies nada, si bien, esa será mi propia misión-

-No, yo te acompañaré. Si una cosa me va a quedar de todo esto es que podré ver a mi padre antes de que se casara con mamá. Yo te ayudaré; la vida con una madre humana suena más atractiva y aunque ya no seré un demonio completo, al menos podré tener una mamá a la que pueda abrazar y consentir- dijo sonriendo con ternura tomando la mano de Eiko quien lloraba de felicidad al ver que Ren, _su hijo_, a pesar de todo, le seguía teniendo devoción y fidelidad.


	62. Desvanecer

-¿Y cómo se supone que llegaremos allá?- preguntó el joven asomándose parado sobre el borde de madera del pozo, inclinándose para ver hacia el fondo.

-No lo sé, no se me había ocurrido que tal vez no podremos pasar hasta que Kagome venga…-

-¿Kagome?- preguntó el joven saltando a su lado.

-Sí-

De pronto el pozo comenzó a despedir un resplandor azul, como si los estuviera llamando. Ren la miró con un gesto audaz y la tomó de la mano para saltar y ser transportados al Sengoku. El joven observaba con impresión todo su alrededor y sonrió ampliamente, riendo mientras saltaba al suelo. Eiko caminó al frente guiándolo hacia la aldea de Kaede, esperando que las cosas siguieran iguales ahí. A lo lejos vio a InuYasha y corrió hacia él; no notó ninguna mirada extraña en él.

-Volviste… pero si te acabas de ir hace algunas horas- dijo el hanyou arqueando sus pobladas cejas. –Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el joven quien lo observaba sorprendido.

-¡Tío InuYasha!- exclamó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Sí, sí, ¡hazte!- decía incómodo tratando de quitarse al joven de encima.

"Seguramente que tampoco recuerda haberlo visto, claro… todo cambió"

-InuYasha, las cosas en el futuro cambiaron. Sesshomaru ya no me recuerda-

Kagome salió casi que disparada de la cabaña de Kaede y asustada comenzó a cuestionarla y a proponerle ideas. –Tal vez debas buscarlo, decirle todo y ver qué es lo que pasa; no hay otra cosa qué hacer-

-Era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer- dijo mirando a Ren quien se encontraba distraído observando el paisaje.

-Él tampoco recuerda nada, ¿verdad?-

-No- respondió Ren de pronto prestando atención –Los eventos que Eiko me contó sucedieron en otro universo, digamos que al haber cambiado la mente de mi padre la hizo volver a un espacio algorítmico alterno-

-¡No entiendo lo que dices!- exclamó InuYasha sacando a Colmillo de Acero.

-¡No, InuYasha, cálmate! Lo que Ren quiere decir es que al venir acá y confundir a Sesshomaru, lo único que logré fue ir hacia otro futuro distinto- exclamó Eiko tratando de calmar al hanyou tomándolo del brazo, logrando neutralizar la fuerza del colmillo que de nuevo se encontraba en su funda.

La joven les explicó que debía buscar al youkai a toda costa. Se despidió de sus amigos y junto con Ren se dirigieron en dirección al rastro de Sesshomaru.

O

-¿En el otro mundo, tengo novia?- preguntó Ren mientras abría una lata de frijoles para cocinarlos en la fogata.

-No- respondió Eiko sonriéndole con derrota –tal vez pasó lo mismo en ambos mundos… sólo cambiaron algunas cosas; las que tenían que ver conmigo- respondió con tristeza.

-Tranquila, esto se va a solucionar; si las cosas debían ser como eran antes alguna manera habrá de enderezar todo esto. Mi padre es obstinado pero siempre tiene un botón de encendido, apagado o control mental, es sólo cuestión de saber dónde presionar- dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo mientras vertía los frijoles sobre un sartén caliente. –Además, será más sencillo que te le acerques; si ya no tienes esa marca que dices… no se alterará tanto-

-Tendrás razón- dijo Eiko mientras abrazaba sus rodillas –La verdad es que ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de todo lo que había pasado y ahora sucede esto… ¿qué clase de cosa horrible hice en alguna de mis vidas pasadas para que me pasara esto?-

-Conocer a mi padre- respondió Ren entre risas haciéndola reía a ella también.

O

Después de haber caminado por varios días, Ren comenzó a rastrear el olor de su padre no muy lejos de ahí. Tomó la mano de Eiko y la llevó en su espalda, corriendo rápidamente entre la maleza y los árboles hasta que por fin vieron la silueta a pocos metros de ellos. Sesshomaru se volvió con brusquedad al percibir los olores a pocos pasos de él y los miró fríamente sin hacer ningún movimiento o decir nada.

-Siempre tan antipático- dijo Ren en voz baja aún cargando a Eiko en su espalda.

La joven bajó del cuerpo de Ren y caminó hacia él. Esta vez no se alteró, sólo estuvo ahí parado, esperando a que se acercara a él y con una tímida sonrisa por fin le habló.

-Vengo a pedirte una disculpa- dijo la joven mientras trataba de mantener contacto visual con su helada mirada. –No quise alterarte; mira- La joven se bajó la blusa hasta el hombro para mostrarle que no había ninguna marca, nada, ni siquiera un olor que delatara un profesional maquillaje. El youkai observó la tersa y lisa piel de la joven sin cicatrices y la miró a los ojos. –No tienes que preocuparte más por eso-

Sesshomaru se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó del cuello lastimándola, Ren salió de entre los arbustos y comenzó a gruñirle a su irracional padre mientras agredía a la joven. La vista de Eiko comenzó a nublarse y se enfocó en esos ambarinos ojos que tanto extraña ver con cariño, a pesar del dolor, sonrió.

-Sesshomaru, te amo- fue lo que pudo salir de su boca con dificultad.

De pronto, todo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse hasta convertirse en un manto negro. La fuerza de las garras del youkai contra su cuello disminuía mientras ella sentía que lentamente caía en un vacío sin luz, sin aire. Todo se sentía lento, muy lento y parecía que poco a poco todo iba perdiéndose en un abismo.

"¿Estoy muriendo?" pensaba mientras dejaba de sentir su cuerpo y tristeza.


	63. Ilusión

Después de encontrarse en un largo silencio, comenzó a escuchar voces a su alrededor. Estaban ansiosas y cambiantes. Sintió que podía abrir los ojos y así lo hizo. Todo se veía ligeramente borroso y poco a poco su vista se fue enfocando en el techo rojizo que la cubría, unos ojos dorados la observaban con asombro y curiosidad entonces reconoció que se trataba de Irasue. "¿Será que Ren me trajo con ella después de que Sesshomaru me atacó?". Se sentó rápidamente para ver lo que había a su alrededor y al ver a la madre del youkai vestida con ropa de la época moderna se desubicó totalmente.

-Por fin despertaste, golosina- dijo con su melodiosa y hasta cierto punto, infantil voz. -¿Ves? Te dije que no le pasaría nada- dijo la youkai hacia alguien que se encontraba en esa habitación.

Eiko volteó para ver quiénes estaban y todos se encontraban ahí. Akako, Akina, Ren, Itsuki y Akira pero más importante, Sesshomaru. Al verlo ahí, cerca de ella sin desconocerla, se levantó rápidamente del sofá y corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

-Fue divertido, no lo puedes negar- continuaba diciendo Irasue mientras prendía un cigarro de filtro largo.

Sesshomaru respondía a su abrazo de la misma manera, firme y cariñoso, mientras le dirigía una letal mirada a su madre quien no se perturbó sino que en su gesto se pintaba un aire de satisfacción.

-Abuela, eso fue muy bajo- dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos, nada discreto en mostrar su desacuerdo.

-¡Ya te dije que no me digas así!- exclamó señalándolo con la punta de su cigarro –Además, esta aburrida, algo tenía que hacer para distraerme-

-¡Sí, pero no a costa de nuestra madre!- lloriqueó Akako con un gesto que infundía rabia, muy parecida a la reacción que InuYasha mostraba cuando algo no le parecía.

La joven se soltó del abrazó con el youkai, sonriente mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas que aún rodaban por su rostro.

-Dama del Oeste- dijo Eiko captando la atención de Irasue quien se regodeaba cada que alguien la llamaba con tanta aristocracia. -¿Puede explicarme, qué pasó?-

-No, yo te explicaré- dijo Ren poniéndose de pie –porque la abuela tiene una manía de trastornar la realidad-

-¡Oye!- exclamó Irasue ofendida.

-Es la verdad. Eiko, lo que pasó fue que cuando tus recuerdos fueron devueltos, _mi abuela -_ esto último pronunciado entre dientes con exasperación –te dejó un _último regalito de despedida-_

-¡Oye, lo hice para ver qué tan enamorada está de mi hijo! Después de tantos siglos de que mi pobre bebé la buscara por cielo, mar y tierra quería saber si ella era capaz de enfrentarse a él y decirle lo que sentía, ¿Acaso soy culpable por ser una madre preocupada?- decía la Dama del Oeste con el dramatismo que la caracterizaba.

Ren giró los ojos ante la exageración de su abuela pero ya no dijo más. La joven se mantuvo pensativa pero feliz de que todo hubiera sido una alucinación y comprendía las intenciones de Irasue, quien a pesar de jactarse de haberlo hecho por diversión y luego tratar de usar las verdaderas causas como chantaje emoción, sabía que sí lo había hecho porque estaba preocupada por su hijo, no cabía duda en aquello.


	64. Confesiones

**Notas: **Gracias por seguir leyendo, hace mucho que no les dejaba una nota. Me da mucho gusto ver que estén agregando la historia a favoritos y alertas y también que estén dejando los reviews, principalmente los reviews, creo que eso para cualquier autor aquí en fanfiction es como recibir una estrellita dorada de la maestra del kinder, de veras, creo que es una sensación muy aproximada. Espero que sigan disfrutando del fic y perdón por los pequeños infartos que les he provocado a algunas pero creo que hay que desestabilizar las cosas de vez en cuando.

* * *

Mientras agitaba los pies que colgaban del acantilado, Eiko sonreía al ver el atardecer. Sesshomaru se encontraba a su lado de pie, callado y sin hacer otra cosa más que sentir el aire pasar por su rostro calmándolo y relajándolo. La joven miró hacia arriba topando la vista con el afilado mentón de su acompañante y sonrió al verlo tan diferente después de tantos siglos de haberlo conocido. Sonaba extraño, muy extraño pero nadie le dijo que las cosas iban a ser normales cuando lo conoció.

-Sesshomaru, ¿por qué huiste cuando te di ese beso en la mejilla?- preguntó la joven apoyando sus manos a los costados sintiendo el pasto entrar entre sus dedos.

-Porque era algo desconocido para mí- respondió con las manos en los bolsillos mirándola aún de pie –No sabía lo que pasa y tú llevabas esa marca que me confundía pero debo de agradecerte por eso-

-¿Por qué?-

-De no haber sido por ese evento, no me habría pasado por la mente esa posibilidad, la de estar con una humana. Recuerdo que después de que abandoné la aldea me negué rotundamente a concebir esa idea fue por eso que, al finalmente derrotar a Naraku, decidí dejar a Rin en manos de Kaede…-

Tenía sentido, todo tenía sentido. Ahondó en aquellos recuerdos prestados y las imágenes de Rin esperándolo cada día en la aldea se paseaban por su cabeza; ahí estaba la explicación y hubiera deseado que la joven supiera eso pero regresar al pasado y decirle eso a una niña, que ni siquiera ha de tener pensamientos románticos hacia su protector, sería totalmente inútil y hasta contraproducente, la confundiría y posiblemente correría el riesgo de cambiar el curso de las cosas, cosa que definitivamente no estaba a dispuesta a hacer, no se arriesgaría a vivir esa pesadilla, no de nuevo.

-Y ¿qué fue lo que cambio?-

-Nada cambió, simplemente yo me esforcé demasiado por aparentar que nada pasaba, que no sentía- respondió el youkai sentándose a su lado. –Las ganas de ser superior a mi padre y no llevar los mis _errores_ en la sangre, me llevaron a optar por hacer todo lo contrario a él sin darme cuenta que era algo inevitable-

-¿Crees que fue un error entonces?- preguntó la joven de pronto algo triste por las palabras que Sesshomaru había decidido utilizar.

-No, no ahora- contestó con una ligera sonrisa sintiéndose algo avergonzado –Las cosas han cambiado y ahora este es un mundo controlado por humanos; no me puedo dar el lujo de mantener esa postura de antaño- contestó abrazando a la joven contra su pecho provocándole un sonrojo. –Menos cuando el ser que amo forma parte de esa raza, sería estúpido-

Eiko comenzó a reír captando la atención del youkai quien le preguntó la razón.

-Nada. Supongo que por un tiempo fuiste algo estúpido-

-Hnn-

* * *

**Respuesta al review anónimo: **Gracias por leer y me da gusto que te hayas preocupado tanto, ese es el plan ;) Sobre tu pregunta de ¿cuándo comenzó la dichosa tercer prueba? Bueno, supongo que fue después de haber tenido esos momentos tan íntimos con Sesshomaru pero lo que la hizo pensar fue la propuesta de Ren y los demás de que se fuera a vivir con él. Analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de que todo iba demasiado rápido. Nunca se menciona nada de la tercer marca en la historia eso sólo forma parte de mis comentarios para explicar por qué las cosas serán un poco lentas ya que no me quiero precipitar a escribirlos ya en una vida de casados, blah, blah porque prácticamente se conocen muy poco y creo que no nada más a mí sino a muchos les gustaría leer un poco más de cortejo. Espero que eso responda a tu pregunta :)


	65. Memorias de un pasado húmedo

Todos se despidieron de Irasue quien comenzó a decir lo poco que le quedaba de vida y que no deberían de abandonarla así pero sabían que la Dama del Oeste se caracterizaba por exagerar un poco las cosas. Sesshomaru abrió la puerta del auto y Eiko entró. Los demás se fueron en otro auto dejándolos a ellos dos solos, ya había anochecido y las luciérnagas adornaban el camino de regreso con diminutas luces verdes. Sesshomaru estacionó el coche.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Eiko tomando la mano del youkai mientras se bajaba del coche.

Sesshomaru no respondió y la llevo de la mano hacia el bosque y se detuvo en un claro frente a un pequeño estanque. La miró detrás de su hombro y le sonrió.

-Aquí fue donde te vi por primera vez-

Era cierto, había cambiado sólo un poco pero el lugar seguía siendo el mismo. Recordó cuando por alguna razón su ropa había desaparecido y de pronto él apareció fue ahí que comenzó la lucha por devolver el kimono que duró muchísimos siglos.

-¿Cómo pudiste recordarlo?-

-Guardé el aroma- respondió el youkai tomando su mano con un poco más de fuerza.

La joven sonrió y rodeó el brazo de Sesshomaru, abrazándolo mientras las luciérnagas alumbraban tenuemente el agua de la pequeña laguna y volvieron al coche.


	66. Dudas

-Gracias por traerme- dijo Eiko sonriéndole al youkai. Sesshomaru la miraba con cierta ternura y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida. -¿No quieres pasar?- preguntó la joven aunque más bien parecía una petición.

El youkai sonrió ante la propuesta ya que Ren no se encontraba en la casa y cualquier oportunidad de estar a solas con ella era algo que esperaba cada día. No respondió verbalmente pero apagó el motor y bajó del coche, tomando la mano de la joven para ayudarla a salir. Al abrir la puerta el entusiasmado perro ladraba y movía la cola al ver a su dueña aparecer detrás de la puerta.

-Cuando llegas a casa, Gary se alegra de verte porque piensa que has desparecido- dijo Sesshomaru mientras acariciaba las orejas del pastor.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Eiko mientras aseguraba la puerta y colgaba sus cosas en el perchero.

-Los perros piensan que cuando sus amos se van desparecen así de simple y se alegran de sobremanera cuando te ven aparecer de nuevo, es el gusto de saber que aún estarás aquí para ellos-

Enternecida por saber eso sobre su perro se agachó para abrazar el peludo cuello de su mascota quien comenzó a lamerle la cara.

-¿Sabías que generalmente, los perros lamen porque buscan restos de comida? No es porque sean muestras de afecto- completó el youkai quien ya se había sentado sobre el sofá adoptando una postura cómoda y libre de disfraces de humano.

-Entonces aquella vez ¿estabas buscando comida en mi cuerpo?- preguntó la joven arqueando la ceja verdaderamente curiosa pero Sesshomaru, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, rompió en carcajadas. Era la risa más melodiosa que había escuchado y al verlo reír así no pudo evitar sentirse alegre al verlo estremecerse con gracia. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

El youkai se inclinaba hacia el frente aún riendo con su grave voz mientras Gary aullaba a su lado moviendo la cola. Después de varios minutos sin poderle responder se reincorporó tosiendo ligeramente y dándole palmadas al cojín para que la joven se sentara a su lado. Abrazó sus hombros con su brazo y la acercó hacia él reposando su cabeza sobre el intenso cabello negro de Eiko.

-Eres demasiado inocente- contestó acariciándola ligeramente sobre el brazo.

* * *

**Nota:** Siento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar; hay tantas cosas que tengo que hacer para la universidad que estoy muy estresada, lo siento mucho pero prometo subir el siguiente capítulo pronto, no tardo nada :) Gracias por seguir leyendo.


	67. Aclaración

Abrazó a la joven con fuerza refugiando su rostro entre su plateada cabellera y sin que se diera cuenta comenzó a hacerle señas al perro para que se fuera y así lo hizo. Comenzó a acariciar los lóbulos de las orejas de Eiko mientras la joven reposaba sus manos sobre el cuello del youkai. Pasó un rato así, sin que no hubiera otro tipo de contacto, cosa que le extrañó a la joven y se enderezó para ver el rostro de Sesshomaru quien lentamente quitó sus finos dedos de la oreja de Eiko y sonrió al verla.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con la suave y profunda voz que le caracterizaba. Frunciendo el ceño analizó su gesto pero era tan difícil de leer como siempre. Inclinando la cabeza se acercó lentamente a él quien arqueó las cejas con cierta sorpresa.

-Nada- contestó en tono de pregunta.

Sesshomaru se recargó sobre el sofá cruzando la pierna sin decir nada. ¿Acaso esperaba esta vez que fuera ella quien tomara la iniciativa? Eso parecía porque el youkai parecía enviar furtivas miradas a la joven como si estuviera tentándola.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?- preguntó Eiko quien de pronto comenzó a reír de nervios. Al notar que la joven reía y temblaba al mismo tiempo el youkai rompió con su juego y de nuevo acomodó a la joven en su pecho.

-No espero ponerte incómoda- contestó. Eiko no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Sesshomaru, era muy comprensivo de su parte tenerle tanta paciencia -¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?-

-Veintidós-

-¿A qué edad los humanos tienen más experiencia?- Al escuchar esa pregunta la joven se sonrojó demasiado, "menos mal que no puede verme" pensó pero aún así gracias a su agudo olfato pudo percibir el cambio de esencia en la joven y se dio cuenta que su pregunta la había acelerado un poco. –Lo siento, dije algo inapropiado- dijo el youkai excusándose bajando el rostro para quedar el mismo nivel de Eiko quien tenía dos rosadas mejillas pintadas sobre su rostro.

-No, está bien- contestó Eiko enderezándose y perdiendo poco a poco el color –No hay una edad precisa, yo no tengo ni un poco de experiencia previa…- contestó con cierta vergüenza. -¿Y los youkais?-

-Hnn-

Sesshomaru dejó de mirarla por nos segundos con una sonrisa que no era propiamente de felicidad ya aue en sincronía con sus ojos parecía recordar cosas no muy agradables. –Para nosotros no es igual ese tipo de contacto que como lo es para ustedes; lo importante es la marca que llevas en el hombro-

-¿Piensas dejarme con una respuesta tan corta?- preguntó la joven tratando de abrirse un poco más al youkai.

-Hnn. ¿Estás segura que quieres saber esto?- La joven se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa.- Bien. Sabes que por mi mente nunca habría pasado la idea de emparentarme con una humana, o más bien, me negaba a que esa idea llegara a mi cabeza- Se detuvo para mirar a la joven quien lo observaba con atención reposando su mentón sobre su puño –Desde que tuve edad suficiente tuve muchas _compañeras_ por decirles de una manera- indicó inclinando ligeramente su cabeza con cautela. La joven no se inmutó –Especialmente después de que falleció mi padre- concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

-Y entonces ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste así?-

-Aproximadamente unos trescientos años-

-Wow, hablas de esos años tan fácil creo que yo ni siquiera podría decir que llegaré a los cien-

Sesshomaru la abrazó con fuerza al escuchar aquello y la besó con fuerza. Eiko se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar por el momento de nuevo enredándose entre sus fuertes brazos y dejándose amar. El youkai recorría cada espacio de su cuerpo con delicadeza mientras contrastaba su pasión con un beso apasionado que despertaba en la joven sensaciones familiares. La recostó sobre el sofá acariciando su cuello y su pecho provocando que la joven dejara escapar pequeños gemidos que eran como música para los oídos de Sesshomaru. De pronto, las pequeñas manos de la joven se apoyaron sobre el pecho del youkai y lo apartó de ella así nada más ahora con un gesto asustado. Se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas y se acercó hacia ella lentamente clavando sus ojos sobre los de ella que parecían evitarlo.

-¿Eiko?- preguntó Sesshomaru con un profundo aliento abotonándose la camisa que quién sabe en qué momento había desabrochado.

-Es que… ¡Rin era una niña!- exclamó sonrojada.

-Hnn, ¿crees que se desposó siendo una niña?- preguntó sonriendo y levantando una ceja. –Puedes preguntar lo que sea-

-Pues, ella estaba a tu cargo, era como tu hija- contestó la joven aún evadiendo al demonio.

-Eiko, Rin jamás fue una hija para mí. Sólo la protegía y sí, sentía cariño hacia ella pero mientras fue una niña jamás sentí algo carnal. Los humanos crecen demasiado rápido para mí su infancia fue fugaz, cuando me di la vuelta de pronto dejó de ser una niña; ella me buscó a mí- respondió tomando la mano de la joven.

-Pero, era una niña, ¿no se te hizo raro cuando…?-

Sesshomaru pasó un dedo sobre su ceja respirando profundamente. Claro que era hubiera sido raro si las cosas se hubieran dado en otra época y se preguntaba por qué Eiko había tardado tanto en analizar la situación, ya le había extrañado que no comenzara a hacer preguntas así considerando que en tiempos modernos algo como eso no habría sido bien visto.

-Las cosas eran diferentes antes, Eiko. La verdad es que para cuando Rin y yo estuvimos juntos, ella era más grande que el promedio de edad en el que antes se acostumbraba, las jóvenes se desposaran… No era algo totalmente extraño ni comprometedor que una jovencita se casara con un hombre mayor; tú debes de saber esto- sugirió el youkai recordándole de pronto a la joven que como historiadora ella debía saber eso a la perfección.- Eiko asintió con timidez sonriéndole de nuevo a Sesshomaru quien acarició su mejilla con suavidad. –Tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya-

-No- dijo tomando la muñeca del youkai quien ya se había puesto de pie y la miraba con sorpresa.

-Si vas a estar incómoda…-

Las palabras de Sesshomaru se vieron interrumpidas cuando la joven tiró de su brazo y lo jaló hacia ella besándolo con suavidad. El demonio se mantuvo sostenido por el respaldo del sofá encorvando la espalda mientras que Eiko se refugiaba bajo la sombra de éste y poco a poco se reclinaba sobre los cojines mientras su cuerpo se acomodaba debajo del de su acompañante. Sintiendo el calor de sus alientos chocar con los vapores corporales que se agitaban con cada beso y cada caricia, Sesshomaru se aferró de la cintura de la joven pegando su cuerpo al de ella con firmeza dibujando seductoras sonrisas en el rostro de Eiko.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a resistir?- preguntó el youkai casi con suspiro mientras tomaba su mentón con algo de posesión.

Sin dejar que la joven respondiera devoraba sus labios con insistentes besos hasta que de pronto el sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió el momento. Eiko se enderezó instantáneamente pero la fuerza del cuerpo de Sesshomaru no le permitió ir más allá de su pecho. La luz se encendió y un horrorizado Ren lloriqueó agudamente al ver a su padre sobre Eiko con la camisa desabotonada y el olor de la agitación de ambos.

-Ugh, por favor, están en mi casa-


	68. De vuelta a los libros

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Siento hacerlas esperar tanto pero la verdad es que me pierdo mucho en el Internet y para cuando quiero escribir ya me dio sueño o no se me ha ocurrido nada interesante para continuar la historia; no me malinterpreten, no la voy a dejar pero sí les voy a decir que ya está a poco tiempo de acabarse, primero porque, siento que está llegando a un punto en el que ya sola se está encaminando hasta el final, segundo, porque sé que tantos capítulos con tanto texto no son tan cómodos para leer y porque tampoco quiero hacer una historia tan maratónica de algo que ya se consumió, hablando de la relación entre Rin y Sesshomaru que todavía quedan algunos pequeños detalles que agregar pero sólo falta un desenlace.

En este capítulo en particular estamos como en una segunda parte por decirlo así, es el principio del fin. Yo quiero que haya más romance, aparte de los encuentros físicos que me gustan pero siento que pueden ser muy repetitivos si los agrego con mucha continuidad entre cada capítulo. Sé que a muchas de ustedes les gusta esta historia, a mí también me encanta escribirla pero tengo miedo de extenderla y salirme totalmente del enfoque que tiene porque de repente quisiera poner más atención en otros personajes como por ejemplo Ren. Nunca pensé que me fuera a encariñar tanto con un OC y yo que tanto criticaba eso pero bueno, el chiste es que aunque quiera enfocarme en Ren o incluso en flashbacks porque también me encantaría agregar pequeños pedazos de la infancia de los inu-bebés y algunos recuerdos de las antiguas reencarnaciones de Rin pero no sé qué piensen ustedes. A estas alturas en las que no me siento tan inspirada estoy abierta a propuestas o a que me digan si les gustaría leer lo que les acabo de decir, o sea, enfoque a otros personajes (no en la historia sino que en ciertos capítulos o darles momentos aparte de Eiko o Sesshomaru), si quieren también un poco de flashbacks o ambas cosas. La verdad es que escribo para ustedes porque me gusta mucho cuando leo sus comentarios y veo que agregan la historia a sus favoritos, por lo que me encantaría saber qué es lo que les gustaría, claro que ya sería mi decisión si eso es lo que quiero para la historia o no, eso sí, la verdad es que soy malísima para escribir acción por lo que dudo mucho incluir algo de violencia o golpes (que me encantaría).

Y bueno, después de esta larga nota aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses y los encuentros entre Eiko y Sesshomaru se hacían cada vez más familiares y frecuentes. La hora de volver a la universidad había llegado y por fin podría enfocarse un poco más en sus estudios y no pensar tanto en el futuro que tantas preguntas despertaban. Sesshomaru había permanecido despierto por la noche leyendo un libro de teoría. Ese sería el primer día del semestre y definitivamente, aunque no pareciera, estaba entusiasmado de volver a trabajar.

-Amo, su desayuno está servido- dijo Itsuki asomándose por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

El youkai despegó la vista de su lectura y asintió ligeramente la cabeza. La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó hacia el piso de abajo en donde acomodó los platos y la comida que estaba recién hecha. Después de haber estado fuera de la casa de su señor había regresado ahora que no había ningún problema en que Eiko descubriera que su amiga Cho, vivía con su maestro. Sesshomaru bajó las escaleras sin apuro mientras fijaba la vista sobre su sirvienta quien acomodaba todo con el entusiasmo que la caracterizaba.

-Señor, por favor- indicó la Itsuki jalando la silla de la cabecera.

-No seas tonta, deja de hacer eso- dijo el youkai emitiendo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera –No es necesario-

-Pero yo quiero, prometí servirle a su familia y a usted- contestó pronunciando cada palabra con suma remarcación mientras servía el té –Además, va a necesitar de alguien para conversar, vienen muchas cosas buenas este semestre, ¿no cree?-

La joven tenía razón. Mientras sorbía los aromas del bosque en su té pensaba en todo lo que tenía planeado para este periodo que acababa de comenzar. Tantas cosas habían pasado y aún así, después de haber revelado la verdad, todavía faltaban más cosas por decir e incluso más tiempo que debía esperar. Eiko era una humana muy diferente a sus esposas anteriores; todas habían sido criadas bajo una forma distinta pero Eiko había sido hasta cierto punto más libre a pesar de su naturaleza tímida tenía una concepción más amplia del mundo fuera de la devoción que las anteriores reencarnaciones habían tenido hacia él y todo se debía al tiempo, la época en la que había nacido. Él también había cambiado, se habían convertido en un ser más paciente y balanceado, de haber sido diferente, de haber sido un Sesshomaru más joven y anticuado lo que habría hecho desde el principio habría sido llevársela muy lejos sin siquiera decirle y consultarle absolutamente nada. Ante este pensamiento Sesshomaru sonrió con cierta malicia mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de su omelet. Sorbió un poco de té mientras la amable sirvienta se sentaba a su lado a desayunar con él.

-Itsuki, tú has convivido con Rin durante muchos años y has sido su amiga, ¿crees que, potencialmente, Eiko vaya a ser más complicada que las demás?-

-Posiblemente, tengo la ligera sospecha de que le gustaría que usted la cortejara, más-

-Hnn, el cortejo siempre ha sido bastante extenuante, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Sí bueno, tal vez sea otra forma _distinta_ de cortejo, algo a lo que usted no está acostumbrado-

El youkai elevó una ceja mientras terminaba su desayuno y se levantó ajustándose la corbata, Itsuki inmediatamente se levantó intentando ayudarle pero fue detenida por las firmes manos de Sesshomaru que la alejaron con fuerza.

-Ya te dije que no es necesario que hagas esto- exclamó con severidad.

-Bien- respondió la joven girando los ojos y adoptando su apariencia humana mientras levantaba los trastes de la mesa.

Ren esperaba a Eiko mientras se acomodaba el cabello para salir de la casa. Con veinte minutos de retraso sabía que llegarían muy tarde a su primera clase a menos de que la llevara sobre su espalda y corriera sobre los edificios; no había otra opción. Una vez que la joven estuviera lista, la tomó de la muñeca y se la echó a la espalda como si de una mochila se tratara y corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a la universidad, evitando por todos los medios ser visto por algún humano. Al entrar al edificio escolar y llegar a su salón, Itsuki se encontraba con su aspecto humano esperándolos dentro dando pequeños golpecitos a los bancos que tenía a cada lado.

-Gracias- dijo Eiko bajándose de la espalda de Ren quién había olvidado por completo que la llevaba cargada.

-¿Todavía no llega _el profesor_? – preguntó Ren, obviamente refiriéndose a su padre.

Itsuki negó con la cabeza mirando a Eiko quien buscaba através de la ventana, entre todas las cabezas que circulaban por la explanada de abajo la de Sesshomaru, aunque era algo extraño verlo de nuevo con su cabello oscuro, ya que después de tanto tiempo de haber convivido con él, generalmente con su aspecto normal, se había acostumbrado a su plateada cabellera.

El salón comenzó a llenarse mientras que la puerta parecía no recibir a quienes esperaban. Eiko saludaba a varios de sus compañeros de clase conforme se sentaban en sus bancos o hacían pequeños grupos para conversar hasta que, unos minutos antes de la hora de clase, Sesshomaru apareció detrás de su disfraz mientras se ajustaba los lentes, que ahora sabía, eran totalmente una fachada y a pesar de eso, le gustaba mucho cómo se veía con ellos. Perdida en el andar del youkai la joven permaneció de pie mientras sus demás compañeros tomaron asiento, observándola desubicados, algunos riendo hasta que Ren, aguantándose de no reír, jaló la manga de su suéter, sacándola de su ensueño.

-Señorita Yamamoto, ¿gusta compartir algo con el grupo?- preguntó el youkai curvando ligeramente los labios al notar la distracción de la joven quien negó con insistencia en silencio mientras las mejillas parecían arderle.

-No se te olvide que aquí eres su alumna- indicó Itsuki acercándose a la oreja de Eiko.


	69. Celos

La clase pasaba con lentitud y esta vez no era porque Eiko no deseara estar ahí. Ver a Sesshomaru pasearse de lado a lado por el salón anotando en el pizarrón e ignorando por completo su presencia como si no estuviera ahí la estaba volviendo loca pero Itsuki tenía razón, dentro del edificio universitario, Sesshomaru era su maestro y no sería lo más prudente hacer conocer su _relación_ que si bien no se había concretado nada, definitivamente era algo que seguramente no le agradaría mucho a los directivos escuchar. Ren e Itsuki anotaban todo lo del pizarrón, prestando suma atención a la clase y se preguntaba si de verdad era algo que no sabían o estaban pretendiendo tomar apuntes. No podía concentrarse al ver cómo muchas de sus compañeras levantaban la mano y le sonreían con coquetería; no había notado antes la consistencia con la que el youkai recibía atención de ese tipo y definitivamente empezaba a sentirse algo incómoda por la manera en que muchas de ellas se inclinaban sobre el escritorio cuando se encontraba sentado revisando los libros o apuntes.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ren al ver que Eiko se levantaba de su pupitre con determinación.

La joven no respondió y caminó con pasos firmes hasta el escritorio de Sesshomaru quien levantó la vista y asomaba sus achocolatados ojos falsos a través de sus lentes igualmente falsos. Eiko se inclinó sobre el banco elevando la ceja mostrando su molestia sin temor de que nadie más notara el extraño momento. Varias jóvenes esperaban en una fila sosteniendo sus ensayos y observando a la joven quien apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Yamamoto, ¿le pasa algo?- preguntó por fin el youkai observándola fijamente.

-Tú- dijo con cierta señalándolo mientras las jóvenes se acercaban poco a poco dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio observándola con temor.

-Venga conmigo- dijo por el fin el youkai poniéndose de pie acercándose a la salida.

Salieron del salón, lejos de los ojos confundidos de los alumnos y se refugiaron en el pasillo vacío. Sesshomaru se recargó contra la pared retirándose los lentes y esperando a que la joven dijera lo que tenía que decir. Eiko se encontraba cruzada de brazos frente a él como si esperara una explicación pero al ver que no había ni una palabra saliendo de los delgados labios del youkai se sintió algo derrotada.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la joven por fin.

-Eiko, sabes que estamos en la universidad- contestó Sesshomaru con un tono conciliador –No podemos actuar como lo hemos hecho en los últimos meses- Un maestro pasó al lado de ambos saludando con cortesía a Sesshomaru quien esperó a que se marchara y una vez que se encontraban solos se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Así será por un tiempo; fuera de la escuela toda mi atención es para ti-

-¡Ah! ¿Pero en la escuela va a ser para esas tipas que no le dudan ni un segundo para empinarse sobre tu escritorio y coquetearte?-

Sesshomaru rió discretamente colocando su mano sobre la espalda baja de la joven conduciéndola hacia la puerta de nuevo hacia el salón. Eiko se resistía ya que esperaba una respuesta pero aunque fuese con delicadeza que la mano del youkai reposaba sobre ella, era lo suficientemente fuerte para empujarla contra su voluntad. La puerta se abrió y la mano de Sesshomaru abandonó su cuerpo haciéndole gestos para que entrara. Las alumnas que rodeaban el escritorio del profesor sonrieron ampliamente al ver al maestro entrar mientras que éste aún observaba a la joven que caminaba con lentitud.

-Yamamoto, la idea para su ensayo está bien, por favor continúe-

Ren le hacía señas para que se sentara a su lado, la joven algo decepcionada por no haber tenido una respuesta consistente se dejó caer en la silla abultando los labios en un acto infantil y se cruzó de brazos. Itsuki colocó una hoja sobre la tabla del escritorio y le hizo leerla.

-Tienes que escribir un ensayo- dijo mirándola y diciéndole las palabras pausadamente como si le costara trabajo comprender.

Había olvidado por completo que su verdadera responsabilidad era estar atenta a la clase. Olvidándose un poco de sus escurridizas compañeras de aula, comenzó a anotar los puntos para su ensayo pero sin poder mirar de vez en cuando hacia el escritorio de Sesshomaru, quien después de varias miradas la miró y le sonrió fugazmente. La hora pasó lentamente y por fin los bancos fueron vaciándose mientras sus ocupantes desaparecían al salir por la puerta. Eiko guardaba sus cosas lentamente para poder quedarse hasta el final. El aula quedó casi vacía de no ser porque aún quedaban cuatro personas dentro de ella. Itsuki y Ren se despidieron de Sesshomaru y le hicieron señas a Eiko para que saliera con ellos pero la joven se acercó hacia el youkai quien guardaba sus cosas dentro de su portafolio.

-¿No crees que debemos de hablar de esto?- preguntó la joven conteniendo su enojo.

-Eiko, debes comprender que por el momento no podemos actuar tan familiarmente. ¿De verdad estás molesta porque estoy haciendo mi trabajo?- preguntó llevándose la correa del portafolio al hombro caminando lentamente para que la joven se alineara con él.

-Pues definitivamente contenta no estoy- respondió arqueando las cejas y suspirando.

-Necesitas concentrarte; aquí eres una estudiante y yo soy un maestro- dijo el youkai sosteniendo los hombros de Eiko y mirándola con ternura.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió del salón alejándose entre los estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo. Ren e Itsuki le sonreían condescendientemente extendiendo sus brazos para tomarla y caminar hacia la siguiente clase. Aunque las palabras del youkai se escuchaban sensatas, algo le decía que se estaba con algo entre manos y le molestaba no saber exactamente de qué se trataba. ¿Acaso estaba jugando? ¿La estaba tentando? Era fácil pensar que sería ella cortejada por un youkai casi milenario pero ¿se había volteado la situación?

Ren se separó de pronto como si un bicho estuviera acechándolo. Itsuki y Eiko se detuvieron al ver al joven hanyou mirando hacia todos lados como si buscara un lugar para ocultarse. La joven sirvienta sonreía divertidísima al verlo casi temeroso y entonces Eiko comprendió de qué se trataba al mirar hacia el frente y ver a la profesora McAllister, Akira, caminando hacia ellos con la expresión más maliciosa que le había visto hasta entonces.

-Cho- dijo Akira extendiendo su mano –Yamamoto- Al ver a Ren arqueó una ceja y giró los ojos mientras el atemorizado joven se ocultaba detrás de Eiko tratando de mirar hacia otro lado. -¿Cómo va el primer día?-

-Bien- contestó Itsuki con una natural sonrisa a diferencia de Eiko quien pretendía fingir.

Akira giró ligeramente la cabeza con un gesto incrédulo al ver a la joven totalmente insatisfecha y sabía por qué.

-¿Te está costando trabajo?- preguntó.

-Algo pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme-

-Así es, por lo menos este semestre-Se despidió de los tres y se alejó murmurando algo que Eiko no alcanzó a escuchar pero a juzgar por la cara de Ren no debió de haber sido algo muy agradable.

El horario de Eiko había terminado y al salir de su última clase decidió ir a la oficina de Sesshomaru donde seguramente lo encontraría. Al acercarse a la puerta una joven bastante atractiva salió sosteniendo varias carpetas y entre la paranoia de Eiko, vio en el rostro de esa desconocida mujer una sonrisa triunfal. Al caminar a su lado la saludó cordialmente y caminó en dirección opuesta mientras Eiko abría la puerta de la oficina con suma lentitud sin despegar la vista a la joven quien ya había llegado a las escaleras. La voz del youkai se escuchó desde el interior y entonces salió de su trance. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó mientras Sesshomaru le hacía gesto con la mano.

-No- dijo cuando la joven tomó el borde de la silla –Ven-

Eiko caminó y se mantuvo de pie a su lado hasta que la mano del demonio se posó sobre su muñeca y la jaló acomodándola sobre su regazo, rodeándola de la cintura. Curiosamente, a pesar de haber tenido momentos bastante íntimos con él, todavía se sentía nerviosa y se sonrojaba cuando se encontraban así. Sesshomaru rió al ver el rojizo color que se acumulaba en las mejillas de la joven y retiró de su frente varios cabellos que se habían quedado enmarañados.

-Siento haberme enojado sin razón-

-¿Tienes una explicación para tu enojo?- preguntó Sesshomaru aferrándose más a la cintura de la joven.

-Pues, sí-

-Entonces tienes una razón- contestó recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de la joven sobresaltándola y sonrojándola todavía más. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón hacerse más rápidos y fuertes y sentía cómo traspasaban su cuerpo provocándole un placer auditivo. Eiko posó su mano con timidez sobre el cabello negro que con discreción llevaba y se preguntaba por qué se había molestado en primer lugar. –Eiko, ¿vas a poder con esto, verdad?-

-Sí- contestó con un hilo de voz. –Pero, ¿hasta cuándo?-

-Hasta que arregle algunas cosas-

No preguntó más. Sabía que si no le decía totalmente lo que estaba pasando entonces no tenía caso seguirlo cuestionando, aunque se preguntaba qué cosas debía arreglar. ¿Hablaría con sus superiores sobre la relación? O ¿Renunciaría? Era extraño ya que todo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo y no se había puesto a pensar en cómo serían las cosas cuando regresara a la universidad. La última vez que estuvo ahí Sesshomaru la intimidaba demasiado y no era su maestro favorito. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando las manos del youkai rodearon su cuello y llevaron su rostro hacia el de él, callando sus pensamientos con un beso. No duró demasiado pero fue lo suficientemente intenso para dejarla ausente segundos después de que el rostro del youkai se encontrara lejos del suyo.

-Eiko, ve a casa, te veré más tarde- dijo acariciando su mejilla. La joven asintió y en silencio salió de la oficina dejando atrás a un Sesshomaru con aspecto humano revisando varios papeles. Caminó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro hacia las escaleras en donde encontró a Ren e Itsuki esperándola.

* * *

**Notas:** Hola! Sigo esperando sus propuestas en caso de que tengan alguna (están en el capítulo anterior). Gracias por leer!


	70. Incertidumbre

Hola, siento mucho haberme desaparecido, es que he andado con varias cosas para entrar a la Universidad en Agosto y la verdad es que anduve sin inspiración pero ya poquito a poco me estoy soltando y pues acá les pongo otro capítulo más.

Antes de que pase otra cosa, les digo que la historia ya casi termina, yo sé que no es justo ya que estuve ausente por mucho tiempo y quiero pensar que muchas personas extrañaron mis actualizaciones, a esa gente, gracias por tener en mente mi historia pero ya la voy a terminar. Primero, porque ya lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho, segundo porque siento que ya regresando a clases voy a estar muy ocupada y la verdad es que le quiero dedicar prácticamente mi 100% a dibujar porque necesito mejorar mi estilo, mi técnica, todas las cosas que necesito y pues todo el enfoque creativo quiero que vaya para ese lado pero por supuesto que, si se me ocurren cosas para escribir, lo haré pero mi prioridad ya va a ser el dibujo y tercero porque traigo un proyecto en mente que igual y comienzo a escribir en fictionpress en lo que lo hago comic pero todavía no sé, de cualquier forma, bueno, ahí está mi explicación del por qué lo voy a terminar, además porque ya solita la historia se ha ido encaminando para acabarse porque ¿para qué miento? gran parte de los capítulos los he escrito sin estructura, realmente ni siquiera tenía de qué iba a tratar la historia cuando la empecé, sólo sabía que quería fuera un Sess/Rin y cosas de vidas futuras, etc., pero de ahí en fuera no tenía idea de nada más y pues ahora ya estoy viendo que está en un punto en el que debe de concluir.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y prometo subir más capítulos en el transcurso de estos días.

* * *

Los días pasaban y no había un evento relevante que pudiera salir a flote en momentos de aburrimiento. Eiko observaba el reloj con insistencia cada tarde, esperando a que Sesshomaru llegara. Si había suerte, habían tardes que eran iluminadas con su presencia pero apenas fugaces instantes pasaban y el youkai ya se encontraba sosteniendo la puerta con sus finas y delicadas manos para abandonar la casa de la joven y encaminarse a hacer tareas, decía él, importantes. Ren también notó las extrañas actitudes de su padre por lo que llamó a sus dos hermanas para discutir sobre la situación. Akina y Akako con mucho entusiasmo propusieron pasar varios días junto con Ren y su ahora recién descubierta madre con la lógica excusa de observar más al taiyoukai.

-Es extraño que papá se porte así- decía Akako remarcando uno de sus plateados rizos sentada frente a la barra de la cocina mientras que Ren y su hermana mayor preparaban algo de cenar.

-Ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo- respondió Eiko encogiéndose de brazos.

Los tres hermanos quisieron responder contrariamente pero sabían que en parte la joven tenía razón. Nunca antes una encarnación de su madre se había visto en semejante dificultad ya que siempre la situación se daba tan fácil y rápido que en menos de días Sesshomaru se las ingeniaba acercarlas a la familia y hacerlas sus esposas pero con Eiko era distinto, podía notar la forma en la que su padre había cambiado y hasta cierto punto "modernizándose" ante la nueva personalidad de esta encarnación en particular.

-Bueno pero supongo que tarde que temprano habrá una explicación, ¿o qué es exáctamente lo que temes?- preguntó Akako tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

-No sé, ¿que tal vez se interese en alguien más?-

Akina interrumpió el corte de cebollines al instante mirándola con severidad haciéndole que recordara a su propia madre quien antes de enfermar solía tener ese tipo de actitudes con Eiko, algo que no le agradaba en aquel entonces pero que en ese momento extrañó al borde del llanto.

-No digas algo tan estúpido como eso. Papá te esperó muchísimo tiempo como para de pronto perder el interés. ¿Crees que no ha conocido a una gran variedad de mujeres muchísimo antes de que tú nacieras? Y sin embargo, henos aquí, tratando de sacarte ideas insulsas de la cabeza porque sabemos lo que nuestro padre desea.-

Ren miraba con el rabillo del ojo la tímida postura de Eiko quien intentaba refugiarse detrás de sus manos para que no la vieran llorar pero el olor salado de sus lágrimas delataba el sentimiento que la joven trataba de ocultar. No podía resistirse, saber que se encontraba triste lo sacaba de sus casillas por lo que dejó de hacer lo que hacía y se dirigió hacia ella para rodearla con sus delgados brazos haciendo que, casi en automático, la joven rompiera en llanto. Akako le lanzó una reprobatoria mirada a su hermana quien giró los ojos y azotó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar.

-Lo siento, tal vez debí de haber sido más sensible-

-No, está bien- contestó la joven en un susurró asomando su húmedo y enrojecido ojo de entre los brazos de Ren quien acariciaba el cabello de Eiko -Tienes razón es sólo que lo he visto poco y no puedo evitar sentir cierto temor-

-Si bien cierto es- interrumpió Ren mirando a su madre conciliadoramente -Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que está haciendo nuestro padre pero una cosa es fácil de suponer y esa es que en ningún momento te saca de sus pensamientos; cuando un inu-youkai se compromete a una pareja, generalmente es para siempre...-

-Generalmente, tú lo has dicho- contestó con amargura.

-Sí bueno, lo que no sabes es que antes de "comprometerse" papá tuvo diferentes parejas con las que se apareó. No me sorprendería tener medios hermanos en algún sitio pero cuando se estableció con nuestra madre en ese momento no fue por instinto que lo hizo sino por definición personal a eso me refiero... En la mayor parte de los casos, los inu-youkai en la época antigua establecían sus parejas de apareamiento, como al parecer fue en el caso de nuestro abuelo con nuestra abuela Irasue, según nos lo contó ella y el compromiso de nuestro abuelo con la madre de nuestro tio, Izayoi, fue por decisión propia-

Para entonces Akina ya había terminado de preparar la sopa y la estaba sirviendo en platos hondos mientras que Eiko digería la parte de "medios hermanos esparcidos por algún lugar" aunque comprendió lo que Ren quiso decir. Todos parecían haber pensado arduamente en esa situación y tenían bien asegurado que su padre ya tenía bien definido estar con ella hasta siempre pero Eiko no estaba acostumbrada a sentirse abandonada lo cuál la sacaba un poco de quicio.

Los días pasaron y Sesshomaru aparecía pocas veces en la casa, exceptuando por el horario de escuela, Eiko prácticamente lo veía poco. Durante las clases se portaba frío y distante como si no la conociera y cuando intentaba abordarlo fuera de clases se encontraba fuera de su oficina u ocupado con algún directivo de la escuela, incluso llegó a verlo varias veces con la mujer que alguna vez vio salir de su oficina por lo que llegó a sentirse algo insegura y celosa de aquello pero decidió no decir nada, no hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de verlo en privado.

Un día, después de la clase que tenían con él, Ren se adelantó a salir del salón dejando atrás a Itsuki y a Eiko quienes se dirigieron a la biblioteca para repasar para los exámenes, esto a petición de Itsuki quien no quería que su amiga bajara sus calificaciones mientras que el joven hanyou caminó con cierta furia hacia la oficina de Sesshomaru. Al abrir la puerta, la misma mujer que Eiko había visto frecuentándolo se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio con bastante naturalidad. Al ver a Ren en el umbral de la puerta, recogió varios papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio y se los llevó al pecho mientras que Sesshomaru con lentitud se incorporó en una posición más formal mirándolo con severidad.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con voz grave.

El joven comprendió los temores de Eiko al ver que su padre se encontraba tan naturalmente platicando con otra mujer y no era el hecho de conversar con otra persona sino la frecuencia con la que lo hacía tomando en cuenta que había descuidado casi por completo a la joven quien lo esperaba cada tarde sentada sobre el sillón.

-Quiero saber ¿qué demonios te traes? Sabes que _ella_ necesita hablar contigo-

Sesshomaru se puso de pie haciéndole una seña a la joven para que saliera de la oficina y los dejara solos. Con educación se despidió con una ligera reverencia y se alejó desapareciendo detrás de las escaleras. El youkai cerró la puerta conduciendo a su hijo hacia el sofá pero el joven no quiso sentarse y observaba a su padre con recelo.

-No puedo decírtelo-

-Pues sí que estás haciendo un desorden con esto. Eiko piensa otras cosas y tú sólo confirmas sus sospechas-

-Salte de mi oficina- indicó el youkai con autoridad tomando del brazo a su hijo con brusquedad y sacándolo a la fuerza, cerrando la puerta frente a sus narices.

-_Imbécil-_ masculló el joven alejándose con coraje.


	71. Chiflazón

-Amo- dijo Itsuki moviendo ligeramente el hombro de Sesshomaru quien dormía sentado sobre el sofá sosteniendo varios papeles frente a él.

La imagen de la joven se veía borrosa conforme abría los ojos hasta que por fin el redondo rostro de su ama de llaves se hacía cada vez más definido. Con una sonrisa, tomó los papeles que sostenía entre sus manos y los colocó sobre la mesa de café que se encontraba frente a él, en cambio, puso una taza de té sobre sus pálidos dedos que encontraron su camino en la oreja de la taza de porcelana que acogía la caliente bebida.

-Durmió toda la noche, ¿está preocupado amito?- preguntó Itsuki sentándose a su lado.

A pesar de tener un semblante extremadamente joven, la edad milenaria de Itsuki sobrepasaba la de Sesshomaru por lo que sentía un fuerte instinto maternal hacia su amo. Sesshomaru se llevó la taza hacia sus labios y sorbió con cautela el té que derritió de pronto la ronquera del sueño, llenando las paredes de su garganta con un calor agradable.

-Hnn-

-Algo le preocupa-

-Ren entró a mi oficina hoy. Cree que estoy saliendo con Sara-

-Bueno, la culpa es suya por actuar tan misterioso, como siempre. Recuerdo cuando era un pequeño cachorro y su padre lo mandaba de cacería, obviamente yo tenía que ir con usted y cuando regresábamos siempre ocultaba pequeños gorriones que encontraba en el camino, temía que su padre fuera a pedírselos para la cena-

-Itsuki, esa historia no tiene relevancia- contestó el youkai sin inmutarse ante los súbitos recuerdos de su nana.

-Tal vez no, pero lo conozco perfectamente y aunque no sepa exáctamente qué se trae entre manos, definitivamente que su actitud enigmática no lo llevará a nada bueno en estos días si sigue manteniéndose así. He visto a Eiko bastante deprimida durante clases, lo ve detrás de su escritorio y suspira mientras dibuja retratos suyos. Sinceramente es triste verla así y sé que ha de tener sus razones para limitarse de expresarle afecto en la escuela pero ¿fuera de clases?, vaya, nadie está más de acuerdo que yo en que en la universidad actuén como si no se conocieran pero desapruebo totalmente su comportamiento extraacadémicamente si me permite decirlo-

Itsuki, aunque se te prohibiera decir algo desobedecerías irrevocablemente-

La sirvienta se levantó girando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Su amo era una fortaleza, no diría nada aunque intentara "suavizarlo" con recuerdos de su infancia o con la realidad, simplemente, algo se traía entre manos y lo haría a su manera, como siempre. Recogió la taza media llena que Sesshomaru había dejado sobre la mesa y se alejó en dirección hacia la cocina tomando un poco de pan haciéndole frente a su derrota. No le quedaba más que esperar a que el youkai descubriera sus intenciones en el momento que él quisiera.


	72. Resolución

El fin de semana había llegado a duras penas ya que la semana se había sentido casi eterna para Eiko, con exámenes, trabajos y otras responsabilidades. Había pasado apenas el primer periodo del semestre y ya se sentía como si hubiera transcurrido demasiado tiempo. Ren notaba cómo la joven perdía interés por la escuela ya que Sesshomaru pasaba poco tiempo con ella y la atención que le prestaba era casi nula, se preguntaba si de verdad los temores de su madre eran de justificarse ya que muchísimas veces se encontró al youkai en compañía de la misteriosa humana.

-Oye, ¿y si vamos al cine hoy?- preguntó Ren desde la cocina mientras preparaba varios hot-cakes para sus invitadas y para ella. -Hay unas películas muy buenas tal vez y si invitamos a mi papá quiera ir-

-¡¿Tú crees?- exclamó Eiko con emoción saltando del sofá con alegría.

-Sí, no veo por qué no. Lo llamaré en este momento-

El teléfono sonó y el tono se mantuvo por varios segundos hasta que por fin la ronca voz del youkai respondió al otro lado. No sonaba muy contento pero eso no era nada extraño en su padre. Con jovialidad extendió la invitación que sin pensarlo rechazó por lo que Ren se alejó hacia un lugar distante de su madre para poder disuadirlo sin que la joven lo notara. Mientras tanto Akako y Akina salieron de la recámara donde dormían y se sentaron al lado de la joven quien estiraba su cuello para escuchar mejor lo que Ren le decía a su padre.

-Hola- dijo Akako tocándole el hombro.

-Ah, hola, lo siento, es que, quiero escuchar...- dijo a medias señalando hacia Ren quien se encontraba al fondo del pasillo cubierto por una sombra por lo que no podía ver su gesto ni tampoco escucharlo.

Ren caminó hacia la sala y se sentó frente a Eiko con un gesto que no supo leer.

-Mejor vamos a otra parte- sugirió Ren. -Vamos a cenar hoy-

Akako y Akina pasaron toda la tarde viendo la televisión mientras que Eiko tomó una siesta en el sofá. Repentinamente Ren estaba bastante pendiente de la hora y cada tanto miraba el reloj con insistencia. Cuando las manecillas dieron las siete y media de la tarde, despertó a la joven con cierta brusquedad para sorpresa de sus hermanas, ya que el joven hanyou siempre era muy considerado con Eiko. Con palabras cortadas la joven abrió los ojos sin saber por qué Ren la había despertado así.

-Vamos a cenar- dijo más bien como una orden no como una sugerencia.

-Bueno, papá quiere llevarte a cenar, vamos, vístete, yo te acompaño- dijo tomándola del antebrazo y llevándola a su recámara para que buscara qué ponerse.

Eiko tomó un pequeño vestido azul que se le ajustaba al cuerpo y dejó su cabello largo ya que no quería entretenerse más. Ren le hizo una seña a sus hermanas mientras caminaba hacia la puerta tomando de la mano a la joven y éstas en seguida se pusieron de pie. Akina se sintió de pronto apenada por andar en fachas a diferencia de su madre quien se encontraba muy bien arreglada. El joven hanyou interceptó un taxi y se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida italiana que se encontraba cerca del muelle. Se bajaron y de un empujón casi, Ren acompañó a su madre a la entrada.

-Espera a que llegue mi padre, nosotros tenemos que comprar comida para la casa pero estaremos cerca de aquí- dijo como si se tratara de una madre que lleva a su hijo por primera vez que vaya al cine solo.

Eiko asintió, dudosa de la actitud del joven pero esperó a que Sesshomaru llegara. Después de varios minutos vio a la estilizada figura acercarse con un traje oscuro bastante elegante y el cabello negro recogido dejando ver su lisa frente, esta vez si el ocasional flequillo que llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo. La joven se ruborizó como si fuera la primera vez que salía con él, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, tantas semanas sin verse como antes habían hecho que tal vez la confianza de Eiko estando con él se disminuyera un poco, devolviéndole esa sensación de emoción primeriza al verlo. Con una sonrisa cautivó a la joven. Como si las cosas hubieran estado siempre iguales, con la misma familiaridad. El youkai posó su mano sobre la espalda baja de su acompañante y juntos entraron al restaurante.

-Señor Taisho, buenas noches- dijo la recepcionista saludando con elegencia y dirigiéndolos hacia una mesa reservada.

Frente a frente, detrás de los elegantes menús, Eiko observaba con atención las finas facciones de Sesshomaru quien dedicaba toda su concentración, aparentemente, a lo que pediría para cenar. Por fin pidió un filete para ambos y cenaron sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El youkai ensartaba sus cubiertos sobre los trozos gruesos de carne mientras que Eiko sólo le daba giros a su tenedor entre los trozos de comida sobre su plato. Después de que se retiraran los platos, el youkai apoyó su mentó sobre sus manos y miró con detenimiento a la joven quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho sentir mal- dijo por fin.

Eiko levantó la vista sonriendo ligeramente. -Sí te portaste extraño-

Sesshomaru se levantó de la silla y extendió su mano para salir junto a la joven. Pagaron la cena y caminaron hacia el muelle. El youkai sostuvo la mano de la joven y la llevó entre su brazo caminando entre las personas que paseaban por la banqueta. A lo lejos podía verse el bosque invitándolos con la oscuridad de su profundidad. Llegaron hasta ahí, frente a los letreros que prohibían su paso, Eiko se detuvo en seco pero Sesshomaru sonrió con cierta malicia mientras la jalaba suavemente con él hacia el bosque. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, ¿y si alguien los había visto? y ¿qué querría al entrar solos al bosque en la oscuridad? De pronto sus mejillas se ruborizaron y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro del youkai quien caminaba sin detenerse. Por fin llegaron a un claro donde había un acantilado que daba hacia el mar iluminado por una inmensa luna llena que provocaba una marea alta.

-No te vayas a soltar- dijo llevándose los brazos de la joven al cuello y llevándola sobre su espalda.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru comenzó a cambiar, sus brazos y piernas fueron transformándose mientras que su negro cabello comenzó a encrisparse y a cambiar de color a uno plateado casi blanco. El suelo fue alejándose con rapidez mientras que el youkai estaba totalmente irreconocible debajo de ella. Recordó aquella imagen que vio cuando viajó a la época antigua, de como la pequeña Rin reía a carcajadas montada sobre el demonio majestuoso sobre el que ahora ella estaba. El cielo fue acercándose, se dio cuetna de que Sesshomaru estaba, por decirlo de una manera, corriendo sobre el firmamento. La voz de la bestia se escuchó de modo melodioso mientras hacía eco con los sonidos del mar. Eiko se dejó caer sobre el suave pelaje del youkai y sonreía mientras el aullido la arrullaba. Después de varios minutos de contemplar las estrellas y el plateado cabello ondularse con la brisa marina, el enorme perro fue desapareciendo en la oscuridad y fueron descendiendo rápidamente hacia el mar. Asustada, Eiko gritó el nombre del youkai quien logró ponerse debajo de ella y la abrazó con firmeza. La joven cerró los ojos y de pronto dejó de sentir el viento quebrarse contra su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver que se deslizaban hacia una pequeña isla en medio del mar, el moko-moko de Sesshomaru los llevaba con seguridad hacia ese pedazo de tierra abandonado y por fin pisaron tierra firme. Eiko se encontraba acogida en los brazos del youkai y bajó con cierto temblor debido a la adrenalina que había sentido segundos antes.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el youkai tomándola de los hombros y riendo ligeramente al ver las emociones que brotaban de los ojos de la joven.

-Sí pero, ¿por qué?-

-Acabo de pedirte que te cases conmigo-


	73. Casamiento

El cielo dio vueltas frente a sus ojos y de pronto la pesadez del mundo se vino a sus hombros. El cuerpo de Eiko poco a poco fue cayendo hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, Sesshomaru ya la sostenía de la cintura. La joven se echaba aire con las manos respirando agitadamente mientras que la risa del youkai se escuchaba suavemente en el aire.

-¿Cómo? De nuevo, otra vez, no entiendo- pudo decir por fin la joven incorporándose.

El youkai sonrió.

-Supongo que debo hacerlo a _su_ manera-

La joven se encontraba sentada sobre el césped y vio como poco a poco la figura del imponente youkai se posaba frente a ella, hincado, sosteniendo sus manos. Su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera a explotar y apesar de sentir el frío de la noche, por dentro sentía un calor inmenso. Sesshomaru acariciaba con sus dedos las manos de la joven y sonreía al verla tan nerviosa frente a él. Quería hablar pero la enviciante mirada del demonio la tenía totalmente hipnotizada.

-Eiko- pronunció Sesshomaru con suavidad, casi como un susurro.

La joven respondió sobresaltándose y sintiéndo cómo los latidos de su corazón se hacían cada vez más profundos, sabía lo que pasaba, ya tenía la respuesta pero el momento la tenía congelada, no podía moverse, no sabía qué decir. La inmensidad de su felicidad era tal que no encontraba manera de zafarse del embrujo.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo?- preguntó el youkai, renuente a pronunciar una propuesta tan sonada. -¿Ser mi compañera?-

-No tengo otra opción, ¿cierto?- respondió abrazándolo con fuerza y hundiéndose entre su cabello plateado.

Los labios del demonio la buscaban con insistencia hasta que por fin sellaron su pacto con un beso. Acarició las humedecidas mejillas de la joven con ternura y la tomó de la mano para regresar al bosque. Aferrándose al cuello de Sesshomaru, Eiko sonrió con extrema felicidad mientras abandonaban la pequeña isla donde se acababan de comprometer. No pensaba que fuera a pasar tan pronto, ni mucho menos en esos días. No había tiempo de preguntarse razones sólo de disfrutar el momento.

-Entonces, creo que ya es momento de que viva contigo- sugirió abrazándose del cuerpo del youkai mientras pisaban el bosque otra vez.

-No, ahora yo decido que hasta que nos casemos sea así- dijo mirándola de reojo mientras la joven ponía los pies sobre el suelo.

Para decepción de Eiko, Sesshomaru estaba hablando en serio y tuvo que atenerse a esa regla, a pesar de sus preguntas, el youkai no desistió. Caminaron de nuevo hacia el muelle y se encontraron con los tres hermanos quienes sonreían desmesuradamente al ver a sus padres caminar de la mano hacia ellos y se dirigieron a la mansión Taisho a celebrar que por fin, serían una familia de nuevo.


End file.
